El Sendero de la Vida
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Sasuke, un prestigioso abogado decide hacer un trato peculiar con Naruto Uzumaki, un chico huérfano que busca a su hermano y malvive entre trabajos poco prestigiosos. Su convivencia les llevará a ver el trato de una forma muy diferente a como inició. El Sendero de la vida de Naruto comienza en un pacto con el solitario Sasuke Uchiha. Pareja principal: Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi- Deidara
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Por fin era libre, tenía los dieciocho años, había salido del orfanato y llevaba una semana trabajando en ese prestigioso restaurante de Tokyo para ganar el dinero necesario y comprarme una casa decente, porque hasta el momento sólo había podido alquilar una mugrienta casa en uno de los peores barrios pero no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto trabajar para salir de esta situación.

Mis padres habían fallecido cuando nací o eso me dijeron, porque yo jamás les conocí, lo único que me quedaba de ellos era una fotografía conmigo en brazos y se les veía siempre tan felices, me habría encantado conocerlos y aunque antes siempre me hacían falta, ahora me había acostumbrado a mi vida en solitario, nadie me sacaría las castañas del fuego, era completamente independiente y el poco dinero que mis padres me habían dejado en herencia lo había dejado en el banco para alguna emergencia. Mientras tuviera mis manos podría trabajar y salir adelante.

Lo único que me molestaba de mi trabajo, era mi jefe, siempre me miraba con esos ojos lujuriosos y a veces me preguntaba… ¿Nunca había visto a un chico rubio? Vale no eran nada comunes en Japón, pero según me contaron, es que mi padre no era japonés y por la foto que tenía de él, yo me parecía mucho a él, había sacado su color de cabello y sus ojos, pero tenía la sonrisa y la vitalidad de mi madre.

Llegué a mi puesto de trabajo como todas las mañanas y mi jefe en lugar de ponerme a servir mesas para el desayuno, me puso en la barra, algo extraño, porque yo solía estar siempre entre la cocina y el comedor llevando platos, sirviendo a los clientes sus demandas y cogiendo los pedidos, más que nada, porque siempre iba con una gran sonrisa y eso según mi jefe… atraía a la gente y hacía que se sintieran más cómodos conmigo que con otro camarero. Pero hoy me tocó en la barra.

El local se llenó enseguida y es que siempre estaba lleno, los empresarios venían a tomarse sus cafés para el desayuno o incluso a medio día para almorzar y cuando todo parecía quedarse tranquilo, me tocaba ir a ayudar en la cocina para preparar las comidas que se servirían y es que venía aún más gente a comer y a cenar que para los desayunos, era un agotamiento, pero pagaban bien y necesitaba el dinero por dos motivos principales, uno para poder vivir yo y la segunda… quería ahorrar para contratar a un detective y que encontrase a mi hermano mayor, porque por deudas que según me contaron que tenía mi padre, había sido llevado a otro país para saldar la deuda. Quería encontrar a mi hermano, era la única familia que me quedaba.

Estaba ya limpiando la barra de los desayunos, cuando entró un chico moreno de impetuosos ojos oscuros y vestido con una elegante americana que hablaba con otro chico que venía con traje de ejecutivo. Pasaron por mi lado y se sentaron en un lateral de la barra así que dejé el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y tras recoger un par de vasos y meterlos en el lavavajillas del local, me acerqué a ellos para atenderles.

\- Buenos días – les dije con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué desean tomar?

\- Un café americano, con poca leche – me pidió aquel chico moreno.

\- Yo un café solo – me pidió el acompañante.

\- Ahora mismo – les dije sonriendo y me marché a prepararles su pedido.

Mientras preparaba las cosas podía escucharles hablar, creo que eran abogados y no me extrañaba en absoluto, el edificio de al lado era un buffet de abogados muy importante o eso me habían dicho. Muchos ejecutivos y abogados venían por aquí a comer aunque yo nunca había visto a ese chico moreno.

Cogí los cafés una vez hechos y caminé hacia los dos hombres, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, mi jefe pasó por detrás de mí dándome una palmada en el trasero que por el susto y el empujón suyo, acabé desestabilizándome y le lancé los cafés al chico moreno encima de su camisa blanca. Aquel joven se apartó de golpe levantándose de la silla mientras decía alguna palabrota y es que estaba enfadado, no me extrañaba, era la primera vez que yo tenía un accidente como este, siempre había sido muy eficiente en mi trabajo y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

\- Discúlpeme – le pedí – ¡ _Oh Dios mío_!… déjeme que le ayude a limpiarse.

\- Joder… tengo un caso en diez minutos – se quejó el chico.

\- Lo lamento de verdad, me tropecé – le mentí tratando de ocultar la verdadera acción de mi jefe.

\- Vamos Sasuke, no hagas un mundo de esto – le dijo su compañero tratando de calmarle – puedes cambiarte la camisa en la oficina antes del juicio y la americana no se te ha manchado. Todo tiene arreglo, sólo ha sido un lamentable accidente.

\- Cuando vuelva del juicio quiero hablar con tu jefe – me dijo de forma seria y me asustó.

Ambos se marcharon y me quedé allí con el miedo en el cuerpo ¿Cómo podía haberme pasado esto? Era increíble. Todo me pasaba a mí, vaya desastre de día. Me quedé allí en la barra y cuando se marcharon, agaché la cabeza hasta tocar con mi frente la barra por el desánimo.

\- Naruto – escuché a mi jefe llamarme desde atrás y levanté la cabeza mirándole – deja de holgazanear y cuando termines de limpiar la barra te quiero ver recogiendo la cámara frigorífica ¿Queda claro?

\- Sí señor – le dije algo enfadado aún por lo que me había hecho.

No aguantaba que nadie me tocase sin permiso y menos que me dieran una palmada en el trasero ¿Qué confianzas tenía ese hombre conmigo? Tenía la ira hacia mi jefe dentro de mí y traté de calmarme, necesitaba el trabajo y tenía que tranquilizarme para no cometer alguna locura de la que luego pudiera arrepentirme.

Terminé de recoger la barra y luego fui a recoger la cámara frigorífica como me habían pedido. Cogí las cajas que había traído el camión de reparto y empecé a ordenarlas. Sasori entró en aquel momento trayendo otra caja y me sonrió mientras la colocaba en su sitio.

\- ¿Te ha tocado ordenar hoy?

\- Eso parece – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió - cosas del jefe.

\- Ya me han contado que le has tirado un café encima a un cliente.

\- Ufff – exclamé - ¿Crees que volverá a quejarse? No puedo permitirme que me despidan.

\- No creo que te despidan Naruto – me dijo sonriendo – el jefe no sé por qué te tiene aprecio.

\- Más del que me gustaría. ¿A ti también te toca el cuelo a veces? – pregunté.

\- Sí – me respondió – pero es el jefe, como bien dices… tampoco puedo permitirme perder este trabajo. Sólo tienes dos opciones, aguantar y quedarte o marcharte y buscar otro empleo.

\- Lo sé. Espero no volver a ver a ese abogado – le dije sonriendo – porque no quiero que me despidan.

\- Cálmate Naruto, trabajas muy bien, no te despedirán por un accidente.

\- Eso espero.

\- Sasori – escuchamos el grito del jefe que estaba tras de nosotros – deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo en conversaciones y vuelve al trabajo, no te pago por hablar.

\- Nos vemos luego Naruto – me dijo y me despedí de él forzando una sonrisa.

Miré hacia mi jefe para descubrir como seguía con sus ojos fijos en mí, pero desvié mi mirada y seguí cogiendo cajas y organizándolas en las estanterías. Cogí la última caja que quedaba de fruta y miré por encima de mi cabeza… había que colocarlo en el estante más alto y no sé si iba a llegar, así que me subí a una silla y me estiré todo lo que pude para dejar la caja. No conseguía subirla del todo pero cuando ya casi la tenía, sentí unas manos que tocaban mi miembro por encima del pantalón y del susto perdí el equilibrio cayéndome de la silla mientras veía como la caja llena de fruta se caía encima de mí.

Me quejé en el suelo por el dolor y es que creo que me había roto la muñeca al caer. Mi jefe estaba también en el suelo a mi lado pero cuando le miré, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa lujuriosa y se abalanzó sobre mí besándome el cuello mientras yo trataba de quitármelo de encima como podía. Grité, pataleé y le empujé todo lo que pude haciéndome aún más daño en la muñeca, pero me daba igual si conseguía apartarlo.

No podía contra él y no sé si alguien de los de fuera me escucharía gritar estando yo en la cámara. Rasgó mi camiseta entre el forcejeo y yo le hice un par de arañazos por el esfuerzo de tratar de alejarle, pero no había forma de quitármelo de encima y cuando empezó a desabrocharme el cinturón mientras yo no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran, vi tras de mí el cuchillo de la sandía y lo cogí clavándoselo en el hombro.

Se alejó de mí entre quejidos de dolor y me levanté corriendo saliendo de allí cruzándome con Sasori que me detuvo viendo mi estado y me llevó hacia una sala a parte llamando a la policía y a la ambulancia para que vinieran por el suceso. No dejé de llorar hasta que llegó la policía, pero al menos Sasori aunque escuchó los gritos del jefe para que abriera la puerta de la sala, no lo hizo, permaneció allí conmigo tratando de calmarme.

Cuando la policía llegó nos sacó a todos del local y vi como la ambulancia se llevaba a mi jefe para atenderles mientras él me decía que me acordaría de esta, que estaba despedido pero ahora mismo me daba igual, no pensaba dejarme tocar ni que abusasen de mí por un trabajo, tenía mi orgullo y mi autoestima, no me rebajaría a esos niveles por un trabajo, él debería respetarme. La policía vino a interrogarme y mientras me preguntaban una y otra vez, yo permanecí en silencio aún en shock por lo que había hecho y es que… le había clavado un cuchillo, jamás pensé que yo llegaría a hacer algo así y aunque trataba de decirme que era en defensa propia, seguía sintiéndome culpable. Vi entonces entre la gente que se congregaba a aquel abogado y como su compañero le insistía en que dejase el tema, en que no hablase con mi jefe para que me despidiese y entonces al girarse todo convencido de que hablaría con mi jefe, me vio a mí tapado con una manta y con una policía delante haciéndome preguntas.

Preguntó a varias personas qué había ocurrido aquí y entre los muchos rumores que había, escuché que alguien le decía que le había clavado un cuchillo al jefe cuando intentó abusar de mí. Aquel chico de cabello oscuro me miró y yo aparté mi vista de él avergonzado mientras seguía escuchando al policía cada vez más nervioso porque no respondía sus preguntas, pero es que ahora mismo no podía, estaba demasiado alterado con todo lo sucedido.

Vi a aquel joven colarse entre los guardias que intentaban bloquearle el camino y volver a mandarlo fuera de la zona acordonada, pero él siguió avanzando indicándoles algo que no escuché y cuando llegó hasta el policía que me interrogaba, se metió en medio de nosotros.

\- Déjele un momento y luego le contestará lo que quiera saber – le dijo aquel chico.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el policía.

\- Su abogado, así que déle un momento para que se recupere, ¿Le ha leído sus derechos verdad? – le preguntó – entonces sabrá que tiene derecho a un abogado y a no ser interrogado sin mi presencia. Quiero un momento a solas con él ¿Nos disculpa? – le preguntó y el policía nos dejó allí solos.

Le miré con duda y bastante nervioso. Seguía igual de serio que cuando lo vi la primera vez y es que creo… que era así de gruñón siempre pero en parte, le agradecía que estuviera aquí y me hubiera dado un poco de respiro para poder calmarme, agradecía tener a alguien que entendiera la situación y pudiera ayudarme. Él seguía mirándome atentamente.

\- Lamento lo del café – le dije serio y mirando hacia el asfalto de la calle y es que no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos a ese chico intimidante – supongo que ya no hace falta que hables con mi jefe, estoy despedido.

\- ¿Con el lío que has montado te preocupas ahora del café? – me preguntó – de verdad que vas a necesitar ayuda para salir de este lío – dijo suspirando como si le costase demasiado esfuerzo ayudarme pero seguía aquí a mi lado, no me abandonó con el problema.


	2. Chapter 2: Abogado

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Ese hombre era algo raro, sé que era abogado pero ya está, no sabía nada más acerca de él excepto que tenía muy mal humor cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. Le había lanzado un café encima y lamentaba eso, pero no había sido completamente mi culpa, mi jefe había estado molestándome.

La policía me llevó a la comisaría a dar parte de todo lo que había ocurrido y me dejaron en una sala con mi abogado, o creo que él iba a ser mi abogado porque ya no estaba seguro.

\- No me has dicho como te llamas – le dije algo serio y a la vez avergonzado.

\- Uchiha – me dijo – Sasuke Uchiha.

Le vi que seguía mirando los documentos que había traído y esparcía hojas y más hojas por la mesa. Leía muy rápido, más que yo de eso es seguro, a mí a veces me costaba leer, no tenía ese hábito y es que en el orfanato me había dedicado más a intentar ganarme la vida trabajando en empleos donde me tenían muchas horas por un jornal bastante bajo, pero era lo único que tenía para sentirme útil y ahorrar para salir de allí. Ahora con dieciocho años seguía trabajando para sobrevivir, nunca tuve tiempo libre para dedicarme a estudiar, leer o cualquier otra cosa.

\- Me llamo…

\- Calla – dijo en tono seco sin dejarme acabar y me callé.

Me dediqué a mirarle, se había cambiado la camisa que le había manchado pero seguía igual de elegante con esa americana. Yo nunca había tenido ropa cara ni mucho menos elegante. Me sonrojé un poco al ver como su flequillo caía sobre esos intensos ojos oscuros que tenía, parecía un chico muy serio y pensé que necesitaba relajarse, no sé si él sonreiría alguna vez pero teniendo una vida perfecta como parecía tener… ¿Por qué no sonreiría? Yo lo hacía y eso que trabajaba en sitios de mala muerte, me pagaban poco, pagaba un alquiler de un pequeño piso de apenas cuarenta metros cuadrados que se caía a pedazos pero él… ¡Dios mío! Era abogado, guapo, seguro que su casa tenía más de cuarenta metros cuadrados y no se caía, seguramente tendría pareja, una buena familia, habría estudiado en buenos colegios… ¿Por qué no sonreír?

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – me preguntó de golpe apartando sus ojos de los papeles.

\- ¿Nunca sonríes? – le pregunté y él se extrañó.

\- No – me dijo seco – y tú deberías ponerte serio aunque este caso no debería ser complicado de que lo ganases.

\- ¿De verdad vas a ser mi abogado? – pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque por la forma en que vistes y en la zona en que trabajabas… debes de ser muy costoso para contratarte y yo tengo... – pensé un segundo – tenía un sueldo basura, apenas me llega para el alquiler y la comida, no podría pagarte.

\- Es cierto, no podrías pagarme. Creo que deberías buscarte un abogado de oficio – dijo levantándose y recogiendo los papeles de la mesa.

\- Ya, gracias por haberme ayudado antes con lo de mis derechos – le sonreí y él me miró unos segundos extrañado.

Se giró de golpe guardando todo en su maletín y salió de allí dejándome solo. El policía volvió a entrar trayéndome una botella de agua y preguntó extrañado por mi abogado al no verlo allí.

\- Creo que aceptaré a ese abogado de oficio que me proporcionaban – le dije sonriendo y el policía con una agradable sonrisa me dijo que ahora volvía, iba a llamarme a uno.

Estuve allí como diez minutos solo en la sala. Nunca me había detenido la policía y menos por algo que no había hecho, bueno… sí lo había hecho, había apuñalado a mi jefe y estaba en el hospital recibiendo atención médica, pero no le había hecho nada grave, además… fue en defensa personal para tratar de alejarle cuando intentó abusar de mí, yo creo que los jueces podrían entenderlo ¿No? Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo iba la justicia, yo sólo quería trabajar, sobrevivir, encontrar a mi hermano y ya está.

Pensé en Sasuke, no podía reprocharle que no me ayudase, creo que era algo normal. Los abogados vivían del dinero que recibían por sus servicios y yo no podía pagarme un buen abogado, bastante había hecho por mí cuando me detuvieron y eso se lo agradecía y más después de lo enfadado que había estado por cómo le tiré el café. Recosté la cabeza en la mesa y pensé en todo lo sucedido ¿Cómo iba a salir de este lío?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi a Sasuke entrar de nuevo por lo que me extrañó el doble al verle de nuevo aquí. Estoy convencido de que me había sonrojado un poco y es que el chico era guapo, puede que no sonriera nunca pero no podíamos negar su atractivo pese a ello.

\- No me mires así, voy a proponerte algo a cambio de mis servicios.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedo pagarte – le dije serio.

\- Calla y escucha, tienes una enorme manía de interrumpirme.

Me callé de nuevo y escuché como resoplaba y se sentaba en la silla frente a mí.

\- Creo que podemos llegar a un trato, tu caso no es muy complicado y puedo sacarte de aquí en menos que canta un gallo así que… ¿Qué te parece si tú me ayudas con un pequeño problema personal y yo te saco de este problema?

\- ¿Qué asunto personal? – le pregunté un poco asustado.

\- Tan solo tendrías que fingir salir conmigo un tiempo.

Empecé a reírme de golpe creyendo que se trataba de una broma pero al verle tan serio dejé de reírme al momento.

\- ¿Va enserio? – le pregunté.

\- Totalmente ¿Te parezco que bromeo?

\- Pero… ¿Tengo que salir contigo?

\- Sólo fingirlo – me aclaró.

\- ¿Tendré que besarte?

\- Espero que no pero si hubiera que fingir mucho… sería un beso sin lengua – me especificó – Sólo necesito a alguien un tiempo, nada más, será poco tiempo, te lo prometo.

\- ¿No tienes pareja para eso?

\- Necesito a alguien como tú. Mi familia siempre están diciendo que soy muy serio y que no tengo vida personal, así que les mentí para que me dejasen en paz diciéndoles que había conocido a alguien como tú… divertido y que siempre sonríe. ¿Puedes fingir o no?

\- No sé por qué dirán eso – dije susurrando en forma irónica

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó casi amenazadoramente.

\- Si ganas mi caso trato hecho – le dije.

\- Perfecto. Ya tienes abogado y voy a ganar este caso.

El policía entró de nuevo por la puerta siendo acompañado por otro chico, parecía un abogado y se quedó sorprendido de ver a Sasuke de nuevo allí frente a mí.

\- Pero ¿Qué…? – preguntó sorprendido sin entender nada.

\- Soy su abogado, no necesitamos a otro – dijo Sasuke de golpe.

\- Pero si hace un momento usted se había marchado.

\- ¿No podía ir a por un café? – preguntó extrañado y yo decidí permanecer en silencio.

\- Su cliente me comentó que deseaba un abogado de oficio.

\- ¿Hizo eso? Entonces se confundió porque yo soy su abogado, estos chicos que no entienden de temas legales – dijo susurrando y me sentó mal, hice un puchero pero no dije nada.

\- Está bien, les dejaré a solas para que discutan su defensa – dijo el policía marchándose.

\- Muchas gracias – comentó Sasuke serio sentándose de nuevo frente a mí – preparemos un buen argumento, necesito los hechos.

\- Los hechos es que trató de abusar de mí y cogí lo primero que vi para defenderme – le dije – no quería hacerle daño, sólo que me dejase en paz.

\- ¿Y me lo dices así? – me preguntó dudando – dios mio… Recuérdame por qué he aceptado este trato.

\- Porque me necesitabas para una cena familiar – Sasuke me miró casi con odio y volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

\- No puedes decirlo así, el jurado tiene que ver que lo hiciste en defensa propia.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?

\- Y yo que sé, finge estar más afectado.

\- Pero es que no me ha hecho nada. No estoy tan afectado, conseguí defenderme y se llevó lo que se merecía.

\- Eso no lo digas en el tribunal – me dijo de golpe – llórales, háblales de cosas íntimas, dónde te tocó, que te hizo, haz que sientan pena o no se tragarán tu argumento.

\- Pero es lo que ocurrió.

\- Mira chico…

\- Naruto – le dije enfadado – me llamo Naruto, creo que deberías recordar al menos el nombre del que va a ser tu supuesto novio.

\- Vale… Naruto. Ese tío de ahí no va a decir que abusó de ti, sería idiota si lo hiciera, mentirá, dirá que tú le buscaste, que le has estado provocando, que querías follártelo y cuando se negó a tener relaciones contigo tú te enfadaste y le clavaste un cuchillo.

\- Pero eso no pasó – le dije.

\- Pero es lo que dirá. ¿Crees que quiere ir a la cárcel?

\- No

\- No, exactamente, finge, miente, llora, haz lo que sea pero que el jurado crea tu versión.

\- Mentir está mal – le dije y él se recostó sobre su silla quejándose.

\- Genial… un chico con ética moral. ¿En qué mundo has vivido? ¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron lo que son las mentiras piadosas?

\- En un orfanato, yo no tengo padres – le dije muy serio y él se calló de golpe.

\- Vale empecemos de nuevo – me dijo sin disculparse pero aún así… le veía afligido por esa metedura de pata - ¿Quieres salir de este problema? Entonces hazme caso, ellos van a mentir sobre lo sucedido y al fin y al cabo no te estoy pidiendo que mientas, tú versión es lo que ocurrió ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, exacto. No quiero mentir, yo no miento nunca.

\- Vale… héroe de la verdad, sólo necesito que les demuestres que es cierto lo que les estás diciendo, necesito que finjas que de verdad te afectó y demuestres que él hizo lo que dices que hizo. Es fingir sólo un poco para llegar a tu objetivo, no estás mintiendo realmente, sólo… adornando la verdad – me dijo como si eso no fuera nada.

Quizá fuera un poco mojigato, no había tenido relaciones con nadie, no me había enamorado nunca, no había tenido padres y en el orfanato me educaron para ser honesto y sincero, a decir la verdad ante todo, a ser yo mismo, a ver la vida de forma positiva y a sonreír frente a las dificultades y aquí estaba Sasuke… todo lo contrario que yo, mi opuesto por naturaleza, mentiroso, serio, sin pizca de honra, orgulloso y prepotente, sin tener esperanzas de la vida, sin sonreír… era… completamente mi opuesto, hasta físicamente, yo era rubio de ojos azules y él moreno de ojos oscuros, él era fuerte y apuesto y yo… un enclenque que había sobrevivido a duras penas, él tenía un gran trabajo y yo uno pésimo, ¿Cómo podíamos fingir ser una pareja? No encajábamos en nada.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- En lo diferentes que somos – le dije - ¿Por qué quieres fingir que sales conmigo si no soy para nada de tu gusto?

\- Exactamente por eso… porque no nos parecemos. Tranquilo… habremos roto en menos que canta un gallo, sólo será un tiempo.

\- No me gusta mentir.

\- No estás mintiendo – me dijo.

\- Sí lo hago, estoy fingiendo ser algo que no soy.

\- Te prometo que serán solo unos días y no tendrás que fingir nada más, puedes ser tú mismo. Sólo tienes que hacer ver que te has enamorado de mí.

\- Y eso ya es una gran mentira… yo no podría enamorarme de alguien tan serio.

\- Ni yo de alguien como tú, pero aquí estamos, en el mismo barco.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisiones

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Menudo día había tenido hoy. Ese crío rubio había osado lanzarme un café a mi elegante camisa y tenía un juicio importante. Mi compañero de trabajo Neji, me comentó que me cambiase en la oficina por otra. Menos mal que yo era precavido para las cosas y siempre traía ropa de repuesto por si acaso sucedía algún imprevisto.

Volví a la oficina y me cambié en mi despacho mientras pensaba en cómo iba a lograr que despidieran a ese chico. Estaba enfadado, no podía negarlo. Mis padres siempre se quejaban de lo rancio que era… que si era muy serio, muy frío, muy borde… que si no tenía vida social… al final siempre me mareaban con lo mismo y estaba cansado de escuchar los mismos discursos una y otra vez.

De joven había llevado a alguna chica a casa y entonces sonaba otra canción. "Qué si ella no es para ti", "Qué si no vale la pena" "Que si es igual de aburrida que tú" total… nunca les gustaba nadie para mí. Esta vez había pensado un plan infalible para disgustarles tanto como ellos me disgustaban a mí con sus tonterías cuando llevaba a alguien que me importaba a casa, llevaría a un chico ¡ _Sí_! A un chico. Fingiría ser homosexual durante un tiempo y darles el disgusto de su vida, sólo tenía que encontrar a un idiota que hiciera un poco el teatro conmigo. Si ninguna chica les gustaba… esto les gustaría menos, al final tendrían que aceptar a alguien… o eso pensaba.

Quizá si les demostraba que era homosexual, dejasen ya por fin de meterse en mi vida y al parecerles tan mal la idea, tomarían de mejor grado a la chica que decidiese llevar en el futuro, esa era mi idea y para ello necesitaba a un chico que no valiera en absoluto la pena, que no fuera nadie importante, que no tuviera estudios a ser posible, alguien a quien mi familia jamás aceptaría. Eso podía parecer fácil, pero lo complicado venía ahora… necesitaba a alguien completamente diferente a mí para que no me vieran tan antisocial, ni antipático, que creyesen que tenía una vida social, a alguien con una gran vitalidad, un fiestero, eso sería complicado de encontrar.

Fui al juicio y lo gané, eso era evidente. Yo vivía exclusivamente para el trabajo, eso era mi vida, no tenía tiempo que perder en fiestas ni en nada extraño. Puede que mis padres tuvieran razón, era muy serio pero es que había nacido para trabajar, en mi agenda no había ni un segundo de disfrute, quería ser el mejor abogado del Estado y para ello… tenía que trabajar y esforzarme. Estaba a punto de conseguir ser socio en el buffet, ser respetado como uno de los mejores y lo iba a lograr costase lo que costase.

Neji decidió acompañarme tras el juicio a la cafetería de esa mañana para hablar con el gerente o el dueño, quería que despidieran al incompetente de él. Le conté a Neji mi plan maestro para enfadar a mis padres y se reía, me llamaba inmaduro por hacer esas cosas en vez de decirles abiertamente lo que sentía, pero es que él no conocía a mi familia. Necesitaba demostrarles a la fuerza que mi vida era solamente mía, ellos no mandaban. Llevándoles lo que tenía pensado, creo que aceptarían cualquier cosa después con tal de que no me fuera con alguien tan… vulgar.

Al llegar a la calle, me encontré con el revuelo que se había montado. La gente se agrupaba y entonces me enteré de lo que había ocurrido con aquel chico. Supongo que me dio un poco de lástima y decidí entrar para ayudarle, aunque claro… al ver en la comisaría que no podría pagarme, le recomendé que contratase un abogado de oficio.

El chico sonrió, me agradeció el esfuerzo de antes y yo me decidí a salir de allí. Era un chico muy raro. Le estaba dando esquinazo pero él sonreía, yo abandonaba su caso y él me agradecía que le hubiera ayudado antes en la calle. Al salir del despacho para ir a por un café de esa espantosa máquina me encontré a Neji.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté.

\- Me dijeron que estabas en la comisaría ¿Vas a ayudar a ese chico?

\- No, el chaval no tiene donde caerse muerto y yo… soy un abogado de prestigio, mis honorarios no los pagaría ni en toda su vida trabajando.

\- Pero podría pagarte de otra forma ¿No crees? ¿Qué pasa con ese plan que trazabas? El chico es guapo, no tiene familia, está con un pie en la cárcel… no es precisamente lo que tu familia desearía, podrías enfadarles mucho.

\- Eso es cierto…

\- Y es completamente opuesto a ti, él sonríe al menos – me dijo echándome también en cara lo serio que era yo.

\- He cambiado de opinión – le dije volviendo hacia la sala.

Naruto se asombró de verme allí de nuevo, conversamos levemente y aceptado el trato, me dispuse a ganar su caso. No creo que fuera complicado, al menos si conseguía quitarle a Naruto esa manía de decir siempre la verdad. Supongo que era una cualidad muy buena pero yo estaba acostumbrado a mentir, me ganaba la vida con ello, ganaba los casos así tuviera que mentir, engañar o lo que fuera. Además, ese tipo, su jefe… también mentiría para evitar la cárcel.

Al menos conseguí sacar a Naruto bajo fianza y el juicio se iba a retrasar. La justicia siempre era muy lenta. Acompañé a Naruto a su casa o a lo que se suponía que era su casa, menudo lugar… no quise ni entrar aunque él me ofreció pedir algo de comida rápida como un chino o comida tailandesa y así ponernos al día sobre la versión que contaríamos para aparentar que estábamos juntos.

\- No te preocupes de eso, algo se me ocurrirá. Tú sólo… no hables – le dije.

\- De eso nada Teme – me insultó y me sorprendí – las versiones tienen que cuadrar, esto hay que hacerlo bien.

\- Mañana lo hablaremos, mejor en mi casa, no quiero pisar…

\- Vale, lo he pillado. Lárgate a tu lujosa casa – dijo ofendido cerrándome las puertas en las narices.

Me marché de allí y conduje hasta mi casa. Vivía en el centro de la ciudad, me encantaba mi apartamento, lleno de cristal con una vista perfecta de la luminosa ciudad de Tokyo.

El teléfono móvil vibró en la mesa pequeña donde lo había dejado antes de entrar a cambiarme y salí ya con el pijama tumbándome en el sofá cogiendo el teléfono para ver el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Va todo bien con tu plan? – preguntó la persona al otro lado de la línea.

\- Todo perfecto – le escribí – ya tengo un candidato.

\- ¿Es guapo? – preguntó y sonreí levemente.

\- No está mal, tiene un inusual cabello rubio pero es sólo un chico sin ninguna cualidad en especial. Servirá para el plan.

\- ¿Cabello rubio? Debe de ser muy atractivo. Espero que no te enamores de él.

\- Por favor, no podría enamorarme de él, es todo lo opuesto a mí y no tiene futuro alguno, él sólo es parte de mi perfecto plan – le escribí.

\- Buenas noches Sasuke, descansa y disfruta de tu plan.

\- Buenas noches – le volví a escribir dejando el teléfono en la mesa.

Me marché a dormir y al día siguiente, estuve ideando un plan sobre qué tendríamos que decir Naruto y yo aunque cuando le llamé por teléfono para que viniera, no hubo forma de contactarle. Seguro que se había marchado a buscar algún trabajo mal pagado como los que él encontraba, pero… ¿Qué se podía esperar de él? Tenía los estudios más básicos, nada más.

Mi madre me llamó para invitarme a cenar, bueno… a mí y a mi "novia" así que le dije que sí. Menuda sorpresa se llevarían todos cuando descubrieran que mi "novia" iba a ser más bien "novio". Decidí ir a recoger a Naruto a su casa y es que ya que no podía localizarle, al menos le buscaría.

Cuando llegué a su casa me abrió en toalla y mojado, se había duchado y no podía negar que era bastante atractivo, era más fuerte de lo que parecía vestido. Me sorprendió bastante. Era extraño que no tuviera novio o novia, tenía gran vitalidad, una impresionante sonrisa, un cabello rubio inusual, un cuerpo perfecto y unos ojos azules que captaban la atención de cualquiera al momento, desde luego no era en absoluto japonés y si lo era… sus padres no eran de aquí. Europeo quizá, del norte. No quise preguntarle, tampoco me interesaba mucho su vida, cuanto menos me relacionase con él mejor, total… esto acabaría pronto, sólo era un trato, no teníamos ni que llevarnos bien, tan solo fingir hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi casa? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Vístete, mis padres nos han invitado a cenar.

\- Ah no – me dijo sonriendo sin creérselo – no me dijiste que tenía que mentirle a tu familia.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a necesitar tu ayuda?

\- Para tus amigos, yo que sé.

\- Era para la familia.

\- Yo miento a la familia, la familia es algo importante para mí ¿Sabes?

\- Tú no tienes familia.

\- Eres idiota – me dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero yo puse el pie y se lo impedí.

\- Vístete, era el trato. Me debes mucho dinero por tu juicio y serán solo unos días, tranquilo. Puedes contarles la verdad sobre ti, sólo será una pequeña mentira sobre que estamos saliendo.

\- Está bien – me dijo algo enfadado y fui a entrar en su casa cuando él me lo impidió - ¿Qué haces?

\- Esperarte en el sofá sentado.

\- De eso nada, no te gustaba mi casa, así que espera fuera – me dijo cerrándome la puerta en las narices de nuevo. Empezaba a estar cansado de ver esta maldita puerta.

Esperé casi diez minutos aquí fuera y cuando salió finalmente iba a quejarme por su tardanza, pero estaba tan guapo con el cabello mojado que se me pasó por completo.

\- Sécate el pelo – le dije – vamos a casa de mis padres, tienes que ir presentable.

\- No tengo secador – me comentó y yo traté de mirar a través de la puerta pero él la cerró evitando que viera el interior.

\- Te compraré uno entonces. No puedo permitir que salgas así todo el tiempo. Vamos a ver a mis padres, no a tus colegas – me quejé.

\- Ni que fueran los reyes del mundo – me dijo serio – sólo son personas.

\- Personas importantes.

\- Para mí todas las personas son importantes, pero como te he dicho, no tengo secador.

\- Pasaremos por mi casa primero a secarte ese pelo.

\- Ah no, no pienso ir a tu casa. No necesito ver en qué inviertes todo tu dinero. Acabemos cuanto antes con todo esto. No quiero mentir tanto tiempo.

\- No vas a mentir apenas justiciero de la verdad – le dije quejándome.

\- Estoy sosteniendo la idea de que estamos saliendo y no es cierto, eso es una mentira.

\- Es una leve ocultación de la verdad, pero si te sientes mejor, puedes decir y creerte que salimos hasta que rompamos.

\- Eres idiota, yo no saldría jamás con un egocéntrico como tú – me dijo enfadado empezando a bajar las escaleras. Yo le seguí.

Esto iba a ser divertido, cena con mi familia y no sólo mis padres… mis primos estarían allí y eso iba a ser muy divertido. Ellos no aguantaban que trajese "novias", siempre intentaban alejarlos de mí, así que tenía pinta de que sus bromas ya las tendrían preparadas para Naruto. Ese chico ni siquiera sabía nada de lo que tendría que aguantar en mi familia.


	4. Chapter 4: Familia Uchiha

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Sasuke era muy raro y muy serio. La verdad es que sino hubiéramos coincidido por este absurdo caso, yo ni siquiera me habría fijado en él, no habríamos sido amigos, ni siquiera nos habríamos dado la hora. Éramos completamente opuestos en todo, él estaba acostumbrado a mentir, era abogado y uno de los mejores, de eso estaba seguro y yo… yo decía siempre la verdad o lo intentaba, Sasuke me llamaba a veces "Santa verdad" en tono irónico y despectivo, pero yo pasaba de su comentario y seguía con mi ética, prefería ser "Santa Verdad" a "Santa mentiroso", nunca sabía cuando Sasuke me decía cosas ciertas o mentiras. Yo intentaba creer que todo lo que me decía era verdad.

Desde luego lo que era un gran misterio para mí era el motivo de nuestro trato. Reconocía que Sasuke era odioso, terco, cabezón, un idiota integral y muy serio, un maldito mentiroso ególatra pero… también era muy atractivo, tenía un buen sueldo y no creo que tuviera ningún trauma para no tener novias o novios tras él. ¿No tenía a nadie mejor que presentar a su familia? Estaba convencido de que serían ricos o de clase alta y eso era un gran problema para mí.

Yo no tenía ropa elegante para visitar a su familia, ni tenía estudios elevados, sólo… lo básico, lo que era la educación obligatoria porque no había podido seguir, me había puesto a trabajar en cuanto pude para ahorrar y marcharme del orfanato. Yo no era para nada lo que sus padres desearían ver a su lado, ellos desearían a una persona de alta clase social, refinada, educada, sin problemas legales como el que tenía ahora yo metido. En menudo lío me había metido al aceptar el trato de Sasuke, yo no era bueno mintiendo ni fingiendo.

Sasuke me miraba mal y creo que era porque no le había permitido entrar en mi casa. Había puesto como excusa la forma en que la miró la primera vez que vino a traerme pero la verdad… es que no quería que la viera ¿Cómo iba a sentar su adinerado trasero en un cutre sofá que roto y raído? Prefería que no viera el desastre de mi casa, pero con mi sueldo era lo máximo que me podía permitir y más ahora que me habían despedido. Eso me recordaba que tenía que empezar a buscar otro trabajo y cuanto antes.

Me acerqué hacia el único coche aparcado que había, un Lexus deportivo y era precioso, pero yo odiaba tanta pijada. A Sasuke le gustaba llamar la atención e ir por ahí presumiendo de su riqueza.

\- Iré por mi cuenta – le dije.

\- De eso nada, sube al coche – me dijo.

\- Si quieres venir conmigo no tengo ningún inconveniente pero yo no pienso subirme en ese coche.

\- Hay que llegar juntos.

\- No tengo problema en eso, dame la dirección y te veo allí. Te prometo que subiré al coche para entrar juntitos por la puerta de la casa de tus padres.

\- Está bien – me dijo rindiéndose y me metí de nuevo en casa a buscar el casco.

Cuando bajé, Sasuke aún estaba abajo pensando en cómo iría o qué estaba haciendo. Al verme con el casco de la moto me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Tienes moto? – me preguntó.

\- Si, esa – le dije señalándole la moto de carretera aparcada en un lateral - ¿Por qué te sorprende?

\- Porque vives… en un lugar cutre y pobre – dijo sin cortarse ni un pelo – no creí que tuvieras dinero para comprar una moto.

\- La compré hace dos años. Trabajo desde los dieciséis y necesitaba un vehículo para llegar a los trabajos, un coche era demasiado caro. Aún estoy pagando por plazos la moto, así que espero que siga siendo útil.

Sasuke me dio la dirección y me subí la cremallera de mi chaqueta cogiendo el papel para echarle un vistazo. Había trabajado en tantas cosas y había hecho tantos repartos de comida que esa dirección me sonaba, ya sabía dónde era.

\- Allí nos vemos – le dije colocándome el casco y subiendo a la moto arrancándola.

Llegué antes que Sasuke. Aparqué y me quité el casco quedándome apoyado sobre la moto esperando a que llegase el coche de Sasuke. Tardó casi diez minutos y cuando me vio se detuvo frente a mí.

\- Sube – me dijo algo enfadado – la puerta es esa de ahí.

Subí al coche y dejé el casco en el asiento trasero. La puerta de reja negra estaba cerrada y había seguridad allí, un hombre que vigilaba el perímetro. Desde luego tenía mucho dinero su familia para tener tanta seguridad. Sasuke detuvo el coche frente a un telefonillo y cuando tocó al timbre, salió el de seguridad verificando que era Sasuke y abrió la puerta.

Condujo por el inmenso jardín hasta la puerta principal y no le importó dejar el coche en medio, supongo que así se comportaban los ricos. Cuando le vi apagar el motor y abrir la puerta le imité.

Ya iba de camino hacia la puerta cuando sentí un impacto de algo que caía desde arriba y me mojaba entero. Miré hacía el suelo viendo como un globo lleno de pintura me había explotado encima y Sasuke me miró sin mucha sorpresa en su rostro mientras suspiraba. Yo sí le miré sorprendido pidiendo una explicación.

\- Tengo primos – me dijo como única respuesta.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Pero qué narices estáis haciendo? ¿Así se recibe a los invitados? – escuché que preguntaba una voz grave y apareció en la puerta un hombre de unos cincuenta años, moreno y con un parecido enorme a Sasuke. Creo que era su padre y más por las collejas que le dio a un par de adolescentes – hola, soy Fugaku Uchiha. Mira como te han dejado. Sasuke, acompáñale a tu cuarto, puede darse una ducha y búscale algo seco que ponerse, aún te dejaste mucha ropa en esta casa.

\- Claro – le dijo Sasuke – ven, acompáñame.

\- Gracias – le agradecí a Fugaku y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Íbamos hacia las escaleras y entonces me encontré con una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo que salía secándose con un trapo las manos, creo que venía de la cocina y gritó horrorizada al verme lleno de pintura.

\- Dios mío. Ya están esos malditos monstruitos haciendo de las suyas – comentó – Iré ahora mismo a hablar con ellos. Les dije que se comportasen.

\- Ya sabes como son – le dijo Sasuke – no hay nada que hacer con ellos.

\- Pero mira como le han dejado a tu chico – comentó intentando quitarme algo de pintura de la cara con el trapo – serán gamberros. Hablaré con ellos de inmediato.

Sasuke me miraba extrañado, creo que no entendía lo que ocurría y me pidió que le acompañase mientras veía a su madre irse a buscar a aquellos dos escaleras arriba también. Supongo que estarían en su habitación porque me habían lanzado el globo desde alguna ventana del piso superior.

Entré por la habitación de Sasuke o lo que era su antigua habitación cuando aún vivía aquí. Era una habitación bastante sencilla, era aburrida y sosa para mi gusto, era tal y como Sasuke, aburrido y serio.

\- Joder – se me escapó.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó enfadado.

\- Ni siquiera te has molestado en decorarla.

\- No me hacía falta, estudiaba y dormía.

\- ¿No te gustaba nada? Podías haber puesto algún cuadro o algo, sólo hay libros de Derecho y… la mesa y la cama. Esto es muy…

\- Práctico – me dijo.

\- ¿Te procreó una máquina o qué? – le pregunté – no puedes ser humano.

\- No seas idiota – me dijo – soy muy humano.

\- No, eres como una máquina aburrida que sólo sirve para hacer su trabajo. Dios que aburrido eres. Ni siquiera creo que tengas amigos.

\- Tengo amigos.

\- No tienes fotos con ellos. Que triste – le dije - ¿Qué te preocupa? Y no me digas que nada, he visto tu cara cuando tu madre y tu padre se han comportado bien, te ha extrañado.

\- Si, no creí que se lo tomarían tan bien, no les he dicho que era homosexual y pensé que se lo tomarían peor cuando te vieran.

\- Vaya… Gracias por la parte que me toca, ¿Querías que se metieran conmigo?

\- No, pero es complicada la situación con mi familia.

\- Creo que tus primos son peores que tus padres – le dije mirándome lleno de pintura.

\- Es posible. Venga, ve a la ducha, es esa puerta de ahí.

\- Vale, saldré enseguida.

\- Te dejaré la ropa encima de la cama.

Me metí en la ducha y esperé hasta que el agua salió caliente. Me quité la ropa pringosa llena de pintura y me metí en la ducha. Estaba terminando de enjabonarme cuando sentí algo suave entre mis pies pero el agua empezó a salir fría ¿Qué ocurría con el agua? Estaba congelada y traté de apagar el grifo con rapidez. Cuando miré a los pies, había una serpiente allí.

Salí corriendo, gritando y cogí la primera toalla que vi en mi precipitada carrera. Tenía frío por el agua congelada que había salido pero no me detuve hasta salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo enrollando la toalla en mi cintura para cubrir al menos mi intimidad. Allí estaba Sasuke y se quedó atónito mirándome.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué sales medio desnudo? – preguntó.

\- Hay una serpiente en la ducha y el agua salía congelada.

\- Ohhhh, mis primos – exclamó – ahora vengo – me dijo entrando hacia el baño.

Cuando salió Sasuke traía la serpiente en sus manos y yo me alejé asustado de ella. Se acercó hacia una de las esquinas del pasillo y pude ver dos caras que le miraban.

\- Salid ya a recogerla – dijo y se acercó un niño pelirrojo de unos quince años y otro castaño de unos dieciséis – vuestra amiga debería estar en su terrario, como vuelva a verla fuera de ella me ocuparé de que no vuelva por la casa.

\- De acuerdo – dijo el chico pelirrojo cogiendo la serpiente.

\- Ahora dad el agua caliente de nuevo y basta de bromas absurdas. Espero que os comportéis en la cena con Naruto, no me dejéis en ridículo ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale – le dijo el otro chico castaño.

Ambos chicos se marcharon de allí aunque yo no creí que fueran a dejar de gastar sus bromas. Miré a Sasuke confundido y él se giró hacia mí.

\- Bueno ya sé algo más de ti… te asustan las serpientes.

\- Las odio –le dije – son aterradoras.

\- Vístete anda y bajemos a cenar.

\- De acuerdo

Sasuke se marchó y yo cuando fui a entrar de nuevo a la habitación me di cuenta de que había otra carita por detrás, un chiquillo pequeño que parecía bastante tímido, no tendrías más de cinco o seis años.

\- Ey… ¿Y quién eres tú? – le pregunté agachándome y él salió de la esquina.

\- Kiba – me dijo sonrojándose un poco.

\- Kiba… es un nombre bonito – el chico sonrió y salió corriendo por el pasillo para ir a cenar.

Decidí meterme en la habitación para cambiarme aunque me aseguré de que no hubiera más bichos por la habitación. Menudos primos tenía mi "novio", ¿Cómo me había metido yo en este lío? Se suponía que tenía que aparentar estar con ese chico serio y amargado, soportando a sus primos que me daba la sensación… de que no me lo iban a poner nada fácil.


	5. Chapter 5: Cenas e interrogatorios

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Mis primos siempre eran así, cada chica que traje a casa, ellos se ocupaban de espantarla y desde luego Naruto no sería una excepción. Sabía que iban a estar tocándole las narices y tampoco es que me importase mucho, me importaba antes cuando traía a las mujeres a las que amaba, pero Naruto no me importaba en absoluto, todo esto sólo era un trato, total… acabaríamos rompiendo.

Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, mis primos se ocuparían de que saliera corriendo como tantas otras veces habían hecho, pero yo tenía que tratar de controlarles, porque cuando quisiera presentar a la persona con la que realmente quería compartir el resto de mi vida, ellos seguirían haciendo esto. No podía consentirlo así que Naruto era como mi conejillo de indias, quería ver que tipo de trastadas se les ocurrían y quería intentar bloquearles, quería saber cómo parar esto para evitar que alejasen a la persona importante para mí.

Nunca entendí por qué se comportaban de esa forma. Siempre querían verme solo y se empeñaban en discutir sobre mí. Qué si querían sentarse a mi lado en las comidas, que si querían que jugase con ellos a todas horas, que si tenía que explicarles la lección, me agobiaban porque no me dejaban ni un segundo a solas. Sé que me querían mucho, pero a veces era demasiado.

Debía reconocer que lo de la pintura no era una novedad, ya me imaginaba que pasaría algo así, era una de sus típicas bromas, la había visto muchas veces. Soltar un globo desde la ventana de arriba y explotárselo encima. Mis padres como siempre muy comprensivos tratarían de animar al pobre chico o chica en cuestión y siempre les decía de tomarse una ducha y asearse, algo normal, no iba a ir a cenar lleno de pintura chorreando.

Lo de la ducha sí era nuevo y es que hacía apenas unos meses que el padre de los chicos, mi tío, Rasa… había comprado a ese animal horripilante. Yo también odiaba las serpientes pero creo que mi tío no tenía muy claro lo que era una mascota para sus hijos. Un perro habría estado bien o un gato, incluso un loro o una tortuga que se yo… ¿Pero una serpiente? Claro que teniendo en cuenta que mi tío no venía ni de visita, le daba bastante igual qué comprarles a sus hijos.

Nos los había dejado a nuestro cuidado o más bien al de mis padres. Mi tío era el típico mujeriego. Rasa siempre había sido un hombre muy familiar y adoraba a sus dos hijos, Temari y Kankuro, pero con la llegada de Gaara, su esposa Karura había fallecido. Desde entonces había utilizado sus millones para viajar, mantener su empresa a flote y ligar, sí… rompía e iniciaba relaciones con otras mujeres como si nada, supongo que se lo podía permitir, pero nunca estaba en casa. Cuando salía con alguna mujer se despreocupaba de sus hijos, sólo pensaba en ella. Sólo al romper era posible que se quedase unos días y viera a sus hijos, luego enseguida aparecía otra mujer y desaparecía de nuevo, así que al final mis primos vivían en esta casa con mis padres.

Esperé fuera a que Naruto se vistiera, no me apetecía que se perdiera por la casa y sabía lo grande que resultaba todo este lugar. Cuando salió me miró extraño y yo le miré con mi seriedad habitual.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Creías que me iba a perder o qué? – me preguntó.

\- Se supone que somos pareja, deberías ser más… cariñoso – le dije.

\- Oh… si yo puedo ser muy cariñoso – me dijo sonriendo – eres tú el que tiene que sacarse la pierna de nuestros hijos de la boca.

\- Qué bruto eres.

\- Reconócelo, tú eres el único que no puede fingir ser cariñoso, eres borde por naturaleza. Nadie se tragará que me quieres.

\- Sé fingir – le dije.

\- No es cierto. A mí me pides que mienta en un juicio pero tú… tú no eres capaz de fingir, eres increíble. Me pides a mí que aparente ser el novio perfecto cuando tú eres el único que aún no ha puesto de su parte para que esto funcione.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De nuestra relación. Ni siquiera me has dicho cómo se supone que nos conocimos. Ni me has hecho sentir querido y apreciado, tus padres no se tragarán esto si no empiezas a mejorar – me dijo marchándose hacia el pasillo.

Le seguí hacia la planta baja y mi madre nos interceptó. Sonrió hacia Naruto y le aclaró lo guapo que estaba ahora ya sin pintura por encima. Naruto me sorprendió cuando le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a mi madre y se ofreció para ayudarla con unos platos de comida que llevaba. Entramos juntos al comedor y fuimos a sentarnos cuando Gaara me cogió de la mano y me empujó para que me sentase a su lado separándome de la silla de al lado de mi madre. Naruto se sentó donde yo iba a sentarme antes de que mis primos me interceptasen y al sentarse, se escuchó una terrible ventosidad por su parte que hizo callar a toda la mesa excepto a Kankuro y a Gaara que empezaron a reírse con ganas.

Naruto se levantó quitando un cojín de pedorretas de debajo de su trasero y mi padre al verlo le dio una colleja a Kankuro que llamaba pedorro a Naruto. Mi madre pidió silencio en la mesa con cara de cabreo y tanto Kankuro como Gaara se callaron de golpe.

\- Dame eso cariño – le dijo hacia Naruto quitándole el cojín de las manos y dejándolo en un lateral de un mueble – haber si tenemos la cena en paz – dijo refiriéndose a mis primos.

Empezamos a comer el primer plato y no paraba de mirar a mis primos y a Naruto. Sé que algo habrían planeado, ellos siempre tenían algo por hacer y eran así con cualquiera que trajese a casa. Un incordio de chicos. Les adoraba, eran mis primos y los quería con locura, pero eran muy dependientes de mí, no me dejaban ni a sol ni sombra.

\- Bueno y… ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – preguntó mi madre sonriendo mirando a Naruto y él se quedó atónito sin saber qué responder. Yo sonreí a ver qué se le ocurriría a eso.

\- Oh… es una historia preciosa, que la cuente Sasuke que se le da mejor – me lanzó a mí y quise matarle por tirarme el marrón a mí. ¡ _Sería desgraciado el niñato_!

No había planeado nada, de hecho no sabía muy bien qué contar pero algo se me ocurrió de golpe, ese crío se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine. Iba a dejarle a la altura del betún, iba a hacer que mis padres se dieran cuenta de la clase de persona que era, un vulgar chico de la calle. Total… sólo quería dejarle mal para que mis padres dejasen de tocarme las narices con eso de que nadie les parecía adecuado para mí, Naruto era el menos adecuado y lo dejaría claro.

\- Lo conocí en un juicio – les dije – está acusado de haber apuñalado a su jefe y yo le represento – mis padres nos miraron con los ojos como platos.

\- No fue exactamente así Sasuke. Mi jefe trató de abusar de mí y le clavé un cuchillo en la mano para defenderme. Espero que Sasuke sea tan buen abogado como dice ser y me saque de este lío.

\- Pobrecito ¿Y estás bien? – preguntó mi madre hacia Naruto.

\- Sí, no llegó a pasar nada.

\- Que forma más rara de enamorarse – dijo Kabuto.

\- Fue la forma en que nos conocimos – dijo Sasuke con dulzura hacia él – supongo que me enamoré de su carácter sincero y alegre. Aunque no tenga donde caerse muerto.

\- Oh, yo me enamoré de esa dulzura mecánica que tiene, es como un robot, aún tengo que probar a darle alguna orden como que limpie los baños haber si la cumple como una buena máquina.

Mis padres empezaron a reírse y Kabuto y Gaara no entendían nada. Yo tampoco lo entendía. ¿Nuestras discusiones les parecían divertidas? Supongo que pensaban que bromeábamos. Las dudas fueron resueltas enseguida.

\- De verdad que sois muy graciosos – comentó mi madre sin parar de reírse – ahora enserio… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

\- La verdad es que Sasuke se presentó como mi abogado y lo agradezco, porque no tenía dinero para pagarme uno bueno – dijo Naruto ahora serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres estudiar en la universidad? – me preguntó su padre y me quedé un poco paralizado.

\- Él no estudia – dijo Sasuke de golpe intentando humillarme pero yo no quería entrar en su juego.

\- No voy a ir a la Universidad. Estoy buscando trabajo en estos momentos después de lo que ocurrió con mi antiguo jefe.

\- Espero que encuentres algo pronto – dijo mi madre tocándole la mano en plan de ánimo.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Mi plan no funcionaba? ¿Por qué todos parecían adorarle excepto mis primos? ¿Por qué le tenían ese cierto cariño y le trataban con esa dulzura? Nunca lo habían hecho con mis anteriores novias. Algo raro había aquí.

\- ¿Qué os ha parecido que sea homosexual? – pregunté de golpe y mi primo Gaara casi se atraganta.

\- Bueno… siendo sincera… creí que traerías a una chica – dijo mi madre – siempre has traído chicas y creía que tenías tu orientación sexual resuelta, pero me alegra conocer a Naruto.

\- ¿No os importa? – pregunté extrañado.

\- Tu hermano Itachi llamó hace un mes desde Alemania – dijo Temari y era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la cena – se ha casado con un chico, así que llegas un poco tarde. Tus padres ya pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron, ya lo han asimilado.

\- ¿Va enserio? ¿Mi hermano casado? ¿Y no me lo ha dicho?

\- Intentó llamarte – dijo Temari – pero siempre le dices que estás trabajando y le cuelgas.

\- Si, eso es posible.

\- Nunca utilizas el móvil excepto para trabajo, por eso ya nadie te llama – se quejó Temari.

\- ¿Naciste de una máquina, verdad? – me preguntó Naruto de golpe ayudado por el comentario de Temari - ¿Cómo puede preocuparte más tú trabajo que tu hermano?

\- Lo hablaremos en casa – le dije intentando que se callase.

\- ¿Pero vivís juntos? – preguntó Gaara escandalizado.

\- No – gritamos los dos a la vez – aún no – le dije yo mirando a Naruto.

El segundo plato se sirvió enseguida y menos mal, ya tenía ganas de acabar esta ridícula cena. Todo me estaba saliendo mal. Yo quería que vieran a Naruto como alguien que no era merecedor de mí, pero estaba saliendo al revés, a este paso le querrían a él y si traía a otra chica a casa no la aceptarían. Tenía que evitar eso.

¿Qué podían ver en Naruto que no vieran en las otras chicas que había traído con anterioridad? Ellas eran inteligentes, habían estudiado en buenas universidades, eran serias como yo, hablaban de cualquier tema… eran de buena familia y Naruto… Naruto no tenía nada de todo eso, era un pobretón sin estudios, metido en un problema legal, sin familia ni hogar prácticamente… ¿Qué le veían?

Sirvieron el segundo plato y empezamos a comer. Llevaba ya dos bocados de aquella exquisita carne cuando vi el rostro de Naruto como si quisiera escupir la comida. Le miré atentamente y lo tragó con gran dificultad buscando el agua de inmediato y comiendo miga de pan.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Está muy bueno – dijo casi llorando.

\- Déjame probar eso – le dije pero Gaara me lo impidió y supe lo que ocurría – ven, te cambiaré el plato.

Fui a la cocina con mi madre que se empeñó en acompañarme y me fue contando lo bien que le caía mi "novio" aunque estaba un poco preocupada por las bromas de los gemelos.

\- No te preocupes mamá. A Naruto le encantan los niños, se los ganará – le dije aunque no conocía a Naruto – además… tiene mucha vitalidad, seguro que los cansa él antes de que ellos puedan agotar a Naruto.

\- Eso espero – dijo mi madre y supe que planeaba algo… aún no sabía qué porque cuando fui a preguntarle, salió de nuevo con un plato sin picante para Naruto.

Probé el plato por curiosidad y la verdad… se habían pasado tres pueblos con el picante, pero eso me hizo sonreír levemente, ver a Naruto pasar por todas esas bromas había sido divertido y reconocía que era el que más había aguantado, mis otras novias en la primera broma prácticamente ya se esfumaban, cómo mucho llegaban a la segunda.

\- ¿Sasuke sabe sonreír? No me lo puedo creer – escuché a Naruto tras de mí sonriendo.

\- No he sonreído – le dije volviendo a ponerme serio - ¿Qué haces en la cocina?

\- He venido a por más agua – me dijo.

\- Reconozco que eres bueno… tienes mucha paciencia con mis primos.

\- Oh… de ellos pienso vengarme – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí internamente, esto iba a ser divertido. Creo que nunca me lo había pasado tan bien y era gracias a ese chico rubio de mente alocada. Ya quería ver que tenía Naruto preparado.


	6. Chapter 6: Niñero

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Ver a Sasuke sonreír era escalofriante, también era raro… pero sobre todo escalofriante. Cuando una persona así de seria como era él sonreía… eso no podía significar nada buena y asustaba. Yo que estaba allí presente viéndole me asusté mucho. Claro que luego él se defendió enseguida diciendo que no había sonreído, algo típico de la gente como Sasuke.

Seguía pensando que ese chico debía de haber sido engendrado por una máquina, no había conocido a alguien tan soso y aburrido como él. Sólo pensaba en trabajo y empezaba a entender el motivo por el que no tenía novia. Era imposible que alguien pudiera llegar a sentir algo por un tipo como Sasuke, no tenía vida social, sólo trabajo y más trabajo, era un muermo de persona, un aburrimiento, nadie querría esa clase de vida para sí mismo.

\- Oye Sasuke – le dije antes de que se marchase de la cocina mientras me sentaba en la encimera - ¿Dónde estaba Kiba? No le he visto en la mesa.

\- ¿Kiba? ¿Por qué tendría que estar en la cena?

\- Es tu primo, ¿No? El chiquillo ese de seis años.

\- Cinco – me corrigió – y no, te has confundido, él no es mi primo.

\- Yo creí…

\- Creíste mal. Mis primos son Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

\- ¿Entonces quién es Kiba? – pregunté.

\- El hijo del chófer de mi padre.

\- ¿Tenéis chófer? – pregunté sorprendido – claro… como no… debí suponerlo por la casa, la comida, las ropas elegantes…

\- Sí, tenemos chófer – dijo Sasuke algo borde.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – nos preguntó Mikoto – venga vamos, salgamos a terminar el postre.

Mikoto sonreía con una gran dulzura y nos invitó a pasar de nuevo al comedor. Bajé de la encimera y salí de allí siendo seguido por Sasuke. No mencionó ni una palabra y sé que estaba enfadado conmigo por algo, no sabía el motivo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le pregunté girándome hacia él y susurrando para que no nos escuchasen.

\- Nada – me dijo.

\- Ya… pues disimulas fatal – le dije marchándome al comedor y sentándome en mi sitio, eso sí… me aseguré que no hubiera más cojines de pedorretas en el asiento.

Tras la cena, Gaara se empeñó en que fuera Sasuke quien le acompañase a la habitación y le diera las buenas noches. Yo no quise decir nada, sabía que era mayorcito para dejarse arropar pero también está seguro que era un truco de Gaara para hablar con él, seguramente le preguntaría por qué me había traído a mí.

Me daba la sensación de que esos chicos necesitaban mano dura o a un padre. No había visto ni conocido a su padre y eso era extraño. Yo si hubiera tenido hijos habría dado lo que fuera por estar con mi mujer y nuestros hijos, pero este hombre no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que yo haría, prefería no estar por aquí y no lo entendía. Quizá era yo quien estaba equivocado, al fin y al cabo me había criado solo.

Cuando Sasuke se marchó a la habitación de Gaara vi como Temari cogía el teléfono de la sala de estar y se lo llevaba. Creo que escondía algo porque trató que nadie la viera llevarse el teléfono inalámbrico. Sonreí pero no dije nada, me quedé callado hasta que vi como Fugaku se marchaba al despacho por un tema empresarial en el que estaba inmerso. Mikoto se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me ofreció un té en la cocina, así que yo le sonreí y la acompañé.

Nos quedamos ambos allí solos tomándonos el té con tranquilidad mientras ella me comentaba sobre su trabajo. Sonreí porque parecía una mujer muy fuerte y muy amable.

\- ¿En qué trabaja? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Oh… ahora trabajo en una asociación de acogida de animales como voluntaria – me dijo sonriendo – antes era empresaria, una de las buenas.

\- Me lo creo – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió también – pero se quedó embarazada.

\- Sí – me dijo – dejé el trabajo para criar a mis hijos, mi esposo y su empresa funcionaba bien y esto es lo que hemos conseguido.

\- Es una gran empresa.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- ¿Y esos chicos? Tus sobrinos…

\- Oh, su padre… bueno… está muy ocupado con sus seducciones a jovencitas. Se marcha de viaje y se olvida de ellos hasta que rompe con sus ligues. Por lo general esas jovencitas con las que sale no suelen ser muy cariñosas ni amantes de los niños y menos de estos, ya has visto como son.

\- Les gustan las bromas.

\- Se pasan muchas veces – me dijo Mikoto – supongo que intentan llamar la atención, echan de menos a su padre.

\- Lo entiendo – le dije – supongo que necesitan paciencia.

\- Y una niñera. Llevamos buscando una mucho tiempo, todas renuncian el primer día, no soportan sus bromas. De hecho me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo en la primera.

\- Si no he salido corriendo con esa serpiente… no creo que salga ya – le dije sonriendo y Mikoto se rió con ganas.

\- Naruto… sé que esto puede ser muy raro pero… Has dicho que buscabas trabajo, yo busco alguien que se ocupe de estos pequeños diablillos y tú pareces perfecto, has aguantado toda una noche con ellos.

\- No creo que yo sea el más recomendado para el puesto.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Yo… sólo tengo los estudios básicos, apenas podría ayudarles con los deberes, ellos dan cosas que yo no he dado nunca.

\- Sé que lo harás bien, a mí me harías un favor. Sería simplemente vigilarles un poco, estar al pendiente, ayudarles en lo que puedas, recogerles del instituto. Te dejo conducir el coche si quieres.

\- Se lo agradezco, de verdad, pero no me saqué el carné de coche, sólo el de moto. No tuve dinero para pagar las prácticas, eran muy caras.

\- Bueno, entonces te llevará el chófer. Por favor Naruto, necesito un poco de ayuda y a ti se te dará bien, lo sé.

\- Está bien – le dije rindiéndome.

Terminamos de tomar el té y Sasuke aún no había bajado, seguramente tenía una charla muy larga. Yo estaba convencido de que esta noche o mañana por la mañana llamaría Mikoto a sus sobrinos para comentarles que tenían nueva niñera, yo. Eso no les gustaría ni un pelo.

\- ¿También Kiba? – le pregunté a Mikoto – le he visto antes por la casa, el pequeño ¿Verdad?

\- Kiba, sí, es el hijo del chófer de la casa. Viven en la casa de al lado, en la casa de al lado de la piscina. Es un encanto de niño – me dijo Mikoto sonriendo – le gusta mucho estar conmigo, me hace dibujos todos los días. Es un niño precioso y simpático, nada que ver con mis sobrinos.

\- ¿Me ocuparé también de él?

\- Viene muchas veces por la casa. Sí, tendrás que ocuparte de él. Mis sobrinos lo adoran y juegan con él todos los días. Siempre está por la casa. Su padre muchas veces le dice que no venga, que nos puede sentar mal o puede molestar, es un buen hombre pero aunque le decimos que su hijo no nos molesta, él a veces lo duda. Supongo que es porque es un empleado y no es conveniente que su hijo juegue con los nuestros, eso diría la sociedad… a mí me da lo mismo, ese niño es la alegría de la casa.

En cuanto Sasuke bajó, nos marchamos. Subí en el coche pero en cuanto salimos del jardín me bajé del coche cogiendo el casco de la moto y conduje hasta mi casa. Ni siquiera nos despedimos y supe que Sasuke estaba enfadado conmigo. Tampoco me importó, ya se le pasaría.

Dormí muy a gusto esa noche en mi casa aunque aún seguía riéndome de las bromas de esos críos. Puede que fueran unos toca narices, pero en parte me habían hecho gracia, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me enfrentaba a cosas así, desde el orfanato. Creo que nos íbamos a divertir y más ahora que sabía un poco sobre la vida de esos chicos, se sentían solos y abandonados, yo me sentí así una vez. No era un dolor igualable su sufrimiento al mío, ambos teníamos una parte buena y una mala.

Ellos conocían a su padre, le echaban de menos pero sufrían su ausencia, se sentían abandonados por él. Yo no conocí a mis padres, no sufrí la ausencia porque no sabía lo que era tener padres, murieron en un accidente, pero aunque no sufría esa sensación de abandono, sufría la soledad, eso lo compartíamos. Eran dos dolores diferentes pero a la vez, demasiado similares.

Por la mañana me despertó el teléfono sonando y lo cogí con mi voz de dormido para escuchar a Sasuke al otro lado gritándome, algo ya normal en él.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar el trabajo de mi madre? – me preguntó.

\- ¿No querías que conociera a tu familia? ¿A qué viene tu queja?

\- Era sólo conocerla, fingir salir y ya está, no volver a verlos. Les diría que todo iba genial y como mucho cenaríamos con ellos alguna vez, no quería que estuvieras allí todos los días.

\- Pues lo lamento Sasuke, haber avisado antes de tu plan, porque por lo que vi anoche… tu plan era un asco, hacía aguas por todas partes – le colgué aunque escuché como me pedía que ni se me ocurriera colgarle.

Me llamó un par de veces más, yo apagué el móvil cuando me di cuenta que no me dejaría dormir a gusto. A medio día cuando me desperté, me fui a una tienda de bromas, esos chavales se iban a enterar, no sabían con quién se habían metido. Yo no era como las otras niñeras o novias de Sasuke que habían conocido, ah no… yo era Naruto Namikaze, me había criado solo en un orfanato, había aguantado las bromas de mis compañeros allí, yo mismo había hecho bromas, yo era un luchador que no abandonaba y me había dispuesto ser un apoyo para esos chicos, claro… que primero tendría que esforzarme para ganarme su confianza y todo empezaba en las bromas. Si querían jugar lo tendrían, yo no me dejaba pisotear por nadie.

Cogí la moto y me marché a la mansión Uchiha, quería empezar pronto con el trabajo. Fugaku no estaba ya por la casa y me abrió una chica del servicio después de que los guardias me dejasen acceder al interior. Mikoto me sonrió enseguida en cuanto me vio y me acompañó hasta el instituto de los chicos para que supiera donde tenía que venir a recogerlo. Me explicó el primer día todo lo que tenía que hacer pero lo peor… fue cuando vi lo que estudiaban, la mitad de estas cosas yo no lo había dado.

Una vez todos en casa, Mikoto se marchó a su trabajo de voluntaria y yo me quedé con los chicos, claro que cuando les dije que tenían que ir a hacer los deberes, resultó que la única que me hizo caso fue Temari, porque Kankuro se marchó ya que quería ver no se qué programa de la televisión y Gaara prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto a leer y me estampó la puerta en las narices. Suspiré al ver el panorama hasta que Temari apareció en la puerta de la sala de estudio sonriendo.

\- Son complicados – me dijo.

\- Ya lo veo.

Entré con ella en la sala de estudios y se sentó para hacer sus deberes. Miré lo que hacía, no entendía nada. Después de que Gaara me dijera encima que era un inútil y no tenía estudios, me había quedado un poco dolido.

\- Puedo ayudarte si quieres – me comentó Temari – puedo darte unas clases sobre esto.

\- Te lo agradecería. ¿Eres tú quien les ayuda?

\- Sí, soy la mayor y cuando nuestro padre desapareció con esas golfas y nuestra madre falleció… supongo que me tuve que hacer responsable de ambos. Kankuro es el mediano, tiene diecisiete años, está a punto de acabar el instituto y Gaara es el pequeño, tiene dieciséis – me comentó – está en plena edad del pavo. Es el que peor lleva lo de nuestro padre, él siempre le decía que era el responsable de lo que le ocurrió a nuestra madre. Intenté consolarlo pero no ha habido forma.

\- Entiendo un poco cómo se siente – le dije – te agradezco la información, me ayuda bastante a comprenderles.


	7. Chapter 7: Trabajo con bromas

**Naruto Uzumaki**

El despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana y aunque con sueño, me metí en la ducha gritando cuando salió el agua fría. Debía estar acostumbrado ya a que me pasaran este tipo de cosas, siempre venía medio dormido a la ducha y no me acordaba de esperar a que el agua caliente se encendiera ¡ _Era todo un caso perdido_!

Aparté la ducha de mi cuerpo hasta que empezó a salir caliente y me metí bajo el grifo. Me lavé entero y salí secándome con la pequeña toalla. Me vestí con los primeros vaqueros que encontré en el armario y con una camiseta corta. Miré la bolsa con las bromas que había comprado y sonreí, esos chiquillos se iban a enterar de que había nuevo niñero en esa casa y a mí no era tan fácil sacarme de un trabajo. Yo no renunciaría.

Cogí la chaqueta de la moto colocándomela y busqué con la mirada dónde había dejado el casco y las llaves. Bajé ya preparado poniéndome el casco una vez llegué a la moto y me subí a ella mientras subía bien la cremallera de la chaqueta y me colocaba los guantes. Arranqué la moto y conduje hasta la casa de la familia Uchiha. El guardia al verme me comentó que me esperaban y me abrió la puerta a la gran mansión. Dejé la moto aparcada en un lateral donde no estorbase a los coches que pudieran entrar y toqué el timbre. Me abrió la puerta una de las muchachas de la limpieza y me indicó que todos se habían marchado ya a trabajar pero los niños aún dormían.

Me fui a la cocina y ayudé a la cocinera a preparar los desayunos. Ella me comentó lo que solía tomar cada uno de ellos. Gaara que era el más pequeño de los primos solía comer cereales con la leche, Kankuro era más de tostadas y Temari se comía unas tortitas de maíz. Pregunté por el pequeño Kiba, el hijo del chófer y me comentaron que no solía desayunar con la familia Uchiha, sino con sus padres. Supuse que vendría más tarde para que le acercásemos al colegio.

Preparé todo, incluidas las bromas y cuando bajaron a desayunar los dos chicos, me miraron y resoplaron mostrando su disgusto de verme allí, a mí me dio igual y me senté a desayunar con ellos.

\- ¿Y vuestra hermana? – pregunté.

\- En el baño – dijo Kankuro de mala forma – siempre se encierra allí por las mañanas.

\- Pierde el tiempo maquillándose y recogiéndose el pelo, ni siquiera sé para qué lo hace – exclamó con disgusto cuando cogió la caja de cereales.

No me parecía nada raro que las mujeres perdieran más tiempo en el baño, supongo que le gustaría ir arreglada a la universidad, este era además su primer año y aunque yo había venido de niñero cuando ya llevaban medio curso, supuse que le gustaba maquillarse o lo hacía por algo en concreto, ya lo acabaría averiguando. Para eso me pagaban, para que tuviera controlados a sus hijos y además, para asegurarme de que no les ocurría nada extraño, debía informar de las cosas a su madre.

Eran mayores para tener un niñero, pero es que yo no era un niñero como tal, era casi como el guardián de esos chicos, el que vigilaba sus fechorías para luego contarlo a Mikoto, era quien debería encargarse de tratar de evitar que siguieran causando problemas a todo el mundo. Supongo que me habían contratado para que estuviera al pendiente de ellos veinticuatro horas puesto que su padre no se ocupaba y tanto Fugaku como Mikoto trabajaban muchas horas fuera. Yo era el que les hacía compañía.

Miré la caja de cereales y es que una de mis bromas estaba allí metida. Gaara me miraba mal, supongo que pensaba que trataba de quitarle a su adorado primo cuando estaba muy lejos de la realidad, su primo jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, esto era puro teatro, fingir ser algo que no éramos y en parte me sentía mal engañando a la gente, yo nunca había sido así. Quizá debería decir la verdad y estaba pensando en ello cuando escuché a Gaara.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo? Lárgate de nuestra casa, ¿No te quedó claro que no te queremos?

\- Bueno, tú no me quieres pero no me importa, tengo a tu primo – le dije – supongo que no podemos caerles bien a todo el mundo, soportaré tu insignificante desprecio – le indiqué – Venga, desayuna o llegarás tarde a clase.

Gaara me miró mal, pero él siempre me miraba mal así que no se lo tuve en cuenta. Yo no podía dejar de mirar el paquete de los cereales y cuando lo volcó hacia el cuenco de leche cayendo la araña de plástico de golpe empezó a gritar y salió corriendo junto a Kankuro. Me reí junto a la cocinera que estaba allí viendo ambos como salían Kankuro y Gaara corriendo por el pasillo. Aproveché para sacar la araña de plástico del cuenco y la verdad es que parecía real, aunque no lo fuera.

\- Menudo grito han pegado – se reía la cocinera.

\- Esos chicos no saben con quién se han metido en esto de las bromas.

\- Por fin ocurre algo divertido en esta casa – me aclaró – hace años que no oía risas, ni bromas, esos chicos eran los únicos que bromeaban y para echar a sus niñeras – me explicaron.

Menos mal que Temari me había comentado el día de antes que sus hermanos odiaban las arañas porque yo jamás me lo habría imaginado, principalmente porque tenían una serpiente de mascota, yo no habría tenido algo así jamás.

Temari bajó en aquel momento maquillada y bien arreglada a desayunar. Miró extrañada cuando sus hermanos se cruzaron con ella en el pasillo de camino hacia sus habitaciones subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y gritando. Se acercó hasta la mesa de la cocina y se sentó a desayunar mientras me miraba con interés.

\- ¿Qué les ocurre? – preguntó.

\- Les he gastado una pequeña broma – le dije.

\- Les está bien empleado entonces.

Temari sonrió y desayunamos hablando un poco sobre lo que haría hoy. No me contó mucho, se centró en hablarme de las asignaturas que tenía en la universidad y yo no me enteré de nada, jamás había estudiado algo tan elevado como eso. No quise ser muy entrometido pero que no hablase de otra cosa que no fueran estudios era extraño, quizá algún día cuando tuviera más relación y confianza con ella le preguntase qué ocurría por la universidad que la tenía tan preocupada.

\- Iré a llamar a mis hermanos – comentó Temari y le dejé ir a buscarlos, tenía que acompañarles a clase.

Bajaron arreglados aunque con morros de mala leche pero a mí eso me daba igual. El que entró corriendo por la casa fue Kiba que se abrazó a mi pierna directamente y yo con una sonrisa lo cogí entre mis brazos para darle un gran abrazo. Su padre venía por detrás y nos marchamos de allí hacia las clases. El resto de los chicos no me habló. Dejamos a Gaara y a Kankuro en el instituto, a Kiba en el colegio y a Temari en la universidad. Aquí cada uno parecía ir a un lugar diferente. En cuanto acabé mis funciones me marché a casa a descansar hasta que se hiciera la hora, lo mejor de todo, es que Sasuke no me molestó ni me molestaría ya que tenía que estar trabajando en este momento.

Aproveché después de descansar un poco en buscar en el periódico algún trabajo. Llamé a muchos, pero nadie buscaba a gente para trabajar o al menos, yo no era el indicado, sólo era un chico sin estudios. Pocos querrían contratarme. Esto iba a ser complicado, creo que al final sólo sería un pobre camarero toda mi vida, ni siquiera sabía por qué miraba otros trabajos, siempre me decían que no tenía la suficiente experiencia para ellos o que me faltaban estudios.

Cuando me tocó la hora de ir a buscarles, fui de nuevo a la mansión Uchiha y acompañé al chófer a buscarles. Recogimos primero a Kiba que era el primero en salir y luego pasamos por el instituto a por Gaara y Kankuro. Lo extraño es que Temari solía venir sola a casa, pero hoy nos había llamado para que la recogiéramos.

La esperé fuera del coche mientras escuchaba a Gaara y a Kankuro discutir sobre algo. Temari salió del edificio y la vi observar a un chico de coleta alta que hablaba animadamente con unas chicas junto a sus colegas. Creí que se conocían, pero tras verla sonrojarse se alejó de allí agachando la mirada y viniendo hacia el coche.

\- A Temari le gusta ese chico – canturreó Kankuro y Gaara sonrió.

\- Shh, a callar – les dije a ambos.

Creo que empezaba a entender lo que ocurría, a Temari le gustaba aquel chico por eso se arreglaba tanto. Pese a todo, creo que no se había atrevido a hablar con él jamás. Parecía un chico bastante popular, rodeado con sus amigos, con esas chicas mientras ella venía sola. Vi a un par de aquellas chicas mirar mal a Temari, pero no dije nada, esperé a que ella llegase y le sonreí cuando se subió al coche. Ella sonrió levemente y sé que le ocurría algo, imaginaba que no se llevaba nada bien con esas chicas, era probable que no pudiera acercarse a ese chico con todas ellas allí.

Llegamos a casa y Temari se fue con rapidez hacia su habitación sin querer hablar. Gaara se marchó de allí en dirección a la cocina para merendar y Kiba se vino conmigo hasta que Sasuke apareció de una esquina cogiéndome del brazo y diciéndole al pequeño que se marchase para la sala de estudio. Le indiqué que fuera y me quedé allí con Sasuke.

\- ¿Yo no te dije que te alejases de mi familia? – me preguntó susurrando.

\- Tú no puedes negarme el trabajar – le comenté.

\- Esto sólo es un teatro – me remarcó.

\- Lo sé – le dije – tranquilo que lo sé. Tú no podrías sentir nunca nada por mí.

Mikoto llegó en ese momento y de la mano venía Kiba asustado y llorando creyendo que Sasuke y yo estábamos discutiendo. Nos quedamos atónitos al ver a Mikoto aunque sabíamos que no se habían enterado de nada de nuestra conversación.

\- Kiba estaba asustado, creía que os estabais peleando. ¿Discutíais? – preguntó Mikoto y yo miré a Kiba asustado con sus manitas restregándose los ojos rojizos.

\- Ven aquí – le dije agachándome para abrazar a Kiba – no estábamos discutiendo, quiero mucho a Sasuke, nosotros no discutimos.

\- Sasuke gritaba – me dijo Kiba medio llorando aún.

\- Sasuke es muy gruñón – le dije sonriendo y Kiba sonrió.

\- No discutía con él Kiba – dijo Sasuke.

\- No os creo – nos comentó.

Sasuke se acercó a nosotros y me miró intentando suavizar la mirada pero yo sabía que seguía enfadado conmigo, no le gustaba que estuviera aquí con su familia y menos cuando Temari bajó diciéndole a su primo que dejase de gruñirme. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando unió sus labios a los míos, cuando noté su mano en mi nuca acercándome hacia él, cuando su pulgar rozó mi mejilla.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y no sé si era tristeza o felicidad lo que sentía en este momento, pero los labios de Sasuke sobre mí eran increíbles, el chico sabía besar, era un maldito borde, serio y antipático pero besaba como ninguno, con una suavidad impresionante, con una lentitud que jamás esperé encontrar en él.

\- Ves, no estamos peleando – dijo Sasuke al soltar mis labios.

\- No – les dije – no peleamos – comenté sorprendido aún porque se hubiera atrevido a besarme.


	8. Chapter 8: Vivir juntos

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¡ _Ese niñato se había atrevido a colgarme_! A mí… el gran Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quién se creía que era para colgarme? Eso me enfadó, claro que me enfadó. Quise ir a su casa de inmediato a decirle de todo pero tenía que trabajar, así que no podía ir. Me pasé toda la mañana en el buffet y me tuvieron muy ocupado hasta entrada la tarde aunque yo no dejé de pensar que ahora mismo Naruto debía estar con mi familia ¿Y si decía algo que no me convenía en absoluto? Tenía que vigilarle, no podía dejar que metiera la pata en mi plan aunque menudo plan… estaba haciendo aguas por todos lados.

Yo quería haber enfadado a mis padres, pero Itachi tuvo que soltarles que se había casado con un hombre… ¡ _Genial para mí_! Yo intentando que gritasen y pusieran el grito en el cielo para poder llegar en el futuro con una chica y le dieran el visto bueno y va mi hermano… y me lo fastidia. ¿Por qué no pudo decírmelo a mí antes? Ahora dudaba si debía seguir con la farsa o no. Supuse que sería bueno continuar, demostrarles lo penoso que resultaba un chico huérfano de la calle como Naruto, alguien sin estudios y sin expectativas para que luego les gustase más la chica a la que trajese, alguien refinada, con estudios, de buena familia. Esperaba que funcionase y cuánto más metiera la pata Naruto más fácil lo tendría yo.

Esa tarde fui a casa de mis padres para ver si encontraba a Naruto y sí lo encontré, iba Kiba de su mano muy contento y es que me daba la sensación, de que el hijo del chófer estaba empezando a cogerle cariño. Cogí del brazo a Naruto frenándolo en seco y lo empotré contra una de las paredes provocando que Kiba se marchase corriendo de allí.

Lo único que no estaba previsto en mi plan es que llegase mi madre con Kiba medio llorando porque se creía que Naruto y yo estábamos enfadados. Si que le había cogido cariño a Naruto ese chico. Cuando vi como se agachaba para intentar animar a Kiba me sorprendió, no esperé que lo hiciera.

Iba a sonar la alarma de mi madre, de eso estaba seguro, si nos veía discutir ella sospecharía y no podía permitirlo así que me armé de valor para hacer lo que no debería de hacer, besarle. Jamás había besado a un chico, de hecho… nunca pensé en hacerlo, a mí me gustaban las mujeres, siempre me habían gustado y cuando junté mis labios a los suyos esperé la mueca de repulsión, pero no llegó. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquellos suaves labios que tenía Naruto, si me hubieran dicho que era una chica hasta me lo habría creído, no notaba la diferencia excepto que mi cerebro ya sabía que era un chico.

Naruto se dejó llevar por mi beso y no hizo ni un leve amago de alejarse de mí, algo extraño porque pensé que sería capaz hasta de darme un bofetón, supongo que se había dado cuenta que había que fingir más de lo normal. Cuando solté sus labios Naruto estaba muy confuso.

Ves Kiba como no pasa nada, no están discutiendo – intentó explicarle mi madre frente a un sonrojado Naruto.

\- Pero él venía enfadado – dijo señalándome – se ha llevado a Naruto a un rincón.

\- Porque tenía que hablar algo importante con él – le mentí.

\- ¿El qué? – me preguntó como todo buen chiquillo preguntón.

Pensé en algo rápido, algo que pudiera ser importante cómo para alejar a Naruto de los cotillas de esta casa y sé que de esto me arrepentiría a la larga, pero no había otra solución.

\- Iba a pedirle que se viniera a vivir conmigo – le dije a Kiba – y espero que acepte – miré a Naruto aún sorprendido sin saber qué decir.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Naruto aún rojo como un tomate sin entenderme.

Kiba y mi madre se marcharon de allí contentos como unas castañuelas a contárselo a toda la familia y fue Naruto esta vez el que me empotró contra la pared cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? Yo no puedo irme a vivir contigo, tú y yo no somos nada ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Querías que nos pillasen?

\- No estaría mal, ¿Para qué me necesitas? – me preguntó.

\- Aún me haces falta.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Porque no es asunto tuyo lo que hay en mi vida privada. Además, gracias a mí tienes un buen trabajo ¿No querrás perderlo, verdad? – él pareció darse cuenta – sigue fingiendo, admite que nos ayudamos muy bien mutuamente, sólo hay que fingir un poco más.

\- No voy a ir a vivir contigo – me dijo.

\- Claro que no, yo tampoco te quiero en mi casa, sólo necesitaba una excusa para quitármelos de encima.

Me marché de allí haciendo caso omiso a Naruto, no me apetecía quedarme más rato a hablar con él. Llegué hasta la habitación de mis primos que hablaban sobre Naruto pero al verme entrar por el cuarto se callaron.

\- ¿Aún seguís con esas bromas? – pregunté y no contestaron

\- Él también nos está gastando bromas ahora.

\- Bueno, no puedo culparle, vosotros empezasteis la guerra contra él.

\- Oye Sasuke… - preguntó Gaara algo entristecido - ¿Crees que papá vendrá para mi cumpleaños?

Aquello me dejó helado y quise contestarle cuando vi a Naruto en la puerta que se escondió tras la pared del pasillo cuando se sintió descubierto por mí. Yo no dije nada de que estuviera allí, supongo que había subido a comprobar si todos estaban bien y se había tropezado por casualidad con esta conversación.

\- Será un idiota si se lo pierde – le dije.

\- Estará con su nueva novia a saber dónde – dijo Kankuro – no vendrá.

\- Venga chicos, animaros, no dejéis que esto os arruine la tarde.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con ese chico rubio? – preguntó Gaara.

\- No lo sé – le dije mintiéndole, estaba claro que no, Naruto no era el hombre de mi vida pero no podía destapar mi farsa.

\- Te casarás con él y te olvidarás de nosotros como hace nuestro padre – me dijo muy serio.

\- No voy a olvidarme de vosotros, eso nunca.

\- Eso dicen todos pero luego mira…

\- Ey, hacedme un favor. Dadle una oportunidad a Naruto y yo os prometo que estaré más tiempo con vosotros.

Me despedí de ellos tras pedirles un abrazo y salí de su cuarto encontrándome a Naruto en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared con el semblante serio y entristecido.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? – le pregunté en susurro para evitar que los chicos me escuchasen.

\- Me has defendido – me dijo sorprendido – supongo que debo agradecértelo.

\- Ya claro… ahora dime que te pasa para poner esa cara triste, tú nunca te entristeces – le dije levantándole el mentón con dos dedos para que me mirase.

\- ¿Cómo puede un padre no venir a su cumpleaños? – me preguntó – yo… no lo entiendo – me dijo limpiándose una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla y aquello me emocionó.

Creo que Naruto estaba pasándolo mal por recordar su pasado, él no había tenido padres, sabía lo que se sentía cuando nadie iba a tu cumpleaños, cuando se olvidaban de ti. Quise abrazarle para consolarle y más sabiendo que todo lo que pensaba no era por él, era la tristeza que sentía al ver que mi primo pasaría por su misma experiencia. Naruto en el fondo tenía un gran corazón y empezaba a sentirme un poco culpable de estar utilizando a este chico para mi farsa. Fui a limpiarle la lágrima cuando él mismo la limpió y levantó la cabeza mirándome y sonriendo.

\- Bueno, me voy a casa, he terminado por hoy. Ya nos vemos, Sasuke – me dijo intentando aparentar su habitual felicidad aunque yo sabía que no la tenía.

Naruto se marchó y yo no me atreví a decir nada. Tampoco tardé mucho en irme y mi madre me miraba con ojillos picarones sabiendo que le había pedido a Naruto vivir juntos, claro que no lo haríamos, eso no lo sabrían.

Me marché a mi casa y me tumbé en el sofá relajándome hasta que me quedé completamente dormido. Soñé con el beso que le había dado a Naruto, aquellos labios tan suaves y sensuales no podía apartarlos de mi cabeza. Nunca había besado a un hombre y me daba cuenta ahora, de que daba igual besar a un hombre que a una mujer, los labios no cambiaban pero sí los sentimientos, era algo más interno. Creo que sentía algo por ese chico o al menos sentí algo cuando le besé, besaba muy bien y no podía negar que me había gustado.

¿Cómo podía excitarme un hombre? No podía ser, yo nunca había sido homosexual ni me lo había planteado y ahora… ese chico rubio me estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño, encima un chico que no tenía nada que ofrecer, un chico que sonreía con cualquier cosa. Éramos demasiado diferentes él y yo, esto que pensaba no tenía ningún sentido, yo no podía sentir nada por él, me negaba a ello.

El teléfono vibró en la mesa y alargué el brazo para cogerlo sin levantarme del sofá. Contesté escuchando una voz dulce y femenina que me hizo sonreír al momento.

\- ¿Cómo está mi abogado preferido? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- En casa – le dije ya serio.

\- ¿Cómo va tu plan maestro?

\- Es un asco, mi hermano ha decidido casarse con un hombre así que mi plan no está funcionando muy bien. Encima el chico al que he llevado a casa parece que se está ganando poco a poco a mi familia.

\- ¿Y la convivencia con él?

\- No hay convivencia, apenas nos vemos.

\- Yo que creía que ya habrías caído en las garras de ese chico rubio de espléndida sonrisa.

\- No, él no tiene nada que ofrecerme – le dije aunque pensé en sus labios, en sus besos y no pude evitar pensar en que sí tenía algo atrayente, claro que no iba a confesárselo - ¿Dónde estás?

\- En Singapur – me dijo – esto es increíble, aún me faltan unos vuelos más pero te prometo que iré a verte en vacaciones.

\- Eso espero – le comenté – buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Colgué y decidí irme a la habitación. En cuanto me puse el pijama me dejé caer en la cama y dormí profundamente hasta que me despertó ya bien entrada la mañana el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? A mi casa no solía venir nadie. No me levanté pensando que podrían haberse equivocado, pero cuando tocaron otra vez y otra… supe que no se habían equivocado. Me levanté de la cama en pijama y tratando de abrir los ojos hasta que llegué a la puerta y al abrir, apareció mi madre allí junto a Kiba. Maldije todo lo que pude mentalmente y es que les había dicho que Naruto se venía a vivir, pero estaba en su casa.

\- Hola cielo, buenos días. Hemos traído el desayuno para todos – comentó mi madre trayendo una bolsa con cruasanes y otros bollos.

\- ¿Y Naru? – preguntó Kiba – Voy a despertarle.

\- No… - no pude decirle nada cuando salió corriendo hacia la habitación. Menuda desilusión iba a llevarse.

\- ¿No está Naru? – escuché que preguntaba Kiba desde el pasillo tras haber registrado la habitación.

\- Se ha ido… a por el desayuno – le mentí – voy a cambiarme y ahora mismo salgo.

Me metí en la habitación y cerré las puertas antes de lanzarme a lo bruto sobre la cama y buscar el móvil en la mesilla. Llamé a Naruto y es que era urgente que apareciera por aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? – me preguntó y supe que estaba durmiendo aún.

\- Necesito que vengas a mi casa de inmediato.

\- Sasuke… son las ocho de la mañana, déjate de tonterías y duérmete – me dijo intentando colgar.

\- Ni se te ocurra colgarme o hago que te despida mi familia. Escúchame bien. Levanta el trasero de la cama, ve a comprar algo de desayunar y te veo en mi casa en diez minutos.

\- Estás loco – me dijo.

\- Puede pero mi madre está aquí, así que empieza a correr.

\- ¿Tú madre? ¿Y qué narices hace ahí? – preguntó alarmado, creo que se había despertado de golpe.

\- Desayunar con nosotros.

\- Entonces… ¿Para qué voy a llevar yo el desayuno?

\- Porque les he dicho que habías ido a buscarlo, necesitaba excusarte para que no estuvieras aquí. Venga, te pagaré lo que traigas pero date prisa y ven – le dije colgando y saliendo a distraer a mi madre hasta que Naruto llegase.


	9. Chapter 9: Cumpleaños

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

El móvil sonó demasiado pronto, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era pero ahí estaba el pesado de Sasuke llamando. Vi su nombre en la pantalla y traté de hacer caso omiso, pero al final no pude más y tras tanta insistencia decidí descolgar.

\- ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? – le pregunté.

\- Necesito que vengas a mi casa de inmediato.

\- Sasuke… son las ocho de la mañana, déjate de tonterías y duérmete – le dije tratando de colgarle pero volví a escuchar su voz más enfadado.

\- Ni se te ocurra colgarme o hago que te despida mi familia. Escúchame bien. Levanta el trasero de la cama, ve a comprar algo de desayunar y te veo en mi casa en diez minutos.

\- Estás loco.

\- Puede pero mi madre está aquí, así que empieza a correr.

\- ¿Tú madre? ¿Y qué narices hace ahí?

\- Desayunar con nosotros.

\- Entonces… ¿Para qué voy a llevar yo el desayuno?

\- Porque les he dicho que habías ido a buscarlo, necesitaba excusarte para que no estuvieras aquí. Venga, te pagaré lo que traigas pero date prisa y ven.

Me colgó de golpe el muy idiota pero yo tenía un problema, se suponía que vivíamos juntos así que me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y me vestí saliendo corriendo a la calle a comprar algunos bollos en la primera pastelería que encontré. Esperaba que Sasuke distrajera a su madre todo lo posible para darme tiempo a mí.

Compré los bollos y salí corriendo a llamar a un taxi. El primero no paró, de hecho hasta me pitó para que me apartase y el segundo me ignoró, así que cuando vi el tercero me metí en medio de la carretera obligándole a frenar. Me dijo de todo pero yo me subí corriendo diciéndole que me llevase a la dirección que Sasuke me había mandado ahora mismo en un mensaje de texto.

Le pagué y bajé corriendo hacia el edificio. Por suerte una mujer salía en ese momento de la puerta con un carrito de bebé y le sostuve la puerta en cuanto la abrió. Me agradeció con una sonrisa que le sostuviera la puerta, le ayudé a subir el carro los primeros peldaños hasta el ascensor y subí con ella hasta el piso número veinte donde vivía Sasuke, en un ático. Desde luego tenía dinero. La mujer se quedó unos pisos más abajo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta dudé si tocar al timbre, se suponía que debía tener mi propio juego de llaves si vivía realmente con él, pero yo no tenía nada. Toqué el timbre, algo se me ocurriría y cuando Sasuke abrió me cogió de la muñeca metiéndome con rapidez dentro de su casa.

\- Naru – escuché que alguien gritaba y se tiraba agarrándose a mis piernas con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Kiba – le dije sonriendo – no sabía que veníais a desayunar, si lo hubiera sabido habría comprado algo más – les comenté fingiendo y Sasuke se calmó.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros hemos comprado algo de camino – dijo Mikoto con alegría – desayunemos. Por cierto… ¿Y tus llaves? – me preguntó y cuando fui a responder, Sasuke se adelantó.

\- Se las ha olvidado, anoche estaba tan cansado y él es siempre tan despistado – me dijo intentando disimular y yo sonreí rascándome la cabeza.

\- Soy un desastre para recordar donde dejo las llaves, menos mal que tengo a Sasuke siempre pendiente – le dije a Mikoto cogiendo las llaves que Sasuke me lanzó.

Desayunamos allí juntos y entonces escuché a Mikoto hablar con Sasuke de que tenía que pasarse por casa urgentemente y es que hoy era el cumpleaños de Gaara pero había hablado Mikoto con el padre y no iba a venir. A mí aquello me dio lástima, yo nunca había tenido padres y no podía culparles, habían fallecido, pero no entendía cómo estando vivo no iba a ir a la celebración, cómo podía pasar de su hijo tan y como lo hacía.

\- Podríamos hacer algo divertido con ellos – le dije a Sasuke y este me miró sorprendido – quizá llevarlos a un parque de atracciones o algo así.

\- Me parece muy buena idea Naruto – dijo Mikoto sonriendo y Sasuke sonrió levemente para mi asombro.

\- Me parece bien – me comentó – decidido entonces, nosotros nos llevaremos a Gaara, a Kankuro y a Temari al parque de atracciones.

\- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Kiba con ojillos.

\- Tu también te vienes – le dije cogiéndolo en brazos y sentándolo en mis rodillas.

\- Claro que te vienes – comentó Sasuke pellizcándole con suavidad las mejillas.

Cuando su madre se marchó con Kiba, Sasuke se fue a cambiarse el pijama por la ropa pero yo empecé a reírme al ver su pijama a rayas, ¿Qué era? ¿Un abuelo? Sasuke me miró extrañado y luego me echó su mirada de odio pero no dijo nada excepto que se iba a la ducha. Me quedé en el salón mirando su lujoso apartamento. ¡ _Menudas vistas tenía la terraza y menudas cristaleras_! Se veía prácticamente toda la ciudad y era increíble.

Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha y supe que Sasuke ya había entrado. Perdí el tiempo revisando su casa y cuando salió con la toalla puesta hacia su habitación me sonrojé. Creo que él ni me vio, iba absorto caminando hacia su cuarto y no se percató en mí, pero yo sí vi perfectamente su torso desnudo, su cabello mojado, aquellos intimidantes ojos. El condenado era guapo, cualquiera se podría enamorar de él si tuviera otro carácter más amable. En realidad me caía bien, porque aunque intentaba meterse conmigo y yo me metía con él, creo que en parte nos gustaba hacerlo, nos gustaba esta extraña relación. Yo al menos estaba a gusto a su lado aunque no se lo admitiría.

Esta vez no tuve más remedio que ir con él en el coche y es que no había cogido la moto por no estropear el desayuno. Decidimos que sería Sasuke quien les diera la noticia y es que si lo hacía yo aunque era el artífice de la idea… no querrían ir por la manía que me tenían. En cuanto Sasuke propuso ir al parque, todos aceptaron contentos, aunque la alegría les duró poco al enterarse de que yo también iba, al menos a Gaara y a Kankuro, porque a Temari le dio igual y Kiba quería que fuera.

En el parque Gaara cogía todo el rato a su primo Sasuke y se lo llevaba con él a subir en las diferentes atracciones, yo sabía que lo estaba apartando de mí, intentaba que pasase menos tiempo a mi lado pero no me importaba, mientras ellos subían a esas atracciones a las que yo tenía pánico, me quedé con Temari tomando un helado.

Estábamos pasándolo en grande hablando cuando se distrajo con unos chicos que caminaban entre risas por un extremo del parque. Creo que en ese grupo iba el chico que vi la otra vez en la Universidad.

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- Shikamaru Nara – me dijo algo seria.

\- ¿Está en tu clase?

\- Sí – me dijo – pero él no sabe ni que existo. Siempre va con sus amigos…

\- ¿No te llevas con esas chicas, verdad?

\- Para nada – me confesó – las conozco desde el instituto pero nunca congeniamos. Ellas aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para meterse conmigo. Supongo que por no cruzarme con ellas tampoco me atrevo a ir a hablar con él.

\- Si hablases con él… ellas no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de acercarse al chico. Tú eres mucho más guapa e interesante – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió.

\- No eres como las otras chicas que ha traído Sasuke a casa, eres diferente.

\- Será porque soy un hombre – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió aún más.

\- Ellas eran muy… como Sasuke, tan serias y superficiales. Tú tienes algo agradable, hace que la gente te tome cariño enseguida y esa sonrisa es fascinante, contagias a todos con tu alegría. No sé cómo pudo fijarse Sasuke en ti o mejor dicho… como pudiste tú fijarte en Sasuke, él es siempre tan serio.

\- Tiene su lado tierno – le dije – a veces le he pillado sonriendo aunque él trate de disimularlo. Es un buen chico, supongo que eso es lo que vi en él pese a la seriedad y lo antipático que parece a veces.

Gaara llegaba en ese momento aunque no vi a Sasuke, supongo que ahora lo habría cogido Kankuro para evitar entre los dos que pasase tiempo conmigo. Se sentó a nuestro lado y nos miró algo entristecido, creo que echaba de menos a su padre aunque no lo dijera.

\- ¿Quieres un helado? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo de forma cortante.

\- ¿Quieres que llamemos a tu padre? Seguro que no ha podido venir por algo importante pero te echa de menos.

\- Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí – me dijo enfadado gritándome, haciendo que parte de la gente nos mirase asustada – sólo eres un rollo de mi primo, pronto se cansará de ti así que no intentes ser mi amigo ni nada parecido. Tú sólo quieres alejar a mi primo de mí – me gritó marchándose y aunque Temari le riñó, Gaara salió corriendo.

\- Perdónale, es demasiado temperamental. Las anteriores novias de Sasuke… bueno… ellas pasaban de nosotros, alejaban a Sasuke y evitaban que pasase tiempo con nosotros, creo que eso le ha afectado sumándole la ausencia de nuestro padre.

\- Le entiendo – le dije algo entristecido – sé lo que es que te alejen de las personas a quienes quieres. Supongo que todo es cuestión de paciencia, ya le demostraré con el tiempo que no he venido a alejar a Sasuke de él.

\- Seguro que lo consigues – me dijo Temari sonriendo.

Desde luego el cumpleaños de Gaara no fue precisamente cómo yo lo había planeado, quería que fuera feliz pero no lo conseguí, le faltaba su padre, echaría de menos a su madre, no sé. Pasé por el establecimiento de entradas antes de irnos a casa y cogí un regalo de cumpleaños para Gaara. Me dejé parte de mi sueldo pero creo que esto le gustaría y yo quería verle sonreír aunque fuera una vez. Sé que habíamos empezado con mal pie, pero un día de estos conseguiría que me aceptase aunque sólo fuera como un amigo puesto que Sasuke y yo no íbamos a ningún lado, esta relación no aguantaría, en eso le daba toda la razón a Gaara.

Le di las entradas a Sasuke para que cuando viera a su primo le diera mi regalo, ya él sabría si querría ir o no, yo esperaba que las utilizase. Le había comprado un par de entradas al zoológico de reptiles que había en la ciudad, sé que le gustaban esas cosas de serpientes y bichos raros, yo nunca había ido, no sé si estaría bien o no, pero sé que a Gaara le gustaría, le gustaban esos bichos.

Dejamos a todos en casa y Sasuke condujo hasta su apartamento, claro que yo al bajarme del coche me fui a buscar un taxi para ir a casa, algo que extrañó a Sasuke.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó.

\- A casa – le dije.

\- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que mi madre vuelva a pasarse por aquí de improviso? No, quédate en mi casa un tiempo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? No quiero molestarte.

\- Estoy seguro, creo que podré convivir contigo sin que lleguemos a matarnos – me dijo y creo que le vi sonreír un poco, yo sí sonreí.

\- Vale, gracias Sasuke. Sólo serán unos días, mientras dure esta mentira.

\- Sí, sólo unos días – me dijo como intentando convencerse a sí mismo – Oye Naruto… gracias por las entradas que le compraste, le han hecho ilusión aunque no lo diga. Yo te lo agradezco, estaba deprimido por lo de su padre y le has animado un poco el día, así que gracias.

\- De nada – le dije sonriendo – son unos chicos fantásticos, supongo que se lo merecen aunque me intenten gastar bromas pesadas aún.


	10. Chapter 10: Temari

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Subimos al ascensor y me quedé mirando a Sasuke con cierto rubor en mis mejillas. Era un chico muy atractivo y no iba a decírselo, pero eso no impedía que lo pensase, en parte me excitaba la forma en que era, ese carácter de chico duro que tenía pero que en el fondo era un encanto de persona, se había preocupado por mí en más de una ocasión y también de sus primos.

Sasuke no era ni la mitad de duro de lo que él creía, había visto cuánto quería y se preocupaba por sus primos, hasta el punto de bajar su gran orgullo para agradecerme lo que había hecho por ellos. Era un buen chico y creo que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ese orgulloso abogado, terco y egocéntrico.

Llegamos hasta su apartamento y ayudé a Sasuke a montar la habitación de invitados porque no pensaba dormir con él aunque la verdad… tampoco me habría disgustado tanto. Supongo que a él sí le disgustaría más. Tuve que recordarme que todo esto era una farsa, una mentira diseñada por un propósito… uno que aún no sabía cual era.

\- Buenas noches – escuché que me decía Sasuke una vez acabó de ayudarme a preparar la cama.

\- Buenas noches, Sasuke – le respondí cogiendo el pijama limpio que me tendió.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y me quedé allí sólo. Me desnudé y me puse el pijama que me había dejado. Me tumbé en la cama tapándome con las mantas. Di alguna vuelta tratando de coger el sueño pero no podía, no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke y en lo que estaría haciendo. Seguramente estaría en su dormitorio durmiendo plácidamente mientras yo hacía el idiota pensando en él. Supongo que al final le había cogido algo de cariño a ese chico.

Me dormí por completo al poco tiempo y sólo me desperté gracias a la luz que entró por la ventana. Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana y me levanté para ir a desayunar. Al pasar por el pasillo me di cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke seguía cerrada así que supuse que seguía durmiendo.

Me dediqué a hacer los desayunos, quería al menos darle una sorpresa a Sasuke, hacer algo por él ya que me había permitido estar en su casa, quizá era sólo por el pánico que tenía a que su madre descubriera la verdad pasándose de nuevo por la casa, pero a mí me había dado la oportunidad de conocer mejor a ese chico, así que tampoco era una idea que me disgustase.

Ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando decidí poner la mesa. No sabía dónde guardaba los manteles así que busqué y rebusqué por los cajones y los armarios hasta que en una de las baldas del mueble del salón apareció ante mis ojos un marco de fotos.

Cogí la fotografía entre mis manos mirándola bien. Allí estaba Sasuke con toda su familia, con sus primos, sus padres y suponía que el otro chico alto que se parecía a él pero con cabello largo, debía de ser su hermano mayor. Sonreí al ver a todos sonriendo excepto Sasuke y Gaara, creo que esos dos eran tal para cual, quizá por eso se adoraban tanto mutuamente.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. Estaba llorando y me habría gustado decir que no sabía el motivo, pero sí lo sabía, era la familia. Todos los que conocía excepto los niños del orfanato habían tenido una familia y esas fotografías me indicaban lo bueno que era tenerla. Algunos de mis antiguos amigos y conocidos a veces se quejaban de que era un tostón estar con algún pariente, pero para mí no era cierto, en el fondo tenían suerte de tener a todos los parientes, yo no tenía ni uno para mí y eso me entristecía. Muchas veces pensaba en cómo sería tener una familia y ahora mismo… me llegaba a la cabeza Mikoto y su marido, me venían los primos de Sasuke y es que en parte, yo los sentía como una familia para mí, poco a poco se estaban ganando un hueco en mi corazón. Eran una familia pero cuando pensaba en la farsa con Sasuke… sabía que no era cierto, que un día tendría que renunciar a este sentimiento, tendría que renunciar a la familia que estaba intentando ganarme. Yo sólo era un niño huérfano y nada más.

Aún tenía la fotografía en mis manos cuando noté como alguien rozaba mi mejilla con sus dedos y recogía la lágrima que resbalaba por ella. Al elevar la cabeza me encontré a Sasuke mirándome fijamente y algo preocupado. Creo que en el fondo tenía su corazón, era un chico amable y bondadoso aunque intentase protegerse de todo el dolor con esa coraza de frialdad.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó con dulzura sentándome en el sofá.

\- Lo siento – intenté sonreír al decirlo – yo sólo… la encontré por casualidad. Toma, voy a seguir con la mesa.

\- Naruto… siéntate un momento, por favor – me pidió y me senté de nuevo - ¿Es por tu familia? ¿Les echas de menos?

\- No, realmente no. Nunca he estado con ellos, no los conocí así que no puedo echarles de menos, pero sí tengo esta sensación de vacío. Supongo que me he puesto así al recordar a tu familia, tienes una gran familia, aprovéchala.

\- Hay algo más ¿Qué es?

\- Nada – le mentí.

\- Es algo y quiero saberlo. Por favor, dímelo. Quiero saber todo lo que te preocupa, todo lo que está pasando por esa cabecita rubia.

\- Es que… no creo que sea correcto lo que estamos haciendo. Les haremos daño cuando sepan que estamos fingiendo. Creo que deberíamos decir la verdad antes de que sea más tarde. Cuanto más tiempo pase con tu familia peor será la separación – le indiqué.

\- La verdad es que se están encariñando contigo y la verdad… puede que yo también un poco, eres un chico muy raro – me dijo sonriendo – por favor… dame un poco más de tiempo, sólo un poco y te prometo que te liberaré de este trato.

\- Vale – le dije.

Desayunamos juntos y yo ahora tenía una cosa más clara… creo que me estaba empezando a gustar Sasuke Uchiha y eso sería un problema. Sólo tenía dos opciones, o conquistar su frío corazón o alejarme antes de que hiriera el mío. Los chicos que tenían todo en su vida como Sasuke no acostumbraban a relacionarse con gente como yo.

Hablamos en el desayuno sobre sus primos, sobre todo de Temari y es que a mí me seguía rondando a la cabeza aquel problema que tenía con ese chico. Creo que iba siendo hora de empezar a ayudar a esos chicos, de ser su apoyo y no me importaba que me utilizasen si con eso conseguía que fueran felices. Temari tenía mucho miedo y siempre miraba a distancia a aquel chaval, creo que iba siendo la hora de que eso cambiase, de que fuera ese chico quien empezase a fijarse en ella y que viera a esa chica que estaba loca por él y yo… iba a conseguir que se fijase en ella.

\- Esa sonrisa tuya da miedo – me dijo Sasuke – la colocas cuando tienes un plan.

\- Empiezas a conocerme.

\- Sí y eso también es aterrador. Por cierto hay que preparar tu defensa, el juicio es en unos días y aunque tengo bastante atado al caso para ganarlo, tengo que practicar contigo un par de coartadas y frases.

\- De acuerdo – le dije sonriendo – pero ahora tengo que irme, he pensado en pasar a recoger a Temari.

\- ¿A Temari? Pero si ella vuelve sola a casa por lo general.

\- Hoy no, tengo un asunto que solucionar con ella.

\- Que misteriosos estáis. Veo que has conseguido que te cuente sus secretos, a mí nunca me los ha contado.

\- Porque eres muy serio y da la sensación que no te importa nadie más que tú – le dije.

\- No es cierto, la gente me importa.

\- Es posible, pero no lo das a entender.

Salí de casa para irme hacia la Universidad, quería ayudar a Temari con todo este asunto y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo y es que no nos llamaba más la atención a los tíos que ver a una chica guapa con novio. Estoy convencido de que ese tal Shikamaru tenía que haberse fijado en ella, de eso estaba seguro, era guapa, lista, educada, muy buena chica y sería un idiota si no se hubiera enterado ya que podía sentir algo por él. Quizá aprovechaba el saberlo pero no se había molestado en intentar hablar con ella. Yo estaba dispuesto a conseguir que persiguiera a esa chica por la universidad y le pidiera una cita, que intentase ligar con ella.

Cogí la moto y conduje hasta la universidad. Había mucha gente por el campus, sobre todo chicas y tras aparcar me quedé apoyado en la moto aparentando que esperaba a alguien, cosa que era cierta, esperaba a Temari porque iba a hacer creer que salía con ella, iba a conseguir que se fijasen en esa chica y se hiciera interesante a los ojos de los chicos de golpe.

Algunas chicas me miraron al pasar cerca de mí y yo sonreí sacándoles unos leves sonrojos mientras se marchaban sonriendo y murmurando entre ellas como si de verdad creyeran que estaba intentando ligar, en realidad trataba de ser educado. Temari salió como siempre mirando hacia Shikamaru pero éste aunque la vio pasar, no se percató de ella hasta que yo caminé levemente hacia ella y la cogí de la cintura sonriendo mientras le indicaba al oído que me siguiera el juego y sonriera.

Me hizo caso aunque no entendía de qué iba todo esto y le pasé un casco subiéndola a la moto. Es posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero yo sí había estado mirando al grupo de Shikamaru. Él había mirado al momento pensando en mí como el novio de la chica y el resto de chicas… se carcomían en la envidia, podía ver esa mirada de odio porque otra chica les pasara su reputación por encima, a mí me daba igual, yo estaba aquí para ayudar a la prima de mi "novio" y eso iba a hacer.

Conduje hasta la mansión Uchiha y Temari sonreía agradeciéndome la ayuda. Decía que seguramente no cambiaría nada pero yo con una sonrisa le indiqué que esperase hasta mañana para ver resultados, el mundo no se hizo en dos días, esto requería un poco de paciencia y enseguida empezaría a ver de qué era capaz. Acabaría saliendo con ese chico como que yo me llamaba Naruto.

Cuando entré por el pasillo para ver a mis dos pequeños chicos, Gaara y Kankuro, me encontré con que Sasuke estaba allí hablando con ellos. Hablaban del padre de ellos y de cuánto le echaban de menos. No debía de ser fácil pero yo no quise entrar, no quería estropearles el momento familiar y menos con mi presencia, la cual odiaban. Aún no sabía cómo iba a ganarme a esos chicos pero una cosa tenía clara… ver a Sasuke en su faceta tan paternal y familiar, había levantado en mí un sentimiento demasiado intenso, ese chico me gustaba, no podía evitar reconocerlo aunque no podía decírselo. Pensar en él era darme cuenta que no había futuro, era una gran mentira nuestra relación pero cuando él hablaba de lo bien que estaba conmigo y me defendía, yo sentía que me enamoraba más y más de ese chico serio y engreído.


	11. Chapter 11: Viaje

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Aquella mañana cuando me desperté y quise ir a preparar algo para desayunar, me encontré con que la mesa estaba puesta y había varias cosas para comer ya prepararas. Supuse que Naruto se había levantado temprano y había empezado a cocinar. Hasta el momento lo había tratado como si fuera mi invitado, yo hacía todo en la casa y es posible que él también quisiera colaborar ya que le dejaba vivir aquí por el momento. Quizá no quería reconocerlo en voz alta pero… ese chico tenía algo especial que me atraía aunque sabía que no podía ser, no podía ocurrir nada entre nosotros.

Observé a Naruto allí parado mirando una fotografía de mi familia y eso me extrañó, sobre todo porque estaba triste y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Aquello me dolió, supongo que estaba acostumbrado a verle sonreír, incluso cuando yo me metía con él, seguía sonriendo. Sentirme así al verle llorar fue la conclusión para saber que me estaba gustando ese chico, pero no podía ser, tenía que mentalizarme en que no podía enamorarme de él.

Me acerqué hasta él y supe que no se había dado cuenta que estaba aquí por la forma en que se sobresaltó. Intenté calmarle y comprender por qué lloraba, no me creí muchos sus palabras aunque sí suponía algo, estaba cogiendo cariño a mi familia y eso era malo porque cuando nuestra relación terminase le dolería y yo no quería hacerle daño, él era un buen chico. Sé que no podíamos estar juntos y que nos metíamos mucho el uno con el otro, pero en el fondo le apreciaba y le tenía cierto cariño.

Quise limpiar su lágrima, quise besarle cuando vi sus temblorosos labios pero no pude, él se movió antes de que mis instintos reaccionasen y se fue hacia la mesa para desayunar. Supongo que era mejor así porque no estaba seguro del motivo que me impulsaba hacia ese chico, él y yo éramos tan distintos y sin embargo había una fuerza que me atraía a él una y otra vez como la gravedad de un planeta, no podía salir de su orbita y eso no podía permitirlo, tenía que aguantar, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza bien fría y no dejarme llevar.

Naruto no tardó en irse, ni siquiera me dijo donde iba o para qué. Me sentaba un poco mal cuando hacía esas cosas y es que me interesaba su vida, en el fondo me gustaba y quería saber sobre él pero… sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntarle, no éramos nada realmente. Yo tampoco le decía nunca donde iba, él tampoco preguntaba, no le interesaba en absoluto.

Aquel día me fui a la casa de mis padres tras haber pasado un rato por el despacho. Neji me preguntaba siempre por cómo me iba con Naruto y toda esta farsa, pero al final siempre le respondía lo justo y necesario tratando de evitar el tema todo lo que podía.

Una vez en la casa de mis padres tuve que ir a hablar con Gaara y Kankuro. Los dos estaban planeando algo cuando entré y guardaron las cosas con rapidez en cuanto me vieron entrar.

\- Sacad lo que habéis guardado – les dije y lo sacaron un poco lento como si les diera miedo mi enfado - ¿Otra vez con bromas? Me lo prometisteis – les dije – dijisteis que dejaríais estas absurdas bromas.

\- Pero es que… - empezó Gaara.

\- No hay "peros" que me valgan. Nada de bromas a Naruto, ya está bien los dos.

\- ¿Vas a irte con él de nuevo y nos dejarás? – preguntó Kankuro.

\- No pienso irme a ningún lado. Quiero que sepáis una cosa… yo siempre estaré aquí para vosotros, os quiero y sois mis primos, pero tendréis que aprender que no ahora deberéis compartirme con Naruto, es un buen chico que os aprecia y deberíais darle una oportunidad, yo os lo agradecería mucho.

Me miraron extrañados pero al final me prometieron que se portarían bien, no sé si podía fiarme de ellos o no. Decidí salir de la habitación y en el pasillo me crucé a Naruto y eso si que no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

\- Lo siento, no quería escuchar vuestra conversación.

\- No pasaba nada.

\- Así que me defiendes cuando crees que no me entero – me dijo sonriendo y sonreí.

\- Es posible – le dije – pero no te lo creas demasiado, sigues sin importarme nada.

\- Ya – me dijo sin creerme.

Bajamos a la cocina y mi madre estaba allí preparando la comida o más bien… ayudando a la cocinera que tenían e indicándole lo que quería que preparase. Nos preguntó cómo teníamos este fin de semana y es que quería ir al cumpleaños de su madre. Yo por supuesto le dije que estaba libre y Naruto también le comentó que estaría libre, básicamente trabajaba para mi familia y sabían sus horarios. De hecho tendría que ir con ellos por dos motivos, uno porque era el niñero de mis primos y en segundo… porque era mi novio. Se supone que debía de conocer a toda la familia, incluida mi abuela.

\- ¿Y dónde vamos? - Preguntó Naruto entusiasmado tomando un vaso de agua.

\- A Alaska – dijo mi madre y escupió el agua de golpe.

\- ¿Alaska? – le preguntó - ¿A ese lugar tan frío?

\- Mi abuela vive allí – le dije como si nada – sólo será un fin de semana y estaremos muy juntitos tú y yo. Tómatelo como nuestro primer viaje de novios – dije fingiendo frente a mi madre.

\- Está bien, pues un viaje de novios entonces – me dijo intentando aparentar felicidad.

\- Oye chicos… ¿Podríais ir a comprar unas manzanas? Quería haceros un pastel de manzana – dijo Mikoto ilusionada.

\- Mamá – me quejé – hazlo otro día, no pasa nada.

\- Quería hacerlo hoy.

\- Vamos Sasuke, nos costará poco.

\- Aparcar en el centro de la ciudad es complicado.

\- Podemos ir en moto – me dijo – la tengo ahí fuera, yo he venido en ella, de hecho he traído a Temari desde la universidad.

\- No pienso subir a esa máquina del diablo.

\- ¿Nunca has subido a una moto? – me preguntó extrañado

\- No.

\- Pues creo que hoy es un buen día para hacerlo, vamos.

Me convenció al final para ir con él y salimos de casa en busca de la moto. Cuando llegué a ella me asusté, jamás había subido a una moto pero me tocaría por narices hacerlo. No iba a demostrarle que era un cobarde. Me puse el casco y me subí atrás. Nada más arrancar acabé pasando mis manos del agarre trasero a abrazar el cuerpo de Naruto, como odiaba estas máquinas y encima Naruto sonreía como un niño pequeño burlándose de mí y mis miedos.

Llegamos al centro muy rápido y aparcó un segundo en un pequeño hueco mientras yo bajaba a comprar las manzanas que mi madre quería. Cuando volví corriendo con la bolsa de las manzanas las metí en la mochila y la colgué en mis hombros volviendo a subir a la moto.

Creí que íbamos a casa cuando me di cuenta que Naruto cogía la dirección contraria, íbamos hacia el paseo marítimo y eso me extrañaba. Paró de golpe y se quitó el casco por lo que yo también me lo quité aunque ninguno de los dos nos bajamos de la moto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- Me apetecía ver el mar – me dijo - ¿Te gusta el mar?

\- No he venido en años.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Demasiado trabajo?

\- Sí – le dije molesto y es que supongo que tenían todos razón en que mi trabajo estaba siempre por delante de todo – mi trabajo es importante.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo es todo en la vida Sasuke – me dijo – necesitas tu tiempo libre.

\- Es posible. Nunca había pensado en mi tiempo libre.

\- Pues va siendo hora que pienses qué te gustaría hacer. Necesitas vivir la vida Sasuke.

\- Nunca lo he pensado, no sabría por donde empezar a vivir.

\- Por conducir una moto – me dijo sonriendo – vamos te enseñaré.

Naruto me dijo que bajase y le hice caso aunque seguía insistiéndole en que estaba loco y que no quería conducir, pero seguramente no me haría caso, de hecho él se bajó y me dijo que la cogiera subiéndose tras de mí agarrándose a mi cintura mientras me indicaba los mandos.

\- Es una muy mala idea Naruto.

\- Arranca – me dijo sonriendo – y trata de no matarnos por favor…

Arranqué la moto con cuidado y al darle al acelerador salí de golpe frenando a los pocos metros asustado por el arranque. Naruto apoyó una de sus manos encima de la mía y me indicó que me calmase, que lo hiciera con suavidad y al hacerlo, la moto arrancó más despacio que antes y la llevé hasta el final del paseo marítimo en recto. Me hizo girar y volver por el paseo marítimo. Creo que empezaba a pillarle el truco a esta cosa.

Creí que Naruto la cogería pero se quedó detrás de mí y me indicó que condujera hasta mi casa y lo hice con mucho cuidado y cautela. Naruto estaba tras de mí ayudándome y dándome indicaciones y eso que con el casco no le oía bien, pero para salir a la ciudad teníamos que llevarlo.

Llegué a la entrada de la casa y el guardia me abrió, así que llevé la moto hasta arriba y la dejé aparcada frente a la puerta principal. Bajamos los dos y Naruto sonreía felicitándome por haber conseguido traer la moto hasta aquí yo solo, me estaba convirtiendo en un chico diferente, lo veía, me había hecho sonreír y yo nunca lo había hecho, también me había hecho coger una moto, algo que nunca había hecho tampoco y me alegraba el día.

Tenía a Naruto muy cerca de mí mientras dejaba mejor posicionada la moto y cuando me miró con una sonrisa… no pude evitarlo más y acerqué mi mano hasta su nuca acercándole a mí para unir mis labios a los suyos. Quería besarle y él se dejó. No quise profundizar el beso ni presionarle, simplemente fue un roce de labios suave y dulce, ni siquiera fue pasional.

Al separarme de él pude ver su sonrojo y su cara de sorpresa, él tampoco entendía por qué le había besado, la verdad es que yo tampoco me entendía a mí mismo. Había sentido esa necesidad y no lo pensé, supongo que podía ser la adrenalina y la ilusión de haber sido capaz de traer la moto yo solo conduciéndola hasta aquí, podría ser que él me estuviera enseñando lo que era la vida y eso me gustaba, empezaba a vivir realmente a su lado, empezaba a no centrarme tanto en el trabajo y a tener otras aspiraciones, algo por lo que ilusionarme que no fuera únicamente el trabajo.

\- Lo siento – le dije.

\- No pasa nada – me dijo Naruto sonrojado – aunque no lo entiendo.

\- Creí ver a mi madre en la ventana – le mentí – quizá fuera mi imaginación.

\- Ya veo. Así que Alaska – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Alaska – le dije sonriendo.

\- Sabes Sasuke… deberías salir más de tu oficina, te sienta bien y tienes una bonita sonrisa. Deberías enseñarla más.

\- Puede que tengas razón – le dije entrando hacia casa, había que preparar muchas cosas para el viaje.


	12. Chapter 12: Casa infernal

**Naruto Uzumaki**

¿Sasuke me había besado? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba pero cuando me explicó que había creído ver a su madre todo tuvo sentido para mí. Quizá estaba un poco sorprendido y decepcionado, esperaba que me besase voluntariamente pero claro… eso jamás pasaría, esto sólo era un trato, un acuerdo y nada más. Debería conformarme con sus besos falsos y programados.

Entramos en casa y ayudé a Mikoto a preparar el pastel de manzana, además de que quería preparar una tarta para llevarla a la casa de su madre, claro que aquí sólo miramos las recetas, ya la prepararíamos cuando llegásemos a Alaska. Yo seguía sin terminar de creerme que nos íbamos a Alaska ¿Quién me mandaría a mí tener que ir allí? Por lo que sabía de Alaska era un lugar lleno de hielo, nieve y muy frío, yo adoraba el calor, el frío aquí era Sasuke.

Cuando volvíamos hacia casa estaba preocupado pero no quise decir nada. Aparqué la moto fuera del edificio de Sasuke y esperé a que él llegase en su coche. Me sorprendió cuando le vi detenerse a mi lado en vez de guardar el vehículo en la cochera.

\- Sube – me dijo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- A tú casa, tendrás que hacer la maleta para el viaje, supongo. No te has traído nada a mi casa.

\- Ya bueno… lo justo y necesario.

\- Venga, te acercaré y me esperaré hasta que hagas la maleta.

Subí al coche con él y miré por la ventanilla prácticamente todo el camino, no me atrevía a mirarle por miedo a que viera mi sonrojo y es que seguía recordando su beso. Me estaba gustando este chico y eso era un gran problema. Ni siquiera entendía cómo podía gustarme, él era completamente diferente a mí, no salía de fiesta, era serio y antipático, yo era todo lo contrario ¿Por qué me atraía entonces? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar sus labios y apartar mi mirada en cuanto él se giraba hacia mí?

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – me preguntó.

\- Por nada.

\- Es algo ¿Qué es?

\- Me preguntaba si le caeré bien a tu abuela.

\- Seguro que sí – me dijo tratando de calmarle – ya les caes bien a toda mi familia.

\- Menos a tus primos – le indiqué mirando por la ventana.

\- Son complicados. No confían en la gente Naruto, hasta su padre les traicionó y no viene a verlos, creen que la gente se marcha al final y que no merece la pena intentar llevarse bien con ellos.

\- Entiendo su posición, pero ya no sé qué hacer para intentar al menos tener cierta convivencia pacífica.

\- Tranquilo, le das demasiadas vueltas a todo, ya verás cómo esos chicos al final te cogerán cariño.

\- Empiezo a dudarlo – le dije viendo como aparcaba el coche.

Subimos a mi piso y abrí la puerta teniendo que pegarle con el hombro puesto que siempre se atrancaba. Era un piso que se caía a pedazos, de hecho al abrir la puerta de golpe y entrar al pasillo, un trozo de yeso del techo se cayó a mis pies provocando que Sasuke alucinase y cogiera miedo.

\- Vamos a morir – me dijo de golpe.

\- No es cierto, no está tan mal.

\- Se ha caído un trozo del techo – me dijo.

\- Un trozo de yeso, sigo teniendo techo – le especifiqué.

\- Madre de Dios… vale acabemos rápido y marchémonos a mi piso, al menos no se cae a pedazos.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke entraba por mi casa y me daba un poco de vergüenza puesto que tenía razón… era un desastre de casa pero era lo que podía permitirme con mi sueldo, siempre había trabajado en malos trabajos, regalaba muchas horas por un sueldo mísero pero es lo único que yo podía hacer… no tenía apenas estudios y sólo era bueno para esto.

\- Siéntate si quieres un rato mientras preparo la maleta.

\- Vale – dijo entrando con cuidado sin tocar las paredes, creo que tenía miedo que se le cayesen encima.

Me metí hacia mi cuarto y cogí la única bolsa de deporte que tenía. Empecé a guardar algo de ropa, tampoco es que tuviera mucho, prácticamente me cabía todo en la bolsa, siempre viajaba ligero, me compraba lo justo, de hecho ni siquiera los muebles eran míos, venían con el alquiler de la casa. Estaba terminando cuando escuché un grito y supe que era Sasuke, ya había ocurrido algo y me apresuré a ir hacia él. Había metido el pie en una tabla del suelo que se había roto.

\- ¿Pero en qué clase de casa infernal vives? – me preguntó malhumorado.

\- En la que más se adaptaba a mi presupuesto – le indiqué.

\- ¿Has subido alguna vez a esos juegos de niños donde tienen que superar pruebas? Bueno pues tu casa se le parece mucho a eso, es como una trampa mortal, aquí todo parece estar diseñado para hacerte daño.

\- No te metas con mi casa – le dije gritando cuando otro trozo de yeso cayó del techo cerca de nosotros asustándonos a ambos.

\- Joder… quiero salir de aquí – me dijo casi asustado.

\- Está bien, ya nos vamos – le comenté y cogí algo de impulso para sacarle el pie atascado del suelo.

Lancé mi cuerpo contra el suyo aunque Sasuke gritaba que no fuera bestia, que podía hacerlo sin coger carrerilla pero yo no le creí, conocía bien mi casa así que le empujé y ambos caímos contra el sofá cuando su pie se soltó. ¡ _Rompimos el sofá al caer sobre él_! Mejor dicho… estaba tan viejo y deteriorado que nos hundimos en sus asientos y acabamos en el suelo en el hueco donde debían estar los cojines.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, yo encima de Sasuke y él con la espalda recostada sobre las maderas rotas de lo que era el asiento del sofá hace unos segundos. Estaba sobre el pecho de Sasuke y le miré sonrojado a más no poder, la verdad es que tenía razón, mi casa era una trampa mortal, yo mismo tenía que tener cuidado muchas veces, hasta las puertas de los armarios se me habían caído alguna vez.

\- Eres un bruto – me dijo.

\- Y tú un quejica, mi casa no está tan mal.

\- ¿No? Por favor… se cae a pedazos – me dijo – mi casa comparada con esto te tiene que resultar un aburrimiento, no tienes que esquivar objetos que tratan de capturarte o matarte – me dijo.

\- No es para tanto – me quejé y quería seguir haciéndolo cuando no pude… Sasuke había atrapado mis labios entre los suyos.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sabía que esto estaba mal y que no podía dejarme llevar, que todo era una gran mentira pero no podía evitarlo, sus labios me habían estado llamando tanto tiempo que ahora no podía rechazarlos, los deseaba y quería hacerlos míos, quería que hiciera mi boca suya. Estaba completamente loco, completamente ciego para no ver cómo me utilizaba este chico aunque sí lo veía, el problema es que me daba igual, con tal de tenerle unos minutos para mí me daba igual cuánto me utilizase, estaba enfermo.

Ahora no podía decirme que era por su madre, aquí estábamos solos él y yo, nadie más. Sasuke pasó su lengua por la comisura de mi labio y abrí la boca al momento cediéndole el paso, dejando que jugase con mi lengua mientras yo jugaba a intentar pillársela con suavidad mordiéndola con dulzura. Sus manos se colocaron en mi nuca empujándome más la cabeza contra la suya hasta que su lengua entró por completo en mi cavidad inspeccionándola por completo.

Me levanté enseguida cuando le escuché quejarse y es que se estaba clavando una madera así que me puse en pie y le ayudé a levantarse. Tomó mi mano dejándose ayudar y salimos del hueco del sofá. Nos miramos unos segundos fijamente sin saber qué hacer… sin saber cómo habíamos podido llegar a besarnos pero no tuve tiempo de hablar cuando Sasuke se abalanzó sobre mí besándome con pasión y empotrándome contra una de las paredes, claro que yo no pensaba dejarle controlarme, yo también podía ser así de salvaje y pasional, así que le empujé contra la otra pared y él repitió el proceso. Fuimos golpeándonos contra las paredes hasta que una de ellas cedió y nos caímos de espaldas, yo bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke que miraba sorprendido a la pareja frente a nosotros.

Habíamos ido a parar a la habitación de los vecinos y allí estaban ambos en la cama teniendo sexo mirándonos paralizados por la interrupción mientras Sasuke y yo los mirábamos sorprendidos y luego observábamos el agujero de la pared.

\- Lo siento – exclamé cuando el vecino hizo un gesto no muy agradable pero al final se calmó.

Nos levantamos rápido y decidimos marcharnos antes de que ocurrieran más desastres hoy, desde luego mi casa no era para nada segura. Cogí la bolsa de deporte con mis cosas y las metí en el coche, claro que ahora los dos estábamos completamente en silencio sin saber qué hacer ni qué decirnos después de aquel fogoso beso que habría acabado en sexo sino hubiéramos destrozado la pared del vecino.

\- Sasuke… háblame por favor – le dije.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hablemos? – me preguntó notablemente enfadado, pero no creo que fuera un enfado conmigo, sino con él mismo por haberse dejado llevar.

\- ¿Qué nos ha pasado ahí dentro?

\- Se llama adrenalina. Tenía tanta que la he sacado por otra vía, no quería hacerlo, lo siento.

\- ¿Es sólo eso, Sasuke?

\- Sí. Te prometo que no me volverá a pasar, pero es que tu casa pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Dios mío… hay que estar siempre alerta con cualquier cosa, hay tantos obstáculos que la adrenalina se dispara. ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó al verme pensativo.

\- ¿Qué es la adrenalina? – pregunté.

\- Dios mío – exclamó y trató de calmarse – es un neurotransmisor, para que me entiendas… una sustancia química segregada por el cuerpo, cuando bombeas mucho puede llegar a crear un estado de excitación sexual y desde luego los dos estábamos al límite de adrenalina por culpa de esa peligrosa casa. ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes ahora?

\- Es que pareces saber mucho sobre todo esto, bueno en general es que eres inteligente.

\- Eso se estudia – me dijo y me deprimí un poco, yo no había estudiado y aunque se giró para irse al coche, al ver que no le seguía pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y se giró hacia mí – oye lo siento… no quería decir eso.

\- Ya sé que no tengo unos buenos estudios como tú, tranquilo.

\- No quería decir eso Naruto y lo sabes, era una forma de justificar el motivo por el que lo sé. Hay mucha gente que no lo sabría, mi hermano es médico y estudiaba esas cosas, era información que no tenías por qué saber, así que lo siento, a veces meto la pata y me creo que todos tienen que saber lo que yo sé.

\- No te preocupes. Igualmente me pareces muy inteligente, te tengo un poco de envidia en eso.

\- Tú tienes otras cualidades Naruto – me dijo – Sabes vivir la vida, sabes disfrutarla, eres alegre y le caes bien a todo el mundo, yo nunca caía bien a mis compañeros de clase, creían que era un pedante, un egoísta y un listillo, no me llevaba bien con nadie. En cambio mírate a ti, llegas a cualquier sitio y todos se mueren por ser tus amigos o conocerte, tienes suerte.

Empecé a entender con aquello por qué Sasuke era tan frío y orgulloso. Sus padres le habían inculcado que tenía que ser el mejor, pero ser el que sacaba sobresalientes y todo lo sabía… le había convertido en un chico solitario, nadie quería ser su amigo, no querían ser los amigos del chico raro y egocéntrico, el que caía bien a los profesores por saberse la lección.

\- Volvamos a casa – me dijo de golpe y subí al coche sin volver a decir ni una palabra.


	13. Chapter 13: Abuela

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Me tumbé en la cama en cuanto llegué a la casa de Sasuke y me quedé allí pensativo. Creo que Sasuke había tenido un pasado difícil y por eso se hacía el duro, porque yo había conseguido ver otra parte de él que me gustaba y me atraía, su parte dulce y protectora, esa donde trataba de cuidarme y se preocupaba. En realidad era un buen chico pero se había metido en esa coraza de indiferencia, trataba de hacerse el duro y el frío, pero en realidad era un gran chico que intentaba siempre que los de su alrededor estuvieran bien.

Pudo dejarme en esa casa pero me aceptó aquí en la suya. Siempre se metía conmigo pero cuando creía que no le veía hablaba con sus primos y trataba de defenderme. Quizá jamás podríamos estar juntos, sabía que era complicado y que él no se fijaría en alguien como yo pero… seguía siendo un chico dulce que fingía ser indiferente y frío para protegerse él mismo.

Debía enterarme de su pasado pero no sabía cómo. Algún modo se me tendría que ocurrir. No dormí muy bien esa noche entre los nervios que había pasado en mi casa y los nervios por el viaje a Alaska de mañana. Sonreí de golpe y es que recordar a Sasuke en mi casa con el pie allí encajonado sin poder sacarlo fue memorable, me divertí pese a que mi casa era un desastre, tenía razón, pero no se lo diría.

Por la mañana al despertarme el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa y Sasuke caminaba con una sartén con tortitas por la cocina para ir hacia mi plato. Yo sabía que en el fondo era un buen chico, hasta me preparaba el desayuno, sólo había que saber llevarle y podía ser algo complicado, pero me gustaban los retos. Quizá aún no era tarde para mí para tratar de que esta mentira se hiciera realidad, quien sabía… aunque todo podía pasar con Sasuke, él era tan misterioso, ni siquiera me había contado aún el verdadero motivo para hacer esta farsa.

Desayuné junto a Sasuke aunque ninguno se atrevió a hablar, seguramente por lo que ocurrió ayer. Sasuke estaba susceptible últimamente y prefería intentar no molestarle mucho. Él parecía sentirse algo culpable aunque yo no entendía muy bien el motivo para ello. Agachó el periódico y me miró extrañado.

\- Oye… lo lamento. Ayer me pasé de la raya, no debí hacerlo.

\- Da igual, como dijiste sólo fue adrenalina.

\- Aún así… no debí hacerlo. Eres un buen chico y creo que tienes razón… es posible que sea mejor dejarlo pero… ahora que todos están encariñados contigo y que quieren presentarte a mi abuela…

\- Iré a Alaska, tranquilo – le respondí – fingiré el tiempo que necesites. Acepté el trato y yo nunca me retiro. Además… sigues siendo mi abogado, el único que tengo, así que espero no perderte. Te necesito para ganar el caso.

\- Tranquilo, me ocuparé de tu caso. Era el trato.

No hablamos mucho más y enseguida nos fuimos al cuarto a recoger las maletas para ir al aeropuerto. Sasuke me vio salir con una chaqueta fina y empezó a reírse sin poder parar, algo por lo que yo le puse un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunté.

\- ¿No pensarás ir con esa chaqueta, verdad? – me preguntó – que estén en Verano allí no quiere decir que no vaya a hacer frío.

\- Es la única que tengo.

\- Te dejaré una de las mías – me comentó entrando en su habitación y prestándome su chaqueta, algo que hizo que me sonrojase.

El vuelo hasta Alaska no estuvo mal… el problema fue cuando tuvimos que coger la pequeña avioneta para ir hasta el pueblo de la abuela de Sasuke, yo no quería subir ahí, era una chatarra, era un milagro sino nos matábamos.

Estaba asustado, claro que lo estaba… ese avión era peor que mi casa. Gaara pasó por mi lado empujándome levemente y llamándome gallina, es posible que lo fuera pero ¿Es que no veían las condiciones de esa avioneta?

\- Vamos Naruto – me dijo Sasuke sonriendo con dulzura y eso me extrañó, él siempre era tan serio – no pasará nada, siéntate a mi lado y disfruta del paisaje.

\- Vale – le dije subiendo a su lado en la avioneta viendo la cara de disgusto de Gaara y de Kankuro.

Despegamos y me cogí al momento al brazo de Sasuke asustado como estaba. La verdad es que una vez arriba estabilizados, pese al ruido que hacía este cacharro… me centré en la vista y era increíble, nunca había visto un lugar tan verde como aquel. Nieve no quedaba mucha y es que habíamos venido en buena temporada aunque hacía algo de frío aún. Me encantaron los lagos y Sasuke aprovechó para decirme que a la casa de su abuela había que ir en barco ya que vivía en una pequeña isla. Muchas casas estaban esparcidas por las islas.

\- ¿Tú abuela tiene una isla? – le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Sí – me dijo – bueno no es muy grande, no te creas que es algo para poner el grito en el cielo, es pequeña y muchos por la zona donde vive mi abuela tiene sus casas en islas del lago.

\- Tiene que ser preciosa – le dije sonriendo.

\- No tardaremos en llegar.

Aquí arriba sí hacía más frío y me coloqué la chaqueta que Sasuke me había prestado para el viaje. En cuanto me la coloqué, sentí el aroma de Sasuke impregnado en ella, olía tan bien y era tan refrescante, me gustaba poder sentirle tan cerca. Era un buen chico y cada día que pasaba me reafirmaba en ello, sólo estaba perdido, se había volcado en su trabajo, no había vivido y se había encerrado en sí mismo para evitar que le hicieran daño, pero era amable, agradable y últimamente sonreía algo que jamás pensé ver en él.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – me preguntó al verme taparme la nariz con su abrigo.

\- Por nada.

La verdad es que estaba tan a gusto aquí metido en la chaqueta de Sasuke. Tenía un grave problema y ahora me daba cuenta… me estaba enamorando y no estaba seguro de que un chico como yo salido de la calle y la miseria… pudiera optar a estar con alguien de la influencia y el carisma de Sasuke, pese a que su familia parecía haberme aceptado, al menos sus padres y su prima Temari. Del resto era otro cantar.

Salimos de la avioneta y cogimos un taxi hasta llegar a la embarcación. No era muy grande y allí estaba el abuelo de Sasuke esperándonos, Madara Uchiha. Se presentó y fue muy amable con todos, aunque se extrañó al verme a mí pese a que la familia le comentó que era el novio de su nieto.

Fue él quien hizo de patrón de barco y nos llevó hasta la isla. Cuando nos acercábamos a la casa me quedé impresionado. Tenía razón Sasuke, había más casas como la de su abuela y no era muy grande, pero era preciosa y seguro que muy acogedora. Su abuelo prácticamente no me dirigió la palabra y supongo que era porque estaba algo disgustado con que su nieto hubiera traído como pareja a alguien de su mismo sexo.

Bajamos en el muelle y nos encaminamos hacia la casa. Su abuela salió corriendo a saludarnos y se abrazó primero a su hija y después a Sasuke. Todos los primos fueron detrás y por último, sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Sonrió y me abrazó ofreciéndome entrar en casa con ellos.

Entré siguiendo a Anko, la abuela de Sasuke y acabamos dejando las maletas en la habitación que nos asignaron, claro que nos habían dado una cama de matrimonio para nosotros dos y eso hizo que me sonrojase.

\- Oh… ¿Cama de matrimonio? – pregunté.

\- Si, claro. No creas que somos tan ancianos como para no permitir a una pareja joven estar a solas – dijo guiñándome un ojo y me sorprendí.

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar y dejó la maleta en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo esperando a saber la respuesta de Sasuke, sé que no querría dormir conmigo y al final como no decía nada me dispuse a hablar.

\- Dormiré en el suelo – le dije pero él dijo exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo que yo y nos reímos por la coincidencia.

\- Lo haré yo – me dijo – quédate la cama. Al fin y al cabo eres el invitado.

No me dejó decir mucho más cuando salió de allí comentando que se iba hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha. Al menos teníamos cuarto de baño propio en la habitación que nos habían dejado. Me atreví finalmente a salir de la habitación al ver que Sasuke tardaba, no sé que estaba haciendo tanto tiempo en la ducha.

Estuve por la tarde hablando con su abuela, era una persona muy alegre y le gustaba cultivar plantas, así que me pasé la tarde ayudándola a regar y arreglar flores. Me contó bastantes cosas, incluido algo de la infancia de Sasuke. Por lo que me enteré, nunca tuvo amigos o al menos no amigos de verdad, era el estudiante modelo, el preferido, el mejor en el deporte, era guapo y las chicas le deseaban, pero no congeniaba con los chicos de su clase, le creían superior a ellos y se negaban a jugar con él, a hablarle. Le tenían envidia, así que acabó estando solo durante todo el instituto y eso me daba pena, porque era un chico increíble al que no le habían dado la oportunidad de darse a conocer, le habían recluido a este mundo que ahora se había formado de pensar sólo en trabajo y nada más, de no disfrutar, de ir solo. No era justo.

Entramos ya tarde aunque me extrañó que no era de noche aún, debía haber anochecido pero no lo hizo. Su abuela me comentó que aquí tenían seis meses de luz y seis meses de oscuridad, aquello me sorprendió y me trajo una gran duda… ¿Cómo iba a dormir yo con esta luz?

Me lavé las manos y todos nos sentamos a cenar. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y todo iba bien hasta que Gaara hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios en mi contra y su abuelo le siguió preguntándole a Sasuke si se habían terminado todas las mujeres que ahora salía con un hombre. Me sentó un poco mal pero no lo demostré.

\- Pues sí… se han acabado todas – le dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia.

Yo no creo que Madara lo dijera a malas, de hecho creo que sólo intentaba bromear, pero Gaara y Kankuro empezaron a hablar más de la cuenta tratando de herirme, yo no quise decir nada al respecto.

\- Ya está bien – gritó Sasuke hacia Gaara – me gustaría tener la cena en paz.

\- Sólo quiero que me expliques cuánto tiempo seguiréis con esto. ¿Cuándo romperás con él? – preguntó Kankuro.

\- No voy a romper con él – le dijo Sasuke a Kankuro.

\- Siempre lo haces, estás unos meses con esas chicas y luego las dejas – dijo Gaara – deberías mandarlo ya a su casa con su familia y que dejase la nuestra en paz – gritó.

\- No tengo familia – le dije yo algo entristecido y toda la mesa se calló de golpe incluido Gaara y Kankuro – se me ha quitado el hambre, si me disculpáis me iré a la habitación. Todo estaba muy bueno, gracias por la cena – le agradecí a la abuela de Sasuke y me levanté marchándome hacia la habitación para acostarme.


	14. Chapter 14: Huérfano

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Menudo espectáculo en la mesa. Gaara y Kankuro se habían quedados sorprendidos al escuchar aquello por parte de Naruto y a mí me había destrozado verle así, llevaba ya unos días mirando fotografías de mi familia y creo… que extrañaba a la suya o al menos el hecho de no haber vivido nunca lo que era tener una familia. Gaara le había dado de lleno donde más le dolía.

\- Te has lucido – le dije enfadado a Gaara.

\- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que no tenga padres?

\- De eso… ninguna, pero no debiste decir nada.

\- Pero él no pertenece a esta familia – se quejó – además empezó el abuelo.

\- A mí no me metáis en esto, sólo estaba bromeando – dijo mi abuelo en forma de excusa – he intentado que se sintiera más cómodo.

\- Pues lo estáis haciendo de maravilla – me quejé - vamos… os estáis luciendo. En vez de ser educados y hacerle sentir como parte de la familia lo estáis humillando e hiriendo.

\- Sasuke – me llamó Gaara.

\- No me hables ahora mismo, estoy muy enfadado contigo. Me voy a mi habitación, también se me ha ido el apetito – les dije lanzando la servilleta en la mesa y marchándome de allí.

Me fui a la habitación dejando a todos allí pero cuando fui a entrar resulta que Naruto se había encerrado dentro, creo que ni recordaba que yo dormía allí con él y no me extrañaba con todo lo que había ocurrido allí abajo. No tenía la cabeza donde debía de estar, sino bastante lejos de aquí, estaría pensando en su familia entristecido y no sabía qué hacer para animarle.

Decidí dar una vuelta por el jardín hasta que pensase las cosas, luego volvería para ver si estaba bien. Creí que necesitaría algo de tiempo y me senté en el banco de la terraza con la chaqueta. Era aún de día, pero es que en esta época del año no había más remedio que aguantar la luz. Estábamos en los seis meses de luz.

Intenté relajarme y pensar dónde estaría ahora mi novia, a saber… Singapur, Malasia… el Caribe… ella era azafata y trabajaba muchas horas, demasiados días, cogía vueltos a todas partes del mundo aunque siempre decía que no disfrutaba tanto como la gente se pensaba, ya que iba simplemente de un aeropuerto al hotel y del hotel al aeropuerto para el siguiente vuelo, así que no veía nada de las ciudades a las que viajaba.

Creo que tenía que ser muy aburrido, casi tanto como lo era mi trabajo y pensé en Naruto… él sí sabía vivir la vida y no cómo hacíamos mi novia y yo que nos dedicábamos a trabajar. De hecho… nunca le había pedido a mi novia venirse a vivir conmigo, tampoco habría aceptado, estábamos tan ocupados siempre con nuestros trabajos que pocas veces nos veíamos y empezaba a darme cuenta, que con Naruto pasaba muchas más horas. Me gustaba su compañía y me alegraba el día, había empezado a sonreír y se lo debía a él, era quien daba alegría a mi vida. Creo que me estaba enamorando de Naruto, de su vitalidad, de su energía, de su carácter fuerte y a la vez inocente, era una de las mejores personas que había conocido y por un momento… no quise perderle, no podía dejar que esto le afectase porque me gustaba estar con él.

Sé que era una farsa que en cuanto le dijera que no le necesitaba se esfumaría de mi lado, no podía permitirlo así que intentaba retrasar ese momento. En realidad mi plan había fracasado desde el principio, pero yo había decidido seguir con la mentira por Naruto, le quería y estaba tratando de aclarar mis sentimientos, ya no sé si quería a mi novia o a Naruto. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para darme cuenta realmente de lo que me estaba pasando.

Me sorprendió cuando Gaara se sentó a mi lado bien abrigado con su chaqueta. Sonreí con sutileza sin que me viera y es que en el fondo era un buen chico, sólo estaba perdido y confuso, era normal, su padre nunca había estado con él y se sentía solo, lo había pagado con Naruto pero era un chico listo, se daría cuenta de que esa no era la manera.

\- Lo siento – me dijo sonrojado y avergonzado.

\- No es a mí a quien le debes una disculpa – le comenté serio y seco intentando aparentar duro.

\- Lo sé, ahora iré también a hablar con Naruto y a disculparme – me dijo – pero quería pedirte perdón también a ti, es tu pareja y yo no me he portado muy bien con él.

\- El hueco que tengo para ti no cambiará Gaara. Naruto sólo trata de acercarse a ti y puede ser un gran amigo, él también puede estar a tu lado, no alejes a la gente que te quiere porque tu padre sea un imbécil, si se quiere alejar de ti es su problema, tú no lo hagas, no te quedes solo voluntariamente, la soledad no es buena.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – voy a ir a hablar con Naruto – me comentó.

Se marchó hacia el interior y yo me quedé un rato más aquí fuera viendo correr al perro de mi abuela por el jardín. Me gustaba esta tranquilidad, el no tener que trabajar, estaba empezando a vivir la vida y todo era gracias a Naruto. Subí al cabo de unos diez minutos y vi la puerta abierta. Me acerqué pero no quise entrar, preferí quedarme en el pasillo y escuché como hablaban Gaara y Naruto.

Me sorprendió cuando dejé de escucharles y me asomé un poco para ver cómo se abrazaba Gaara a él, aquello sí me extrañó pero en parte me alegré.

\- ¿Me acompañarías entonces al museo de reptiles? – preguntó Gaara y yo me reí en el pasillo porque sabía cuánto odiaba Naruto los reptiles.

\- Eh, si, claro, te acompañaré – le dijo Naruto no muy convencido.

Sé que iría, lo había prometido y se aguantaría su repulsión por los reptiles con tal de complacer a mi primo. Él era siempre así, pensando en los demás antes que en él mismo.

\- ¿No conociste a tus padres? – le preguntó Gaara justo cuando yo estaba pensando en entrar y decidí no hacerlo, esperé porque yo también tenía un poco de curiosidad por su pasado, nunca lo habíamos hablado.

\- No – le dijo Naruto – el primer recuerdo que tengo es del orfanato.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tienes una fotografía?

\- No, no tengo nada. Supongo que tienes suerte de tener fotos de tu madre, al menos puedes saber cómo era. Yo no tendré nunca esa opción, ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaban, no puedo buscar información al respecto.

\- Eso debe ser triste – le comentó mi primo.

\- Te acostumbras al final a estar solo, aunque no es el gusto de nadie estarlo. Tienes mucha suerte de tener a tus hermanos y familia. Quizá tu padre no esté mucho con vosotros pero él se lo pierde, está perdiendo la posibilidad de conocer a su hijo y eso es lo más importante en la vida, algún día se dará cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha perdido.

\- Mi padre nunca tiene tiempo para mí, no hacemos cosas juntos.

\- Bueno… yo puedo hacerlas si quieres. ¿Qué te apetecía hacer?

\- Quiero ir a ver el hotel de hielo – le dijo – ese que está hecho de hielo al completo.

\- Vale, entonces iremos, se lo podemos decir a Sasuke.

\- Genial – comentó sonriendo y aproveché aquel momento para entrar.

Gaara al verme decidió salir de la habitación dándole las buenas noches a Naruto y me sorprendió. Le di también las buenas noches a Gaara y cerré la puerta en cuanto salió.

\- ¿Parece que va mejor la cosa, no? – le pregunté.

\- Eso parece – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás mejor? Lamento lo de ahí abajo, no era intención de mi abuelo…

\- Lo sé y Gaara ya se ha disculpado así que dejemos el tema, no ha pasado nada.

\- Lo de tu familia… ¿Era cierto? ¿No los conociste ni sabes nada de ellos?

\- Tenía un hermano pero me dijeron en el orfanato que mi padre lo entregó a alguien con el que tenía una deuda o algo así. No sé si es cierto o no.

\- ¿Lo has buscado?

\- Sí, bueno… lo he intentado con el poco dinero que ahorro pero contratar detectives privados para ello es muy caro y no me lo puedo permitir. Estoy ahorrando para ello.

\- ¿Así que una deuda? – le pregunté – suena raro.

\- Seguramente es una mentira, había un hombre en aquel orfanato que no era precisamente muy bueno, fue quien me contó eso, seguramente mintió para hacerme dudar o herirme, no sé. Quizá algún día conseguiré información correcta, quien sabe… hasta puede que encuentre algunas fotos de mis padres.

\- Todo es posible – le dije sonriendo – así que iremos al hotel de hielo, es un buen plan.

\- Mejor que el de los reptiles.

Sonreí y decidimos irnos a dormir. Como prometí le dejé la cama a Naruto y tiré una manta al suelo para dormir allí. Yo ya estaba acoplado cuando escuchaba a Naruto moverse y me incorporé para ver cómo intentaba huir de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Cómo se puede dormir aquí con tanta luz? – preguntó y sonreí mientras me levantaba a pasar las gordas cortinas que evitaban entrase la luz – eso está mejor – me dijo – Gracias, Sasuke.

\- De nada, ahora duerme, mañana será otro día.

Me desperté por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta y porque recibí un golpe de un cojín en la cabeza.

\- Despierta de una vez, Sasuke – me susurró Naruto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

\- Tu abuela nos trae el desayuno a la cama – me dijo.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿No crees que se preguntará por qué estás en el suelo durmiendo?

\- Joder – dije levantándome de golpe y recogiendo la manta con los cojines para meterme en la cama mientras Naruto me hacía un hueco – pasa abuela – le dije una vez acomodado.

Mi abuela entró trayéndonos el desayuno con una sonrisa y los dos la miramos fingiendo que habíamos dormido en la misma cama. No tardó mucho en irse y al final acabamos desayunando juntos. Creo que era la primera vez que desayunaba con alguien en la cama pero ver la sonrisa de Naruto y esos ojos azules tan llamativos me gustaba.

\- Naruto – le llamé mientras me hablaba de lo que podríamos hacer hoy.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Buenos días – le dije y se sorprendió.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke. Nunca me imaginé que pudieras llegar a ser amable.

\- Supongo que la gente cambia.

\- Ya veo. Me gusta este nuevo Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – ya no eres tan aburrido.

\- ¿Eso es que sigo siendo aburrido?

\- Un poco, pero tranquilo… si sigues conmigo unos días más, te convertiré en un chico interesante.


	15. Chapter 15: Casa de hielo

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Cuando su abuela se marchó de la habitación no pude evitar sonreír y es que me divertía todo esto, esas locuras que hacíamos. Creo que Sasuke no entendía el motivo de mi risa, al menos no al momento, le costó un poco empezar a reírse él también y es que toda esta farsa y fingir, en realidad lo hacía divertido, siempre estábamos con la tensión que no nos pillasen pero nos estaba ocurriendo de todo.

Al menos Sasuke había empezado a sonreír y eso me alegraba. Era un chico fantástico que por alguna razón se había encerrado en si mismo, yo sólo quería enseñarle que fuera de ese aburrido trabajo había todo un mundo donde poder divertirse y hacer cosas diferentes. No todo tenía que ser trabajo, en la vida había muchas más cosas y se las estaba perdiendo. Aún era joven para vivir como un adulto, él necesitaba ser exactamente eso… un chico joven y alegre, trabajador y responsable pero también alguien que sabe divertirse y le guste quedar con amigos. Supongo que él ni siquiera tenía amigos fuera de esa oficina.

\- Me gusta cómo sonríes – me dijo Sasuke y dejé de reírme sonrojándome, no esperaba que dijera algo así – en realidad me gusta cómo te tomas la vida, eres tan diferente a mí… me gusta esa vitalidad que tienes, el optimismo de sacar lo mejor en los peores momentos, esa fortaleza para no rendirte incluso cuando las cosas se ponen en tu contra.

\- También tienes tú esa fortaleza, sólo que te refugias en tu trabajo para evitar pensar en los problemas. Creo que puedes llegar a tomarte las cosas con optimismo y no a malas o como un problema.

\- No creo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Te demostraré que puedes tomarte la vida con humor y no con esos enfados que coges cuando las cosas no salen como quieres. A veces es divertido equivocarse y nos muestra otras cosas que no habíamos visto con anterioridad. No es malo meter la pata Sasuke, aprendemos algo nuevo de ello todos los días.

Aprovechamos para vestirnos después de desayunar y Sasuke sacó su ordenador portátil para mirar algo del trabajo. Le pregunté por lo del hotel de hielo ese al que quería ir Gaara y aprovechamos ya que estaba encendido en revisarlo. Era bastante caro y más teniendo en cuenta que teníamos casa aquí y no nos hacía falta pagar un hotel.

\- ¿No hay otro sitio parecido al que podamos ir?

\- Bueno a una hora de aquí hay un parque de hielo, tienen algunas actividades interesantes para hacer ¿Quieres que le propongamos ir allí?

\- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? – le pregunté.

\- ¿No puedo?

\- Si, es sólo que… como siempre eres tan serio y nunca quieres hacer cosas divertidas…

\- Te recuerdo que eres tú el que está enseñándome lo que es divertirse, así que te acompañaré para ponértelo más fácil – me comentó intentando sonreír.

\- De acuerdo.

Mientras Sasuke sacaba las entradas para las actividades de hielo decidí darme una ducha, la necesitaba después del día de ayer entre el vuelo y todo lo ocurrido. Al llegar tarde y estar tan cansado había pasado de ducharme, pero ahora notaba que me hacía falta y con urgencia. Al salir secándome con la toalla me di cuenta que Sasuke ya se había vestido y estaba algo ruborizado, no entendí el motivo y le pregunté por las entradas.

Me comentó sin mirarme que ya las había reservado y se marchó de la habitación diciéndome que me cambiase que me esperaba abajo con los demás. Supuse que iría a darles la noticia.

Bajé una vez vestido y me encontré con la familia allí reunida. No me dio ni tiempo a bajar las escaleras cuando vi a Kankuro, a Gaara, a Kiba y a Temari subir como relámpagos hacia sus habitaciones sonriendo para coger sus cosas. Kankuro y Kiba no dejaban de gritar que nos íbamos de excursión y Gaara se quedó unos instantes detenido a mi lado mirándome antes de sonrojarse, agachar la cabeza y seguir hacia arriba con rapidez.

\- Parece que va mejorando la cosa – me dijo Sasuke.

\- Eso parece – le comenté – pero creo que aún no estoy completamente libre de sus bromas.

\- Yo creo que irán calmándose, ya lo verás – me dijo Mikoto acercándose a mí – Venga prepararos bien y salid rápido. Coged el monovolumen del abuelo que sois demasiados.

Acompañé a Sasuke hacia el garaje y condujo él mientras el resto se acoplaban. A Kiba le dejaron en el último asiento ya que era más estrecho y el resto no cabían bien o irían más incómodos.

\- Vaya por dios – dijo Sasuke quejándose – yo que siempre he conducido coches deportivos y mírame ahora… con un monovolumen para familias numerosas – me dijo sonriendo – esto si lo cuento en el trabajo no se lo creen.

En el coche puse la radio y creo que fui el único en cantar porque todos me miraban extrañados y sorprendidos sin saber qué hacer. Temari empezó a reírse y Sasuke intentaba que me callase ya que le daba vergüenza cuando parábamos en los semáforos, supongo que los otros coches me miraban pero me daba igual, me lo pasaba en grande y al final, Temari empezó a cantar conmigo.

\- No te unas a este loco – dijo Sasuke quejándose pero detrás de Temari se unió kiba.

Al final Kankuro y Gaara algo más tímido empezó también, así que Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que entre risas y negando con la cabeza empezó a cantar también. Cuando nos detuvimos en el siguiente semáforo el coche de al lado empezó a sonreír al ver a todos allí cantando y gesticulando como locos pero fue un rato divertido y memorable. Llegamos al parque y Sasuke nos dejó en la entrada mientras buscaba aparcamiento. Yo me llevé a todos a recoger las entradas y esperamos a que Sasuke llegase para entrar.

El recinto era inmenso y había un montón de pruebas de hielo, hasta habían construido casas y palacios de hielo, nunca había estado en un lugar así. Todos nos esparcimos por los diferentes lugares aunque Sasuke se vino conmigo hacia el palacio de hielo.

Entramos y todo era puro hielo, un laberinto increíble donde había que superar pruebas. Sonreí al verlo y me metí de lleno en una gran pista donde había que mover unos bloques aunque el suelo resbalaba que daba gusto y no conseguía mover el inmenso bloque.

\- Espera que te ayudo – me dijo Sasuke viniendo a ayudarme.

Cuando conseguimos mover el bloque resbaló hasta el otro extremo de la sala encajando en un hueco que nos abrió la puerta a la siguiente sala. Allí había paredes de hielo, un laberinto y me metí tras una de esas paredes poniéndole caras raras a Sasuke que empezó a reírse al verlas desde el otro lado.

\- Deja de hacer el payaso Naruto – me dijo sonriendo.

Ya acababa el pasillo para juntarme con Sasuke cuando recibí un bolazo de nieve en la parte trasera de la cabeza que me empujó contra Sasuke. El suelo era tan resbaladizo que me caí encima de él. Nos quedamos completamente paralizados mirándonos, sin saber qué hacer. Veía las orejeras para el frío que llevaba Sasuke, miraba su bufanda, el aliento helado salir de sus labios, aquellos oscuros ojos confusos que no se apartaban de los míos… nos aproximamos para besarnos cuando escuché a Gaara gritar.

\- En toda la cabeza – se reía – eso son diez puntos por lo menos – dijo y me reí.

\- Oh… con que esas tenemos… te vas a enterar – le dije levantándome para coger nieve y hacer una bola mientras todos se escondían gritando "Guerra de nieve".

Sasuke se levantó también divertido intentando hacer la bola de nieve, claro que sus primos se habían aliado todos contra nosotros dos y tuvimos al final que salir corriendo hasta una de las mesas del palacio aquel escondiéndonos de su bombardeo de nieve. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke reír a carcajadas sin poder parar y eso me sorprendió, me hizo sonrojarme al verle tan feliz.

\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

\- ¿Qué forma?

\- Sonrojado

\- Será el frío – le dije con una temblorosa voz al sentirme pillado.

\- Ven, abrígate mejor – me dijo quitándose su bufanda para pasármela a mí por el cuello – así estarás mejor.

Acurruqué mi nariz dentro de su bufanda nada más la colocó intentando evitar que siguiera fijándose en mi sonrojo. Pese a todo ello… sólo podía mirar sus labios. Resultaban tan apetecibles que me acerqué hacia él dándome cuenta que no se alejaba, no hacía el más mínimo atisbo de que quisiera separarse. Ya estaba a punto de rozar mis labios contra los suyos cuando escuchamos a sus primos frente a nosotros diciéndonos que no era momento para besos. Empezaron un bombardeo de bolas de nieve que al final tuvimos que cubrirnos de ellos riéndonos.

Ese día estuvo muy bien y por la noche al regresar a casa, me senté con sus primos en el porche a ver el cielo y lo poco que se vislumbraba la aurora boreal, supongo que en estos meses se veía más bien poco, era una lástima no haber venido en otra temporada, quizá algún día podría verla mejor. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado sonriendo cuando vio como los chicos se quedaban dormidos junto a mí.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- Supongo que no – le dije sonriendo – me gustan los hombres desde que tengo uso de razón y hasta el momento… los hombres no podemos quedarnos embarazados así que no lo había pensado, quizá en adoptar. Hay muchos niños sin hogar y si pudiera al menos librar a alguno de ellos de esa vida ya habría hecho algo importante en la vida. ¿Tú habías pensado en tener hijos? – le pregunté.

\- No, nunca había querido tener hijos.

\- Vaya.

\- Y ahora lo estoy pensando – me dijo sonriendo – supongo que no es tan malo. Antes creía que me molestarían en la vida, que la descuadrarían, pero tú ya la has descuadrado y no eres un niño – comentó con una gran sonrisa y yo sonreí también – creo que tener algún niño por la casa es lo que le falta a mi vida, ellos son los que dan vitalidad y alegría a esas paredes.

\- Destrozarían tu elegante casa, pintarían tus paredes, se llenarían de chocolate las mejillas y ya sabemos lo que odias las manchas.

\- Sí – me dijo con una leve sonrisa – supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas, pero viendo a mis primos así de felices… no sé… supongo que me ha dado por pensar en los niños.

\- Seguro que tus hijos serán encantadores – le comenté y es que él tenía la posibilidad de tenerlos con alguna chica, en cuanto rompiéramos este trato él podía buscar a una buena chica para que fuera la madre de sus hijos.

\- ¿Cuándo descubriste enserio que te gustaban los hombres?

\- Bueno… en realidad no lo sé – le sonreí – supongo que en realidad no tengo distinción de sexo, puedo ver a una chica y que me parezca atractiva como puede ver a un chico que me resulte llamativo, creo que me importa más la personalidad de esa persona, sentirse bien con él o ella. Soy algo raro – le sonreí.

\- Lo eres, pero eso también te hace especial, estás más allá de las diferencias del sexo, estás simplemente dejando llevar al corazón por sus sentimientos. Debe ser fácil pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Mi cabeza lo piensa todo.

\- Para ti todo es blanco o negro, homosexual o heterosexual pero hay grises entre medio Sasuke – le dije – sólo haz lo que sientas en cada momento.

\- ¿Lo que sienta? – preguntó.

\- Sí, sólo debes dejarte llevar por el impulso del momento. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Ya iba a girarme de nuevo para ver aquel cielo cuando la mano de Sasuke se colocó en mi mejilla impidiéndome girar y me besó invadiendo mi boca con su lengua, besándome con cierta dulzura pero a la vez con un toque fogoso lleno de deseo. Creo que por primera vez en la vida, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía y no por lo que su cerebro le decía que estaba bien o mal.


	16. Chapter 16: Cumpleaños

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Hoy lo había pasado en grande, como un niño pequeño con juguetes nuevos. Mis primos se habían portado bien, no habían hecho ninguna de sus típicas gamberradas a Naruto y por fin habíamos podido disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Me alegraba que se estuvieran llevando bien con Naruto, por algo había que empezar y pese a que no eran aún muy cariñosos con él, sabía que ese rubio acabaría ganándoselos, él era así… siempre se ganaba a todo el mundo aunque a mí me seguía pareciendo "Santa verdad". Intentaba siempre ceñirse a la verdad y sólo había un gran secreto que ocultaba a todos… que estaba fingiendo salir conmigo. Creo que a él también le costaba un poco estar mintiendo en algo así y más porque me daba la sensación que se estaba encariñando con mi familia.

Yo también me estaba encariñando con él, no sabía cómo pero lo estaba haciendo. Su carácter alegre y jovial, su actitud despreocupada pero a la vez responsable, esos ojos azules que miraban con dulzura pero demostraban también su fortaleza me estaban conquistando. Mi frío corazón se estaba derritiendo ante él y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más confundía mis sentidos, mis sentimientos y mis emociones. Creo que me estaba enamorando de ese chico, pero no un enamoramiento normal, no como los había tenido antes, uno más fuerte al resto, un sentimiento de querer protegerle y de tenerle siempre a mi lado. Me sentía tan extraño cuando se supone… que estos sentimientos debían ser para mi novia y no para ese chico. No entendía qué me pasaba con él.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el porche besando a Naruto, había dicho que me dejase llevar y lo había hecho… claro que mi cerebro se quejaba por estar haciendo esto teniendo novia mientras mi corazón me pedía que siguiera, no sabía a quién debía hacer caso. Me separé finalmente simplemente porque no me sentí cómodo con la situación, no era justo ni para mi novia ni para Naruto, estaba mintiéndoles a ambos, les haría daño por mi indecisión pero es que no sabía que respuesta era la correcta, no había averiguado a quién deseaba realmente, mi novia hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba fuera del país por su trabajo y ahora mismo… no sé si era su ausencia lo que me estaba atrayendo hacia Naruto por no sentirme solo o era algo mucho más fuerte. Supongo que esto se descubriría cuando tuviera a mi novia delante pero claro… eso iba a tardar, porque no dejaba de coger trabajos. Raras eran las veces que nos veíamos, pero sabía que después de este trabajo que le llevaba tanto tiempo, vendrían unas merecidas vacaciones y pasaría un par de meses conmigo.

¿Debía separarme de Naruto o intentar conocerle más? ¿Y si me estaba equivocando con mi novia? ¿Y si era él a quien siempre busqué? No lo sabía. Me separé de sus labios y él abrió los ojos sonrojado sin entender mucho de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar, te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo pero…

\- Creo que me atraes – me dijo de golpe sin dejarme acabar.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

\- Eso… creo que siento algo por ti.

\- No me hagas esto Naruto – le dije – sabes lo que había.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, no era mi intención que ocurriera. Si pudiera volver atrás… quizá no debería haber aceptado ese trato, quizá sólo debiste haberte marchado y no aceptar ser mi abogado, no debiste volver a esa sala proponiendo el trato.

\- Voy a sacarte de ese problema, Naruto.

\- Vale – me dijo y no quiso continuar cuando vio que había evitado su tema sobre la atracción – debería irme a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

\- Claro, descansa, yo subiré más tarde cuando acueste a los enanos.

\- De acuerdo.

Naruto se marchó hacia el interior de la casa y mientras yo cogía a Kiba en brazos, desperté a Kankuro y a Gaara para mandarles a su habitación. Ellos ya eran muy mayores para tener que subirlos en brazos sin despertarles, Kiba era el único que se salvaba.

Cuando terminé de acostar a todos y comprobar que se dormían, me fui a la habitación pero me encontré a Naruto ya acostado durmiendo. En la casa hacía calor, la calefacción solía estar encendida de continuo pero Naruto dormía envuelto en mantas y eso me hizo sonreír. De verdad que éramos muy diferentes pero quizá era precisamente eso lo que me atraía de él.

Dormí nuevamente en el suelo tras haberme quedado unos segundos mirando el rostro angelical que colocaba Naruto al dormir. No podía dejar de sonreír y me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto como para sonreír? Nunca lo había hecho, mi infancia no fue buena y no aprendí jamás a relacionarme con la gente, supongo que porque no tuve amigos, ahora este chico me estaba enseñando todo lo que no había tenido en la vida y me gustaba, le sentía como un amigo y a veces como algo más que eso, era alguien importante en mi vida. Había pasado de no ser nadie a formar parte de mi vida, a ser una de las personas que más me importaban.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente eran las diez y nadie había venido a despertarnos. Encendí la luz descubriendo que Naruto no estaba en la cama, ya se habría bajado con mi familia y supongo… que prefería dejarme dormir un rato más, la verdad… lo necesitaba, anoche estaba muy cansado y hoy era el cumpleaños de mi abuela, quería aguantar todo el día y estar con ella en su día más especial.

Mi madre estaba preparando la tarta en la cocina y Naruto estaba allí ayudándola. Entré sin hacer mucho ruido pero me pillaron en cuanto empecé a abrir armarios buscando algo para desayunar.

\- Te he dejado tortitas en el microondas – me dijo mi madre sonriendo – todos han desayunado ya, eres el último en levantarte.

\- Lo siento, se me han pegado las sábanas – le dije sentándome con un bol de leche y las tortitas en la mesa.

Al acabar de desayunar decidí salir con Naruto y mis primos al pueblo en busca de un buen regalo para mi abuela. Lo encontramos al final en una joyería y volvimos para la hora de comer. Mi abuelo había tenido la misión de sacarla de casa durante todo el día mientras preparábamos las cosas, seguramente se olía lo que le estábamos montando y sus amigos y viejos conocidos no tardaron en llegar.

La fiesta sorpresa fue un éxito… aunque yo más bien creo que fingió no saber nada, porque mi abuelo y ella tenían una gran confianza, tanta… como para que mi abuela descubriera todo lo que mi abuelo le ocultaba sin necesidad de hablarse. Esa confianza ya me habría gustado tenerla a mí con Naruto.

No podía apartar mis ojos de él mientras le veía sonreír, aplaudir y felicitar a mi abuela por su cumpleaños y pensaba en eso… en que me gustaría tener confianza con él, la misma que mis abuelos tenían. Se giró a mirarme poniéndose serio unos segundos y luego sonrió intentando hacerme sonreír, algo que consiguió enseguida y es que no había persona en el mundo capaz de resistirse a su encantada y seductora sonrisa.

El cumpleaños no estuvo mal, algo aburrido para nosotros ya que eran conocidos de mi abuela, pero dentro de lo que cabe… era su día y por tanto los demás respetábamos eso, era bueno verla tan feliz y contenta hablando animadamente en la fiesta con sus conocidos. Se lo estaba pasando bien y eso era lo que importaba. Yo me dediqué a sentarme cerca de la barra con mi abuelo y beber, al final hasta Naruto acabó uniéndose y bromeando con Madara. Creo que empezaban a llevarse mejor, mi abuelo había bajado la intensidad de sus bromas con él intentando que se sintiera cómodo, eso sí… le sirvió un par de copas de más y al parecer… yo también iba con un par de copas de más cuando acabó la noche.

Tuve que coger yo a Naruto para ayudarle a llegar a la habitación aunque puede ser que él también estuviera ayudándome a mí a llegar a ella porque íbamos los dos muy finos de alcohol. No creo que Naruto hubiera bebido alcohol en su vida por como estaba de mareado.

Llegamos casi arrastras a la habitación y es que no entendí ni cómo conseguimos subir las escaleras entre risas y tropezones, pero al final conseguimos nuestro objetivo… llegar. Abrí la puerta dejando que Naruto entrase y una vez estuvimos dentro, no pude remediarlo más, su risa me volvía loco y decidí lanzarme atrapando sus labios entre los míos. Creí que podría apartarme pero lejos de eso, Naruto se acercó más a mi cuerpo pegándose a él y abriendo levemente su boca dándome acceso, creo que ninguno de los dos aguantaba más esta tensión que sufríamos día a día. No aguantaba más.

Mis movimientos eran torpes por el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, pero estaba tan ansioso de tener a ese chico que me dio igual, con rapidez cogí su camiseta quitándosela, dejando de besarle únicamente cuando la camiseta pasó por su cabeza. Separarme ese instante de sus labios fue toda una eternidad y los cogí con violencia de nuevo.

Entre bruscos movimientos y la impaciencia que llevábamos los dos, acabamos en la cama al tropezarnos con nosotros mismos, menudos dos estábamos hechos… ahora ya ni caminar bien podíamos. Nos reímos al sentir que estábamos en el colchón mullido pero antes de que Naruto pudiera volver a reaccionar volví a besarle conduciendo mis manos hasta su entrepierna para desabrocharle el pantalón.

Se dejó hacer y en un momento, me quité la camisa lanzándola también al suelo, pero Naruto fue más rápido que yo y antes de que pudiera tumbarme de nuevo encima de él, su boca ya estaba en mi pecho lamiéndolo y besándome, regocijándose en mis pezones y no pude hacer otra cosa que gemir y agarrar mis dedos con fuerza en su rubio y revoltoso cabello.

Nuestros miembros rozaban con nuestros pantalones medio abiertos y escuché como él gemía también por el placer, no era yo sólo el único que disfrutaba de los besos y las caricias, eso me alegraba y me calmaba. Él lo deseaba tanto como yo y en un rápido movimiento me moví levantándome de encima suyo para quitarle el pantalón y quitarme el mío también con rapidez.

Metí mis dedos en mi boca lubricándolos todo lo que pude antes de introducirlos en él. Jamás había hecho algo así con un chico, yo nunca me había considerado homosexual y no sé que es lo que me pasaba… pero este chico tenía algo que me atraía de tal forma que se me hacía imposible contenerme a su atracción.

Naruto masajeó mi miembro y hasta se atrevió a bajar lamiéndolo con sutileza al principio hasta que decidió metérselo entero en la boca siguiendo un ritmo tortuoso y a la vez placentero. No iba a aguantar mucho más y menos con el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, así que le posicioné mejor bajo mi cuerpo y empecé a entrar en él con cuidado aunque no me detuve hasta que estuve completamente dentro de él. Le escuché gemir y yo también jadeé al sentir su estrechez. Sinceramente… no sabía si era virgen o no, tampoco iba a preguntárselo, las cosas ocurrían así y él no me había echado hacia atrás.

Sentí sus manos agarrarse a mi espalda y arañarme un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de mis movimientos entrando y saliendo de él, de los jadeos que le regalaba y al final se corrió entre nuestros sudorosos cuerpos. Yo no tardé mucho más en correrme y acabamos los dos durmiéndonos en la cama prácticamente al momento de terminar todo nuestro pequeño momento de lujuria. Mañana sería otro día y ya veríamos que pasaría entre nosotros si es que conseguía recordar esto y Naruto no me mataba.


	17. Chapter 17: Despertar

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Abrí los ojos con una gran pereza y es que me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo acabó la fiesta. Lo último que recordaba de todo lo de anoche fue que estaba bebiendo con Madara y con Sasuke cerca del bar, pero nada más. Creo que me estaba gastando bromas su abuelo.

Me desperecé y estiré un poco los brazos hasta que uno de ellos dio contra algo. No sabía muy bien el qué porque yo siempre dormía solo. Toqué con mis dedos y creo que era pelo… ¿Podía ser que el perro de la abuela de Sasuke se hubiera colado en mi habitación? No estaba seguro y seguí palpando hasta que algo me golpeó la mano de forma violenta como indicando que parase de hacer eso y me quejé. Encendí la luz sobresaltado encontrándome a Sasuke durmiendo a mi lado desnudo y fuera de las mantas.

Pegué el mayor grito de mi vida y al tratar de alejarme de él me caí por mi lado de la cama dándome un buen golpetazo mientras Sasuke al haber abierto el ojo y verme gritar, se había asustado igual que yo y empezó a gritar también, aunque claro… él no se cayó de la cama.

Me parece que semejantes gritos debían haberse escuchado en toda la casa y nos costó un rato calmarnos, desde luego no esperaba verle desnudo en mi cama o bueno… en la cama de la habitación que muy amablemente nos había dejado su abuela. Se suponía que debíamos tener un respeto, por lo menos podía dormir vestido.

\- ¿Quieres darme un paro cardíaco o qué te pasa? – me preguntó tratando de recuperarse del susto.

\- Eres tú el que quieres darme un infarto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir desnudo y pegado a mí… aparta tus intimidades de las mías – le dije enfadado.

\- Pues no decías lo mismo anoche.

Miré la cama revuelta, me miré a mí mismo desnudo también y cogí con rapidez la sábana tirando de ella con tanta fuerza que arrastré a Sasuke hasta tirarlo por el otro lado de la cama. Escuché el golpe por el otro lado pero no me importó, ahora sólo me importaba tapar mi desnudez.

\- Estás loco, completamente loco – me dijo enfadado.

\- Eres tú el que está loco, te has aprovechado de mí – le dije susurrando para que no nos escuchase la familia discutir.

\- ¿Qué yo me he aprovechado? Por favor… te tiraste tú encima de mí y además… no vi que te opusieras.

\- Estaba fuera de mí, había bebido.

\- Yo también bebí, no es mi culpa que no sepas moderarte cuando bebes.

\- Oh perdóname… es posible que no esté tan acostumbrado a la bebida como tú – le dije enfadado y él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Me estás llamando alcohólico? – me preguntó enfadado y me di cuenta que había metido un poco la pata al no expresar bien lo que quería decir.

\- No he dicho eso o no quería decir eso.

\- Me voy a desayunar, te veré abajo.

\- Vale – le dije sonrojado y me tapé aún más con la sábana.

\- Oh por favor Naruto… que ya te he visto desnudo, deja de taparte tanto, que no tienes nada diferente a mí.

\- Prefiero que mi cuerpo permanezca lejos de tus ojos si no te importa, yo no recuerdo haberte visto desnudo y mucho menos haber hecho…

\- Sexo – me dijo – se llama sexo.

\- Eso – le dije sonrojado y al ver que no se marchaba le grité – lárgate ya.

Sasuke se marchó de la habitación con rapidez metiéndose en el baño a cambiarse. Mentiría si no dijera que le había mirado el trasero desnudo cuando iba hacia el baño, pero es que a él no parecía importarle que le viera desnudo, no como a mí, que me importaba. Realmente había estado con otro chico, no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida precisamente y no quería contárselo a Sasuke. Tampoco sabía cómo había sido mi experiencia con él porque no lo recordaba. No podía decirle algo así.

Me quedé allí en el suelo tapado con la sábana y lo único que me atreví a hacer… fue abrir la gorda cortina para ver el día qué hacía. Parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento, todo estaba nublado y cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha ya arreglado y vestido me comentó que se bajaba a desayunar, que no tardase mucho.

Esperé hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo y salí corriendo al baño a ducharme. El agua me vino muy bien pero aún así mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo sucedido. No me acordaba de mucho pero supongo que era posible que hubiera querido estar con Sasuke, llevaba ya unos días que no podía resistirme a dejarme besar, que no podía aguantar las ganas de besarle.

En la mesa para el desayuno estaban todos y Gaara hasta me saludó bien, algo que me sorprendió, parecía que empezaba poco a poco a llevarse mejor conmigo. Me había guardado un sitio a su lado y me senté. Lo agradecí porque casi prefería estar al lado de Gaara antes que al lado de Sasuke.

Anko decidió que podíamos ir al pueblo de compras y así de paso lo veía, aún no habíamos salido prácticamente por las cercanías, habíamos estado siempre en esta isla en la casa de sus abuelos o en las atracciones de hielo que estaban a una hora de aquí. Me gustó la idea de poder ver el pueblo y salimos con la barca hacia allí en cuanto terminamos.

Fuimos todos excepto Fugaku y Madara que tenían cosas que hacer, supongo que trabajo porque los dos eran iguales. Sasuke y yo no nos miramos en todo el trayecto o al menos… no fijamente, cuando él miraba yo giraba la cabeza y cuando yo miraba él se hacía el distraído y miraba hacia otro lado. Creo que esto nos había afectado a los dos, no estaba en nuestros planes llegar tan lejos, no al menos hasta el sexo. Suponíamos que algún beso para fingir pero nada más. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora? Yo ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Sasuke.

Llegamos al pueblo y nos repartimos todos por él. Anko dijo que tenía que comprar algo de comida para la casa y Mikoto con una sonrisa decidió ir para ayudarla a traer bolsas y lo que necesitase. Se fueron hablando muy animadamente y nos quedamos allí Sasuke y yo mirándonos fijamente.

\- ¿Podemos ir a montar allí? – me preguntó Kiba señalando una de esas máquinas que metías una moneda para que funcionase.

\- Yo te llevaré – dijo Sasuke enseguida marchándose con Kiba cogido de la mano.

\- Yo… iré a dar una vuelta – le dije marchándome en dirección contraria mientras Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se quedaban con la boca abierta sin entender qué nos ocurría.

Empecé a caminar hasta que llegué a una plaza con una fuente en el centro. Me senté en el borde y miré el agua caer hasta que una mano en mi hombro me sorprendió. Al girarme me encontré con Temari.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Si, claro – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué os pasa que estáis tan raros? – me preguntó – y a mí no me digas que nada. Yo te conté lo del chico que me gustaba, así que ahora te toca – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí.

\- Me gusta tu primo – le dije y ella sonrió.

\- Eso ya lo sé, sino no estaríais saliendo juntos – ahí me vi un poco pillado, era cierto que ellos no sabían lo del trato.

\- Me refería a que… me gusta de verdad y tengo un poco de miedo de no ser suficiente para él.

\- Sasuke sólo trae a casa a las personas con las que de verdad le interesa algo – me dijo y eso lo sabía… a mí me estaba utilizando para algo, no sabía para qué, pero para algo. – deberías calmarte un poco Naruto, todo va bien, de hecho eres el primero que le cae bien a toda la familia y mira que somos raros para eso, cada cual tiene su preferencia. No creíamos que durases tanto tiempo y menos con las bromas de mis hermanos.

\- Son unos angelitos cuando los conoces.

\- Sí… pero conocerlos es lo que muchas de las novias de Sasuke no hacían. Eres el primero que te los has ganado. Para Sasuke es importante la familia y sé que tú le importas, aunque a veces pueda parecer frío.

\- No lo sé, a veces lo dudo – le dije intentando disimular que realmente… yo no le importaba nada excepto para realizar su plan.

Al final decidimos dar una vuelta cuando Gaara y Kankuro llegaron a la fuente también. No seguimos con el tema para no molestarles a ellos, no hacía falta que todos supieran mis miedos respecto al tema de Sasuke. Seguía pensando que él era un abogado de prestigio, tenía un buen trabajo y cobraba bien… yo no era nada, sólo sería un deshecho, ese del que se podría deshacer cuando dejase de serle útil.

Temari se llevó a Kankuro a regañadientes a la peluquería y es que ella decía que ya hacía falta un corte de pelo aunque Kankuro intentó escaparse un par de veces. Odiaba cortarse el pelo y yo me reí mucho viendo como Temari tenía que llevarlo arrastras. Gaara y yo nos quedamos a solas y nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

A Gaara se le iluminaron los ojos al ver una tienda de animales, más concretamente la de reptiles y le comenté que prefería esperarle fuera mientras él echaba un vistazo dentro. Claro… que en aquel momento llegó Sasuke con Kiba girando la esquina y me faltó tiempo para empujar a Gaara dentro de la tienda con tal de evitar a Sasuke. Me quedé estático en la puerta mientras él miraba cada reptil y sonreía fascinado por todo lo que veía, yo me dedicaba más a mirar por el cristal de la tienda y ver cómo Kiba preguntaba.

\- ¿Dónde crees que están? – preguntaba Kiba a Sasuke.

\- No tengo ni idea… ese maldito Dobe no sé donde narices se mete – le dijo notablemente enfadado.

\- No le llames así.

\- Vale, lo siento. Venga busquemos por esa calle a ver.

En cuanto les vi desaparecer por la calle contigua es cuando suspiré de tranquilidad. Me daba mucha vergüenza mirar a Sasuke ahora, ni siquiera sabía si la experiencia con él había sido buena o no… yo sólo recordaba la primera vez y no me gustó nada, no quería repetir algo así. Supongo que tenía miedo por si a Sasuke le había gustado y quisiera repetir otra noche. Si al menos supiera si me había gustado o no quizá no tendría este miedo metido en el cuerpo.

Miré hacia las urnas llenas de reptiles y le comenté a Gaara que mejor le esperaba fuera. Él no dijo nada y siguió mirando esos bichos, yo me marché fuera y me senté en un banco hasta que saliese.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado al poco tiempo y pensé que sería Gaara que ya habría terminado de ver reptiles pero no, era Sasuke y aquello me hizo ponerme rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Me estás esquivando? – me preguntó de golpe – te he visto entrar corriendo en la tienda de reptiles cuando me has visto aparecer.

\- ¿Por qué no has entrado si lo sabías? – le pregunté.

\- Porque creí que necesitabas algo de tiempo para ti. He preferido darte un respiro. Debías de estar desesperado para meterte en una tienda de reptiles con tal de huir de mí ¿Me cuentas por qué huyes de mí? ¿Es por lo de anoche?

\- Sí – le dije – no puedo mirarte a la cara ahora, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que ocurrió.

\- Eso duele – me dijo sonriendo – tú y tu sinceridad abrumadora, "Santa verdad" ha vuelto. Decirle a un hombre que no recuerdas como te hizo el amor… eso es doloroso, hiere el orgullo de cualquiera. ¿Tan malo soy en la cama para no acordarte de mí?

\- No seas idiota, sabes muy bien que fue por el alcohol.

\- Naruto… si hay algo que te preocupa cuéntamelo.

\- Me preocupa el hecho de no acordarme. Mi primera vez no fue precisamente la mejor experiencia de mi vida y resulta que la segunda… no la recuerdo. Tengo un poco de miedo al sexo.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo la primera vez? – me preguntó y me sonrojé.

\- No fue nada del otro mundo – le intenté explicar – salía con un chico y todo iba bien, hasta el sexo al menos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Al principio todo estaba bien, me gustaba y yo consentí hacerlo pero… cuando llegó el dolor no quise continuar, preferí esperar.

\- Déjame adivinar… él no se detuvo.

\- No – le comenté.

\- Mírame Naruto, yo puedo detenerme si no estás seguro de hacer las cosas y te puedo asegurar una cosa… por los gemidos que dabas ayer, te aseguro que disfrutaste, yo no haré nada que no quieras hacer. Si tu preocupación es si voy a pasarme como aquel chico con el que estuviste… ya puedes quitarte ese miedo. No es mi intención hacerte daño, ni herirte y mucho menos quiero hacerlo contigo si tienes miedo. Me gusta que disfruten conmigo no que se asusten – me dijo sonriendo y sonreí.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Venga… busquemos a todos y volvamos a casa.


	18. Chapter 18: Viejos conocidos

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Volvimos enseguida a casa y no dejé de mirar a un silencioso Sasuke. Me gustaba ese chico y sé que a cada día que pasaba… a cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo le quería un poco más. En el fondo era un chico dulce y atento, no era de las personas que quisieran hacer daño a los demás, intentaba no hacerlo pero a la vez… era frío y reservado. Estábamos mintiendo a sus padres, sé que estaba mal y que les haríamos daño en el futuro cuando dijéramos que todo era una gran mentira pero no podía evitar pensar que quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Sasuke. Supongo que querría llevarme un buen recuerdo de todo esto.

A veces miraba la cara de Sasuke cuando estábamos todos juntos y creo que veía el dolor reflejada en su mirada, él tampoco quería seguir mintiendo a su familia, quería decir la verdad pero algo había que lo retenía y le hacía continuar. Yo continuaba por él, porque quería permanecer un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

Esto me dolería, cuando le miraba veía a un chico increíble del que me estaba enamorando pese a saber que yo mismo había aceptado este trato, yo había aceptado estar con él un tiempo y luego romper. Sabía cómo acababa esta historia, lo supe mucho antes de aceptar, él propuso un trato y yo acepté bajo mi responsabilidad. No debí enamorarme de él pero lo había hecho y no quería contárselo, no podía decírselo porque estábamos destinados a romper en algún momento. Yo nunca sería suficiente para él, yo no podía hacer que cambiase de opinión y decidiera quedarse conmigo.

Sasuke me miró de golpe en la embarcación y me sonrojé cuando le vi sonreír justo antes de guiñarme un ojo. Le amaba, me gustaba esa sutileza que tenía él, esa dulzura que mostraba pocas veces. Pese a sentir todo esto giré el rostro y miré hacia atrás viendo la estela que dejaba el barco tras de sí. No podía seguir mirándole, cada vez me enamoraba más de él y no era nada bueno. No podía seguir cayendo frente a sus encantos de chico frío pero atento.

Llegamos a casa y me encerré en el cuarto de baño de nuestra habitación comentando que necesitaba ducharme. Lo había hecho esta mañana pero aún así lo necesitaba, a ser posible una ducha bien fría para evitar seguir excitándome cada vez que veía a Sasuke. No podía seguir así, esta tensión que sentía por él me estaba matando. Deseaba besarle a todas horas y no podía hacerlo.

Cenamos todos allí y me alegré de tener una familia, ya veía a la familia Uchiha como mía, me caían bien y me trataban como a uno más aunque me ponía algo triste al pensar que pronto todo esto terminaría, yo sólo era un chico sin hogar ni familia, nada más que eso. Tenía que aprovechar el momento, lo que me daban, lo que me ofrecían, todo ese cariño y amistad.

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar una copa esta noche al pueblo? – me preguntó Sasuke y todos nos miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿A tomar una copa? – pregunté sonrojado pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer con las copas de más.

\- Sí, sólo una te lo prometo – me dijo sonriendo – quería enseñarte el pueblo al atardecer, aunque no hay mucha noche últimamente. Vamos, sé que te gusta bailar y cantar, podemos ir donde quieras.

\- De acuerdo – le dije – pero no quiero beber alcohol, ya tuve bastante con ayer.

\- Me parece bien.

Fuimos al pueblo en cuanto terminamos la cena y fue Sasuke quien tomó los mandos del barco para llegar hasta allí. Amarró el barco al puerto y salimos caminando juntos hasta uno de los bares del pueblo. No era muy grande pero es que el pueblo tampoco lo era. Me senté en la barra a tomarme una cerveza sin alcohol y Sasuke se tomó una con alcohol para acompañarme.

Hablamos muy animadamente y sonreía, que Sasuke sonriera ya era todo un privilegio teniendo en cuenta lo serio que era. Me gustaba ver su sonrisa, era preciosa aunque se le viera poco. Por lo menos daba gracias que últimamente lo hiciera más a menudo, creo que empezaba a relajarse en la vida y a pensar que no todo debía ser trabajo, había más cosas, otras mucho más importantes que ser el mejor en su trabajo. Estaba viviendo por primera vez en la vida, ahora se podía decir que estaba realmente vivo y probando cosas nuevas del mundo. Eso me gustaba, era un chico valiente y fuerte.

Me disculpé con él para ir al baño cuando al salir me di cuenta que unos chicos estaban molestando a Sasuke. Por como le trataban creo que se conocían y no me gustó la forma en que lo trataban pese a que Sasuke pasaba del tema y seguía bebiendo de su cerveza. Cuando aquellos chicos se alejaron de él fijaron sus ojos en mí y uno de ellos pasó por mi lado mirándome atentamente.

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos chico nuevo en la ciudad – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Pueblucho – le comenté

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te has confundido, esto no es una ciudad, es un diminuto pueblo perdido en mitad de la nieve – le dije – supongo que no prestaste mucha atención en clase.

\- Parece que el chico tiene ganas de problemas – me comentó sonriendo junto a sus amigos.

\- ¿Crees que por decir algo así me intimidarás? Seguramente eras el pobre chico que lo único que sabía hacer en el instituto era educación física y puede que las chicas se muriesen por tus músculos pero a mí no podrían importarme menos. Tu inteligencia está por los suelos porque si lo que le has dicho a ese chico es todo lo que puedes decir, creo que deberías volver a la escuela a que te enseñen vocabulario.

El chico se quedó mirándome fijamente sin saber qué decirme. Yo tampoco es que fuera un experto en vocabulario o en lo que se estudiaba en el instituto. Apenas había acabado la educación básica pero no pensaba demostrárselo. Sasuke me miraba desde el otro extremo sin entender qué ocurría.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – le pregunté.

\- Quizá porque nunca había visto a un chico tan joven como tú y tan atractivo pero con una lengua tan afilada – me comentó.

\- Pues ya conoces al primero.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y no te interesaría pasar una increíble noche conmigo? – me preguntó acercándose a mí mirándome fijamente.

\- Ni hablar – le dije sonriendo – tengo metas más altas, mis aspiraciones no se quedan tan abajo como para acostarme contigo.

\- En este pueblo no hay nadie mejor que yo – me comentó.

\- Pues yo estoy viendo a otro más interesante – le dije mirando a Sasuke y agradecí que él no pudiera escucharme desde la distancia.

\- Ese listillo – se reía el chico – siempre fue el bicho raro del instituto.

\- Puede… pero es el tipo de hombre que me excita – le dije sonriendo de forma lujuriosa y dándole un empujón lo aparté de mí para ir hacia Sasuke.

Me acerqué hacia Sasuke y esperaba que él no me rechazase ahora mismo porque quedaría muy mal delante de esos tipos. Yo que intentaba ayudarle esperaba que no me dejase en ridículo. Suspiré e inspiré una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarme cuando ya estaba prácticamente a su lado. Me miró extrañado y le susurré que me siguiera el juego. Él no entendió de que iba hasta que me quedé frente a él y le di el beso más apasionado que pude sacar recorriendo toda su boca con mi lengua. Esos tipos aprenderían a las buenas o a las malas a no volver a meterse con Sasuke, porque él era un chico que había tenido éxito en la vida y puede que le pudieran hacer la vida imposible cuando era joven, pero yo no permitiría que siguieran molestándole ahora. Sasuke era mejor persona y mucho más inteligente que esos tipos.

Solté lentamente los sensuales labios de Sasuke para ver su rostro confuso, no entendía el motivo para que hubiera hecho algo así pero me daba exactamente igual, yo sólo quería ayudarle. Supongo que se dio cuenta cuando vio con la cara de frustración y sorpresa con la que miraban aquellos tipos y me cogió de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él para volver a besarme. Me dejé aunque sabía en el lío que me estaba metiendo, sabía que cada beso me acercaba un poco más a él y no quería acercarme tanto porque iba a quemarme, llegaría el día en que tendría que despedirme de él.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y en cuanto Sasuke la vio soltó mis labios preocupado pero yo sonreí fingiendo estar bien mientras le comentaba que había sido la emoción del momento, que no se preocupase. Creo que no terminó de creerme. Al final Sasuke decidió pagar las bebidas diciendo que me invitaba él y salimos fuera. Me sorprendió bastante cuando no le sentí a mí lado, se había quedado unos pasos detrás de mí completamente paralizado y me giré a mirarle.

\- Gracias – me dijo y me sorprendió aún más, no eran palabras que Sasuke soliese decir.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Por lo que has hecho ahí dentro. Te has percatado enseguida de lo que ocurría y me has ayudado.

\- No es nada. Odio a la gente que molesta a otros sin motivo. Supongo que eran tus compañeros de instituto. No sabía que habías estudiado aquí en Alaska.

\- Vivimos aquí muchos años Naruto, luego nos trasladamos. Toda mi infancia estaba aquí.

\- Esos eran los que se metían contigo en el instituto ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – me dijo – supongo que aquí nunca tuve amigos.

\- Ahora me tienes a mí – le dije sonriendo – y tienes un buen trabajo, una familia que te adora, lo tienes todo Sasuke, ellos se han quedado atrapados en este lugar creyéndose aún que son "populares" cuando no es cierto, la verdad es que no han avanzado y se han quedado atrapados en su época de esplendor. Seguramente trabajarán en alguna tienda del pueblo como cajeros o a saber… tú eres abogado. Les has superado Sasuke y eso les destroza, más cuando se han dado cuenta que los chicos y chicas te preferirán a ti como ya les he dejado claro – le dije sonriendo.

\- Enserio Naruto… gracias – me repitió.

\- De nada – le dije ruborizado a más no poder.


	19. Chapter 19: Regreso

**Sasuke Uchiha**

No esperé que Naruto se hiciera pasar por un hombre interesado en mí frente a todos aquellos chicos. Yo nunca había sabido relacionarme con la gente de mi edad, supongo que me gustaban los libros, estudiar y sobre todo… que me felicitasen cuando hacía las cosas bien ¿A quién no le gustaba eso? Pero claro… ser el mejor en la clase tenía un alto precio que pagar, nadie quería ser mi amigo, tan sólo se metían conmigo, era más fácil.

Nunca tuve amigos, no llevé a nadie a casa, las chicas con las que salía supongo que eran como yo y ahora tenía frente a mí a Naruto Uzumaki, este chico rubio que no se parecía en nada a la gente que había conocido en todos estos años. No era aburrido como yo, se ganaba el cariño de la gente y ayudaba a los demás sin importar el motivo. Me había enamorado de él o eso pensaba. Quizá me confundía al haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi novia. A veces pensaba que si mi chica estuviera aquí quizá no me hubiera fijado en Naruto o quizá sí… quien sabía. Lo que estaba claro es que no podía estar solo.

Tenía que hablar con ella de todo esto, de lo que me pasaba con Naruto, de lo que estaba sintiendo por él así que al regresar a casa me encerré en el despacho de mi abuelo y traté de llamarla. Su teléfono estaba apagado y eso significaba que estaría volando. No habría forma de contactar con ella hasta que aterrizase su avión.

Salí del despacho encontrándome a Naruto mirando un cuadro de mi bisabuelo que estaba allí colgado en el pasillo. Naruto siempre tenía esa mirada perdida y triste cuando miraba retratos familiares, supongo que porque él era huérfano. Le llamé y fingió sonreír. Antes no me enteraba cuando sonreía de verdad y cuando la fingía, ahora tras unos días juntos veinticuatro horas… empezaba a descubrirlas, le estaba conociendo cada vez mejor y me gustaba lo que descubría.

\- Naruto… ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo – claro que sí.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso de leche antes de dormir?

\- No lo sé – me comentó extrañado.

\- Venga, así me haces compañía un rato – le dije sonriendo intentando calmarle.

\- Está bien.

Fuimos a la cocina y empezaba a entender que lo que sentía por este chico podía ser muy real, me estaba cuestionando toda mi sexualidad desde que le había conocido y si eso era cierto iba a tener que romper con mi novia. No estaba bien hacerles esto a ninguno de los dos, tenía que ser claro. Jamás esperé llegar tan lejos con Naruto, no imaginaba que me enamoraría de él, eso no entraba en mis planes. Nada debía haber cambiado pero todo lo había hecho.

Nos sentamos en una silla frente a la encimera con los vasos una vez hechos y nos los tomamos en silencio. Yo sabía que le ocurría algo a Naruto, siempre colocaba esa cara de preocupación y melancolía cuando veía retratos familiares.

\- ¿No tienes ninguna foto Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- ¿De mi familia? No, no tengo – me dijo.

\- Eso es raro y triste, todo el mundo debería tener una al menos.

\- Tenía una hace ya algún tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- La perdí. Lo sé, soy un desastre – me dijo entristecido – supongo que ya da igual, no volveré a tenerla.

\- ¿Cuándo la perdiste?

\- Hace un mes quizá, más o menos para cuando empecé a trabajar en el bar del que me han despedido. Siempre la llevaba conmigo, me gustaba ver a mis padres cogiéndome en brazos – sonrió al decirlo – ahora sólo me queda tratar de no olvidar sus rostros. Ni siquiera sé quienes fueron o qué hicieron en la vida, me habría gustado conocerles un poco más.

\- ¿Te la pudo quitar tu jefe? – le pregunté.

\- No sé, por poder supongo que sí pero… ¿Para qué querría él una foto de mi familia?

\- Por la misma razón que intentó abusar de ti Naruto, obsesión pura y dura. Muchos psicópatas y asesinos a veces se guardan prendas o algo importante de las víctimas para recrearse en lo que han hecho, quizá se pudo quedar algo de ti… como esa fotografía.

\- No creo – me dijo pensando – aunque fuera así no podría recuperarla… tengo un juicio pendiente contra él.

\- Eso es cierto – le dije aunque ya estaba pensando cómo descubrir si tenía o no la fotografía.

Naruto me había ayudado con aquellos chicos, con lo que había sido mi peor pesadilla durante el instituto y ahora yo quería ayudarle también, se lo merecía. No había conocido nunca una persona como Naruto, alguien que ayudaba desinteresadamente, que tenía un corazón tan grande que no entendía cómo podía caberle en el pecho. Era increíble y me sonrojé levemente cuando sus ojos azul intenso me miraron.

\- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – le dije sin rodeos y él se sonrojó al momento colocando una cara de sorpresa total ante mis palabras.

\- ¿D-de qué hablas Sasuke? – me preguntó – deja de bromear con esas cosas.

Sonreí con cierta tristeza al darme cuenta que no me creía, él siempre decía que yo era un mentiroso, supongo que mi trabajo me había convertido en lo que era, este ser frío, antisocial, mentiroso… pero aún así tenía mi corazón y le quería, amaba a ese chico, estaba seguro. Me dolió que no me creyese, que se lo tomase como una broma pero cuando le dije que iba enserio, él sonreía diciéndome que "Casi se lo tragaba" vamos… no me creía absolutamente ni una palabra y decidí al final sonreír diciéndole que me había pillado, era todo una broma.

Nos fuimos a dormir y cuando ya estaba preparando mi manta y la almohada en el suelo escuché la voz de Naruto resonando en la oscura habitación.

\- Sasuke… ¿Quieres dormir en la cama? – me preguntó.

\- Estoy bien Naruto, no te preocupes y duerme.

\- Llevas dos días durmiendo en el suelo.

\- En realidad ha sido sólo uno, ayer dormí en la cama… o bueno… dormir lo que es dormir la verdad es que dormimos más bien poco.

\- ¿Por qué aún recuerdas eso? – preguntó y sonreí porque me lo imaginé sonrojado a más no poder.

\- Supongo que porque no estuvo mal, aunque alguien no se acuerde.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas, me da vergüenza.

\- De acuerdo, no diré nada más.

\- ¿Quieres dormir aquí o no? – me preguntó con esa vocecita típica de los niños pequeños cuando ponen un puchero.

\- Si – le dije – me gustaría dormir contigo en la cama.

\- Te dejaré un sitio.

Cogí la almohada y me levanté para ir a la cama. Me tumbé y traté de dormir, pero era imposible, el aroma de Naruto llegaba con toda su fuerza y me embriagaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en que estaba justo detrás de mí. Me giré porque quería cogerle, no sé si era buena idea pero necesitaba sentirle cerca de mí. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura cuando cogí algo muy blando y supe que no era Naruto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté sacando de la cama una almohada en medio de los dos.

\- Es nuestra barrera.

\- ¿Nuestra barrera? – pregunté alarmado.

\- Sí, ya sabes… una barrera infranqueable, no puedes pasar de ahí y yo no pasaré tampoco, así estaremos seguros.

\- Naruto que no estoy borracho – le dije.

\- Por si acaso, hay que evitar tentaciones peores.

Me resigné y dejé que pusiera la almohada para defenderse de un posible ataque mío aunque no tenía intención de ello. Me giré para el otro lado dándole la espalda y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un peso sobre mi cintura y cuando encendí la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla me encontré con la pierna de Naruto encima de mi cintura saltándose la barrera que él mismo había puesto y su brazo estaba reposando sobre mi pecho. El tío dormía a pierna suelta sin tener en cuenta sus propias barreras e invadiendo mi espacio personal, eso me hizo sonreír. Mucha barrera quería anoche, pero ahora mismo no lo parecía.

Aparté su brazo como pude alejándolo de mí y luego traté de quitar su pierna de encima con mucho cuidado de no despertarle. Se le veía tan cansado y tenía esa carilla de angelito que no quería molestarle, necesitaba dormir un poco más. Ya estaba a punto de salir fuera cuando su cuerpo se giró entero y su brazo cayó con fuerza sobre mí cogiéndome y evitando que pudiera irme.

Tuve que quedarme como media hora aquí en la misma posición bien enganchado por el abrazo de Naruto que hasta subía la pierna por encima de mi cintura. Sentía su miembro en mi trasero, su pecho contra mi espalda y su respiración en mi nuca. Todo eso me excitaba y tenía unas ganas enormes de hacerle mío pero no podía, se lo había prometido, no iba a tocarle. Tuve que armarme de valor para poder aguantar esta presión que sentía, esta excitación que me iba a volver loco. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la forma en que estaba cogido a mí, se sonrojó y se apartó de mí lo más rápido que pudo disculpándose veinte veces y tapando su erección con la sábana. Él también se había excitado de estar tan pegado a mi cuerpo.

\- No sé para qué quieres esas barreras si luego eres tú quien las saltas – le dije sonriendo.

\- Lo lamento, de verdad. No quise invadir tu lado de la cama.

\- No te preocupes.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con gente – intentaba argumentarme y yo no podía dejar de sonreír al verle tan nervioso – lo lamento de veras. No quería ocupar tu lado.

\- Cálmate, no me importa que ocupes mi sitio. Pero la próxima vez no me pongas la almohada como barrera. A mí no me importa si quieres cogerte a mí o me pones una pierna por encima – le comenté.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¿Por qué crees que debería de importarme?

\- No sé… quizá porque te gustan las mujeres y yo… pues muchas curvas no tengo. Creí que te molestaría.

\- Ya te lo dije Naruto, no me molesta tu compañía, es más… me gusta que estés aquí. Me siento bien cuando estoy a tu lado, me siento yo mismo y me estás enseñando a disfrutar la vida, algo que antes jamás habría imaginado que haría. Aún así… en cuanto lleguemos nos pondremos de nuevo a preparar el juicio.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Voy a ducharme y nos prepararemos para irnos. Sale el avión en un par de horas.

Tuve que darme una ducha bien fría y es que aunque había disimulado todo lo posible ante Naruto, la verdad es que estaba demasiado excitado, no había forma de bajar esta erección y lo había intentado pensando en cosas que me dieran asco, pero nada, la imagen de Naruto y su contacto venían una y otra vez a mi cabeza. Al final con el agua fría empezó a bajarme.

Salí del cuarto de baño y entró Naruto a todo correr tapándose con una sábana. Me reí porque aunque llevaba el pantalón corto del pijama… yo sabía que se escondía todo lo que podía por la erección que llevaba entre las piernas. Salí de la habitación para darle tiempo a que se arreglase y me marché a desayunar hacia la cocina.

Ese día Naruto apenas comió y es que estaba nervioso por tener que coger de nuevo el avión para volver. Al menos mis abuelos le dieron algo de comer para el viaje y él estaba entre feliz por volver a su casa y triste por tener que despedirse de mis abuelos a quienes ya les estaba cogiendo cariño.


	20. Chapter 20: Instituto

**Naruto Uzumaki**

El viaje en avión fue un martirio para mí, odiaba subir a esos trastos pero al menos el vuelo no se hizo tan largo como esperaba en un principio. Al llegar al aeropuerto me faltó un poco de descaro para agacharme a besar el suelo que pisaba, no lo hice por tratar de comportarme decentemente, pero que viaje tan horrible. No quería volver a subir a un avión en mi vida.

Creí que iríamos con toda la familia hacia la casa Uchiha, de hecho llevaba yo a Kiba en brazos dormido como un tronco. No entendía cómo podía dormirse tan a gusto en un cacharro metálico que volaba a cientos de millas por encima de nosotros. Yo no podía imaginarlo, no había podido dormirme nunca en ningún viaje, ni siquiera en coche o en autobús podía dormirme. Para mí era imposible y admiraba a la gente que colocando bien la cabeza caía rendida.

Sasuke insistió varias veces en que preferíamos irnos a nuestra casa y descansar, ya mañana podríamos ir a verles pero ahora quería simplemente estar un rato a solas conmigo. Eso no había quien se lo creyese, bueno… sus padres que sonrieron y comentaron que era mejor dejar a los enamorados solos. Yo sonreí siguiendo el juego a Sasuke y fingiendo estar muy enamorado aunque en el fondo empezaba a estar enamorado de él. Mi mentira, la primera que decía en mi vida… resultaba que se estaba convirtiendo en realidad sin que yo me lo esperase.

Nos despedimos de todos y le pasé a Kiba hasta los brazos de Fugaku quien lo recibió con una sonrisa viéndole dormir plácidamente. Buscamos el coche en el aparcamiento y sinceramente… no sé si acabaría en mi casa o en la de Sasuke. En parte echaba de menos mi independencia y por otra parte… no quería irme de su casa. Su casa era espectacular, no se caía a pedazos como la mía y sobre todo… estaba él, eso era lo más importante para mí.

Miré por la ventanilla, todo estaba oscuro y una parte de mí echaba de menos esta oscuridad, la luz de las farolas, las luces del coche iluminando el trayecto. No me atrevía a mirar a Sasuke y es que me daba miedo enamorarme aún más de él, sabía que si seguíamos con esta mentira yo acabaría haciéndome daño, no podía enamorarme de él y me lo repetía una y otra vez, era necesario que me mentalizase de eso. Los hombres como Sasuke jamás se fijaban en chicos como yo. No tenía nada que ofrecerle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó Sasuke – estás muy callado y no es propio de ti.

\- Supongo que estoy un poco cansado del viaje – le comenté y era cierto que estaba cansado - ¿Me llevas a casa?

\- Sí – me dijo - ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos sino?

\- Creí que iríamos a tu casa.

\- Claro que vamos a mi casa, a nuestra casa – me dijo – vives conmigo en este momento ¿O me estoy equivocando? – me preguntó sonriendo – espera… ¿Creías que te llevaba al apartamento del terror? ¿A Ese donde las techos se caen, las paredes se derrumban, el suelo se traga mis pies y el sofá intenta retenerme?

Empecé a reírme al recordar cómo Sasuke odiaba mi casa por todo lo que le había pasado pero cuando él empezó a reírse entendí una cosa… él no odiaba mi casa, se lo había pasado igual de bien que yo aquel día. Reconozco que ambos pasamos un poco de miedo, pero ahora al recordarlo y saber que los dos estábamos perfectamente, no podíamos dejar de reírnos. Era un desastre de casa.

\- No voy a devolverte a ese lugar Naruto – me dijo poniéndose serio – quiero que vivas conmigo el tiempo que necesites, incluso aunque tras esta mentira tengas que quedarte un poco más hasta que encuentres una casa en condiciones. No puedes seguir viviendo ahí.

\- De acuerdo, buscaré algo aunque no prometo nada. El piso estaba bien – le dije.

\- El piso es una trampa mortal, cualquier día sales en las noticias porque se te ha caído la casa encima. ¿Dónde ves que la casa esté bien?

\- En que puedo pagarla – le dije y él se quedó atónito – te pagaré de todas formas por mi estancia en tu casa, no quiero estar de gorrón – le comenté.

\- No quiero ni necesito tu dinero Naruto. Este plan fue algo mío personal y encima que aceptaste no podría apropiarme de tu dinero. Bastante estás haciendo ya por mí.

\- Nunca me has contado el motivo por el que hacemos esto – le comenté tratando de averiguar algo más.

\- Mis padres siempre me han visto perfecto y estaba un poco cansado de que dijeran que la gente que llevaba a casa no eran apropiados para mí. Siempre decidían por mí y quería por una vez, demostrarles que podía tomar mis decisiones.

\- Pues es un poco radical lo que has hecho – le dije sonriendo – sólo tenías que seguir con tu vida y hacer lo que quisieras.

\- Es algo más complejo que todo eso Naruto, dejémoslo ahí, necesitaba demostrarles que tomaba mis decisiones y que podían ser correctas.

Sasuke no quiso hablar más pero pese a su tenso silencio, yo sentí que me ocultaba algo, no terminaba de creer en sus palabras y es que cuando mentía, le salía un ligero tick que le delataba. No quise decírselo para que no le sentase mal, pero empezaba a saber cuándo mentía, cuando me decía la verdad y cuándo había información incompleta. Casi siempre me dejaba las cosas a medias y no terminaba de contarme todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, eso me desesperaba un poco.

Llegamos a casa y como siempre cada uno se fue a su habitación. Deshice la maleta antes de meterme en la cama y traté de dormirme. Soñé con Sasuke esa noche, soñé que estábamos juntos de verdad, que todo iba bien pero me desperté sobresaltado al pensar que todo era una gran mentira, me desperté sudando y gritando al pillarle besándose con una mujer. Mi gran miedo se veía reflejado en mi subconsciente, tenía miedo de ver a Sasuke con otra persona, le amaba y esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Me fui directamente a la ducha, estaba demasiado sudado y necesitaba ducharme. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y encendí el agua caliente entrando en la ducha. No tuve más remedio que masturbarme debido al sueño erótico que había tenido con Sasuke aunque la verdad es que no había terminado precisamente bien. Sabía que Sasuke era heterosexual, que no podía fijarse en mí pero aún así mi cerebro había tenido un sueño erótico con él, claro que había mezclado la realidad con la ficción. El sueño decía que estábamos saliendo juntos, pero al final… acababa besando a otras chicas, al fin y al cabo sabía que era un hombre al que le gustaban demasiado las mujeres, no podía fijarse en mí.

Salí con rapidez y cogí lo primero que vi en la nevera para desayunar. Pegué un sorbo al cartón de la leche y me marché de allí tras vestirme. Quería llegar pronto a la casa de los Uchiha y empezar con el trabajo. La moto hacía unos días que no la arrancaba por haber estado en Alaska y le costó un poco a la batería, pero en cuanto la tuve en marcha me coloqué el casco y salí hacia la mansión Uchiha. Amanecía cuando llegaba y el guardia al verme me dejó entrar.

Ayudé a la cocinera a preparar desayunos y me senté allí en la mesa a esperar a los chicos. Creo que era la primera vez que todos sonreían al verme, incluso Gaara y Kankuto empezaban a comportarse. Me explicaron algunas cosas de clase aunque yo no podía ayudarles mucho con sus deberes, tendría que ponerme al día y hacerlo con rapidez. Temari me comentó que por la tarde me ayudaría y así podría acercarme más a Gaara y Kankuro aunque fuera para ayudarles. Me venía bien porque así de paso… yo también aprendía cosas que no había tenido oportunidad de estudiar.

Por la mañana tras llevar a todos al colegio y al instituto, me volví a la mansión Uchiha y estuve por allí leyendo un libro en su inmenso jardín hasta que vi que Sasuke llegaba de trabajar al medio día. Salió al jardín cuando le dijeron las personas del servicio que me habían visto por allí y yo salí corriendo antes de que pudiera verme. No estaba preparado para encontrarle de nuevo.

Huyendo del jardín acabé en la casa del chófer. Estaba bastante escondida de cualquier sitio pero Kiba que estaba allí mirando como su padre limpiaba el coche, vino corriendo hacia mí abrazándose a mi pierna. Supuse que su padre había ido a recogerle al colegio y le pregunté si estaba bien, él me contestó que le dolía el estómago y había decidido volverse a casa. Su padre había ido a buscarle.

Su padre me agradeció el que llevase todos los días y cuidase de su hijo pero a mí me sorprendió lo joven que era. Era un chico de unos treinta años, puede que para mi gusto algo mayor, pero era agradable y simpático, tenía una cálida sonrisa. Me tendió la mano presentándose como Yahiko.

No me quedé mucho rato hablando con él ya que tenía que ir a recoger a Gaara y a Kankuro. Quedé con Yahiko que algún día me pasaría y así podríamos hablar tranquilamente. Parecía un buen hombre, quizá algo solitario pero me cayó bien.

Fui a recoger a Gaara al instituto. El primero en salir fue Kankuro y es que con él aún no había tenido un gran acercamiento, pero como siempre iba al lado de Gaara, al menos había dejado de meterse conmigo al ver que su hermano empezaba a tolerarme. Cuando Gaara salió, me di cuenta cómo se fijaba en una chica rubia que estaba al final del parking que se metía hacia otro de los coches acompañando a sus padres mientras les contaba algo por lo que sonreía.

Gaara no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo hasta que llegó donde estaba y le miré con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es guapa – le dije sabiendo el motivo de que le mirase tanto.

\- No es para tanto – me dijo algo ruborizado intentando hacerse el duro.

\- Yo que iba a contarte el truco para seducirla, entonces si no es para tanto me lo quedaré – le dije.

\- Dímelo – casi me exigió y yo sonreí.

\- En casa – le dije – si te portas bien… en casa podemos conversar del tema y encontraremos una solución para que se fije en ti.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo algo desanimado subiendo al coche.


	21. Chapter 21: preparando el juicio

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Me quedé toda la tarde en la sala de estudios ayudando a Gaara con su problema, indicándole cómo podía tratar de llamar la atención de esa chica rubia que habíamos visto. Todo lo que yo le decía, él lo descartaba puesto que decía que él no era nada en el instituto y ella solía ir con chicos populares, de hecho se rumoreaba por el centro que podría estar saliendo con otro chico, un tal Sai.

El primer amor de ese chico me hacía sonreír, me recordaba a mí mismo a su edad cuando empecé a salir con el primer chico, creíamos que eso duraría siempre, que equivocados estábamos los dos. Ahora tenía a Sasuke y aunque nuestra relación era muy extraña, yo creo que le amaba, esta sensación pocas veces la había tenido en la vida.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – me preguntó Gaara – es un tema importante.

\- Lo sé, el primer amor siempre lo es – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Sasuke fue tu primer amor? – me preguntó.

\- No, fue otro chico del orfanato. Supongo que no salió nada bien la cosa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque… no puede dar siempre una persona solamente, ambas deben estar unidas pero no lo estábamos. Creía que me quería por lo menos tanto como yo a él, pero no era cierto.

\- ¿Te engañó? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – yo no era el único en su vida, jugaba conmigo pero estaba con otro chico a la vez. Aún así lo que sientes ahora en el primer amor… es algo único, esos sentimientos siempre son únicos.

\- ¿Y qué haré si es cierto y sale con Sai?

\- Pues sólo hay dos opciones… abandonar o luchar por lo que quieres – le dije – es una decisión tuya personal. Nadie puede decirte u obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Eres ya mayor para tomar tus decisiones.

\- ¿Y si me equivoco?

\- Todos tomamos decisiones equivocadas en esta vida, lo importante es no arrepentirse de lo que decidimos. Si creemos que es lo correcto hay que arriesgar aunque salga mal.

\- ¿Te arriesgaste con Sasuke? – me preguntó y me quedé en blanco unos segundos.

\- Sí, me arriesgué demasiado con él – le dije algo entristecido.

Supongo que jamás me había arriesgado tanto por alguien como lo estaba haciendo por Sasuke. Sabiendo que todo era una gran mentira seguía aquí tratando de que se fijase en mí, pese a saber que era un imposible… estaba en esta casa tratando de conquistar al frío Sasuke Uchiha. Me estaba jugando todo por él, estaba arriesgando mi propia felicidad, arriesgaba entrar en el dolor más grande que jamás sentiría si esto salía mal pero tenía que intentarlo, yo no quería quedarme con la duda de qué habría podido ocurrir si me hubiera jugado por él. Estaba jugándome todo con tal de tener a Sasuke Uchiha. De esa decisión jamás me arrepentiría porque sabía que esto es lo que quería hacer, quería estar precisamente aquí y tratar de conquistarle. Era mucho lo que podía perder si todo salía mal, pero era mucho lo que podía ganar si salía bien, hablaba de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más interesante que había conocido y el chico del que me había enamorado.

Pensé en alguna forma en que Gaara pudiera lucirse frente a esa chica rubia y al final, le dije que le enseñaría a conducir la moto. Su padre seguramente le compraría cualquier capricho que pidiera con tal de que le dejase en paz y no le molestase. Gaara sonrió y por primera vez le vi ilusionado. Le enseñé un par de trucos para aparentar ser un chico interesante en clase y me dijo que los pondría en práctica en cuanto pudiera. Yo estaba seguro que conseguiría una cita con esa chica con todo lo que le había enseñado.

Me volví a casa en cuanto acabé el trabajo y pensé mucho en Kankuro, apenas pasaba tiempo conmigo y no entendía el motivo. Gaara y él solían estar siempre juntos pero apenas me hablaba. No sabía cómo acercarme a él pero lo descubriría en algún momento.

Preparé la cena para cuando Sasuke llegase. Por la tarde tras haberle estado evitando yo por la casa Uchiha a la hora de comer, se volvió a marchar al trabajo. Cuando vino a casa cenamos y por supuesto… me preguntó dónde me había metido todo el día porque me había buscado y no me había conseguido encontrar. Mi respuesta fue un simple "Por ahí".

Sasuke se empeñó en recoger los platos y fregar pero yo no le dejé. Decía que aún le faltaba acabar algunas cosas así que acabé haciéndolo yo mientras él terminaba con el trabajo. Siempre se traía trabajo a casa y eso me molestaba en cierta parte ya que me gustaría que se relajase y disfrutase. Al acabar de recoger todo le dije de irme a dormir pero él me retuvo.

\- Naruto ven aquí y siéntate un rato. Preparemos un momento tu defensa.

\- ¿A estas horas? – le pregunté – bueno está bien. ¿Qué hay que preparar?

\- Tus preguntas y tus respuestas.

\- Ya te he contado un millón de veces lo que ocurrió.

\- Y sigo sin creérmelo. Enserio Naruto… tienes que poner algo más de emoción o verte más afectado.

\- Ya te dije que no sé mentir y no quiero.

\- No es mentir, es llorar un poco, que caiga alguna lágrima.

\- No pienso hacer eso, como te dije no me hizo nada.

\- Perderemos si no lo haces. Ya te lo dije… él mentirá todo lo que pueda para echarte la culpa a ti.

\- Pero mentir estará en su conciencia.

\- Una que no le importará con tal de salvarse – me dijo casi gritando – prueba a llorar un poco.

Al final con resignación traté de contarle la historia de lo que había ocurrido intentando poner cara de afligido, dolido y víctima pero me hizo repetirlo una y otra vez diciéndome que no le convencía en absoluto mi forma de fingir. Sasuke me tenía harto y es que a todo decía que estaba mal y me tocaba repetir. Era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le grité al final – no me sale eso de llorar.

\- Pues busca en tus recuerdos algo que te duela y llora – me dijo - ¿Sientes el dolor por tus padres? Aprovéchalo y llora, pero necesito que llores en ese tribunal.

\- No puedo – le dije – no funciona tan fácil para mí.

\- Claro que no… porque "Santa verdad" no puede hacer algo simple como llorar un poco.

\- Pues no, no puedo, yo no soy un chico débil que se ponga a llorar en el primer problema que tiene – le grité y él se detuvo en seco - ¿Sabes cuántos problemas he tenido? Soy huérfano, casi todo en mi vida son problemas y no por ellos voy a estar llorando, estaría todo el día y prefiero sonreír a llorar – le dije cabreado.

Me levanté muy enfadado con clara intención de largarme a mi cuarto cuando sentí como Sasuke se levantaba de golpe de la silla arrastrándola y se acercaba con rapidez a mí cogiéndome del brazo para evitar que me marchase. Me besó con pasión empotrándome contra una de las paredes del salón y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por él. Era un maldito dominante, le gustaba ser él quien llevaba la voz cantante y le dejé, no podía hacer otra cosa excepto disfrutar de su boca, de sus besos, de su demandante lengua.

\- No quise hacerte daño Naruto – me dijo de golpe – he sido muy duro contigo y lo lamento, no debí haberte dicho algo así. Ha sido cruel por mi parte, sé que lo has tenido que pasar peor que otras personas y aún así siempre sonríes y tratas de ayudar a la gente, eres una gran persona y no merecías que te forzase.

\- ¿Tan importante es que me vean afectado por lo que sucedió? – le pregunté.

\- Es importante, pero no te preocupes, trabajaré más y haré otra estrategia, no te preocupes.

\- No quiero que trabajes tanto Sasuke, no necesito que vuelvas a ser ese chico amargado que eras, me gustaba el nuevo Sasuke, ese divertido.

\- Puede que sea más divertido, pero en el trabajo yo siempre soy serio Naruto, ganaré ese caso, te lo prometí y no dejaré que te lleven a ti a juicio por su culpa.

Esta vez fui yo quien se lanzó sobre él besándole y es que era tan tierno y dulce cuando de verdad se lo proponía, era el hombre perfecto si supiera disfrutar un poco más de la vida. Pese a todos los defectos que podía tener, seguía enamorado de él, seguía sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte para controlarlo y sabía en el problema que me estaba metiendo pero me dio igual.

Cogí la camiseta de Sasuke con decisión y se la quité comprobando como se dejaba. Decidí continuar puesto que no vi queja alguna en él, de hecho… él mismo empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón con rapidez y supe que hoy ninguno de los dos había bebido de más. Esto lo hacíamos ambos voluntariamente.

Entre empujones acabamos recorriendo todo el pasillo y para cuando llegamos a su habitación y nos tiramos en la cama, ya estábamos completamente desnudos. Sentí que la sangre se había ido a mis mejillas, debían estar completamente rojas y es que eso de estar desnudo frente a él aún no lo llevaba nada bien. Sasuke atrapó mis labios devorándolos y metiendo su lengua para explorar mi boca. Su mano no dejó de tocar mi miembro y gemí ahogando cada sonido en su boca. Me daba mucha vergüenza que Sasuke estuviera haciendo algo así y aún me dio más cuando metió mi miembro en su boca con lentitud, casi asegurándose que no pasaba nada y es que creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía, al menos con un chico. Él debía estar acostumbrado a las mujeres y esto quizá le costase.

Metió sus dedos en mi boca pidiéndome que los lubricase y una vez hecho, los llevó hasta mi entrada metiéndolos con mucho cuidado para dilatarme. Dolió un poco al principio pero me dediqué yo también a darle placer a él masajeando su erecto miembro.

Entró en mí con lentitud pero no se detuvo en ningún momento aunque yo aproveché para agarrarme con fuerza a sus hombros. No quería tener que decirle que parase, intenté pensar en que era Sasuke… ya no era aquel primer chico con el que estuve y al que le dije que se detuviera. Quería creer que Sasuke lo haría si se lo pidiese pero prefería aguantar el dolor y tenerle completamente dentro de mí.

Una vez empezó a moverse, el dolor poco a poco empezó a ir remitiendo dejando únicamente el placer, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos mientras Sasuke empezaba a coger más velocidad hasta correrse en mi interior. Yo no pude evitarlo más y acabé corriendome prácticamente al momento también.

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama a mi lado y aunque pasó su brazo por encima de mi cintura para cogerme y quedarse abrazado, se durmió enseguida y yo acabé pasando la sábana por encima nuestro y me dormí también sintiendo el calor del pecho de Sasuke en mi espalda y sus fuertes brazos agarrándome en un intenso abrazo que me reconfortaba.


	22. Chapter 22: Distancia

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Abrí los ojos por la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana. Aquello me resultó completamente extraño y es que yo siempre me despertaba antes de que saliera el sol. Tenía mi rutina, ducharme, vestirme, desayunar y salir de casa hasta el garaje a coger el coche para ir a trabajar. Ponía siempre el mismo canal de radio y escuchaba las noticias en el trayecto al trabajo ya que nunca me daba tiempo a leer tranquilamente un periódico y cuando llegaba a la oficina me sentaba, colocaba las cosas en su perfecto orden y lugar y ya podía empezar a tener trato con mis clientes. Me pagaban mucho por llevar sus casos, casos complicados de verdad y no la chorrada de Naruto, aún así ahí tenía su caso y estaba preocupado, quería sacar a Naruto de ese problema en el que se encontraba. Pero hoy no fue así.

No sonó el despertador, mire hacia la mesilla para ver que había sucedido y es que el segundero se había detenido. Cogí el reloj en mis manos y lo zarandee maldiciéndolo. Cuando fui a lanzarlo contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación me encontré una cabellera rubia a mi lado que descansaba sobre la almohada. Me quedé unos instantes estático mirando fijamente a Naruto dormir plácidamente desnudo en mi cama tapado simplemente con una fina sábana. No pude evitar sonrojarme y eché un vistazo al despertador que tenía en la mano listo para ser lanzado, al final lo dejé en la mesilla de nuevo y aparté con delicadeza el poco flequillo que Naruto tenía para verle mejor.

Pareció hacerle cosquillas aquello porque apartó mi mano de golpe y sonreí al verlo. Su rostro tan tranquilo me encantaba, era casi como un niño pequeño, un rostro dulce, amable, tierno, era difícil no enamorarse de un chico así pero yo no podía permitirme esto. Lo pensé durante varios segundos al verle desnudo, había sido culpa mía en parte haber terminado de nuevo en esta situación, era la segunda vez que me acostaba con él y aún no había podido localizar a mi novia. ¿Tenía que romper con ella? Seguramente sería la mejor opción porque estaba dudando. No quería hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos pero lo haría, sino arreglaba esto acabarían sufriendo y no quería que eso pasase.

Cogí el teléfono de mi mesilla y traté de localizar a mi novia pero como los anteriores días, tenía su teléfono apagado. ¿Por qué lo tenía apagado? Seguramente estaba ocupada trabajando y es que había semanas en las que ni nos podíamos comunicar. Supongo que Naruto tenía razón en algo… ¿Qué clase de relación mantenía con ella? Apenas nos veíamos, sólo trabajábamos y aunque estábamos bien juntos supongo que era porque apenas nos conocíamos, ella tenía su vida y su trabajo, yo el mío y para ambos lo más importante era el trabajo. Apenas hablábamos, no hacíamos cosas juntos ni teníamos nada en común excepto esta maldita afición por el trabajo y ganar dinero.

Colgué el teléfono y Naruto se desperezó abriendo con sutileza los ojos para encontrarse conmigo. Al menos hoy no gritó ni montó un escándalo como el que me había ofrecido en Alaska, porque toda la familia debió enterarse de nuestros gritos aquel día.

\- Buenos días – me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Naruto – le comenté cogiendo de la mesilla mi reloj.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó al ver que no le miraba.

\- Sí, llego muy tarde a trabajar. El despertador no ha sonado.

\- Lamento oír eso, creí que aún podría tenerte un rato más.

\- Lo siento Naruto, enserio tengo que irme a trabajar. Vendré tarde esta noche así que no me esperes despierto.

\- ¿Reunión?

\- Sí, unos clientes. Nos vemos – le dije terminando de vestirme y saliendo de allí.

Sabía que Naruto querría hablar de lo que había ocurrido pero yo no quería hacerlo, no en este momento con tantas dudas. Ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía lanzándome a sus brazos, besándole en cuanto tenía la más mínima oportunidad, no sabía ya qué más hacer con ese chico. Me repetía que todo era un error, que no debía pensar en Naruto como una relación estable, que no debía enamorarme, que era imposible que me hubiera enamorado…

Salí corriendo de casa y me marché a trabajar aunque estuve toda la tarde dándole vueltas al tema de Naruto. ¡ _Me había acostado con él y sin bebida de por medio_! Me acosté con él por propia voluntad y eso me preocupaba. Ahora ni yo mismo conocía mis sentimientos y eso me frustraba.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del trabajo para meterme en un bar a ahogar mis penas y mis pensamientos, Neji tocó a la puerta entrando con una gran sonrisa y diciéndome que había conseguido un importante caso con el que ganaría mucho dinero. Sonreí al escucharle y se sentó en la silla frente a mi mesa tras cerrar la puerta. imaginé que me había visto algo preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ese chico te trae de cabeza o qué?

\- Que va… bueno sí, pero no en el sentido que piensas. Es un buen chico.

\- ¿Enserio? – me preguntó incrédulo – No te he visto en todo el fin de semana y no había forma de localizarte. ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- En Alaska – le comenté – mi abuela celebraba su cumpleaños y toda la familia decidió ir a verle para celebrar juntos el acontecimiento.

\- ¿También fue el chico?

\- Naruto – le corregí ya que tenía nombre.

\- Vaya si que te afecta. Antes le llamabas chico tú mismo, ahora hasta te sabes su nombre.

\- Pues ya no. Le he conocido mejor y es un buen chico.

\- Cómo cambian las cosas. ¿Y tú novia sabe lo bien que te llevas ahora con ese… Naruto? – me preguntó como si le costase un gran esfuerzo decir su nombre.

\- No. No he conseguido contactar con ella.

\- ¿Y qué harás Sasuke? ¿Decirle a tu novia de montar un trío? ¿No te habrás acostado con él, verdad? – preguntó como si hubiera caído de golpe en esa posibilidad.

Le miré sin contestar y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que mi silencio otorgaba su respuesta afirmativa a lo que había preguntado.

\- ¿Cómo has podido Sasuke? Se supone que sólo era una farsa para unos días y mírate, ¿En qué te está convirtiendo ese chico? Ahora hasta te has dignado a coger un caso que jamás hubieras cogido – me dijo mirando el último caso que me había entrado, una pobre chica sin trabajo ni futuro que había denunciado a su marido. Supongo que fue por culpa de Naruto y su ética por la que la mía cambiaba – no vas a ganar dinero con esto – me dijo.

\- Lo sé – le aclaré – pero quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Tanto te está afectando estar con ese chico? Ya no eres el Sasuke de antes. ¿Qué ha pasado con esa agresividad para ganar juicios? Siempre aceptabas únicamente casos donde te pagasen en exceso y ahora… no entiendo qué te está pasando.

\- Me estoy enamorando – le dije sinceramente.

\- No me vengas con chorradas Sasuke, acostarse con él un par de veces es fácil, es una simple obsesión, revuélcate con él hasta que te canses y luego tíralo. Tienes una gran chica, una novia perfecta, estudio en las mejores universidades, tiene un buen trabajo, es educada y cordial.

\- Entonces cásate tú con ella – le dije – creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Sabes cómo acabará todo esto Sasuke. Romperéis el trato en cuanto tu novia vuelva de su trabajo. Ese chico acabará en la calle porque ese es su lugar y tú estarás de vuelta en tu lujosa mansión con tu familia presentando a tu novia. Hazme caso, sólo tienes dos opciones, o te revuelcas con él y aprovechas hasta que tu novia llegue o pones distancia y dejas de seguir encaprichándote de ese chiquillo. Él no puede ofrecerte nada excepto problemas. Me voy ya a casa, pero piensa en todo esto Sasuke, ese chico no pertenece a nuestra esfera social. Dale puerta en cuanto puedas o puede que tu trabajo con esos clientes importantes empiece a resentirse, nadie querrá contratar a un abogado que se acuesta con un chico de la calle huérfano y sin influencias.

Neji se marchó de mi despacho y me quedé pensativo. Sé que en parte tenía razón y Naruto no podría ofrecerme nada material, pero me ofrecía estabilidad, diversión, su cariño y su amistad… eso era importante para mí pero por otro lado… tenía razón también Neji en que muchos clientes me abandonarían por ese simple motivo. No les gustaría enterarse que estaba con un chico y encima… de clase baja. Tenía que elegir entre mi trabajo y Naruto, aquello era lo más complicado que había tenido que decidir en mi vida.

Tal y como le dije a Naruto llegué a casa tarde. Me había encerrado en un bar bebiendo algunas cervezas pensando en qué debía hacer. Decidí finalmente alejarme de Naruto y volví a casa. Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz, vi que la mesa estaba puesta con platos de comida fríos. Unas velas se habían apagado hacía mucho rato y la cera había resbalado hasta el mantel.

Naruto dormía en el sofá tapado con una fina manta y me acerqué a él apartando el cabello de su rostro. Había preparado todo esto esperando que llegase y yo no había sido capaz de venir a verle. No pensé que él haría algo así por mí y sonreí sintiendo su suave cabello deslizarse entre mis dedos. No quería alejarme de él, no podía hacer esto y lo sentía en el alma por mi trabajo… pero elegía quedarme con Naruto. Hablaría con mi novia en cuanto pudiera y le contaría todo lo ocurrido, no podía permitir que este chico se escapase de mi lado, era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y en cuanto me vio los abrió de golpe como si se hubiera despejado al instante.

\- Sasuke… - susurró incorporándose – te he preparado la cena – me dijo sonriendo pero al verla su cara se volvió triste, supuse que porque ya estaba fría – lo siento, me quedé dormido y ya está frío. Volveré a calentarlo todo.

\- Naruto… déjalo, no tengo hambre pero me alegro que hicieras todo esto por mí. Te prometo que mañana intentaré salir antes y estaré contigo. Perdóname – le dije haciendo referencia a mi indecisión por él aunque él no lo entendería.

\- No es tu culpa que esté fría la comida – me dijo – tenías que trabajar.

\- Ya – le dije sin muchas ganas – te prometo que mañana estaré contigo toda la tarde si es necesario, te compensaré por esto y te llevaré a un buen restaurante.

\- Nunca he ido a un buen restaurante, al menos a comer – me exclamó – siempre trabajaba en ellos y era el que servía esos suculentos platos.

\- Pues mañana los probarás – le dije sonriendo acariciando su cabello.


	23. Chapter 23: Secretos

**Yahiko**

Trabajar para la familia Uchiha era un buen trabajo, llevaba toda la vida aquí y mi mujer había trabajado para ellos en el interior de la casa, fue una de las mejores amigas de Mikoto pero tras su fallecimiento… todo había cambiado en esta casa. Siempre habíamos sido una familia sonriente, muy alegre y que disfrutaba con las pequeñas cosas, ahora en mi vida sólo había dos cosas que realmente eran importantes para mí, mi hijo Kiba y este trabajo para mantenernos.

A mi hijo le encantaba ir a jugar a la casa Uchiha y muchas veces le había dicho que no podía hacerlo, ellos eran nuestros jefes, no nuestros amigos, pero a él le daba igual y Mikoto era tan buena que lo trataba como a su propio hijo, al final se pasaba los días enteros allí y venía a comer y a dormir por casa. Hasta se lo habían llevado a Alaska a ver a la abuela. Sé que era una buena oportunidad para mi hijo y que eran sus amigos pero a veces me sabía mal por si molestaba.

Aquella mañana tuve que llevar a Fugaku hasta el aeropuerto, se iba a una importante reunión fuera del país y no volvería hasta dentro de unos días. Él siempre solía preguntarme si todo iba bien y yo como siempre… sonreía y le decía que sí. Fugaku últimamente parecía más feliz que de costumbre, quizá era por la pareja que había traído su hijo menor y es que aunque yo aún no había podido conocerla, hablaban bien de él. Yo sonreía cuando me contaba lo agradable y educado que era ese chico, la vitalidad que tenía y como estaba cambiando a su frío hijo por uno completamente diferente, por un Sasuke sonriente y lleno de vitalidad, que quería hacer mejor las cosas, que quería cambiar. Eso me llenaba a mí también de alegría y es que mi hijo también solía contarme lo bien que se lo pasaba con ese chico de nombre Naruto.

\- Parece que ha sido como un rayo de luz para la familia – le comenté sonriendo.

\- Lo ha sido, es como una brisa refrescante que te enseña que el trabajo no es lo más importante, es un chico responsable pero sabe disfrutar de la vida, es todo lo que le faltaba a mi hijo y aunque le ha costado aprender esta lección, creo que nunca es tarde para cambiar la visión que tiene del mundo. ¿Has visto a Naruto?

\- La verdad es que muy poco – le dije – alguna vez cuando hemos ido a recoger a los niños pero como siempre va atrás enfrascado en su trabajo apenas hemos podido intercambiar alguna palabra. De todas formas parece un chico muy interesante.

\- Lo es, es un chico muy especial. Espero que mi hijo no la fastidie como suele ocurrirle con sus relaciones.

\- No creo que deje escapar a alguien como él – le intenté calmar con mi sonrisa y mis palabras.

\- Eso espero – me dijo Fugaku antes de bajar del vehículo – nos vemos en unos días, Pain.

Quería volver a casa lo antes posible ya que hoy tenía la tarde libre. Kiba no tardaría en llegar y aunque quería pasar tiempo con él, también deseaba darle una sorpresa ya que mañana iba a ser su cumpleaños. Mikoto debía estar trabajando así que me acerqué hacia el centro de acogida de animales donde trabajaba con intención de hablar un rato con ella. Yo nunca fui bueno eligiendo regalos y muchas veces me ayudaba Mikoto a pensar qué regalar en estas situaciones. Me recibieron muy cálidamente en cuanto entré y me llevaron hasta Mikoto que estaba dentro del local desparasitando a un nuevo cachorro que le habían traído.

\- Buenos días – le sonreí y ella sonrió también viniendo a abrazarme.

\- ¿Qué tal Pain? ¿Ya está mi esposo en el aeropuerto?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y qué tal llevas los preparativos para mañana? – me preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Fatal, se me atragantan los globos – le dije sonriendo – supongo que de esas cosas siempre se ocupaba mi mujer. Soy un desastre para las decoraciones.

\- Ya será menos. Venga… hoy acabaré antes y te ayudaré a preparar todo.

\- Sería de gran ayuda.

\- ¿Qué vas a regalarle?

\- Aún no lo sé, estaba pensando algo que le hiciera ilusión.

\- Entonces pensemos algo juntos.

\- De acuerdo. Déjame ayudarte con el trabajo.

Acabamos ambos desparasitando al nuevo cachorro que había entrado en el centro de acogida y luego lo estuvimos arreglando. El veterinario del centro preparó las vacunas que habría que ponerles, al menos la primera y tras inyectársela Mikoto cogió al perro para llevárselo.

\- ¿Os lo han traído? – le pregunté.

\- Lo encontraron en la basura – comentó – alguien lo había tirado allí pero es una monada – dijo sonriendo con el perro en brazos.

\- La verdad es que sí. Hasta estaba pensando en llevármelo como regalo para Kiba.

\- Pues sería un buen regalo, a esta edad los niños disfrutan mucho con las mascotas, se harían compañía mutuamente y seguro que se hacen inseparables.

\- Entonces está decidido, ponlo a mi nombre y me lo llevo – le sonreí.

\- Claro, eso está hecho.

Me esperé hasta que Mikoto acabó todo el papeleo y nos fuimos los tres a casa, incluido el perro que se iba a venir a mi casa. Pasamos a comprarle un lazo rojo y se lo atamos al cuello para cuando Kiba llegase a casa, aunque claro tuvimos que esconderlo en la caseta de la piscina para que no lo descubriera hasta mañana. Mikoto se ocupaba de darle de beber y de llevarle la comida para que Kiba no me pillase a mí y es que cuando se acercaba su cumpleaños siempre me seguía a todas partes tratando de averiguar su regalo. Era muy impaciente pero también era un niño adorable.

Al llegar a casa Gaara y Kankuro decidieron llevarse a Kiba a la casa Uchiha para ayudarle con los deberes, algo que agradecí porque así podía preparar todo para la fiesta. Queríamos celebrarla esta noche para que no sospechase nada mañana. Empezamos a preparar todo cuando fui a entrar a la cocina de la casa de los Uchiha descubriendo a Sasuke hablando por teléfono con alguien, creo que algún compañero de trabajo.

\- Déjalo ya Neji, te he dicho que he tomado mi decisión – discutía con él y pensé que de trabajo – ya sé que es sólo un trato pero soy yo quién decido cuando se acaba esto. Ese chico sabía perfectamente en lo que se metía cuando accedió a formar parte de esto. – me quedé atónito, creo que hablaban de Naruto – cuando venga mi novia arreglaré todo esto así que cálmate. No necesito que me digas qué hacer, como te he dicho… mi decisión está tomar y es irrevocable. Mis padres no sospechan nada y ese chico aún no sabe lo de mi novia, se lo contaré cuando lo crea más oportuno.

Sin más que decir colgó el teléfono pero yo me quedé con una mala sensación. Creo que Naruto no sabía nada de la novia de Sasuke, en realidad nadie sabíamos nada sobre ese tema, ¡ _Tenía novia_! Pero estaba saliendo con Naruto ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entonces? Me dio un poco de lástima Naruto aunque según Sasuke… sabía sobre el trato. Yo no tenía muy claro en qué consistía su trato, pero lo que estaba claro… es que Naruto no sabía todas las condiciones del trato, no sabía que le estaban mintiendo a él también respecto a la novia.

Me marché de allí sin haber cogido las cosas que necesitábamos y cuando Mikoto me preguntó le dije que no lo había encontrado, al final fue ella a buscarlo aunque no pillaría a su hijo, ya hacía rato que había colgado el teléfono. El que apareció por allí para ayudarme fue Naruto con esa sonrisa que siempre contaban que tenía. Se ofreció a ayudarme con los preparativos y acepté.

\- ¿Qué tal tu relación con Sasuke? – le pregunté al final cuando ya habíamos hablado de varias cosas.

\- Bien, supongo. Cada vez va mejor. Por cierto… el perro es precioso, había pensado que podrías llamarle "Akamaru" – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya, lo tendré en cuenta – le comenté – Volviendo a Sasuke ¿Y el trato?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se le cayesen las servilletas de las manos por los nervios que acababa de sufrir.

\- No sé de qué hablas – me dijo casi tartamudeando levemente.

\- Sé lo del trato de Sasuke y tuyo. ¿Qué ganas con esto?

\- Sasuke es mi abogado – me dijo serio – él me ayuda con un problema legal que tuve.

\- ¿En qué le ayudas tú exactamente?

\- No lo sé, no hice preguntas y no hablamos de ello. Tan sólo sé que tengo que salir con él.

\- Te estás enamorando – le dije al ver sus ojos tristes.

\- No – se apresuró a responder.

\- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación – le dije – no te enamores de él, recuerda que sólo te está utilizando.

\- Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro.

\- De todas formas… aunque llegases aquí como un trato, yo agradezco tu aparición, Kiba se ha encaprichado contigo. Desde la muerte de su madre no le había visto tan feliz de nuevo y es gracias a ti. Gracias – le dije y él se sonrojó, algo que hizo que yo me sonrojase también.

Era un chico muy guapo, muy atractivo y terriblemente sincero, hasta creo que estaba sintiendo algo por él y no quería que le hicieran daño. Si Sasuke no valoraba lo que tenía delante, yo sí lo haría. Sin darle opción antes de que llegasen los demás, me acerqué a él uniendo mis labios a los suyos. Se quedó sorprendido unos segundos y luego se alejó nervioso.

\- Lo siento, no… yo no puedo hacerle esto a Sasuke.

\- Pero si no sales con él, sólo es un trato.

\- Da igual… no puedo hacerle esto. Tengo que marcharme.


	24. Chapter 24: Recuerdos

**Itachi Uchiha**

Estiré el brazo por la cama hacia el lado donde debía estar mi esposo pero no estaba. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y con mucho esfuerzo, cada día me costaba más mirar ese lado vacío de la cama. Deberíamos haber tenido un futuro alegre y feliz, debíamos haber estado juntos mucho tiempo pero no había sido así, ahora me despertaba solo y lo único que me acompañaba de mi esposo eran los recuerdos que podía tener de él y de nuestra vida junta antes de casarnos… los recuerdos de la boda y de la luna de miel antes de aquel fatídico accidente.

Con mi familia la relación era complicada. Me había mudado joven a Alemania y es que me hice ingeniero industrial, aquí me pagaban bien, tenía trabajo asegurado y tenía más salidas que en mi ciudad natal pero eso hizo que tuviera que distanciarme un poco de ellos. Mis padres lo entendieron, aquí estaba mi vida, mi trabajo, lo tenía todo ya, mi hermano no lo entendió tan bien. Se enfadó conmigo cuando me mudé, decía que le dejaba solo y la verdad… me mudé por trabajo, tampoco era una decisión personal irme tan lejos, al final… su enfado de hablar conmigo una vez a la semana pasó a una vez cada tres semanas, ahora ya hacía años que no hablábamos y no por el enfado, eso era algo del pasado. Creo que más bien era por la simple razón de que siempre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y hasta mis padres se quejaban de que Sasuke se había vuelto solitario, así que no se lo tenía en cuenta.

Para mi matrimonio… no invité a nadie, simplemente lo comuniqué y es que no queríamos celebrar nada, nos fuimos un día al juzgado y nos casamos con dos amigos como testigos, nada más. Era el hombre de mi vida, lo había conocido en un bar trabajando, todos los clientes trataban de ligar con él y al final… yo fui el único que consiguió el premio gordo. Conseguí que se casase conmigo.

Deidara tenía una sonrisa increíble y lo que más me alegró fue sacarlo de aquel bar en el que estuvo. Trabajaba día y noche allí y es que según me llegó a comentar, uno de los hombres del orfanato en el que estaba se agenció una gran suma de dinero por entregarle a una familia pudiente de Alemania. Años estuvo con esa familia hasta que al descubrir la verdad, decidió empezar a trabajar en aquel bar haciendo horas extra para poder pagarse un billete a Japón y tratar de encontrar a su hermano del que había sido separado. Yo le había ayudado contratando un investigador privado, pero era tan complicado dar con el paradero de su hermano…

Yo me imaginaba a su hermano un poco como veía a Deidara, un chico rubio de elegantes ojos azules, algo inocente como lo era mi esposo, esperaba que tuviera la misma sonrisa que él y que fuera tan bondadoso como lo era su hermano mayor. Quizá nunca encontraríamos a ese chico, pero no nos rendíamos.

La boda fue algo tan sencillo, los dos con nuestro elegante traje de chaqueta pero sin duda alguna… yo adoraba la sonrisa y esos ojazos de Deidara, él siempre estaba feliz y aquel día lo estuvo aún más. Casarme con él era lo mejor que pude haber deseado, nos esperaba la mejor de las vidas juntos, hasta aquel accidente.

Encendí la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla y miré con desánimo hacia el lado de la cama de Deidara. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y la sequé enseguida decidiéndome a levantarme antes de que me pusiera peor. Tenía que levantarme porque quedarme en la cama todo el día con mis recuerdos era lo peor que podía hacer. Pocas cosas me importaban ahora mismo, ni siquiera mi trabajo, iba porque tenía que ir, pero ya nada me cambiaba este humor deprimente que llevaba. Había perdido a mi esposo prácticamente al poco de casarnos. Nuestra vida comenzaba cuando me lo arrebataron y era doloroso.

En el trabajo hice mi rutina diaria, revisar las máquinas, atender a clientes, atender a los trabajadores y escuchar las quejas sobre alguna máquina que luego… me tocaba arreglar o reparar. Siempre fallaba algo en los momentos en que debías irte. Yo sólo hacía que mirar el reloj para poder salir, quería irme rápido pero no podía, debía quedarme hasta que todo se solucionase, así que aquí estaba, intentando averiguar qué le ocurría a esta dichosa máquina y los recuerdos me asaltaban una y otra vez.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era una bonita mañana en Berlín, me había despertado con entusiasmo y pese a este día gris y oscuro que amenazaba con llover, para mí era el mejor día de todos y es que siempre iba a desayunar al mismo café, allí estaba Deidara con su pegadiza sonrisa que alegraba el día de cualquiera, era un chico muy especial y los clientes siempre volvían con tal de verle. Era un chico tan educado y agradable._

 _Cuando entré esa mañana por el bar, Deidara le estaba dando unos golpes a una de las cafeteras y sonreí, a él nunca se le dieron bien las máquinas. Me acerqué a la barra y me senté mirando su espalda y por supuesto… su trasero y es que ciego no estaba, puede que jamás me pasase con él como sí hacían otros clientes, pero eso no quería decir que no le mirase cuando podía. Se giró al verme y yo sonreí dándole los buenos días._

\- _Buenos días Itachi – me saludó sonriendo - ¿Lo de siempre?_

\- _Si – le dije – aunque veo que vas a tener problemas con mi café._

\- _Es esta dichosa máquina que se atasca cuando quiere._

\- _¿Puedo echarle un vistazo antes de que la termines de romper con esos golpes tan poco favorecedores que le das? – él sonrió al verme sonreír y me abrió la barra para que entrase al otro lado del mostrador._

 _Le eché un vistazo a la máquina de café y en cuanto toqué un par de cosas, empezó a funcionar como nueva ante la sorpresa de Deidara._

\- _Enserio que nunca sé cómo lo consigues._

\- _Supongo que las máquinas me adoran – le dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió._

\- _Debe ser así. Gracias por la ayuda._

\- _De nada… no quería quedarme sin mi café, eres el que mejor me lo prepara._

\- _¿Se lo dices a todos los camareros para que te rebajen el precio o qué? – me preguntó sonriendo._

\- _No, sólo a ti y no es por el dinero._

\- _¿Entonces por qué es?_

\- _Para conseguir una cita contigo._

\- _De eso… ya hablaremos – me dijo dándome largas y dejando el café encima de la mesa._

\- _Espero que sí, porque soy muy insistente y cabezón, aquí estaré todas las mañanas tomando este excelente café hasta que aceptes esa cita conmigo – le sonreí y él sonrió también._

 ** _Fin del flashbacks_**

Recordar nuestros días juntos dolía mucho. Él había sido lo más importante en mi vida desde que le conocí. Tardé meses en conseguir que saliera conmigo y años en convencerle para casarnos y ahora que por fin el sueño de mi vida se hacía realidad… ese coche que se saltó un semáforo en rojo arrasó toda mi vida. Se llevó consigo lo que más amaba y me había dejado aquí sólo y destrozado, sin nada que lograse importarme ya. A mis padres ni siquiera me había atrevido a contárselo, pensaban que estaba felizmente casado y seguramente habría sido así de no ser por ese accidente.

\- ¿Itachi? ¿Aún por aquí? – me preguntó uno de los trabajadores.

\- Sí – le contesté – aún me queda un poco para arreglar esta máquina.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Deberías marcharte ya o llegarás tarde.

\- No te preocupes, aún tengo algo de tiempo.

\- Deberías pedir unos días y desconectar del trabajo.

\- No, prefiero estar aquí, me ayuda a no pensar… o al menos a no pensar tanto como cuando estoy en casa. Todo allí me recuerda a Deidara.

\- De acuerdo. De todas formas no te quedes mucho tiempo.

\- Descuida, enseguida acabaré con esta máquina, ya he encontrado el fallo.

El trabajador se marchó enseguida y yo me quedé como veinte minutos más arreglando la máquina. Una vez arreglada la volví a poner en marcha y me fui a casa a ducharme y asearme. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún o quizá… no eran muchas, pero para mí era la más importante.

Cuando entré por la habitación 202 del hospital, me senté en una de las sillas cogiendo la mano inerte de Deidara. Los médicos apenas le daban ya más soluciones. Llevaba en coma tres largos y tortuosos meses, no había forma que despertase y yo me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera, de volver a escuchar su voz. Todos los días le rogaba y le suplicaba en llanto vivo que volviera a abrir esos preciosos ojos que tenía, pero no creo ni que pudiera escucharme, su coma era demasiado profundo. Había hablado con los médicos para llevarlo de vuelta a Tokyo, no estaban de acuerdo, pero a mí me daba igual, iba a llevarlo ya que los médicos de allí tenían al menos alguna solución más que probar antes de dar todo el problema por zanjado. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que despertase, así tuviera que llevármelo al mismo infierno y no me quedase más remedio que suplicar.

Los médicos de Tokyo aún no se rendían con su estado, querían intentar despertarle a como diera lugar y pensaba llevarlo allí, necesitaba saber al menos que hice todo lo posible por él, que luché hasta el final soñando con esa felicidad que nos habían arrebatado. Ese mismo fin de semana salimos hacia Tokyo. Llamé a mi familia para avisarles que vinieran a recogerme al aeropuerto, no tendría más remedio que explicarles todo cuando llegase allí.


	25. Chapter 25: Cena

**Sasuke Uchiha**

El despertador no sonó, hoy tenía el día libre y me habría gustado quedarme en la cama un poco más con Naruto por aquí, pero no estaba, debía haber madrugado para ir a trabajar. Me estaba enamorando de ese chico y no entendía cómo me había podido pasar algo así.

Me quedé unos segundos en la cama pensando en todo esto, pensando en Naruto y en su forma de ser tan natural, tan opuesta a mí, con tanta vitalidad y energía, tan sonriente… él había cambiado mi percepción de la vida, ahora la veía de una manera muy diferente, ya no era el trabajo lo más importante, claro que era importante… pero veía otras cosas que también lo eran. Veía a mi familia, empezaba a echar un poco de menos aquellas largas conversaciones que tenía con mi hermano antes de mudarse a Alemania, comprendía a mis primos y la ausencia que vivían con su padre… yo no quería ser como mi tío Rasa, quería ser más como Naruto, un chico familiar, alguien alegre y querido, a él le adoraban. Supongo que era muy fácil cogerle cariño a ese chico, se ganaba a todo el mundo con su alegría y su maldita sinceridad.

Cogí el teléfono de mi mesilla y miré de nuevo el listado de llamadas y de mensajes, no me había llegado nada y esperaba la llamada o algo… de mi novia. Yo le había dicho mi opinión sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, había decidido terminar nuestra relación porque quería empezar algo nuevo con Naruto, algo real, quería dejar de fingir y convertirlo en realidad siempre que él me dejase hacerlo… pero nada llegaba y empezaba a preocuparme de que hubiera ocurrido algo. Llamé de nuevo pero el teléfono seguía apagado o fuera de cobertura, esta situación me desesperaba y me volvía loco. Yo siempre había tenido todo bajo control y ahora… esta situación no la controlaba en absoluto.

Volví a dejarle otro mensaje, esta vez más preocupado al no obtener respuesta al primer mensaje que le dejé hace un par de días. Empezaba a pensar si podía haberle ocurrido algo. Supongo que poco podía hacer excepto esperar a que se pusiera en contacto conmigo.

Decidí desayunar y mientras lo hacía, coloqué la televisión para enterarme de las noticias. Yo era bastante propenso a desayunar escuchando algo, ya fuera la radio, la televisión o lo que fuera, cuando no tenía tiempo, leía el periódico. Me gustaba estar informado del mundo aunque el noventa y nueve por cierto de las noticias solían ser tragedias. Naruto por otro lado… era diferente a mí en su totalidad, él ni siquiera sabía que la televisión existía… por decir algo un poco exagerado. Sí sabía lo que era una televisión, eso era obvio, pero pasaba de ella, no era fanático de verla y de radio… yo escuchaba noticias… él canales de música. Hasta en esas pequeñas cosas éramos completamente diferentes.

En cuanto acabé aproveché la oportunidad ya que Naruto no estaba por casa y llamé al restaurante de la Avenida cercana a la casa de mis padres. Me gustaba ese sitio y aunque a mi novia aún no había podido llevarla debido al intenso trabajo de ambos… era mi restaurante favorito y quería compartirlo con Naruto. Sé que él no estaba acostumbrado a ir a restaurantes de esta categoría y que quizá pudiera sentirse incómodo, pero quería por lo menos darle la oportunidad de ver algo nuevo, de tener otras experiencias en su vida. Reservé para esta noche y miré en mi armario lo que me pondría para ir con él. Creo que casi me lo estaba tomando como una cita… nuestra primera cita, porque yo ya no estaba fingiendo, quería estar con él, quería conquistar su corazón aunque no sabía si él estaría por la labor. Esperaba que sí y que pudiera darme una oportunidad pese a haber hecho las cosas mal desde el inicio. Quería enmendar mi error y proponerle salir juntos de verdad, pero claro… aún no me había respondido mi novia al mensaje aunque yo ya le había dicho de dejar nuestra relación.

Una vez hecho todo estuve revisando el caso de Naruto. En principio no debería tener muchos problemas para ganarlo, aunque necesitaría pruebas y para ello me puse a buscar más testigos en aquel restaurante en el que trabajaba. Me pasé la mañana buscando testigos y encontré a Sasori dispuesto a testificar contra su jefe. Al menos ya había alguien más dispuesto a contar lo que pasó allí realmente aunque necesitaba que Naruto se metiera en el papel, cosa que no conseguía. Era el señor "Santa Verdad", nunca mentía ni fingía, así que no conseguía que llorase frente al jurado y no sé si lo conseguiría en los días que nos quedaban hasta el juicio.

Decidí al terminar irme a la casa de mis padres, quería ver a Naruto y saber si estaba bien después de lo de anoche. Me sentía un poco culpable por no haber podido ir a cenar con él, lo había preparado todo y yo estuve hasta tarde enfrascado con el trabajo. Quería compensarle con el restaurante de hoy y lo haría, aún así… después de tener la mañana ocupada decidí tomarme la tarde libre le pesase a quien le pesase. Era la primera vez que iba a escabullirme del trabajo sin tener miedo a las repercusiones y todo era gracias a ese chico rubio.

Supongo que empezaba a ver lo que era realmente importante en la vida y no era el trabajo, era estar con la gente a quien quería, uno de ellos era sin duda Naruto. Contento como estaba me fui a casa de mis padres y aparqué frente a la puerta preguntando al servicio donde se encontraba Naruto. No pudieron responderme ya que lo habían visto hace mucho y ya no sabían dónde podía estar. Fui hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera al jardín cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Neji.

Parecía que seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Naruto y ahora más que nunca desde que no había ido al trabajo, imaginaba que era por ese chico rubio por lo que yo no había ido y tenía razón, pero fue mi decisión, preferí estar al lado de él aunque me costase mi trabajo. Neji no entendía cómo había podido tomar una decisión de esa magnitud tan a la ligera, pero no era a la ligera, era cuestión de sentimientos y lo que sentía por ese chico era muy real.

Cuando colgué el teléfono seguí buscando a Naruto y lo encontré en cuanto bajaba las escaleras de la terraza de la cocina hacia el jardín. Él venía a paso rápido de la pasarela que llevaba hacia el garaje o más bien… hacia la casa del chófer. Sabía que le estarían montando una fiesta a Kiba así que en cuanto acabásemos de cenar volveríamos aquí para celebrar con Kiba su cumpleaños. No creo que hicieran mucho, más bien le darían las sorpresas y mañana por la tarde harían la auténtica fiesta con sus amigos, o eso imaginé yo ya que era aún muy pequeño como para estar levantado muy tarde.

\- Ey Naruto – le llamé y se sorprendió asustándose, eso sí que no me lo esperé - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – me dijo forzando una sonrisa – estoy perfectamente ¿Te parezco mal?

\- Mal no… extraño más bien. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Ya te he dicho que sí.

\- De acuerdo… sólo venía a invitarte a cenar ¿Te acuerdas? Te comenté que te llevaría.

\- ¿Hoy? Pero mira mis pintas – me dijo señalándose la ropa poco formal comparada con la mía.

\- No importa, así estás perfecto.

\- No mientas, no es cierto.

\- Estás guapo de todas las formas, da igual lo que te pongas. Si quieres te llevo a casa y te cambias.

Al final decidimos que iba bien tal cual, tampoco es que él tuviera ropa elegante así que daba lo mismo cómo fuera, a mí no me importaba su forma de vestir mientras estuviera conmigo. Sé que la gente esperaría en ese restaurante que fuéramos elegantes, por mí… podían mirar hacia otro lado si lo preferían.

Llegamos al restaurante y sé que la gente miraba extrañada a Naruto por la forma de vestir con que venía, yo pasé y me fijé únicamente en su radiante sonrisa y en cómo miraba todo con entusiasmo. Sonreí al verle a él, la emoción de ver todo por primera vez. Me alegré por ello, de ser el primero en traerle a un lugar así.

El camarero nos indicó la mesa y nos sentamos. De la carta que nos dieron, Naruto sólo hacía que preguntarme qué era cada cosa y es que tenían unos nombres y algunos ingredientes que él no había escuchado jamás. Tuve que explicarle todos los platos y sonreía al verle susurrarme mirándome por encima de la carta intentando disimular que no me preguntaba. Cuando nos sirvieron la comida, me fijé en los ojos de Naruto, creo que no era su estilo en absoluto.

\- ¿Se supone que esto me tiene que llenar? – me preguntó mirando lo poco que habían puesto y me reí.

\- No es para llenarte, son platos de diseño.

\- Pero tengo hambre y se supone que la comida tiene que quitarme esa sensación. Con esto ni empiezo – me dijo sonrojado y yo sonreí.

\- Pruébalo y te prometo que luego dejaré que me lleves donde quieras.

Conseguí que dijera que estaba bueno aunque seguía insistiendo en que no le llenaba así que tras pagar y ver los ojos desorbitados que ponía Naruto por la cantidad que era ese plato tan "Pequeño" como él le llamaba… salimos del restaurante.

\- Oye Naruto… ¿Seguro que estás bien? Has estado un poco distante y menos hablador que de costumbre.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Conmigo no finjas.

\- Es que… tú chófer o el de vuestra familia… me ha besado – me dijo de golpe y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sabe lo del trato y no sé cómo, yo no le he dicho nada. Me comentó que acabarías haciéndome daño y que quería… no sé… supongo que quería conocerme mejor.

\- ¿Y qué quieres tú? – le pregunté aunque quería que dijera que estaba bien conmigo… pese al trato.

\- No lo sé. Todo es confuso. Está este trato y luego… mi juicio y Yahiko que me besa de repente, ya no sé qué pensar.

\- ¿Qué te parece si me llevas a un buen lugar de comida y así te puedo demostrar lo que es una primera cita? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Es una cita? ¿Te han pillado el trato y hay que fingir o qué? – preguntó extrañado.

\- No, nada de eso. Me gustas y quiero dejar este trato… quiero estar contigo – le dije sin rodeos.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido con la boca abierta de par en par y lo único que me pudo articular fue un "¿Estás seguro de eso?". No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y decirle que sí, estaba al cien por cien seguro de que le quería, estos sentimientos no los había tenido por nadie más, no tan intensos como los tenía por él.

\- Quiero salir contigo, enserio, sin mentiras y sin tratos de por medio. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novio? Al menos formal.

\- Sí – me dijo – acepto.

\- Venga… veamos dónde quieres llevarme.

\- A un lugar donde nunca has ido – me dijo sonriendo y salimos caminando hacia la parte sur de la ciudad.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño restaurante japonés aunque tenía bastante mala pinta por fuera, pese a ello entré siguiendo a Naruto que saludó con efusividad al dueño del lugar. Pidió dos cuencos de Ramen y aunque yo no sabía lo que era, acabé comiéndolo. Estaba bueno y era un cuenco hasta arriba, cómo lo que le gustaba a él. No pude evitar sonreír… creo que éramos muy diferentes… pero también había algo bueno en ello, nos complementábamos, nos atrevíamos a probar la vida del otro y eso me gustaba. Yo le enseñaba cosas nuevas y él me enseñaba cosas a mí. Nunca estuve tan seguro como hoy que Naruto era mi chico perfecto y al salir del restaurante, no pude evitar besarle con pasión, nuestro primer beso auténtico en todas estas semanas y fue el que más disfruté.


	26. Chapter 26: Seducción

**Yahiko**

No podía aún creerme que Sasuke… el hijo menor de mis jefes estuviera jugando de esa forma con ese chico. Sabía que todo era un montaje pero aún así… había visto en los ojos de ese chico rubio que se estaba enamorando y no quería que le hicieran daño. Gracias a él mi hijo había vuelto a sonreír, le encantaba estar con él y era tan amable, tan gentil y encima era muy guapo, ese chico con tan solo verlo y haber hablado con él una única vez… ya sentía que quería conocerle más, quería saber de él porque era posible que estuviera frente a la persona ideal para volver a amar, para volver a formar una familia, para hacerle partícipe de mi familia, que fuera el padre de Kiba. Seguramente a mi hijo eso le encantaría y quería intentar que ese chico me diera la oportunidad de conocerle mejor. Quería saber si era el indicado, el que podría robar de nuevo mi corazón y hacer que no me cerrase nuevamente al amor.

Quizá me había pasado al besar de esa forma a ese chico, pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerle entender que Sasuke no era nada suyo, no estaban saliendo, todo era una mentira y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que él sufriera solo, yo podía ayudarle a sanar su corazón cómo él podía curar el mío, estaba convencido de ello.

La fiesta estuvo bien, más cuando llegaron Sasuke acompañado de Naruto, fue entonces cuando decidimos darle el regalo a Kiba aunque sinceramente… yo estaba atento a Naruto que hoy estaba radiante de alegría, no sabía el motivo para ello pero acabaría descubriéndolo, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer mejor a ese chico, estaba seguro que era la persona que había esperado toda la vida.

Estuve al lado de mi hijo en la fiesta cuando abrió la caseta de la piscina y se encontró con el "Akamaru" allí metido eufórico por salir y jugar, como todo cachorro… empezaba a correr buscando a la persona que más caricias le hiciera.

El perro acabó al lado de Naruto y yo sonreí cuando vi como lo cogía en brazos con una amplia sonrisa y le acariciaba con dulzura, claro que al ver a Sasuke a su lado con la misma sonrisa… ya no me gustó tanto. No entendía los motivos de Sasuke para hacer algo así a un chico como él, se veía que Naruto era un buen chico, un chico falto de amor y cariño de una familia, pero yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para darle todo lo que necesitaba.

Mikoto comentó de sacar algún tentempié y llamó a su hijo para que le ayudase a sacar las cosas, ese fue mi gran momento para hablar con Naruto, tenía que ser ahora o nunca. No habría muchas ocasiones donde estuviera solo ese rubio así que aproveché para sentarme al lado de él. En cuanto me vio sentarme a su lado, se tensó y supe que recordaba perfectamente lo del beso, era precisamente por eso por lo que estaba tan nervioso y es que seguramente me había pasado, me había lanzado con todo para llamar su atención y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

\- Lo siento Naruto – empecé para tratar de calmarle – sé que me pasé un poco con lo de antes y quería disculparme, no debí haberlo hecho, al menos no sin tu permiso. Sabía que estabas con Sasuke y yo… me lancé. No debí hacerlo.

\- Yo… te perdono por eso, de todas formas me lo tomé quizá peor de lo que era, tenías razón en que Sasuke y yo no éramos nada, sólo un trato pero… después de la cena que hemos tenido… voy a salir con él de verdad. Me lo ha pedido y quiero darle esa oportunidad. No esperé enamorarme de él pero ha ocurrido y pese a que pueda equivocarme… quiero equivocarme por mí mismo. Lamento no poder corresponderte pero… siendo sincero, tampoco estas enamorado de mí.

\- La verdad es que no estoy enamorado – le dije sonriendo dándole la razón – pero sé que puedo enamorarme de ti, eres tal cual siempre he soñado y quería que me dieras una oportunidad para conocernos. Supongo que mi oportunidad ha pasado, Sasuke se me ha adelantado, pero esperaba al menos que pudiéramos ser amigos.

Nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar en el futuro, quizá Sasuke acabase metiendo la pata con él o puede que Naruto se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que era Sasuke y decidiera dejarlo en algún momento, Sasuke no era para nada el estilo de Naruto, era serio… muy trabajador por no decir que era lo único que le importaba en la vida, seguro que Sasuke no sería su tipo, no podía serlo. Este chico necesitaba algo más, cariño, que estuvieran pendientes de él, salir por ahí de fiesta, tener un trabajo pero que no fuera más importante que él, formar una familia… él quería mucho más de lo que Sasuke estaría dispuesto a darle, jamás se planteó ni siquiera tener hijos y yo ya tenía uno. Cuando Sasuke metiera la pata yo ya habría conseguido lo que quería… estar más cerca de Naruto, conocerle y hacerme una idea de si de verdad era la persona perfecta en mi vida.

Kiba se acercó corriendo y le pidió a Naruto sentarse encima de sus piernas, supongo que la charla que había tenido esa mañana con mi hijo de lo que le parecía Naruto… daba sus resultados, porque él estaba encantado de que Naruto pudiera formar una familia con nosotros aunque claro… la inocencia de los niños era así, no sabía nada de lo que tenía con Sasuke, sólo pensaba en que le gustaría que ese rubio estuviera viviendo en nuestra casa siempre, que estuviera con él todo el tiempo ya que se había encariñado de él.

Era una buena baza que Kiba también me ayudase para que Naruto se encariñase con él, aunque por el brillo de sus ojos podía ver que adoraba a mi hijo, era un gran punto a mi favor.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a vivir conmigo? – preguntó de golpe Kiba y Naruto se sonrojó.

\- Bueno… en principio no puedo Kiba, yo tengo mi casa.

\- ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo? – preguntó con sus ojillos de cordero degollado.

\- No es eso Kiba, claro que me gustaría, pero no siempre se consigue todo lo que queremos.

\- ¿No te gusta mi padre? – insistió mi hijo

\- Es muy atractivo pero estoy enamorado de Sasuke, estoy saliendo con él.

\- ¿Qué es eso de salir?

\- Que tengo una relación con él.

\- ¿Sois novios? – preguntó.

\- Sí – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo también tengo novias – dijo.

\- ¿Novias? Pero eso no está muy bien, hay que tener solo una.

\- Pues yo tengo muchas – dijo mi hijo sonriendo y Naruto sonrió.

Supongo que eran cosas de niños, siempre venían diciendo que si tenían novia etc… al final todo se quedaba en que era un simple juego para ellos, al menos entendía lo que eran Sasuke y él. Naruto no sabía cómo salir de la situación, se le veía en la cara lo incómodo que se sentía por esas preguntas tan comprometedoras pero Sasuke llegó en su ayuda para mi sorpresa.

\- Kiba, ve a darle un paseo a Akamaru, seguro que lo está deseando – comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa por lo que mi hijo sonriendo saltó de las piernas de Naruto para ir a buscar a su perro – Pain – me llamó a mí ahora – he tenido un pequeño problema con mi coche… ¿Podrías acompañarme y le echamos un vistazo?

\- Claro – le dije caminando tras él hacia los garajes.

Cruzamos el jardín caminando por el largo pasillo empedrado hasta mi casa, yo vivía encima de las cocheras. Desde que empecé a trabajar para la familia Uchiha había sido así, ellos siempre fueron muy bondadosos y me dejaron ocupar la casa de arriba, apenas tenía gastos y no tenía que pagarla al estar en su terreno. Siempre estaría agradecido de ello. Yo a cambio de todo eso, siempre estaba a su disposición cuando necesitaban algo, había estudiado mecánica así que sabía arreglar los coches cuando se les estropeaban o tenían algún fallo.

Al llegar vi el Lexus de Sasuke allí aparcado y la verdad… me resultaba extraño que tuviera algún fallo, no eran coches que sufrieran errores. Le pedí que abriera el capó pero él no lo hizo, se quedó al lado de la puerta de su coche y al ver que no lo abría lo entendí.

\- No tiene ningún fallo – le dije sonriendo – esto es por Naruto ¿no? Seguro que te lo ha contado.

\- Lo del beso, sí pero eso es algo personal tuyo.

\- Has venido para cerciorarte de lo que sé o no sé sobre tú trato – le sonreí – bueno… te lo aclararé. Sé que estás utilizando a ese chico pero no sé para qué lo necesitas. Si me haces el favor… me encantaría enterarme de lo que está pasando por tu mente.

\- Quiero presentar a mi novia a la familia o quería – me dijo.

\- Querías que todos vieran a ese chico como algo no merecedor de ti para que luego vieran mejor a tu novia. Querías que le gastasen a él todas las bromas pesadas para evitar que se lo hicieran a tu novia. Buen plan… salvo que todos se han encariñado con la mentira que has traído – le dije muy directo.

\- Algunos más que otros – me dijo mirándome fijamente desafiándome – no me gusta que estés cerca de él y mucho menos que andes por ahí robándole besos a mi chico.

\- Querrás decir a tú mentira.

\- Es real – me dijo muy serio.

\- Te has enamorado – le dije incrédulo – no puedo creerme que te enamorases de la persona a la que más ibas a despreciar. Sois tan diferentes, no puedes darle lo que necesita.

\- Estoy cambiando y es gracias a él. Aprenderé a ser bueno para ese chico con tal de estar a su lado. No dejaré que nadie se entrometa en esto.

\- Pues espero que tu novia lo entienda – le aclaré.

\- He roto con ella o al menos por mi parte.

\- No lo has confirmado. ¿Ella está al tanto de que la dejas por un chico?

\- Le dejé un mensaje. No cogía el teléfono así que espero que lo lea en cuanto pueda y hablemos de esto, pero yo ya he terminado toda relación con ella.

\- Si estás preocupado por si hablaré de lo de tu trato, puedes quedarte tranquilo, no diré nada a tu familia de cómo les has mentido pero créeme cuando te digo… que en algún momento todo se sabrá, es mejor que vayas planeando lo que vas a decir. Puede que Naruto perdone tu mentira y esté dispuesto a quedarse a tu lado, se ha enamorado de ti, de vuestra farsa… pero ya veremos tu familia.

\- Lo entenderán – me dijo – estoy convencido de que entenderán lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto… deja de utilizar a tu hijo para intentar seducir a Naruto, es muy rastrero.

\- No tanto como tu artimaña de utilizar a ese chico para presentar a tu novia – le dije sonriendo – cada cual tiene sus cartas y ya están sobre la mesa.


	27. Chapter 27: Fiesta

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Pain se estaba pasando de la raya, estaba pisando mi territorio y ese chico era mío. No es que fuera una competición ni mucho menos… pero le amaba y él me amaba a mí, estaba seguro de eso. Le había propuesto salir enserio y había aceptado, eso tenía que significar algo, al menos eso quería creer. Sabía lo que mucha gente pensaba de mí, que era un chico sin vida propia, que lo único que me importaba era trabajar y era posible, jamás había tenido amigos y llegué a pensar que no me hacían falta. Mi anhelo por tener una familia también era cero y lo único que me movía a estar en compañía era meramente una función instintiva. Me gustaba el sexo y mi cuerpo lo pedía, nada más. Jamás pensé en formar una familia, ni en tener niños… ahora con Naruto empezaba a pensarlo. Quizá sí estaba cambiando mi forma de funcionar una vez había empezado a relacionarme enserio con alguien y no sólo con alguien…sino… con alguien tan distinto a mí como era ese rubio.

Él era quien me abría los ojos al mundo real. Me había enamorado de ese chico que sólo debía haberme ayudado con este asunto. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, trataba de arreglar una situación que no me favorecía en absoluto. No quería decirle a Naruto que le había ocultado que tenía novia, ya no la tenía, había roto con ella así que no quería darle ese sufrimiento, pensé que era mejor dejar el tema como si ese hecho no existiera y sólo esperaba que Pain cumpliera su palabra y no dijera nada de todo este asunto, ni a Naruto ni a mi familia. Supongo que todo se vería con el tiempo.

Decidí dar la conversación con Pain por terminada y volver a la fiesta, quería estar con Naruto y más después de lo preocupado que lo había visto con todo el tema del beso que le había robado. Sabía que no estaba enamorado de Naruto, pero acercarse a él suponía lo mismo que me había ocurrido a mí… el roce hace el cariño y si yo… el orgulloso y solitario Sasuke Uchiha me había podido fijar en ese chico vital y optimista, Pain también acabaría enamorado de él en cuanto lo conociera más, tenía que evitar que eso pasase, no quería perder a Naruto, no ahora que por fin quería hacer las cosas del modo correcto, que deseaba estar a su lado.

Al regresar a la mesa donde estaban todos, me encontré a Naruto sonriendo y hablando animadamente con mis primos, no sé que le estarían contando pero allí estaban los tres escuchando su historia. Al acercarme me di cuenta que les estaba contando una vieja leyenda que a él le habían contado del orfanato para dar miedo, así estaban mis primos tan atentos a la historia, aunque yo no sabía si luego podrían dormir a gusto.

Me senté a su lado y Naruto al verme sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Me habría encantado en este momento decirle a todo el mundo que estaba saliendo formalmente con él pero claro… todos creían que ya lo hacíamos antes, así que debía aguantarme las ganas y conformarme con la primera pésima vez en que lo conté.

Entrada un poco la noche, mi padre encendió una pequeña hoguera en el centro de la terraza para que no pasásemos frío y pese a estar disfrutando del momento en familia, cuando su móvil sonó y vio quién era, se disculpó marchándose de allí en dirección a su despacho. No sé si era trabajo, no creí porque él no atendía nunca llamadas de trabajo a estas horas. Quizá fuera mi hermano, ellos solían hablar bastante.

La duda me la resolvió mi padre cuando fui a la cocina a por agua y salía del despacho tras haber hablado ya. Era mi hermano y al parecer, mañana teníamos que ir al aeropuerto a recogerle. Me extrañó cuando dijo que venía él solo, lo más lógico es que recién casado viniera con su esposo. Mi padre me comentó lo que estaba sucediendo y que a su esposo lo trasladaban en un avión y luego en ambulancia hasta el hospital, estaba en coma y eso me sorprendió. Me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a la familia hasta que él hablase con su esposa y es que era más sensible para esos temas. Le prometí que no le diría nada a mi madre y él me prometió que esta noche se lo contaría una vez se quedasen a solas.

No estuvimos mucho rato más y es que en cuanto tuve la más mínima oportunidad, cogí unas copas de uno de los armarios, una botella de vino y le comenté a Naruto sigilosamente que me siguiera fuera del lugar. Estaban todos tan entretenidos en sus asuntos que no nos vieron cuando nos marchamos.

Dimos un paseo los dos solos por el amplio jardín de la casa de mis padres hasta que le comenté de enseñarle el invernadero. Allí mi madre siempre cultivaba las plantas más delicadas aunque había montado un gran lugar, hasta mandó construir un pequeño estanque con peces de diversos colores y especies.

Al llegar, Naruto se sorprendió de lo que vio. A mí madre le encantaban los jardines de las casas tradicionales japonesas y lo había montado dentro del invernadero. Ahora en la gran ciudad tan sólo se veían apartamentos y tecnología, mi madre no quería nada de eso para nosotros, por eso compraron esta casa tradicional a las afueras. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos frente al estanque viendo los peces y saqué las copas de vino dejándolas encima de una pequeña mesa de piedra mientras descorchaba la botella.

\- ¿Estamos celebrando algo? – me preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

\- Claro, que estamos saliendo juntos.

\- Eso ya lo hacíamos hace unas semanas.

\- Hablo enserio, no de la farsa que montamos.

\- Entonces… ¿Te has enamorado de mí? – preguntó con picardía.

\- Bueno yo no diría tanto.

\- Deja de fingir y hacerte el duro… yo si me he enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero? Ya sé que tu faceta de chico duro casi te lo prohíbe pero me gustaría escucharte algo sincero por una vez en la vida.

\- Te quiero – le dije como algo sincero – supongo que sí… los polos opuestos se atraen. No pensé jamás enamorarme de ti, pero aquí estoy, pero que conste… que jamás repetiré esta declaración.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con tu gran sinceridad de hoy.

No sé a quién le debía ser así de cerrado en cuanto a sentimientos se refería. Yo nunca había sido un chico que hablase abiertamente de ellos. Ni siquiera con mi hermano me había sincerado. Me acerqué a Naruto y le di la copa con algo de vino. Bebimos en silencio los primeros segundos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

Dejé mi copa en la mesa de nuevo y me acerqué a Naruto rozando con mis dedos los suyos hasta quitarle la copa dejándola junto a la mía. Aminoré la distancia que nos separaba con extrema lentitud y le besé con suavidad rozando ligeramente mis labios con los suyos casi como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacerlo. No se quejó ni se movió, se quedó allí paralizado con los ojos cerrados, pero me dejó besarle.

Yo no cerré los ojos los primeros instantes y es que quería ver su rostro, estaba sonrojado. Creo que aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que estábamos juntos, aún me tenía un poco de vergüenza y era normal, nos conocíamos poco todavía. Apenas llevábamos unas semanas conviviendo juntos y aún así, yo empezaba a entender el motivo por el que me había enamorado de él, era todo lo que siempre había deseado, su libertad y vitalidad, esa forma de ser despreocupada y a la vez tan tierna e inocente.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunté.

\- Nunca había bebido vino – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No se te subirá a la cabeza – le dije sonriendo – no tanto como las cervezas que tomamos en Alaska. No quiero emborracharte y lo sabes.

\- Si, aquel día creo que nos pasamos con las cervezas. Aún así no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ocurrió. Aquel día ya sentía algo por ti y puede que despertase algo alterado pero no era por ti, sino por el hecho de que… no creí que tú y yo hubiéramos tenido sexo.

\- Yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando me desperté, pero no fue algo que me desagradase. Quería hacerlo tanto como tú querías aquella noche.

\- Hoy también lo deseo – me dijo de golpe sonrojado agachando la mirada.

\- Y yo – le dije levantando su barbilla con dos dedos para que me mirase mientras yo le sonreía.

Volví a atrapar sus labios y esta vez cerré los míos, sabía que él deseaba el beso tanto como yo, no me hacía falta ver sus gestos para saberlo. Naruto esta vez algo más decidido también colocó su mano tras mi nuca impulsándome para meter su lengua en mi boca explorando toda la cavidad a su antojo. Le dejé ya que era de las primeras veces que él tomaba la iniciativa y también me gustaba que él fuera valiente y se atreviera a hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Con maestría empecé a desabrochar el cinturón que llevaba Naruto hasta quitárselo por completo y bajarle el pantalón. Se ruborizó enseguida y su gran miedo era que nos pillase mi familia. Le calmé comentándole que no solían venir por aquí y menos estas horas, así que estaríamos completamente solos. Bajé hasta su miembro lamiéndolo con sutileza por la punta y seguí recorriendo todo su miembro hasta meterlo por completo en mi boca escuchando así los gemidos y jadeos de Naruto.

Antes de que pudiera correrse, al ver que iba a terminar debido al placer, saqué su miembro de mi boca y preparé su entrada. Me introduje en él muy lentamente tratando de hacer el menor daño posible y es que hacer daño… era algo inevitable. Veía como Naruto se mordía con ligereza el labio inferior y ese hecho aún me excitaba más, era un gesto muy seductor a mi parecer. Me moví en su interior cada vez más rápido hasta que me corrí. Tampoco dejé de masajear el miembro de Naruto aunque se corrió unos segundos después de que yo lo hiciera embadurnándome toda la mano con su semen aunque no me importó. Nos aseamos un poco en una de las fuentes y salimos de allí recogiendo todo para irnos a casa, creo que la fiesta tenía que haber terminado hacía un rato.

Conduje yo hasta casa al no ver a nadie por allí, seguramente se habrían ido a dormir. Estaba un poco preocupado por el tema de mi hermano y esa noche me costó mucho coger el sueño, aún así, me gustó que Naruto durmiera por primera vez estando ambos conscientes en la cama conmigo, al menos hoy era todo voluntariamente y nada fingido. Sonreí al verle dormir tan plácidamente, parecía un ángel cuando dormía y ese cabello rubio tan inusual aquí en Tokyo me fascinaba. Sé que a mucha gente no le gustaban los extranjeros aunque él tampoco lo era, nació aquí pero sus padres no era japoneses, así que era medio de fuera. No tenía mucha importancia para mí de donde viniera él o su color de cabello o esos espectaculares ojos azules, sólo tenía importancia para mí que me amase y estuviera conmigo, aunque ahora me tocase sostener esa mentira a mi familia y todo lo que le oculté a Naruto.

Tampoco es que fuera un secreto lo de mi novia, me daba igual habérselo dicho desde el principio pero pensé que no implicaría nada sabiendo que todo era un trato. En algún momento lo dejaríamos y no debimos enamorarnos los dos en esta convivencia. No se lo conté porque daba exactamente lo mismo fingir con novia que sin novia y era un tema personal. Ahora que todo era real y había roto con ella… pensaba que quizá debí decírselo antes de que se quedase como un secreto entre nosotros pero yo no podía saber que las cosas ocurrirían así, que me enamoraría de este chico y acabaría pidiéndole salir de verdad.


	28. Chapter 28: Comunicación

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Me desperté muy temprano aunque apenas había dormido unas pocas horas preocupado con el tema de mi hermano. Era cierto que desde que se marchó a Alemania apenas hablábamos, hasta me enteré tarde de lo de su matrimonio y es que yo siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo, era normal que al final él también desistiera de intentar contactar conmigo si siempre le decía que estaba ocupado. Me daba cuenta ahora que llevaba unos días con Naruto y él me abría los ojos a la realidad.

Tuve que levantarme de la cara pese al cansancio que llevaba y me dirigí hacia el armario para buscar algo que ponerme. Al final acabé con un vaquero normalito del armario y la primera camisa blanca que encontré. La americana seguía en la silla donde la dejé la noche anterior y tras mirar a Naruto dormir, me fui hacia la cocina a desayunar. No había hecho más que llegar a la puerta del dormitorio para salir al pasillo cuando escuché la voz de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

\- Temprano, vuelve a dormirte.

\- No me digas que te vas a trabajar… hoy es sábado.

\- No voy a trabajar – le dije sonriendo – me voy al hospital.

Aquella palabra hizo que Naruto se incorporase de golpe abriendo los ojos que antes apenas podía mantener abiertos. Creo que se había asustado un poco al escuchar al lugar al que me dirigía.

\- ¿Al hospital? ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, es por mi hermano.

\- ¿Tu hermano está enfermo? – preguntó - ¿Tienes un hermano y no sabía nada?

\- Tengo un hermano mayor – le expliqué – vive en Alemania y se ha casado. Es su esposo el que está en el hospital.

\- ¿Te vas a Alemania? – sonreí ante su inocencia.

\- No, han venido a Japón en un vuelo. A su esposo ya lo han hospitalizado y yo me voy a verles.

\- ¿Y no querías que fuera?

\- Prefería que te quedases durmiendo recuperando fuerzas y ya te presentaré a mi hermano en la cena de esta noche. No creo que te apetezca ver a alguien en coma, habrá tiempo para ello. La verdad es que no me apetece presentarte a mi hermano en esa situación, mañana si quieres te llevo al hospital después de que le hayas conocido esta noche.

\- Vale, me parece bien – me dijo.

\- Entonces vuelve a dormirte, es muy pronto aún.

Salí del dormitorio viendo como Naruto volvía a acostarse un rato más y desayuné antes de marcharme al garaje a por el coche. La verdad es que echaba de menos a mi hermano, había estado muchos años en Alemania. Me sentó un poco mal cuando dijo que se marchaba allí a trabajar, pero era más joven y estaba muy pegado a mi hermano, siempre íbamos juntos a todos los sitios y no tenerle a mi lado era duro. Al final acabé convirtiéndome en esta clase de persona solitaria y trabajadora, ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a arreglar las cosas, por lo menos me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

Llegué al hospital y al primero que vi fue a mi hermano hablando con unas enfermeras, creo que le estaban informando sobre el sistema de visitas o la planta o los cuidados que le darían a su esposo. En cuanto Itachi me vio dejó de lado a la enfermera y se acercó hacia mí a paso rápido abrazándome con fuerza en cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba.

\- Te he echado de menos – me dijo.

Le vi muy afectado y le comenté de ir a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Caminamos hasta la cafetería del propio hospital y nos sentamos tras pedir unos cafés.

\- ¿Cómo está? – me atreví a preguntarle.

\- En coma – me dijo muy serio – algunos médicos de Alemania pensaban que no despertaría ya después de haber tratado varios métodos. Dicen que es cuestión de tiempo pero no sé. Aquí querían probar algo nuevo y ya no me quedaban más opciones.

\- ¿Y tú trabajo? Tenías toda tu vida allí.

\- Tendré que rehacerla toda aquí entonces – me dijo forzando una sonrisa – mi vida está donde esté Deidara y si este lugar me lo devuelve, entonces mi sitio está aquí. ¿Y tú qué? Me han dicho que sales con un chico, jamás imaginé que tú te enamorases de un hombre.

\- La verdad es que fue extraño – le dije – supongo que ocurrió y ya está.

\- Espero que no sea como tú.

\- Para nada – le dije – es todo lo contrario a mí. Él… es increíble, ya lo conocerás esta noche en la cena.

\- Eso espero.

\- ¿Y cómo es? – me preguntó, supuse que por la simple razón de pensar en otras cosas en lugar de todo este problema.

\- Es rubio pero nació aquí en Japón. No tiene familia, estuvo en un orfanato mucho tiempo y cuando salió trabajó en algunos restaurantes de lujo como camarero. Le encontré por casualidad, me tiró un café encima el primer día que lo conocí y tenía un juicio muy importante, me cabreé muchísimo y ahora mira… aquí estoy saliendo con él.

\- A veces los imprevistos y las relaciones que peor empiezan son las que mejor acaban. Se te ve más feliz ahora, te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él. Ese chico debe importante mucho.

\- Más de lo que pensaba en un principio – le sonreí – pero no pienso decírselo… soy un Uchiha al fin y al cabo, tengo una reputación que mantener – le bromeé.

\- Ya claro.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu esposo?

\- Un accidente de tráfico. Se saltaron un semáforo y se lo llevaron por delante. Ese día habíamos quedado en el mismo café de siempre, iba a contarle que me habían ascendido en el trabajo y que podía pedir venirme a las oficinas de aquí de Tokyo. No sabía si aceptaría o no pero yo quería intentarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de volver, él lo sabía. Supongo que habría aceptado, siempre decía que él iría donde yo fuera. Es el mejor chico con el que me he encontrado. Trabajaba en un bar, yo iba todas las mañanas a desayunar allí por la simple razón de verle, de que me sirviera un café y me enseñase su hermosa sonrisa. Él siempre sonreía.

\- Es como Naruto – le dije – él también sonríe siempre.

\- Entonces me alegrará conocerle.

No me quedé mucho más tiempo junto a mi hermano. Subí a ver a su esposo, seguía allí tumbado en la camilla profundamente dormido y de vez en cuando entraba algún enfermero. Yo le comenté que nos veríamos esta noche y mañana me pasaría otro rato a estar con él por el hospital, pero ahora tenía que marcharme. Aún tenía una cosa importante que hacer, quizá la más importante del día.

Conduje hasta el aeropuerto y busqué la oficina donde trabajaba mi novia o ex novia… no sabía cómo llamarla. Contacté con una de las que trabajaban allí y al no aclararme con ella le dije que prefería hablar con el gerente y es que yo sólo quería hablar con mi novia para saber qué ocurría pero no me querían dar información al respecto.

Finalmente salió el gerente y fuimos a su despacho para hablar más tranquilamente. Pregunté el motivo por el que no podía contactar con mi novia, necesitaba encontrarla, hablar con ella o por lo menos, saber si estaba bien o había ocurrido algo. En los aviones nunca se sabía. Todo el mundo hablaba de la seguridad de los aviones y que era uno de los transportes más seguros del mundo, pero sinceramente… a mí me importaba más bien poco lo que dijeran, los hechos eran claro… habían menos accidentes era cierto, pero todos eran mortales y se llevaban muchas vidas de golpe.

\- Tu novia está bien – me dijo al final quitándome la preocupación – El avión en el que estaba llegó al aeropuerto en perfectas condiciones pero en un empujón se le cayó el teléfono y se le rompió. Nos comentó lo que había pasado llamando desde el hotel donde se hospedaba y nos comentó que te dijéramos que sentía no poder contactar contigo, aún le quedan unos vuelos para llegar y que no tiene tu número guardado en ningún lado. En cuanto llegue se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Al menos sabía que estaba bien, sólo se le había roto el teléfono. Podía resultar extraño que no tuviera mi número pero a mí no me lo parecía, yo tampoco recordaba el suyo, siempre lo tenía en el móvil así que ni idea de cuál era, le daba a la tecla de llamar y llamaba, así que nunca traté de memorizar su número, sólo me sabía el de mi madre y el de mi padre, ni siquiera recordaba ya el de mi hermano y eso que hubo una temporada en la que también me lo sabía de memoria.

Supongo que la tecnología había conseguido esto, que mi mente ya no tuviera la necesidad de recordar absolutamente todo. Pensar en mi hermano me hacía un poco de daño, sabía lo distanciados que habíamos estado y me sentía mal porque cuando ocurrió el accidente de su esposo seguramente necesitaba a su familia allí con él, un apoyo pero no estuvimos, tampoco nos lo contó y puede ser que si hubiera mantenido el contacto él me lo hubiera contado, se hubiera desahogado conmigo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de intentar arreglar nuestra relación y lucharía por ello.

Me fui de la oficina un poco ofuscado y es que tendría que esperar a que mi novia llegase para poder explicarle todo, mi explicación por mensajes no le había llegado y eso era un problema, ella seguía pensando que estábamos juntos. Esto era un desastre, todo se complicaba y sólo esperaba que cuando llegase ella pudiéramos hablar en privado tranquilamente y no viera a Naruto. Quizá debería contárselo pero me daba miedo perderle por decir esto, no quería perderle y era una gran mentira… o al menos una información muy bien oculta.

Ya iba de camino a casa conduciendo cuando pasé cerca de un lugar de comida rápida. No iba a parar pensando en que no tenía tiempo, quería volver con Naruto y aquí no había nunca aparcamiento sin embargo… el semáforo se puso en rojo en ese momento obligándome a detenerme. Sonreí porque Naruto siempre tenía la suerte de su parte, a él le encantaba ese tipo de comidas y había pensado en él en cuanto vi el chocolate con churros. Llamé desde la ventanilla al dependiente y se lo pedí desde el coche. Le pagué y continué la marcha hasta casa.

Naruto estaba barriendo el salón cuando me vio entrar a mí con el papel lleno de churros y el chocolate en unas tazas de plástico.

\- Seguro que no has desayunado – le dije sonriendo.

\- Pues la verdad es que no, pero tú si habrás desayunado.

\- Sí, pero desayunaré de nuevo contigo – le comenté besándole antes de empezar a servir las cosas en la mesa.

Quién me viera ahora de todos los que me conocían no se creerían lo que estarían viendo. Yo jamás me había preocupado por nadie que no fuera yo y ahora… aquí estaba sirviendo el desayuno a Naruto y preocupado de traerle algo para que comiera. El amor lograba cosas inexplicables para la razón. Por ese chico yo habría dado lo que fuera.


	29. Chapter 29: Itachi

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba al lado de Sasuke en su casa, más veía el cambio que estaba dando. Al conocerle pensé que era un abogado prepotente acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, un arrogante sin vida propia que le gustaba fardar de lo que él tenía y lo que podía hacer aunque ocultaba todo lo que le faltaba, como podía ser amigos y salir por ahí de fiesta a disfrutar de la vida. Su vida era un muermo, lo más aburrido que había visto jamás, sólo existía el trabajo en su vida y eso para mí… no era una vida, ahora este nuevo Sasuke llamaba mucho más la atención y podía ver cuando iba a la calle con él, como cuando sonreía todo el mundo se fijaba en él y es que era el chico más guapo con el que me había cruzado jamás y más ahora que su carácter estaba cambiando a mejor.

Me extrañó que llegase con chocolate a la taza y churros, a mí me encantaban pero no sabía que a él le gustase también, la verdad es que habíamos hablado poco sobre nosotros, supongo que poco a poco descubríamos cosas el uno del otro a través de la convivencia más que de las conversaciones.

Sasuke había desayunado hoy muy temprano, antes de irse al aeropuerto y aún así, se sentó conmigo a desayunar de nuevo para no dejarme sólo comiendo. Creo que era un gran chico y me encantaba haberme enamorado de una persona como él. A veces tenía su carácter, su temperamento, pero al fin y al cabo así era como le quería. Aunque a veces fuera algo antipático y solitario, también podía ser dulce y cariñoso, yo lo había visto, era un chico muy atento y lo adoraba tal y como era.

Estaba un poco nervioso por conocer a su hermano, yo nunca había tenido una familia y aunque tenía un hermano… nos separaron a tan temprana edad que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, siempre había estado solo y me moría de ganas por encontrarle y poder ponerme al día de todo lo que había vivido estos años. ¿Cómo sería tener un hermano? No me atrevía a preguntárselo a Sasuke porque él nunca me había hablado sobre su hermano, no sabía si se llevaban bien o no.

\- ¿Qué dudas tienes? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Dudas? Ninguna – le dije

\- Siempre mueves la nariz cuando te asaltan dudas. Venga… pregunta.

\- Creo que empiezas a conocerme demasiado bien – le dije sonriendo.

\- Es posible. Venga… dime que está pasando por esa loca cabeza tuya.

\- Me preguntaba… ¿Te llevas bien con tu hermano?

\- Bueno… a veces, supongo. De pequeños mejor que ahora, antes éramos inseparables pero desde que se fue a Alemania a vivir… no sé, todo fue más extraño, me sentí un poco solo, siempre había vivido con él, le contaba todo, era mi apoyo y de la noche a la mañana… simplemente ya no estaba en la casa. Sé que tenía que hacer su vida y que se marchaba por trabajo pero, seguía siendo dudo no tenerle siempre ahí para mí. Nos habíamos criado juntos y éramos inseparables.

\- Debía ser dudo, sí – le dije.

\- Me distancié de él a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Para no pensar en su ausencia me metía cada vez más en el trabajo hasta que al final… el trabajo se convirtió en mi vida.

\- Eras un rancio – le comenté con una sonrisa.

\- Ya… y tú me estás quitando todo lo que tenía de rancio.

\- Bueno estoy en ello, poco a poco conseguiré hacer de ti hasta un chico sociable.

Sasuke sonrió y yo sonreí también. Tenía la sonrisa perfecta aunque aún le daba hasta vergüenza enseñarla. Solía agachar la mirada y se ponía a observar la mesa mientras su mano jugaba con el vaso del chocolate evitando mirarme. Era tan dulce y tierno cuando hacía eso, estaba poco acostumbrado a que la gente dijera cosas buenas y bonitas de él, estaba poco acostumbrado a sonreír y me gustaba ver cuando lo hacía, me gustaba ver cuando se ponía en esta forma vergonzosa. Era perfecto.

\- Te quiero – le dije y su mirada se apartó del vaso de chocolate para mirarme sonrojado y a la vez serio.

\- Yo…

\- No hace falta que lo digas, sé cuánto te cuesta abrir tus sentimientos, Sasuke – le dije.

\- Te amo – me dijo sin que me lo esperase.

No pude remediarlo, me sonrojé como nunca antes y es que era tan tierno cuando decía cosas así que me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos. Tuve que recordar que ya no era un chiquillo, él tenía veintiséis años y yo tan sólo dieciocho pero aquí estaba, saliendo con él pese a nuestra diferencia de edad. De todas formas importaba bastante poco o al menos a la familia de Sasuke no parecía importarle en absoluto, quizá por tener tan sólo dieciocho años es por lo que sus primos se acercaban más a mí como amigos, nuestra edad era bastante similar y eso era un punto a favor, teníamos más temas de conversación en común.

Tras ese excelente desayuno que disfruté como ningún otro, me fui a la ducha, claro que Sasuke insistió en venirse conmigo y entre risas acabamos teniendo sexo de nuevo. Cuánto más tiempo pasaba con Sasuke, más me daba cuenta que le amaba de verdad, él era todo lo que había estado buscando en mi vida. Simplemente… le amaba como a ningún otro y no podía arrepentirme jamás de la decisión de haber elegido aquel trato, porque me había traído hasta él, estaba saliendo oficialmente con Sasuke Uchiha y eso era algo que aún me costaba asimilar, casi ni podía creérmelo aún.

Por la tarde casi entrada la noche, fuimos en el coche de Sasuke hasta la casa de sus padres para la cena. Yo seguía muy nervioso por la visita de su hermano, quería conocerlo pero a la vez me daba un poco de miedo hacerlo. ¿Sería como Sasuke? ¿Se parecerían mucho? Sólo me faltaba otro arrogante como lo era Sasuke al principio de nuestra relación.

Entramos por la casa y Sasuke viendo lo nervioso que estaba yo, me cogió de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos intentando darme ánimo y tranquilizándome sobre su hermano. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, vi a su hermano o yo imaginé que era él porque eran muy parecidos físicamente, quizá su hermano algo más alto y con el cabello largo pero de rasgos similares. Me saludó muy cortésmente aunque vi dudas en sus ojos, no sabía el motivo, al principio se había paralizado un poco al verme, luego actúo con naturalidad. No sabía muy bien cómo tomarme eso.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y nos sirvieron un delicioso pavo relleno que había cocinado Mikoto expresamente para este día y es que a ella le gustaba cocinar aunque pocas veces se lo permitían. La conversación en la mesa fue amena, nadie se atrevía a sacar el tema del esposo de Itachi y era normal, era un tema poco acorde para una cena familiar pero sin duda alguna… se notaba que faltaba él en la mesa, todos sabíamos que se había casado y deseábamos conocer a su esposo, lamentablemente, hoy no podría ser y no sabíamos cuándo despertaría para poder acompañarnos en estas veladas.

Sasuke me miraba de vez en cuando para comprobar si estaba bien y sí lo estaba, estaba encantado de tener una familia y compartir estos ratos y buenos momentos, me sentía integrado y eso me hacía el más feliz del mundo. Tras aquella amena conversación, Fugaku sacó el tema del trabajo.

Itachi nos comentó que había podido pedir venir a trabajar aquí a Japón con una subdelegación de la empresa alemana. Sería un trabajador cedido desde Alemania para seguir con los proyectos aquí en Japón. Yo no entendía sobre lo que hablaban, pero es que tampoco había estudiado para poder enterarme del tema. Creo que se dieron cuenta en cuanto me vieron, porque zanjaron el tema de inmediato y volvieron a conversar sobre Alemania, su clima, la vida que llevaban allí, etc…

\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – preguntó Itachi hacia mí y me sorprendí.

\- Pues… - no sabía si contarle la verdad o no.

\- En un incidente del trabajo – dijo Sasuke de forma fina.

\- Aún recordaba la primera vez que nos hicieron esa pregunta y Sasuke prácticamente me llamó delincuente a la cara, ahora lo intentaba suavizar y eso me alegraba.

\- Tuve un pequeño problema en el trabajo y necesitaba un abogado – le comenté – y ahí estaba Sasuke apareciendo como todo un príncipe azul al rescate – le dije bromeando y en ese momento Itachi empezó a reírse por mis palabras.

\- Qué romántico. Yo creía que mi hermano había perdido la caballerosidad hace mucho.

\- Y lo hice – dijo Sasuke antes de que yo hablase – pero Naruto me recordó que existe. Me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta y aquí estamos.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, hermanito. Ya era hora que encontrases a tu media naranja.

Itachi me pareció un hombre muy correcto y educado, intentaba sonreír aunque sabía que esa sonrisa tan perfecta ocultaba un gran dolor, no tener a su esposo en esta cena a su lado… debía ser un sufrimiento terrible y nosotros le estaríamos recordando exactamente su ausencia. Me sentí un poco mal y cuando acabamos con el postre me disculpé para salir un rato al jardín, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Sasuke preocupado por mí me preguntó si estaba bien. Le sonreí y le dije que sí, sólo necesitaba un momento a solas así que no insistió y permaneció allí con su familia. No había hecho nada más que salir cuando Itachi también salió al jardín junto a mí y se sentó a mi lado en el banco.

\- ¿Era por mí? – preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí – te he importunado al parecer.

\- Oh no, nada de eso, de hecho creo que soy yo el que te está importu…

\- Importunando – me dijo él sonriendo al ver que me quedaba atascado.

\- Eso – le dije sonriendo – importunando. Creo que tu hermano y yo te estamos recordando a tu esposo y no me siento cómodo sabiendo algo así.

\- Mi esposo está en coma desde hace meses. Algunos médicos dicen que despertará, otros dicen que no y algunos pocos que no se sabe. Hacía tiempo había perdido la esperanza y hoy la he recuperado pensando que no hemos probado aún todo, en este hospital pueden probar algo nuevo. No sé si despertará o no, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que tú no me inoportunas. Eres como una brisa de aire fresco en esta casa, haces feliz a mi hermano y eso es lo más importante para mí, me siento feliz de haberte conocido y ver que mi hermano aún sabe elegir bien a sus parejas.

\- Gracias – le dije sonriendo – me quitas un gran peso de encima. Pensé que podía ser un incordio para ti.

\- De eso nada. Jamás pienses eso Naruto. Ya eres de esta familia… eres mi cuñado – dijo sonriendo – venga… entremos antes de que se preocupen más.

\- De acuerdo.


	30. Chapter 30: Resultados

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Aquella noche no tardamos mucho en volver a casa. Itachi estaba cansado del largo viaje y era de imaginar que quería irse pronto a descansar para estar cuanto antes por el hospital al día siguiente. Yo por otro lado tenía que trabajar y Sasuke había quedado también con un cliente por asuntos de una herencia o algo así. Al final quedamos que ya nos veríamos al día siguiente un rato y nos fuimos todos a descansar.

Ni siquiera tuvimos ganas al llegar a casa de tener sexo aunque también era cierto que ya habíamos tenido un momento íntimo antes de ir a la casa de sus padres. Jamás lo había hecho con un chico en la ducha, seguramente porque sólo había tenido relaciones una vez con un chico diferente a Sasuke y no habíamos probado muchas cosas, de hecho fue un desastre. Con Sasuke quería que fuera diferente, quería encontrar todo lo que me había faltado en la vida, el amor, una familia, quería empezar de nuevo con él y darlo todo por él. Tenía que arriesgarme. Él era todo lo que quería y por algo así… hay que jugársela.

Dormí muy a gusto esa noche con el brazo de Sasuke sobre mi cintura agarrándome con firmeza. Me gustaba cuando lo hacía, me sentía protegido y a la vez querido, era agradable sentir su pecho contra mi espalda, su respiración en mi nuca, su nariz cerca de mi oreja.

Aquella mañana me desperté antes que Sasuke y preferí dejarle dormir un rato más hasta que sonase su despertador, debía estar cansado de todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días, él no estaba acostumbrado a moverse tanto, de hecho sólo iba del trabajo a casa y estas semanas conmigo no había parado ni un segundo de ir a todos lados, de conocer cosas nuevas, de disfrutar de la vida y de la familia. Preferí dejarle allí durmiendo.

Desayuné solo pero le dejé el desayuno preparado para cuando se despertase. Me dirigí entonces a la mansión de la familia Uchiha y dejé la moto aparcada en la parte de atrás donde no molestase mucho, aunque con todo el espacio que tenían era extraño que molestase la dejase donde la dejase. Lo único que me resultaba un poco incómodo era encontrarme con Pain y es que no sabía muy bien cómo mirarle después de lo del beso y la conversación en la fiesta.

No quería malinterpretar la situación ni darle mayor importancia de la que tenía realmente, sólo había sido un inocente beso y nada más. Le había dejado claro mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, yo no podría sentir nada por él pero… esperaba que él lo entendiera, que me comprendiera y se diera por vencido. Ser amigos no estaba mal, pero no podía ofrecerle nada más que eso.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el interior de la casa con tal de no cruzarme con Pain por allí aunque creo que era una tontería porque era el chófer y teníamos que ir a recoger a los primos de Sasuke y a Kiba, así que me tocaría ir un rato con él en el coche a solas.

Entré por la casa para descubrir que no había nadie y fui hacia la cocina donde Mikoto solía dejarme un papel con lo que había que hacer, normalmente instrucciones sobre los chicos. Que si ayudarles con los deberes a cierta hora estricta, que si mandarles a la ducha, que si ayudar a Kiba con sus cosas… lo típico de siempre pero ahora había otra lista más, los deberes con el perro. Miré hacia la gran puerta de cristal y vi allí a Akamaru sentado en el porche esperando a que alguien le abriera para ponerse a jugar.

Decidí que después de recogerles del instituto, podríamos ir todos al parque con Akamaru y así los niños entretenidos y el perro más. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro y al volver, podría ayudarles con su tarea antes de la cena. Tras revisar todos los papeles y hacerme una idea de lo que debía hacer hoy, me dispuse a buscar a Pain para que me llevase a recoger a los chicos. Como siempre le encontré en la casa de arriba del garaje, estaba ordenando algunas cosas y barriendo el suelo.

\- ¿Te he pillado en mal momento? – le pregunté algo sonrojado aún recordando todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

\- Tú nunca me puedes pillar en un mal momento.

\- Ya… sólo he venido porque habrá que ir a recoger a los chicos.

\- Enseguida estaré y podemos ir a por ellos – me comentó – sube mientras me cambio.

\- No da igual, prefiero esperar aquí en el jardín – le dije y es que no quería malos entendidos y que un hombre que me había besado me dijera de subir a su casa mientras se cambiaba… podía dar lugar a problemas que no deseaba.

No tardó mucho en salir ya vestido y me indicó que le siguiera al garaje. Yo había estado todo ese tiempo viendo las flores que plantaba en su jardín, eran preciosas y en cuanto me avisó, le seguí hasta el coche y fui a sentarme detrás cuando me aclaró que podía ir delante. No me apetecía mucho ir delante con él en un coche los dos solos pero irme detrás pondría en duda mis palabras sobre ser amigos, así que al final acepté aunque me pasé el viaje entero mirando por la ventanilla tratando de apartar mi vista de él todo lo que pude.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo conmigo, Naruto? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- No – le dije sonriendo también – es sólo… me siento un poco extraño después de lo del beso.

\- Ya me disculpé Naruto, no volveré a hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, te lo prometí. Además me dejaste muy claro que amabas a Sasuke, no voy a meterme en eso, es una decisión personal. Es tu vida y decides sobre ella. Claro que lamento no estar en tus planes pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

\- Yo también lo lamento.

\- Eres un buen chico y no me gustaría que te hicieran daño. Ten cuidado con Sasuke.

\- Sé cómo es y sé que parece muy antipático y muy solitario pero no es cierto, en realidad es un buen chico.

\- Vale – me dijo – yo te creo, pero ten cuidado, por si acaso.

\- Lo tendré.

Llegamos enseguida al instituto y me bajé del coche aún más rápido intentando evitar hablar más con Pain, me ponía muy nervioso desde el suceso. Esperé fuera del coche apoyando la espalda sobre el coche. Tuve que esperar unos diez minutos hasta que les vi salir y para mi sorpresa… Temari venía ruborizada, con la mirada baja y sonriendo siendo acompañada por aquel chico al que tanto miraba antes y que pasaba de ella. Sonreí al verla y es que era la primera vez que la veía así… tan tímida. Me gustaba verla así, al menos parecía feliz.

De Gaara… pues le vi salir solo aunque también es cierto que estaba enganchado al teléfono móvil y viendo a la chica rubia aquella de la otra vez ir también con el móvil me hizo sonreír, me daba la impresión de que iban hablando aunque no hubieran salido juntos del edificio.

\- Ey ¿Cómo os han ido las clases? – pregunté cuando llegaron a mí.

\- No ha estado mal – dijo Gaara subiendo al coche y yo le miré por la ventanilla.

\- ¿No ha estado mal? Yo diría que ha estado muy bien ¿Con quién hablabas?

\- Ya sabes con quién hablaba – me dijo y sonreí haciendo que él sonriera – pero no estamos saliendo aún ni nada por el estilo.

\- Me lo imagino, pero parece que ya vais en camino. ¿Qué pasó con ese chico con el que supuestamente salía? – pregunté.

\- Oh… no salía con él, era su primo – me dijo aclarando todas las dudas – pero es que como siempre iba con él pensaba que era algo más cercano.

\- Entonces tienes la via libre.

\- Sí – me dijo.

\- ¿Y tú qué Temari? ¿Estás contenta?

\- Podría estar mejor, pero no me quejo. Las chicas me han dado un poco de esquinazo cuando Shikamaru me ha hablado pero… vale la pena si consigo salir con él – me dijo sonriendo – es un buen chico.

El único que permaneció en silencio desde que llegó y entró en el coche hasta casa fue Kankuro y es que nunca sabía cómo acercarme a él. Me senté atrás con ellos y Pain condujo hasta casa. Desde allí me lleve a todos al parque y les encantó la idea porque salieron con rapidez a buscar al perro. Kiba también se vino con nosotros y nos llevamos un balón para jugar a algo allí.

Me hacía mucha gracia Kiba, aún era muy pequeño y corría de un lado para otro tratando de alcanzar la pelota mientras Gaara y Temari movían la pelota de lado a lado esquivando tanto al perro como a Kiba. Se lo estaban pasando en grande. Kankuro no parecía querer participar y sin poder aguantarlo más decidí ir a ver qué le ocurría.

\- Hola – le dije sonriendo y él se extrañó un poco.

\- Hola – me respondió.

\- ¿No te apetece jugar con tus hermanos?

\- No tengo ganas – me dijo.

\- Y… ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Pues… sí – me dijo al final – Tengo una duda y… bueno es que es complicado.

\- Me gustan las cosas complicadas. Cuenta.

\- Pues… tú que sales con mi primo… ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban los chicos? Es decir… yo no sé que es lo que me gusta.

\- Oh… bueno yo a tu edad estaba igual que tú, incluso un poco antes. Cuando veía a una chica guapa me gustaba el problema es que también me llamaba la atención los chicos guapos y llegué a plantearme la misma pregunta que tú.

\- ¿Y cómo lo solucionaste? ¿Lo hablaste con alguien?

\- No, no tenía a nadie que me lo explicase. Lo único que hice fue dejar de preocuparme por los gustos y dejarme llevar por los sentimientos. Al final me enamoré de un chico. Con tiempo todos maduramos y empezamos a ver las cosas que antes no veíamos. Ten paciencia y no te obsesiones, la solución saldrá sola.

\- Mi padre no está muy a favor de los homosexuales – me dijo.

\- Pues que suerte que nunca venga a visitaros – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió – Es tu vida Kankuro, eres tú quien debe ser feliz y si tu padre no comprende eso entonces no merece la pena tener su opinión en cuenta. Los hijos deben ser algo primordial y necesitan apoyo.

\- ¿Has pensado en tener familia con mi primo? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Pues… no sé si Sasuke desea tener una familia, él es más de trabajo.

\- Deberíais hablarlo, seríais buenos padres, al menos tú hablas con nosotros y nos entiendes. Deberíais adoptar.

Tras aquella charla con Kankuro conseguí que jugase un rato con sus primos y yo también jugué un poco hasta que llegó Sasuke a vernos. De verdad que estaba cambiando, porque hasta se puso a jugar con nosotros. Aquel fue un gran día.


	31. Chapter 31: La carta

**Itachi Uchiha**

Cuando vi entrar a aquel chico rubio por la puerta de la casa de mis padres me quedé paralizado unos segundos, no esperaba encontrarme con un chico tan parecido físicamente a Deidara y no sólo eso… hasta el carácter era parecido y fui descubriéndolo a medida que avanzaba la vela y se integraba en la conversación pese a que mis padres me preguntaban más por mi vida, imagino que por el simple motivo de que había estado años en Alemania y ahora con este acercamiento quería estrechar lazos y saber más cosas sobre mi vida.

Al ver salir a Naruto hacia el jardín disculpándose con los allí presentes, supuse que algo no estaba del todo bien, seguramente porque yo no le había hecho sentirse cómodo y empecé a pensar que Sasuke pudo contarle algo del coma de mi esposo, quizá por eso estaba tan tenso y nervioso. Decidí salir para aclarar las cosas y explicarle que no ocurría nada, él podía hablar de lo que quisiera sin sentirse mal por ello.

Le encontré sentado en un banco de piedra del jardín. Hablé con él un rato y en cuanto le hice ver que él ya era como de la familia y era bienvenido entramos de nuevo en casa, aunque no tardamos en irnos a dormir. Me habría gustado decir que pasé una buena noche pero no era cierto, desde que Deidara se quedó en coma yo no había vuelto a dormir bien, me faltaba mi esposo en la cama, me faltaba en mi vida cotidiana, en mi casa, en mi vida en general… él lo era todo para mí y sin él, ese hueco estaba vacío, necesitaba que volviera conmigo para volver a estar completo, me habían arrancado la mitad de mi vida cuando él se quedó así.

Por la mañana me levanté muy temprano y el único que estaba en la cocina era mi padre por motivos de trabajo, tenía que irse de urgencia por un problema que le habían comentado. Se tomó su café con rapidez y me deseó buena suerte con todo el tema de los médicos antes de irse. Me quedé allí leyendo el periódico por si había alguna noticia interesante y cuando se hicieron las siete de la mañana, llamé al detective privado al que contraté justo antes de casarme con Deidara para que encontrase a su hermano.

Había deseado encontrarlo y darle la sorpresa a mi esposo de invitar a su hermano a la boda, no pudo ser, no había noticias de su hermano, pero ahora que veía a Naruto… no sé, eran tan parecidos que quería decirle si podía investigar sobre ese chico en concreto, quería saberlo todo y saber si había una mínima posibilidad de que fuera el hermano perdido en Japón de mi esposo. Si era él quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. No había dicho nada acerca de este tema para no levantar falsas ilusiones, al menos investigar primero y si era verdad, lo diría para que todos pudieran alegrarse, pero no quería emocionarles y que luego no fuera su hermano. Sería un duro golpe, así que pese a mis ganas por contarlo, decidí guardar un poco más el secreto hasta confirmar mis sospechas. Sería mejor así.

Para cuando llegué al hospital, estaban los médicos y las enfermeras haciendo algunas pruebas con Deidara y por suerte, me comentaron que respondía bien al tratamiento y esperaban que pudiera despertar en las próximas semanas aunque aún estaban un poco en duda. Al menos su cuerpo reaccionaba a ciertos estímulos y su cerebro parecía tener una buena actividad cerebral. Eran optimistas con su estado y eso me llenaba de felicidad a mí.

Me bajé a tomarme un café al bar del hospital cuando vi aparecer por allí a Naruto, era fácilmente reconocible ese chico rubio de ojos azules y sonreí llamándole para que se acercase a tomar algo conmigo. Él sonrió y vino sin ningún reparo saludándome y pidiendo un refresco a la dependienta.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunté.

\- Pues… dos motivos, uno hablar contigo y el otro… quería saber cómo estaba tu esposo.

\- Pues en este momento está en observación con los médicos, no me dejan tampoco verle a mí cuando le hacen las pruebas. Lamento que hayas venido en vano, me habría gustado que pudieras subir a conocerle pero…

\- No te preocupes, habrá más días y estoy seguro que harán todo lo posible para que despierte.

\- Eso espero ¿Y de qué querías hablarme tú? – pregunté.

Naruto sacó de la mochila que llevaba una carta y la dejó en la mesa. Era extraña de por sí porque tenía el escudo del instituto al que habíamos asistido Sasuke y yo. No creí que él hubiera ido al mismo instituto que nosotros.

\- Es una carta – le dije.

\- Ha llegado esta mañana para Sasuke y no sabía si debía dársela o no.

\- Es de su instituto – miré extrañado.

\- Los antiguos alumnos quieren hacer una reunión para reencontrarse todos y contar cómo les va la vida pero… bueno… yo sé que Sasuke no era bueno haciendo amigos en el instituto y no sé si le apetecería acudir a ese evento. Llegó esta mañana y la quité de su vista por si acaso se deprimía o algo, yo no quiero que se ponga triste recordando malos momentos que pudiera haber pasado. ¿Debería dársela? – me preguntó.

\- Creo que es una decisión suya, sí – le dije sonriendo – sé que te preocupas por él y está bien que pidas información antes de hacerle daño pero… como bien dices, es su instituto y su pasado, él debe tomar esa decisión aunque le cueste hacerlo.

\- Sí, eso pensaba – me dijo sonriendo con tristeza – pero no quiero que se ponga mal recordando esos momentos.

Tras aquella charla con Naruto decidimos volver juntos a la casa de mis padres, allí vimos el coche de mi hermano y supuse que ya había llegado. Ser abogado debía ser muy aburrido aunque supongo que a él mi trabajo le parecía igual de excitante que si viera el apareamiento de unas moscas, es decir… nada. A mí me gustaba mi trabajo y a Sasuke el suyo aunque no entendíamos cómo podía gustar el trabajo del otro, supongo que cada persona nace con aspiraciones diferentes y busca su camino en la vida, cada uno… tiene su senda.

El sendero de mi vida era absurdo, trabajaba mucho, cobraba bien, tenía una familia que me adoraba y aunque parecía que todo pudiera ir a las mil maravillas incluso porque mi familia tenía dinero… me faltaba lo más importante, Deidara. Algunas personas pagarían por tener todo lo que yo tenía y yo lo daría todo con tal de ver a Deidara sonreír una vez más a mi lado.

El Sendero de mi hermano estaba muy claro… disfrutar de su trabajo, un pringado que no salía de esa maldita oficina y prefería perderse todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle, diversión, amor, comprensión, felicidad… sólo tenía ojos para trabajar hasta que apareció Naruto en su vida, por primera vez había visto a mi hermano feliz, le había visto sonreír y eso era todo un logro, creo que el Sendero de Naruto le llevó hasta el de Sasuke, tenían que cruzarse, estaban destinados a ellos porque era Naruto quien salvaba de su oscuridad a mi hermano. Sasuke no podía haber encontrado a mejor persona que Naruto para compartir su peculiar vida.

Entramos por el comedor y allí estaba mi hermano conversando con mi padre sobre algo. Tampoco estaba muy claro de qué hablaban exactamente, quizá del trabajo de Sasuke o de algo de la empresa de mi padre, ellos solían hablar de trabajo, se parecían mucho. Mi hermano había salido muy parecido a mi padre. Al vernos dejaron de hablar de trabajo y Sasuke se levantó enseguida del sillón para ir hacia Naruto con una gran sonrisa y besarle frente a todos.

\- Ey ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Estás muy cansado? – le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

\- No, estoy bien – comentó Naruto – aunque tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quería darte esto – comentó sacando la carta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón – llegó esta mañana para ti y…

\- No voy a ir – dijo Sasuke de golpe cortando a Naruto – tírala.

\- Pero… Sasuke.

\- He dicho que la tires – le gritó enfadado y Naruto se echó un poco hacia atrás sorprendido por el grito.

\- Sasuke relájate – le pedí – no es su culpa.

\- Ya sé que no es su culpa, pero no quiero saber nada de ese instituto y lo sabes. No pienso ir a esa reunión.

\- Yo casi que me voy a casa – dijo Naruto cogiendo el casco de su moto y poniéndose la chaqueta marchándose.

\- Naruto espera – le llamé pero él dijo que se marchaba y disculpándose salió por la puerta de salida.

Naruto se marchó de allí sin volverse a mirarnos y creo que es porque iba a llorar de un momento a otro y no quería que le viéramos.

\- Arréglalo – le dije a Sasuke – como te he dicho él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasaste en el instituto.

\- No te metas en la relación que tengo con él Itachi, hace mucho que te largaste.

\- Pero sigues siendo mi hermano y me preocupo por ti. Ese chico ha tratado de ocultarte la carta para que no te sentase mal, yo fui quien le dije que se acercase a ti y te diera esa carta porque era tu decisión.

Sasuke se marchó sin decirme nada tomando la misma dirección que tomó Naruto. Decidí seguirle aunque a cierta distancia para ver cómo llamaba a Naruto pero éste no se detenía, seguía caminando a paso rápido hacia su moto hasta que Sasuke lo detuvo.

\- Para ya – le gritó.

\- Vuelve dentro con tu familia y déjame en paz.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A mí casa – le dijo de golpe.

\- No te vayas, por favor. Lo siento, no debí hablarte de esa forma.

\- Estoy un poco cansado Sasuke, quiero irme a casa a descansar.

\- Entonces me iré contigo.

\- No, vuelve con tu familia.

\- Tú eres mi familia Naruto. De verdad que lamento haberme puesto así, es una parte de mi pasado que no quiero recuperar.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero yo no he hecho nada ni te he obligado a asistir, podías decirme las cosas bien y no de esa forma.

\- Iré Naruto, si me acompañas tú iré a la reunión esa, pero necesito que me acompañes. Tenéis razón mi hermano y tú, es hora de que supere esta parte de mi vida y quiero hacerlo a tu lado. Acompáñame, por favor.

\- Vale – le dijo Naruto al final – pero no vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma.

\- Te lo prometo – le dijo Sasuke sonriendo antes de besarle.


	32. Chapter 32: Reuniones

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sabía que me había pasado con Naruto, él no tenía la culpa y verle tan afectado cogiendo el casco para marcharse me sentó muy mal, me entristeció verle así y sabía que era mi culpa por haberme puesto como me había puesto. Odiaba a los antiguos compañeros de clase, no me habían aportado jamás nada y no me apetecía ir pero también era cierto que yo ya no era aquel chiquillo solitario al que creían un arrogante y al que dejaban a un lado, era un prestigioso abogado y tenía a Naruto, era hora de que todos supieran que mi vida era perfecta y más al lado de él, era hora de superar mi solitario pasado.

Sé que Itachi tenía razón y que se preocupaba por mí pero no me gustaba que él que hacía años que no vivía aquí con nosotros viniera a decirme cómo tenía que comportarme en mi vida y en mi relación. Ya era mayorcito y sabía perfectamente cómo tratar a mi pareja. No quise darle ninguna razón a mi hermano y salí directamente tras Naruto que iba delante de mí abrochándose la chaqueta.

\- Naruto, espera – le grité pero él seguía caminando. - Para ya – le grité al final.

\- Vuelve dentro con tu familia y déjame en paz.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A mí casa

\- No te vayas, por favor. Lo siento, no debí hablarte de esa forma.

\- Estoy un poco cansado Sasuke, quiero irme a casa a descansar.

\- Entonces me iré contigo.

\- No, vuelve con tu familia.

\- Tú eres mi familia Naruto. De verdad que lamento haberme puesto así, es una parte de mi pasado que no quiero recuperar.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero yo no he hecho nada ni te he obligado a asistir, podías decirme las cosas bien y no de esa forma.

\- Iré Naruto, si me acompañas tú iré a la reunión esa, pero necesito que me acompañes. Tenéis razón mi hermano y tú, es hora de que supere esta parte de mi vida y quiero hacerlo a tu lado. Acompáñame, por favor.

\- Vale – me dijo Naruto al final – pero no vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma.

\- Te lo prometo – le dije sonriendo antes de besarle.

Enrollé mis manos a su cintura atrayéndole hacia mí besándole aún con más pasión y es que cada día… cada segundo me enamoraba más de él. Temía el día que Pain había dicho, ese día en que todo lo que había ocultado saliera a la luz y trataba de evitarlo como podía, mis padres no debían enterarse que todo esto comenzó como una farsa por ellos, para que me dejasen de agobiar con el tema de las chicas que llevaba a casa.

\- Venga, vayamos a casa – le dije sonriendo mientras pasaba el brazo por su hombro y él se acurrucaba algo mejor en mi pecho sonriendo.

Caminamos hasta el coche y es que no iba a dejar que se fuera en moto y más con el tiempo que estaba haciendo, las nubes acusaban lluvia en breve y no quería que tuviera un accidente si eso ocurría. Al menos en el coche conseguí que Naruto se calmase un poco más. Al principio estaba un poco reacio a perdonarme así tan rápido como si nada pero cuando puse la radio me miró sin entender nada y su cara cambió a una aún peor cuando empecé a cantar para animarle. Se reía de lo mal que cantaba y me pidió que parase pero yo hice lo mismo que hizo él la última vez… seguir hasta que él acabó cantando conmigo en señal de perdón.

Llegamos a casa y mientras Naruto se iba a cambiarse yo aproveché para llenar la bañera, me apetecía mucho relajarme un rato allí dentro tranquilo y relajado. Coloqué dentro del agua algunas sales y espuma para luego llamar a Naruto cuando ya me estaba quitando la ropa. Él al principio se preocupó, no esperaba que le llamase para nada y pensó que me ocurría algo hasta que me vio sonreír desnudo y le comenté que se bañase conmigo. Él sonrió como solía hacer siempre y acabó quitándose también la ropa para acompañarme.

Se metió a la bañera conmigo y nos relajamos allí dentro en el agua caliente jugando con la espuma. Si todos los días de mi vida iban a ser así al lado de Naruto, firmaba ahora mismo la permanencia con él. Le adoraba.

\- Me pasaría la vida entera a tu lado – le dije sintiendo como Naruto apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho relajándose.

Aún podía sentir su espalda apoyada en mi pecho, tumbado delante de mí en la bañera y jugando con la espuma. Yo no podía dejar de acariciar su cintura bajo el agua, aquella suave piel que tenía mientras escuchaba su agradable y pegadiza risa.

\- Y lo estaremos – me dijo Naruto sonriendo – quiero estar contigo y espero que tú no te arrepientas.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que arrepentirme?

\- Porque yo no soy como tú, no… no tengo dinero y esas cosas a las que tú estás acostumbrado.

\- Me da igual eso, te quiero tal cual eres y eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Tienes miedo de eso?

\- Sí – me dijo – de no ser suficiente para ti, de que un día te des cuenta de que no soy lo que buscabas y me dejes. Supongo que estoy un poco preocupado.

\- Pues no te preocupes Naruto. Quiero estar contigo, lo dejaría todo por ti.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora mismo, Sasuke? – me preguntó Naruto girándose hacia mí.

\- Ni idea – le dije - ¿Chocolate?

Sonreí y es que a él le encantaba el chocolate y en cuanto podía, siempre le pillaba comiéndose un trozo. Naruto sonrió y dijo un "No, tonto" sonriendo con picardía.

\- Me apetece comerte entero – me dijo agachando su cabeza en busca de mi miembro aunque me obligó prácticamente a salir del agua para que pudiera metérselo en la boca.

Gemí por sus atenciones. Cada vez se le daba mejor esto del sexo oral y yo estaba dispuesto a dejar que practicase todo lo que quisiera para que perfeccionase, me encantaba cómo lo hacía y me volvía loco de placer. Puede que nunca le dijera mis sentimientos y esas cosas… pero de verdad que le amaba mucho, demasiado y cada día iba en aumento. No podía creerme cómo me había encaprichado de ese chico dulce y a la vez con carácter fuerte que sabía defenderse perfectamente solo.

Naruto se colocó encima de mí con sutileza y tras dejarme prepararle, se sentó encima de mi miembro penetrándose él mismo. A cada movimiento suyo el agua y la espuma se movía pero mis ojos sólo podían centrarse en ese increíble cuerpo que cabalgaba sobre mí y en esos finos labios que no dejaban de gemir disfrutando del momento.

Estaba tan excitado de lo que veía, que apenas me pude aguantar corriéndome en su interior mientras Naruto aún tardó un poco más en venirse encima de mí pecho mezclando su semen con el agua y la espuma. Nos relajamos unos segundos antes de aclararnos y salir de allí para irnos a la cama, ya tenía sueño.

A la mañana siguiente quedé con mi hermano y es que me había llamado a las siete de la mañana para hablar conmigo de algo importante, algo sobre Naruto. Al principio me preocupé por si ocurría algo pero cuando llegué a la cafetería en la que habíamos quedado, me di cuenta que todo eran temores infundados, él no venía a hablarme nada malo de mi novio sino todo lo contrario. También estaba preocupado por mí y por la reunión de viejos compañeros de instituto. No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con él, llegué a casa, hicimos las maletas y nos fuimos para Alaska de nuevo.

Naruto lo pasaba fatal en esos vuelos y yo sonreía al verle. Me había criado en Alaska, allí tenía el instituto y no era barato precisamente coger un vuelo tan repentino y es que todo había sido planeado de un día para otro, o al menos… yo me enteré con ese tiempo mínimo de antelación. Pese a ello y aunque iba nervioso ya que no quería volver a ver a mis antiguos compañeros, también quería ser el novio perfecto para Naruto, quería que todos vieran el chico tan maravilloso que tenía la suerte de tener a mi lado. Seguro que seríamos la envidia de todos. Aquellos que una vez dijeron que yo jamás tendría una pareja, ahora era mi momento para presentarles a la pareja perfecta y yo tenía mucha suerte de que él me hubiera elegido a mí, iba a demostrarles a todos que se equivocaron conmigo.

La reunión fue aburrida lo que más. Me pasé la velada con Naruto comiendo tentempiés de las bandejas que llevaban los camareros de un lado para otro y fingiendo frente a los antiguos alumnos que todo estaba bien. La mitad mentían, decían que les había ido bien en la vida, yo no tenía que mentir, me iba genial en mi vida, había llegado justo donde quería llegar y me gustaba estar aquí, me gustaba mi vida y si todo seguía así… sería el hombre perfecto de aquí a unos años casándome con Naruto, pero aún era él muy joven y llevábamos poco tiempo. Quería convivir con él para saber y asegurarme que no me había equivocado en la elección esta vez como tantas otras veces me había equivocado al elegir.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? La casa de mi abuela no está lejos y mañana por la mañana cogemos el vuelo y volvemos a casa – le susurré para que no me escuchasen los presentes.

\- Me parece bien, estos tipos no me caen bien – me dijo sonriendo – ahora entiendo por qué no querías venir – yo sonreí con sus palabras.

\- Vamos anda, este sitio no es para nosotros.

Mi abuela nos recibió encantada con los brazos abiertos al igual que mi abuelo, claro que luego él se puso a ver el béisbol y nosotros nos sentamos a su lado. Para mi gran sorpresa… Naruto entendía de deportes porque estuvo debatiendo con mi abuelo sobre quién era el mejor jugador de la liga, algo en lo que yo nunca había tenido interés alguno. Mi abuelo disfrutó aún más de un buen debate sobre deportes y tras acabar el partido, nos fuimos a descansar, claro que tuve que pasar las cortinas por la intensa luz que entraba.

\- No sé si me podría acostumbrar a tanta luz – me dijo Naruto.

\- Seguro que sí. Por cierto… quería darte una cosa Naruto. Toma – le dije sacando unas fotografías de mi bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué es?

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contestarle, cuando las cogió y las miró, supo que era su familia y tras unos segundos en shock mirándolas con rapidez, empezó a mirarlas más lento hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sólo esperaba que fueran lágrimas de felicidad por poder ver a su familia aunque fuera sólo en unas fotografías.

\- ¿Cómo las has encontrado? – me preguntó.


	33. Chapter 33: Recuerdos

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Nos habíamos vuelto a Alaska para ir a esa estúpida reunión de antiguos estudiantes, todos seguían prácticamente igual o al menos fingían que todo les iba bien en su vida, yo no fingí en nada, creo que la mentalidad de Naruto sobre no mentir se me estaba empezando a contagiar. La verdad… es que era mucho más fácil contar siempre las cosas tal y como eran que estar inventando excusas para luego no recordar lo que dijiste a cada uno, al final siempre te pillaban, con la verdad no podían pillarte porque era exactamente así como ocurrían las cosas.

Aunque era japonés, me había criado en Alaska por una mala temporada que tuvo mi madre, ella deseó venirse aquí junto a sus padres hasta que todo se arregló, entonces volvimos a Tokyo. A mí una de las cosas que más me sorprendían aún, era lo bien que Naruto hablaba el inglés para haber estudiado la educación básica, era increíble pero no me había atrevido aún a preguntarle cómo era posible si no había tenido dinero para viajar ni para pagarse academias particulares. Quizá un día se lo preguntaría.

También me causaba curiosidad saber cómo era posible que conociera tan bien el béisbol, era un deporte puramente americano y él no lo era, se había criado en Japón y jamás había salido de allí, así que no entendía nada, este chico era como una caja de sorpresas.

Bajamos a desayunar cuando se hizo la hora y es que aquí decir que cuando saliera el sol… era como no decir nada, supongo que todo era acostumbrarse, cuando yo viví aquí me acostumbré más o menos rápido, ahora me costaba un poco más adaptarme ya que sólo venía de visita de vez en cuando.

Mi abuelo estaba leyendo el periódico mientras en la televisión echaban la repetición del partido de anoche, eso tampoco lo entendería nunca… ¿Para qué volver a ver algo que ya se había visto? Y más de un deporte. Si fuera una película lo entendería, pero un partido… a mi abuelo le gustaba grabárselos para verlos en otros momentos, pero no tenía emoción ver algo de lo que ya sabías el resultado. Me senté a su lado y mi abuela me sirvió el desayuno con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No baja Naruto a desayunar? – me preguntó.

\- Estaba cansado, le dejaré dormir un poco más – le dije – lo necesitará.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó mi abuela con incertidumbre.

\- Supongo que porque le espera una sorpresa cuando regresemos, hemos encontrado a su hermano.

\- ¿No me digas? – me preguntó mi abuela sonriendo y contenta – se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.

\- Eso espero – le dije sonriendo.

Para mi sorpresa, justo cuando empezaba con las tostadas llegó Naruto restregándose los ojos. Tenía sueño aún pero era normal, le había costado mucho dormirse después de ver aquellas fotografías y no había querido soltarlas en toda la noche. Se durmió con ellas agarradas con fuerza al pecho mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho, yo sólo pude darle mi apoyo y abrazarle contra mí para darle calor y demostrarle que estaría aquí con él siempre que lo necesitase. La conversación de las fotografías la dejamos para más adelante y es que prefería contárselo cuando llegásemos a casa.

En el avión de regreso tampoco se despegó de las fotografías, cada vez que las miraba una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y empezaba a pensar que quizá no había sido buena idea si se iba a poner así de mal cada vez que los viera. Yo quería que estuviera feliz y que tuviera un recuerdo de su familia, de sus padres, de su hermano, pero verle llorar me rompía el alma en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó Naruto preocupado al verme mirar por la ventana del avión sin apartar la vista.

\- Nada – le dije sin mirarle.

\- Te ocurre algo, lo sé muy bien. Mírame.

\- No quiero mirarte – le aclaré.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no soporto verte llorar – le dije y él con dos dedos en mi barbilla me obligó a girar la cara hacia él.

\- Qué tierno eres – me dijo sonriendo – pero no lloro de tristeza Sasuke. Lloro porque es la primera vez que alguien hace algo por mí, me has devuelto a mis padres, tengo algo para recordarles, ya apenas podía recordar sus rostros y tú me los has devuelto. Estoy feliz y es lo mejor que nadie ha hecho por mí.

\- Sabes que te quiero Naruto – le dije – haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír, por verte feliz, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado.

\- Y lo soy – me dijo sonriendo – soy muy feliz. Eres el chico perfecto.

No pude remediar besarle y es que era tan perfecto, porque yo no lo era, en eso se equivocaba y mucho, el perfecto era precisamente él. No podía estar más orgulloso y contento de tener a Naruto como novio, le adoraba. Cuando llegamos a tierra nos fuimos a casa directamente a descansar un poco y deshacer las pocas cosas que nos habíamos llevado a la casa de mis abuelos.

Tras descansar un poco nos fuimos a ver a mis padres pero mi hermano no estaba, imaginé que estaría por el hospital con su esposo. Los médicos al menos eran optimistas con su estado, eso era lo mejor al menos, por fin le podían decir algo bueno a mi hermano, porque los médicos de Alemania no le habían dado ni una sola buena noticia. Sé que seguía sin descansar bien y no lo haría hasta que su esposo regresase sano y salvo a su cama, a su casa y a su vida, yo tampoco habría podido dormir bien si a Naruto le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Esperamos a que llegase Itachi y cuando vi a Naruto debatir sobre Hockey hielo con mi padre por el partido que estaba viendo, me surgió la curiosidad de nuevo del motivo por el que sabía todo eso sobre deportes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto mirándome sorprendido y sé que yo estaba sonrojado.

\- Es que… ¿Cómo sabes tanto de deporte?

\- En el orfanato sólo llegaban revistas y periódicos que nos regalaban, la mayoría era de deportes. Mi forma de practicar la lectura era coger esos periódicos y leer algo, así que acabé aficionándome a los deportes. Ahora paso por los kioscos y siempre doy una ojeada a lo que viene sobre deportes – me sonrió.

\- ¿Y el inglés? Hablas con mucha soltura el inglés.

\- Soy camarero, muchos clientes ingleses pasaban por los restaurantes en los que he trabajado, al final te obligan a hablar inglés si quieres quedarte en el puesto así que… practicaba con los clientes. Más de una vez metí la pata diciendo cosas erróneas.

Y todo era más simple de lo que yo había llegado a pensar. Tenía locas y descabelladas ideas pero Naruto lo hacía parecer todo sencillo, de hecho… lo era, era muy sencillo el motivo para que supiera inglés y para que supiera acerca de deportes. Ahora todo tenía sentido y si hubiera pensado un poco quizá yo mismo habría llegado a esa conclusión, sólo así podía haber aprendido todo lo que sabía.

Mi hermano llegó para la hora de la cena y esperé hasta después de cenar para llamarle y hablar a solas fuera en el jardín. Solamente fuimos mi hermano, Naruto y yo aunque escuché ruido entre los arbustos y supuse que mis primos y seguramente Kiba andarían por ahí atrás escondidos intentando escuchar nuestra conversación para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Bueno y… ¿De qué queréis hablar? - preguntó mi hermano.

\- Naruto quiere saber de dónde saqué la fotografía de sus padres y de su hermano – le dije sentándome en un banco.

\- Era de mi esposo – dijo Itachi sin rodeos y Naruto se sorprendió – antes de casarme llamé a un investigador privado para encontrar al hermano perdido de mi futuro esposo, quería invitarle a la boda y darle la mayor sorpresa de todas a mi pareja, pero no pudo ser. Al verte el otro día Naruto… me recordaste mucho a Deidara, así que llamé al investigador privado y tras algunas investigaciones, hemos averiguado que eras tú el hermano perdido. Deidara tenía esa fotografía, siempre la llevaba con él. Se la di ayer a Sasuke cuando quedamos para hablar y le comenté que si de verdad te resultaba conocida era prueba más que suficiente. Desde luego parece que reconociste a tus padres.

\- Tenía una foto de mi padre – dijo llorando – pero la perdí. Apenas les recordaba pero estoy seguro que son ellos, son rostros que una vez vistos no puedo olvidarlos, quizá parezca a veces que se pierden entre mis pensamientos pero no es cierto, cuando miras la fotografía descubres que sigue ahí ese recuerdo. No recuerdo a mi hermano, se lo llevaron hace mucho para saldar una deuda o algo así.

\- ¿Eso te contaron en el orfanato? – le preguntó Itachi – Naruto… a tú hermano lo vendió uno de los celadores, ganó mucho dinero consiguiendo que lo adoptase una familia Alemana, querían un niño rubio de ojos azules y les dio a Deidara. Por suerte era una buena familia. Denunciamos hace tiempo aquel hecho, cuando yo descubrí lo que había ocurrido y la familia de Deidara nos comentó el suceso y los trámites de la adaptación. Ellos tampoco sabían que era fraudulento, todo parecía una adopción rutinaria pero no lo era. No había ninguna deuda, sólo… la codicia de un hombre que quiso sacar provecho de la desgracia de un niño. Al menos le dio una buena familia, de eso te doy mi palabra, conocí a sus padres adoptivos.

Naruto empezó a llorar de golpe y no sabía si de felicidad, de tristeza, de sorpresa, de inseguridad… quizá una mezcla de todo es lo que tenía, muchos sentimientos encontrados. Aparecieron mis primos de golpe desde el arbusto y vinieron corriendo a abrazar a Naruto que miraba la fotografía, lloraba y se dejaba abrazar.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Kiba sin entender nada.

\- Porque… estoy feliz – les dijo – tengo un hermano muy cerca de aquí y he podido ver a mis padres.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? Si eres feliz deberías sonreír.

\- Lo intento – dijo Naruto tratando de sonreír pero sin dejar de llorar.

\- Creo que Naruto necesita un abrazo colectivo – les dije y todos sonrieron pero nos lanzamos a abrazarle, no sé si fue aún peor, porque al sentirnos a todos allí con él se derrumbó aún más aunque también nos abrazó.

\- Quiero verle – dijo entre susurros – quiero conocer a mi hermano.

\- Mañana iremos al hospital – le dije.

\- Sí, ven mañana y me aseguraré de que te dejen pasar a verle – le dijo mi hermano.


	34. Chapter 34: Hospital

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Esa noche no dormí bien y es que estaba muy nervioso, habría sido capaz hasta de irme en pijama en plena noche sólo por ver a mi hermano, me daba igual que él no pudiera escucharme ni verme, yo quería estar allí con él, quería conocerle, quería que supiera que estaba aquí a su lado, pero el horario de visitas en el hospital era estricto y tocaba respetarlo, no podía irrumpir allí en mitad de la noche, ni siquiera a Itachi le dejaban quedarse y eso que era su esposo.

Por la mañana Sasuke preparó el desayuno aunque yo quería irme hasta sin desayunar para no perder tiempo, pero él me obligó a sentarme y comer algo con tranquilidad antes de irnos, supongo que se preocupaba por mi salud mientras yo sólo pensaba en llegar cuanto antes, estaba impaciente y ese era mi carácter, me hacía bien la tranquilidad y la calma de Sasuke.

Cuando llegué al hospital prácticamente subí los peldaños de dos en dos hasta finalizar toda la escalera, quería llegar cuanto antes pese a que Sasuke sonreía tras de mí y trataba de calmarme, pero yo no podía, quería verle, necesitaba ver a mi hermano, a ese que por tantos años estuve buscando.

Llegué al pasillo y no había ni rastro de Sasuke, le había dejado atrás hacía un rato. Yo no podía aguantar las ganas así que tampoco me importó mucho, ya llegaría la tortuga esa, yo tenía mucha prisa, había perdido demasiados años sin saber de mi hermano y no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un segundo más. Quería parar el resto de mi vida a su lado, ser su hermano, su apoyo, convertirme en su familia, en esa unida que jamás debió separarse.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté con preocupación a Itachi cuando le encontré en el pasillo y él me detuvo de los hombros unos segundos sonriendo.

\- Cálmate Naruto, está en esa habitación. Vamos, te acompañaré a verle.

Entré en la habitación para ver a mi hermano allí tumbado enchufado a múltiples aparatos y me preocupé. Sabía que estaba en coma pero aún así, esperaba haberle visto algo mejor de lo que estaba realmente. Supongo que me afectó un poco y me quedé paralizado en la entrada.

Sasuke me sacó de allí bastante rápido al verme tan paralizado con la escena y nos quedamos en la cafetería hablando del tema. No me daba miedo acercarme a mi hermano, era más bien que me había quedado estático al no esperar que estuviera tan mal. Creí que estaría tumbado, durmiendo, pero… todos aquellos aparatos que pitaban y lo mantenían con vida no lo esperé.

Ese día no me dejaron volver a subir, prefirieron esperar a que se me pasase un poco el impacto de la primera visión pero al día siguiente yo insistí en volver, estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver y quería estar con mi hermano. Ese día fui capaz de entrar y me senté tocándole la mano. Permanecí allí hasta que los médicos entraron para llevárselo a hacerle más pruebas.

Yo no entendía nada cuando hablaban, Itachi era quien se ocupaba de todo y me sentía un poco idiota aquí sentado sin hacer nada más que cogerle la mano a mi hermano. De todas formas vine todos los días sin falta y estuve aquí todo lo que podía entre mi trabajo de niñero y las horas permitidas de visita.

Pasé una semana con esta rutina y al final Sasuke preocupado por mí me obligó a ir a casa a descansar como dios manda. Supongo que llevaba días aquí sin pegar ojo y necesitaba de verdad un buen descanso. Estaba completamente dormido cuando sonó el teléfono y pegué un manotazo a la mesilla de noche tirando una lámpara al suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – me preguntó Sasuke asustado por el golpe de la lámpara, pero yo no me moví.

\- Apaga eso – le dije medio dormido.

\- Es el teléfono y está en mi lado – me dijo sonriendo descolgando.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las tres de la mañana – me susurró

\- ¿Quién llama a estas horas? - Le regañé colocándome la almohada sobre mis orejas.

\- Es mi hermano – me dijo de nuevo – Tu hermano ha despertado.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté desperezándome de golpe y lanzando la almohada al suelo – tengo que ir al hospital.

\- Vale cálmate, ya vamos – me dijo y cuando fui a salir por la puerta me detuvo de nuevo – Naruto… vístete, vas en pijama – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo siento, los nervios – le dije sonriendo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia el garaje. Sasuke al verme tan alterado y saber que no podría pararme solo me detuvo unos segundos obligándome a sentarme en el sofá y cerrando la puerta de entrada que yo ya había abierto para salir hacia el coche.

\- Siéntate ahí por favor – me dijo.

\- Pero Sasuke… está despierto, tenemos que ir.

\- Y vamos a ir, pero cálmate.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Voy a llamar a mi hermano y vas a ponerte al teléfono.

Resoplé resignado pero no tuve más remedio que esperar a ver cómo Sasuke llamaba a su hermano y tras hablar con él unos segundos y explicarle lo eufórico que estaba, me pasó el teléfono para que pudiera hablar con él.

\- ¿Naruto? – me preguntó intentando descubrir si estaba al otro lado.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Entiendo tus ganas de venir pero… dame un rato para que le explique todo ¿Vale? Acaba de despertar después de meses en coma, ni siquiera sabe que está en Japón y que no seguimos en Alemania. Necesito un poco de tiempo para ubicarle y explicarle que estás aquí, que te hemos encontrado, que eres su hermano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – le pregunté haciendo un puchero aunque lo entendía, era algo lógico lo que me pedía.

\- Una hora.

\- Eso es mucho – me quejé.

\- Por favor Naruto, luego puedes venir todas las veces que quieras, sólo te pido este pequeño favor. No quiero desorientarlo ni llenarle la cabeza a información estando como está. Acaba de despertarse y aún le cuesta asimilar lo ocurrido.

\- Está bien, esperaré lo que haga falta.

\- Gracias Naruto.

Le pasé el teléfono de nuevo a Sasuke y tras hablar con su hermano para despedirse colgaron. Sasuke al verme hacer los pucheros y cruzar mis brazos en mi pecho mientras me recostaba aburrido en el sofá se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Vas a estar así toda la hora? – me preguntó con tono divertido.

\- Sí, me habéis despertado y ahora no me dejáis ir a verle.

\- Puedes volverte a la cama si quieres. Te despierto en una hora.

\- Ahora no puedo dormirme con la emoción – le dije como un niño pequeño y él empezó a reírse más.

\- Entonces te invito a un buen chocolate con churros.

\- Esa idea me gusta más – le dije divertido.

Salimos de casa y cogimos el coche hasta un bar no muy lejano donde servían chocolate con churros. Por suerte estaba abierto ya que no estaba muy lejos del hospital. Supuse que algunas enfermeras saldrían de sus turnos y quizá pasaban por aquí a desayunar y a coger algo para llenar sus estómagos vacíos después de los intensos turnos.

Hicimos tiempo tomándonos aquel delicioso chocolate y al cumplirse la hora entramos hacia el hospital. Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír y es que no había dejado ni un segundo de mirar el reloj deseando que se cumpliera la hora. Por fin el momento había llegado y subí corriendo las escaleras como hice el primer día que vine a ver a mi hermano. Cuando llegué a la habitación abrí la puerta tocando previamente aunque no di tiempo ni a que me contestasen.

\- Qué ímpetu – dijo Itachi sonriendo – entra Naruto.

Entré con todo el cuerpo temblándome, mezcla de miedo, indecisión, de no saber cómo se lo tomaría, una mezcla de nervios e ilusión, de esperanza. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando vi a Deidara allí recostado girándose hacia mí mirándome con ciertas dudas, era algo normal. Me quedé estático en la puerta hasta que vi sonreír de golpe a Deidara abriendo los brazos hacia mí.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó y empecé a llorar antes de salir corriendo hasta sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza a él sin querer soltarle – por fin te he encontrado – me susurró al oído.

\- Te he estado buscando – le dije a pleno llanto.

\- Estoy aquí Naruto, estoy contigo.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida y me negaba a soltar a mi hermano. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí agarrado a su cuello dejándome abrazar. Al final conseguí soltarle y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos él y yo a solas, Itachi se había ido de la habitación, imaginé que estaría fuera con su hermano hablando de lo que fuera.

Hablé con Deidara sobre todo lo que había pasado, había detalles de su accidente que no recordaba pero se lo saltó. Me contó sobre su familia, sobre cómo estuvo buscándome aunque no conseguía reunir el dinero suficiente con sus trabajos, me contó la boda y me habló sobre todo de cómo conoció a Itachi. La verdad es que estuve sentado en su camilla todo el tiempo mirándole y me recordaba tanto a mí, sonreía y tenía esos impresionantes ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarme intentando creerse que estaba aquí. De vez en cuando hasta me abrazaba.

Los médicos entraron un tiempo después pidiendo que me marchase ya que debía descansar Deidara, necesitaba un tiempo aún hasta que le dieran el alta médica así que me marché a casa más contento y feliz. Sasuke no dejó de mirarme en todo el trayecto y sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le pregunté.

\- Porque estoy feliz de verte contento – me dijo.

\- De verdad que eres un buen chico aunque siempre te hagas el duro.

\- No me hago el duro – se quejó.

\- Sí lo haces, eres reservado, misterioso y algo antipático, pero en el fondo eres tierno y cariñoso, me gusta tu carácter.

\- Tú sí que eres especial Naruto. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti – le dije sonriendo.


	35. Chapter 35: Noviazgo

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Aún estaba eufórico y lleno de energía, eran las siete de la mañana y aunque el día comenzaba para mucha gente, yo sólo deseaba poder irme a dormir y descansar un rato. No podía…no lo podía creer pero no tenía sueño. Mi cabeza sólo pensaba en Deidra, en mi hermano… así que pese al cansancio que sufría mi cuerpo, mi mente estaba demasiado despejada y se negaba a descansar. No paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido estos días, al reencuentro con mi hermano, a sus palabras y explicaciones.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que le darán el alta? – pregunté a un Sasuke que dejaba las llaves encima de la mesita del salón.

\- No lo sé, en cuanto acaben de revisarle… imagino.

\- Espero que sea pronto.

\- Naruto, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado un segundo – me dijo sentándose en el sofá y le imité – sé que estás deseando pasar más tiempo con tú hermano y que lo acabas de encontrar pero… debes entender que ha estado meses en coma y que necesita un tiempo para estabilizarse y acostumbrarse a esta nueva etapa de su vida en Tokyo.

\- Tienes razón. Debería darle un poco de tiempo.

\- Sí, deberías.

Sasuke acercó su mano derecha hasta mi mejilla y la acarició con suavidad. Cerré los ojos centrándome en sus caricias, en su tacto. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un tierno roce. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

El peso de su cuerpo comenzó a caer sobre el mío obligándome a tumbarme en el sofá con él encima. Mi cuerpo tardaba en reacciones por el cansancio pero pese a ello saqué fuerzas para levantar mis brazos y enrollarlos en su cuello acercando su rostro aún más al mío para conseguir meter mi lengua en su boca profundizando aquel primer contacto. Las manos de Sasuke se colocaron en mi cintura rozando cada centímetro de mi piel.

Notaba cómo agarraba mi camiseta tirando hacia arriba con total intención de quitármela. Le ayudé levantando sutilmente la espalda dejando que la camiseta continuase su camino ascendente y estiré los brazos facilitando que Sasuke terminase de quitarla.

Sus labios atraparon de nuevo los míos con impaciencia juntando su pecho aún con la camiseta hacia el mío. El roce de su flequillo en mi mejilla me hacía cosquillas y no podía evitar reírme, algo que también pareció hacerle gracia a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Me haces cosquillas – le dije apartándole su flequillo.

\- ¿Sigues cansado? – me preguntó.

\- Un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque por aquí abajo hay alguien que le empieza a despertarse.

Miré hacia abajo para ver como su miembro empezaba a despertar. Puede que estuviera cansado pero también es cierto que el cuerpo de Sasuke y prácticamente todo él… despertaba en mí un deseo de excitación irrefutable. Verle así y no terminar la faena empezada no era mi estilo, no podía permitir que se quedase con las ganas o en este caso… quedarnos los dos.

\- Ya veo que alguien por abajo no está nada cansado – le dije sonriendo.

\- No podría cansarse nunca de ti, Naruto. Sabes que te amo demasiado, te has convertido en lo más importante de mi vida en este momento y ya no puedo ver mi vida sin ti. No sé qué me has hecho para tenerme así.

\- Te he enseñado a vivir – le dije sonriendo.

\- Me has enseñado a ser más humano diría yo.

\- Lo que creo… es que te he enseñado a ser demasiado zalamero – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Eso también. Enserio Naruto… yo sólo quiero que estés bien, quiero verte sonreír toda la vida, cada segundo de ella quiero ver esa increíble sonrisa y quiero saber que eres feliz a mí lado. Entiendo que hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones con lo de tu hermano y que nos hemos despertado muy pronto para ir a verle, así que entiendo que estés cansado y que no quieras pasar de algunos besos.

\- Quiero pasar de ellos – le dije interrumpiéndole – quiero hacerte feliz Sasuke, quiero ser esa persona que te haga sonreír todos los días, quiero mirarte a esos increíbles ojos y saber que todas las mañanas lo primero que ven… es a mí a tu lado en la cama.

Sasuke me besó de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más delicadeza que antes. Amaba a este chico y ya no tenía vuelta atrás, estaba perdido, había caído en su red y ya no podía ver a ningún otro chico, él era todo lo que deseaba, me había robado el corazón por completo.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo cogiéndome en brazos y llevándome hacia la habitación.

Era cierto que mis piernas ya apenas me respondían y aunque aún podía andar sobre mi propio pie hasta la habitación, que Sasuke me cogiera en brazos y me llevase al dormitorio me hizo sentir importante, me hizo sonrojarme y sentirme bien. Me dejó con suavidad en la cama tumbado bocarriba mientras él se quitaba la camisa antes de tumbarse encima de mí con delicadeza atrapando mis labios en un suave beso. Sus ágiles dedos rozaron la cremallera de mi pantalón y empezó a bajarla desabrochando posteriormente los botones del pantalón hasta que lo quitó por completo quitándose luego el suyo.

No dejó de besarme mientras me preparaba, metiendo sus dedos húmedos en mi entrada y poniéndome lubricante para evitar que me doliera al entrar en mí. Siempre dolía un poco pero mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a Sasuke, cada vez me dolía menos y me excitaba más con tan sólo pensar en el placer que me esperaba a su lado.

Entró en mí con lentitud pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a lo más hondo. Me gustaba cuando lo hacía y más cuando empezaba a moverse con rapidez. Escucharle gemir y jadear disfrutando de mi cuerpo era lo que más me excitaba, sabía que ese placer que sentía era por mí y me hacía sentir fuerte. Pese a estar penetrándome, no dejó de tocar mi miembro hasta que me corrí en su mano embadurnándonos enteros con mi semen. Sasuke apenas duró algunos movimientos más en mi interior para correrse también dentro de mí. Tras aquel momento, lo último que sentí es como Sasuke tapaba mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y pasaba su brazo por mi cintura abrazándome. Me quedé dormido prácticamente al momento.

No me desperté hasta que escuché el timbre de la puerta y miré el reloj sorprendido. Eran las doce del medio día y noté cómo Sasuke se levantaba buscando un pantalón corto en la silla de al lado para tapar su desnudez y dirigirse a abrir la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación me dio un casto beso en la frente y sonriendo me comentó que siguiera durmiendo, que necesitaba descansar y la verdad es que estaba tan cansado que casi me parecía una gran idea.

En cuanto Sasuke salió intenté volver a dormirme pero no podía hacerlo, no sin Sasuke a mi lado, así que me levanté algo cansado aún y tapé mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana para ir tras él. Cuando llegué a la entrada del salón me paralicé al ver como Sasuke abría la puerta y entraba una chica de cabello castaño besándole de golpe ante su sorpresa. ¿Quién narices era esa chica que besaba a mi novio? Sasuke la apartó cogiéndola de los hombres pero ella le miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? – le preguntó sonriendo – Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme. ¿Cómo va esa farsa tuya? ¿Ya te has deshecho de ese chiquillo idiota al que engañabas?

Aquellas palabras me dolieron y la chica no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que terminó de soltar la frase y me vio allí detrás de ellos cerca del pasillo. Se quedó igual de sorprendida que yo y me sonrojé al verme con la sábana cubriendo mi desnudez. Ella sabía tan bien como nosotros lo que había ocurrido pero no dijo nada. Estaba en shock igual que yo.

\- ¿Qué hace aún aquí? Creí que ya tendría que estar fuera de tu vida.

\- Déjame explicártelo Tenten – le dijo Sasuke y luego me miró a mí que di media vuelta para irme a la habitación a vestirme – Naruto espera – dijo viniendo tras de mí y cogiéndome de la muñeca, pero yo me solté con un movimiento brusco.

\- No me toques – le dije agachando la cabeza para que no viera las ganas de llorar que tenía y cómo me estaba aguantando – que idiota fui en confiar en tus palabras, eres el mayor mentiroso de todos y me he creído todas y cada una de tus mentiras.

\- No era una mentira, era la verdad – dijo siguiéndome hacia la habitación mientras yo me quitaba la sábana y empezaba a buscar mi ropa por todo el dormitorio vistiéndome – venga Naruto, tienes que creerme.

\- ¿Creerte? Yo nunca te he mentido Sasuke, te dije la verdad, siempre te la digo pero tú…

\- No te mentí.

\- Pero me ocultaste cosas.

\- Eso no es mentir, no preguntaste.

\- No me habrías respondido. Dios mío… eres el abogado más mentiroso y manipulador que he conocido.

\- No has conocido abogados.

\- Es cierto, eres el primero y contigo me basta y me sobra. No quiero volver a verte Sasuke.

\- Naruto… me amas y yo te amo.

\- No… yo te amo, lo tuyo es una burda mentira para conseguir algo y no sé exactamente qué ¿Qué querías conseguir de mí? Venga habla… ahora no te calles ¿Qué querías de mí?

\- Que mis padres vieran que no me convenías para nada. Quería presentar a mi novia y que la vieran como algo digno de mí.

\- Así que sólo era el chico pobretón que malvive con trabajos y que jamás podría estar a tu altura – le susurré herido – perfecto Sasuke, ahora tengo las cosas más claras de cómo me ve la gente.

\- No es cierto, no te veo así.

\- Si lo haces.

\- Vale sí lo hacía, pero ya no, antes no te conocía.

\- ¿Y ahora sí?

\- Sí. Me he enamorado de ti.

\- No… te has enamorado de lo que puedo hacer por ti, porque puedo liberarte de tu prisión de trabajo, porque disfrutas viviendo la vida que jamás podrías haber vivido si no me hubieras conocido, eso no es amor Sasuke, sólo te interesa que pueda sacarte de tu jaula dorada. Por si no queda claro… si alguna vez hubo un "lo nuestro", eso se acaba aquí y ahora. Nos veremos en el juicio.

\- Naruto… - me llamó varias veces saliendo tras de mí pero yo recogí lo poco que me quedaba en el salón como la chaqueta y el casco de la moto y despidiéndome de forma seca de su novia me marché de allí bajando las escaleras a pie en vez de por el ascensor, ahora mismo necesitaba hacer ejercicio y liberar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.


	36. Chapter 36: Juicio

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Me sentía idiota y utilizado. Sabía que Sasuke era abogado, que mentía, me lo demostró desde el primer día pero yo fui tan idiota de creer en sus palabras, supongo que pensar que yo siempre decía la verdad me llevaba a la idea errónea que la gente podría hacer lo mismo y ser como yo, no era así, cada persona era un mundo, algo diferente y que yo no mintiera no quería decir que los demás se comportasen como yo.

No quería ver a Sasuke y sé que el dolor que sentía en este momento no desaparecería. Tenía novia y había jugado conmigo, fingió ser mi novio únicamente para que su familia pudiera utilizarme como carnada, para que pagasen su desilusión conmigo al no ser alguien importante, alguien que mereciera estar con su hijo… yo viví las bromas de sus primos, les hice frente, me gané a su familia y estuve al pie del cañón haciendo todo lo que estaba en mi mano para caerles bien, pero Sasuke no quería que les cayese bien, buscaba lo contrario, quería humillarme para que luego vieran a su novia con mejores ojos de los que me verían a mí. Yo sólo fui su juego.

No quise delatarle, ya lo haría él solito así que aquel mismo día llamé a Mikoto por teléfono para comentarle que no podía seguir trabajando allí, le informé que ya no estaba con su hijo así que toda mi relación con esa familia terminaba aquí. Lloré en mi habitación y es que les echaría de menos, fue la única familia que yo había conocido y les extrañaría, les había cogido cariño a todos ellos, desde a Mikoto y Fugaku hasta a los primos de Sasuke, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo bajé a comprar un periódico para empezar a mirar ofertas de empleo. Al final acabé en lo de siempre, camarero en un lujoso restaurante del centro, tenía la entrevista en unos días.

Para ir a ver a mi hermano tenía que tener veinte ojos y es que no quería cruzarme con Sasuke, sólo pensar en él me provocaban ganas de llorar. Aquel día llegué al hospital y me senté en la camilla viendo como Deidara se comía una insulsa sopa de hospital sin sal. Se quejaba de lo mala que estaba y era verdad, cuando la probé estaba muy mala. Los dos sonreímos pero a mí se me notaba la tristeza.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? – preguntó preocupado.

\- He roto mi relación con Sasuke… o lo que se supone que teníamos, ya no estoy seguro de si alguna vez llegó a quererme, creo que sólo fui un juego para él.

\- ¿No puede ser que ese chico se enamorase de ti de verdad? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – es un gran mentiroso y yo caí como un idiota en su juego. En realidad fue mi culpa, no debí enamorarme de él, sabía que esta farsa tarde o temprano debería acabar, no podíamos estar juntos pero supongo que no esperé que tuviera novia y no me contase nada en tanto tiempo. Yo no me habría acercado a él si lo hubiera sabido.

\- Naruto… él se va a perder más que tú – me dijo Deidara limpiándome las lágrimas – eres un gran chico y un día se dará cuenta lo que ha perdido si es cierto que no te amaba.

\- Por un momento… pensé en todos ellos como mi familia – le dije sonriendo con tristeza – supongo que sólo te tengo a ti, ya no me queda nadie más.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo agarrándome con fuerza para llevar mi rostro hasta su pecho dejándome llorar – yo siempre voy a estar contigo Naruto, no pienso abandonarte, eres mi hermanito y seguro que esa familia va a echarte de menos porque has tenido que dejarles huella.

\- No creo, sólo he sido el chico pobretón como decía Sasuke.

\- Tú nunca serás un pobretón Naruto, tienes lo más importante… tienes todo lo que le falta al ricachón de Sasuke – me dijo intentando consolarme limpiándome las lágrimas – ahora te quiero ver sonreír, tú eres más fuerte que todo esto y si necesitas ayuda para levantarte yo estaré aquí contigo.

Volví a casa tras hablar con Deidara y es que tenía el juicio en unos días, debía enfrentar de nuevo a Sasuke Uchiha, era mi abogado, mi defensor y no sé cómo me tomaría estar cerca de él de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que me sacase al menos de ese problema legal ya que no podía arreglarme el corazón.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Todo era un caos. Quería decirle a Tenten que lo nuestro no nos llevaba a nada, quería romper con ella ¡otra vez! Y quería estar con Naruto pero… todo se había complicado y ahora Naruto no quería saber nada de mí. Había intentado localizarle estos dos últimos días y no había forma, no me cogía el teléfono, no contestaba a mis mensajes, no me abría la puerta de su casa y se había despedido del trabajo que mis padres le dieron como niñero. Hasta había ido varias veces al hospital intentando encontrarle si iba a ver a su hermano, pero nada, no hubo forma de lograrlo.

Pasaron casi dos semanas y traté de localizarle de todas las maneras posibles. Tenten seguía insistiendo en que debíamos estar juntos, que éramos la pareja perfecta y al ver que Naruto no iba a responderme, que no volvería a saber de él, acabé aceptando seguir con ella ya que no encontraría al amor de mi vida… ya lo había encontrado y lo dejé escapar.

Mi familia no se tomó nada bien la noticia, ahora ni mis primos me hablaban en la mesa, me miraban mal desde el otro extremo hasta que les comenté tras tanta insistencia en que llevaría a Tenten a cenar un día para que la conocieran. A mis primos les hacía cierta ilusión y supuse que no era precisamente por nada bueno, algo tendrían planeado esas cabras locas. Decidí llevarla esta noche ya que mañana tenía el juicio y así podía mantener la excusa de irnos antes a casa. No quería estar mucho tiempo en esa casa aguantado a la familia. No dejaban de hablar de Naruto.

Me vestí en casa y recogí a Tenten con el coche para ir a cenar. Una vez entró se retocó los labios con el pintalabios y visto que la conversación no fluía, decidí colocar la radio. Sonó la primera canción que escuché con Naruto cuando hicimos el primer viaje y mis primos cantaron con él. Sonreí al recordar cómo había acabado cantando yo también con ellos y de repente… ya no había música, Tenten había quitado la radio.

\- Vaya música más extraña crean últimamente, no harán nada decente – me dijo y yo me mantuve en silencio mirando unos segundos la radio y pensando en Naruto.

\- Oye Tenten… ¿Qué opinas de los niños?

\- Que son muy monos.

\- ¿Tanto como para tenerlos?

\- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? Sabes perfectamente que los niños arruinarían nuestra vida, tú mismo lo dijiste. Manchan las paredes de la casas, rompen cosas, se enfurruñan, hay que cambiar pañales, desbarajustan nuestra vida laboral… son un problema.

\- Ya – dije con poco ánimo y es que seguía sintiendo que tener niños con Naruto me habría gustado, ser padre aunque tuviera que ser adoptivo. Con Tenten me esperaba todo lo contrario, volver a mi antigua vida, a esa vida a la que no quería volver.

Con Tenten me esperaba una vida aburrida y yo no podía de ver las diferencias entre ella y Naruto, amaba a Naruto y no podía evitarlo. Habría salido en este preciso momento corriendo a buscarle, pero él se había ocupado de desaparecer, no quería verme, no me abría la puerta de su apartamento, no cogía mis llamadas… ¿Qué podía hacer?

La cena fue un desastre como predije, cada cosa que Tenten decía mis primos lo rebatían con un "Naruto no hacía eso", "Naruto no diría algo así", "Naruto nos caía mejor" o cosas similares. Con la broma de meterle la cucaracha de plástico en el plato de la sopa a Tenten todos nos reímos pero ella armó un gran escándalo. No entendía las bromas de los niños y eso aún me hacía darme más cuenta que Tenten no era Naruto, amaba la alegría de ese rubio, la forma en que veía la vida, el carácter que tenía y la forma en que se comportaba con mi familia integrándose y haciéndose de querer.

Antes de marcharnos, mi hermano dijo que necesitaba una copa por el asombro de todo lo acontecido en la cena. Yo le seguí, creo que necesitaba otra copa para bajar las emociones. Cuando llegué a la cocina mi hermano estaba buscando el Coñac para ponerse una copa y me sirvió otra a mí.

\- ¿Enserio cambias a Naruto por ella?

\- Amo a Naruto y no le habría cambiado por nadie pero… él no quiere saber nada de mí ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- No lo sé. Está decepcionado.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero no me deja ni acercarme a él para hablar de esto. ¿Sabes dónde está verdad?

\- No – me dijo bebiendo de su copa.

\- Debes saberlo. Deidara es su hermano, seguro que han hablado.

\- Claro que han hablado, pero no me he quedado a cotillear sus conversaciones. Le he visto cuando se marchaba.

\- ¿Y por qué no me avisas? Necesito verle y aclarar todo esto.

\- Él no quiere verte Sasuke, no puedo avisarte.

\- ¿Por qué no? Hablaré con Deidara entonces.

\- A mi esposo ni se te ocurra – me amenazó – acaba de salir de un coma y Naruto es su hermano, ni le delatará y encima me vas a crear a mí un problema con él y eso me enfadará contigo. Es su hermano y mi esposo, así que no le he preguntado por Naruto ni lo haré para venir a decírtelo a ti. No quiero líos con mi esposo.

\- Eres un pésimo hermano.

\- Pero un gran esposo – me dijo en su defensa – asúmelo Sasuke… si quieres ver a Naruto tendrá que ser por tus propios medios.

Al final sabía que mi hermano tenía razón, yo no quería causarle problemas con su esposo por mi problema con Naruto, era mejor así. Supongo que mañana vería a Naruto en el juicio porque tenía pensado sacarle de ese problema como fuera. Sabía que era incapaz de llorar y de mentir pero me tocaría mostrar mis trucos para evitar que le hundieran a él por no hacerme caso en su momento de tirar unas lagrimillas inofensivas.

Dejé a Tenten en su casa y es que no habíamos hablado nunca de vivir juntos, ni ella quería ni yo tampoco y menos después de haber compartido mi vida con Naruto. Habíamos tenido bastantes discusiones y es que ella no entendía que me hubiera llegado a acostar con Naruto cuando todo era una farsa pero para mí fue algo que pasó y que hizo que mi visión de la vida cambiase por completo. Amaba a ese chico y ahora estaba aquí entrelazando mi vida a la de Tenten cuando no la amaba.

Esa mañana fui al juicio y creí que mi corazón se desbocaría al ver a Naruto entrar con el casco de su moto quitándose la chaqueta. Entró en la sala saludándome con tono serio sin siquiera mirarme. Intenté hablar con él pero su única frase fue "Cíñete al guión, tan sólo eres mi abogado". Cuando el tribunal le hizo subir al estrado tras haber escuchado la sarta de mentiras del acusado, yo le hice las preguntas oportunas y me senté. El abogado del acusado también hizo su tanda de preguntas pero yo veía cómo Naruto no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Contestó a las preguntas lo más calmado que pudo hasta que empezó a llorar y supe en aquel momento… que el caso estaba ganado pero él no lloraba por el juicio, lloraba por mi culpa.

El caso lo ganamos, eso era evidente porque Naruto no había cometido ningún delito pero aunque traté de alcanzarle cuando todo finalizó, no lo conseguí. Salió con rapidez y pese a correr por medio juzgado, cuando llegué a la calle lo único que conseguí ver fue su moto pasando por mi lado a gran velocidad alejándose del lugar.


	37. Chapter 37: Nuevo trabajo

**Naruto Uzumaki**

El juicio fue peor de lo que yo esperaba y no por la acusación como tal, sino por haber vuelto a ver a Sasuke tras semanas sin saber nada de él. Había sido muy duro tener que volver a enfrentar todo el sufrimiento que me causaba su persona pero tenía que ir, era el juicio y no podía faltar, él era mi abogado y sabía que era bueno, no quería cambiarlo ahora y menos tan cerca del juicio, él ya lo tenía todo preparado para mi defensa.

Legalmente todo salió bien pero cuando me hicieron la pregunta sobre el abuso sufrido del abogado del acusado… miré a Sasuke, ni siquiera pensé en aquel hecho, quedaba ya tan lejos en mi vida pero sí pensé en el daño que me había hecho Sasuke. No era mi intención llorar, no frente a Sasuke pero las lágrimas salieron solas cuando recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, todas las risas, los altercados, las caídas… las discusiones tontas y no podía creerme que todo hubiera acabado ya entre nosotros, no volvería a caerme encima de él, no volvería a verle sonreír. Creo que fue darme cuenta de todo aquello, de lo que había perdido lo que hizo que me derrumbase.

El rostro de Sasuke tampoco me ayudó a calmarme, le afectaba verme llorar y por un momento pensé si realmente hubiera podido enamorarse de mí… si todo hubiera sido real pero luego recordé que hablaba de Sasuke Uchiha, el mayor mentiroso de todos y limpiándome las lágrimas disculpándome con el tribunal continué relatando los sucesos de aquella fatídica mañana en la que mi jefe trató de sobrepasarse conmigo.

Finalicé de contar mi versión y tras la valoración del juez, acabó acusando a mi jefe y obligándole a pagarme una indemnización por los daños ocasionados. Me retiré de la sala lo antes posible y sabía que Sasuke venía tras de mí pero no me detuve, no podía enfrentarle, no podía dejar de llorar sabiendo que le amaba con todo mi ser pero jamás podría estar a su altura, yo no era nada para él. Me abroché la chaqueta por el camino y quité el candado de la rueda trasera de la moto colocándome el casco enseguida para marcharme. Justo cuando cogía la recta del tribunal fue cuando vi como Sasuke salía corriendo hacia la calle tratando de alcanzarme pero no lo consiguió y yo no pensaba parar a hablar con él.

Pasaron meses desde aquella vez que vi a Sasuke y mi vida había vuelto a su rutina habitual. Conseguí el puesto en el restaurante y llevaba un par de meses trabajando allí. No pagaban mal y se estaba bien, al menos mis compañeros y mi jefe eran personas decentes que no babeaban por un chico de extraño cabello rubio como el anterior que tuve.

Estaba limpiando la barra cuando un cliente entró por la puerta y sonreí mirando hacia la puerta, fue ese momento en que vi pasar un Lexus como el de Sasuke por la calle, claro que no era él, el coche era de otro color pero yo le recordé al momento quedándome completamente paralizado. En todos estos meses no había podido dejar de pensar en él, me era imposible y aunque llamaba todos los días a mi teléfono, yo seguía sin contestarle. Había que aceptar que el chico era persistente, ahora la mayor parte del tiempo llevaba el móvil apagado para evitar que entrasen sus llamadas mientras trabajaba o dormía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuché que me preguntaba el cliente que acababa de entrar y me di cuenta que ni siquiera le había saludado por el despiste del coche.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, lo siento. Buenos días ¿Qué le sirvo? – pregunté.

\- Un whisky doble, estoy esperando a unos compañeros, teníamos una comida de negocios.

\- Sí en el salón principal – le dije sonriendo - ¿Les esperará aquí o prefiere hacerlo en la mesa?

\- Aquí – me dijo sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo, ahora mismo le traigo su bebida.

Preparé las cosas y le serví la bebida volviendo a mi trabajo recogiendo la barra. Hoy me tocaba atender las mesas de dentro a la hora de la comida pero aún quedaba media hora hasta que llegasen los comensales. Este restaurante tenía una larga cola de reservas, a mí me daba un poco igual, no habría podido permitirme pagar ni el entrante en este restaurante pero estaba convencido de que a Sasuke le gustaría mucho, era de esos restaurantes pijos y de los que te quedabas con hambre de los que a él le gustaba presumir. Sonreí involuntariamente y es que recordar a Sasuke y nuestras vivencias aún me causaba esa sensación agradable, le amaba y recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido como la mejor experiencia de mi vida, aunque no hubiera salido bien… nos lo pasamos bien juntos, eso había que reconocerlo.

El hombre se tomó su copa con tranquilidad mientras revisaba en su agenda algunas cosas, yo seguí con mi tarea de recoger todo y cuando se acercaba la hora me fui hacia la cocina para seguir con mi tarea de camarero. Mi compañero iba introduciendo a la gente que tenía reservas en el comedor y salí a atender las mesas.

Salí al comedor ya con mi uniforme de camarero y me dirigí hacia la mesa que me tocaba atender. Llegué a mi mesa y para mi sorpresa, allí estaba el hombre de antes al que le había servido el trago pero no sólo eso… estaba Fugaku hablando con él sobre un negocio importante. Me di media vuelta de golpe al verle tapándome la cara con las cartas del menú que llevaba y saliendo de nuevo hacia la cocina. Ya pensaba que estaba salvado cuando escuché la voz de Fugaku.

\- Ey chico… tomaremos una botella del mejor vino de la casa – dijo sin mirarme y casi lo agradecí.

\- Claro señor, ahora mismo – le dije marchándome con rapidez hacia la bodega.

Busqué la botella de vino que había pedido y subí con ella de nuevo para ir hacia su mesa pero en lugar de eso… cogí a uno de los camareros que pasaban por allí y le pedí si podía llevarlo él a la mesa pero claro que no podía… cada uno tenía asignada su mesa para atender y esa era la mía, ya no había cambios que pudieran valer así que aquí estaba, resoplando y sirviendo a la mesa de Fugaku sin querer ser visto. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería que me encontrase aquí, iría corriendo a decírselo a su hijo y eso no me convencía en absoluto, yo no quería que Sasuke se enterase de que estaba trabajando aquí, hasta me había tenido que mudar de casa para que no me encontrase, ya podía ser feliz con su novia apta para él, yo no quería saber nada del tema, me alegraba por él aunque en el fondo… quizá no era del todo cierto, me habría alegrado más que se hubiera quedado conmigo en vez de con ella.

Supongo que ya no se podía hacer nada. Me acerqué a la mesa tapándome con la botella de vino y la serví tratando de no mirar fijamente hacia Fugaku mientras me colocaba en el lado contrario al que miraba y llenaba su copa. Luego llené la de su compañero y ya me iba tapándome con la botella cuando volví a escucharle.

\- Naruto… deja la botella en la mesa ¿Quieres? – me preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta y yo me sentí pillado.

\- Claro – le dije.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? ¿Y tapándote con esa botella? ¿Es que no querías verme?

\- No es eso… es…

\- Por mi hijo sí, me lo imagino – me comentó.

\- No quiero que sepa que estoy trabajando aquí, se presentaría.

\- No le dejaste explicarte nada y no lo defiendo, nos contó todo lo ocurrido y lo de vuestro trato aunque luego salierais de verdad.

\- No sé si realmente salimos juntos – le dije – de todas formas no quiero molestar, estás en una reunión y seguro que es importante, además tengo que volver al trabajo.

\- Cuando salgas luego quédate un momento y hablaremos ¿Vale? – me preguntó.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo y tomé sus pedidos para volver a la cocina a darlos.

El resto de la comida simplemente hice mi trabajo y no molesté en la reunión que tenía Fugaku, él tampoco me prestó mayor atención, un camarero más que hacía su trabajo y ya está, lo agradecí. Aún estaba un poco nervioso y es que hasta que no hablase con Fugaku y le contase de verdad que no quería que su hijo supiera nada de mí, no me quedaría tranquilo. ¿Sería capaz de no decirle nada a Sasuke? Eso hacía que me pusiera de los nervios, esa incertidumbre.

Al final de la comida y cuando acabé mi turno, Fugaku me esperaba en el bar. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude por mi ropa de calle y salí. Allí estaba Fugaku tomándose una copa y me acerqué a él pese a que todo el cuerpo me temblaba por los nervios.

\- Siéntate y tómate algo conmigo Naruto – me dijo Fugaku sonriendo y me senté en la silla de su lado derecho.

\- Entonces… ¿Sasuke ya os contó todo?

\- Sí – me dijo – hace unos meses. Al principio nos costó asimilar que pudiera haber hecho algo así.

\- También fue culpa mía por haber aceptado y lo lamento, no quise haceros daño con todo ese tema.

\- No te preocupes Naruto, no estamos enfadados, de hecho sé que Sasuke lo está pasando peor desde que te perdió. Ha intentado localizarte por todos los medios pero has desaparecido.

\- No estaba preparado para enfrentar a Sasuke.

\- ¿Y ahora lo estás?

\- No – le dije sonriendo – me hizo daño… si todo se hubiera quedado en el trato lo entendería, me habría destrozado pero sabría que había sido mi decisión pero… me pidió salir de verdad y… no estoy seguro si fue otro de sus trucos.

\- No lo fue, te amaba, aún lo hace.

\- Pero sigue con ella.

\- Tiene miedo a perder todo en su vida, Naruto. Lo habría dejado todo por ti pero cuando te perdió… no pudo enfrentarse a perderlo todo. Tampoco está a gusto con esa chica con la que anda, la dejaría por ti Naruto, sólo necesita abrir los ojos.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro de que me ame. Él siempre ha sido tan… mentiroso – le dije.

\- Créeme a mí entonces, lo conozco… soy su padre. Es un buen chico y te ama, no ha amado a nadie tanto como lo hace contigo. Tú le has cambiado y lo hiciste para bien. Te necesita, está perdido sin ti.

\- No puedo – le dije llorando – no puedo volver con él y prefiero que siga sin saber dónde estoy.

\- Fue a tu piso.

\- Lo imagino.

\- ¿No vas a decirme donde te estás quedando, verdad?

\- Prefiero que no. No quiero visitas innecesarias como la de Sasuke.


	38. Chapter 38: Trampa

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Todo había sido un desastre. Tenía la intención de hablar con Tenten en privado en cuanto llegase pero no me había dado opción. Le habría explicado todo, que me había enamorado de Naruto y que era mejor dejarlo pero ahora… Naruto se había marchado y era normal, lo entendía. Traté de localizarle en los siguientes días pero no hubo forma y por la forma en que se marchó del juzgado supe que tenía que hablar con él y con urgencia, necesitaba explicarle las cosas.

Pasaron meses desde del juicio y al ver que naruto no respondí decidí ir a su casa y esperarme allí hasta que se dignase a abrirme la puerta. Iba a romper con Tenten pese a lo que eso me iba a costar y es que la verdad… era que tenía pánico a estar solo, toda mi infancia la había pasado solo, sin amigos, sin relaciones con otras chicas, sin mi hermano… siempre solo, no quería seguir estándolo y supongo que acabé apoyándome en Tenten para no afrontar ese miedo que me paralizaba pero al estar conviviendo con Naruto… me había dado cuenta que mi camino en la vida era ese chico rubio con el que había disfrutado de verdad, con quién había empezado a cambiar y a ser mejor persona, mi camino no estaba con Tenten y tenía que superar mi miedo a la soledad.

Llamé a Tenten por teléfono para quedar en el parque. Pasaría primero por casa de Naruto a disculparme ya que su destartalada casa me pillaba más cerca, luego terminaría de arreglar las cosas con Tenten aunque tendría que esperarme a que ella terminase con su trabajo, había ido a la oficina para arreglar algunos asuntos con su jefe.

Yo aparqué en casa de Naruto y toqué a su timbre varias veces, pero no abrió. Supuse que no querría verme así que me senté en la puerta con la espalda apoyada en ella y esperé… esperé dos horas pero no había señales de él hasta que subió el vecino de la puerta de al lado y tras saludarme se dirigió a su puerta para entrar en casa. No había hecho nada más que cerrar cuando volvió a abrir la puerta y me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Buscas a Naruto? – me preguntó y yo asentí – pues… lo lamento de verdad pero se ha mudado.

\- ¿Qué se ha mudado? – pregunté.

\- Sí, ayer le vi recogiendo sus cosas y le pregunté el motivo. Me dijo que había encontrado otro apartamento y que se iba a mudar.

\- y… ¿No le dijo donde por casualidad?

\- No, lo siento. Tampoco se me ocurrió preguntarle. Era un buen chico, le echaremos de menos por el apartamento.

\- Ya… gracias de todas formas – le agradecí y miré por última vez aquella puerta cerrada.

Aún recordaba el desastre de casa que tenía y sonreí con cierta tristeza, quizá había encontrado un apartamento más arreglado que este aunque sabía perfectamente que no se había mudado por ese motivo, era mi culpa y ahora no sabía cómo localizarle. Le llamé una y otra vez, la primera vez sonó el teléfono pero a partir de aquella llamada, siempre me salía apagado.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí realmente solo. Había conocido al chico perfecto, ese con el que quería pasar toda mi vida y no podía estar con él, no quería verme y sabía que era mi culpa, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Ahora tenía una gran duda… ¿Debía o no seguir con mi novia? ¿Debía volver a mi vida anterior sabiendo que nada volvería a ser igual sin Naruto? Decidí que prefería dejarlo por mucho que me costase aguantar esta soledad que sentía.

Cuando llegué al parque Tenten estaba allí y vino hacia mí algo enfadada. Sé que llegaba algo tarde pero para mí era más importante esperar a Naruto y tratar de arreglar las cosas con él que intentar fingir que Tenten y yo estábamos bien, no lo estábamos, algo había cambiado entre nosotros y sabía perfectamente que ese algo tenía nombre propio, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Llegas tarde – me dijo Tenten.

\- Lo sé, lo siento.

\- ¿Has ido a verle, verdad? ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en ese chico? Estoy cansada de aguantar todas las veces que dices lo bueno que es y todas las cosas interesantes y divertidas que hacía.

\- Pues lo siento, pero es lo que hay. He convivido con él y me gusta su forma de ser, me gusta ese chico. De hecho le amo y sé que no es justo para ninguno de los dos seguir con esta relación, no nos amamos.

\- Puede ser – me dijo directamente – pero sabes tan bien como yo que ese chico no volverá contigo y sinceramente… nuestra unión es muy beneficiosa.

\- No Tenten, no voy a seguir en esta relación porque sea conveniente.

\- Te quedarás sólo y lo sabes. Ni siquiera te estoy diciendo que tengas que tocarme, tan sólo salir juntos, para nuestras familias sería suficiente. Vengo de una familia importante Sasuke y podría poner en riesgo la empresa de tu padre si se lo propusiera, todo porque su hija no es feliz.

\- A mí lado no puedes ser feliz, sabes que estoy enamorado de Naruto.

\- Me da igual eso Sasuke, sé que podemos serlo. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Naruto no volverá contigo, tu padre estará feliz en su empresa sin mala propaganda y total… no tienes ni que tocarme, tan sólo necesita saber la gente de nuestra categoría social que estamos juntos. Tú no estarás solo – dijo jugando con mi mayor miedo.

\- No quiero seguir – le dije muy claro – es un golpe bajo jugar con lo que más temo y aunque me cueste… no quiero seguir saliendo contigo.

Me marché de allí con la sensación de vacío dentro de mí, con el temor que me daba estar solo pero a la vez sintiendo que me quitaba una carga de encima. Sé que Tenten venía de una familia importante, pero yo era abogado y podía defender a mi padre si las cosas se ponían feas, ella lo sabía, era bueno en mi trabajo y además… mi padre también era muy importante y podía hacer de las suyas a la empresa de la familia de Tenten, así que no creí que de verdad quisiera hacer algo contra mi familia, sería absurdo y ella misma lo sabía. Supongo que sólo lo dijo para asustarme y tratar de que me quedase a su lado, pero no quería, no soportaba más esa idea. Ahora mi único gran problema… era encontrar a Naruto. No sabía cómo dar con él y desde luego mi hermano no pensaba ayudarme en esa tarea y tampoco quería ponerle en la difícil situación de tener que elegir entre yo y su esposo. De hecho saldría perdiendo yo.

Aquella noche quedé para cenar con mi padre y es que había reservado en un buen restaurante, yo no quería ir… pero tras tanta insistencia al final no me tocó más remedio. Para mi sorpresa… Tenten estaba allí cuando llegué y es que no me había dado tiempo a decir que ya no estábamos saliendo. Ella fingió estar aún conmigo y a mí me supo mal decir que habíamos dejado ya nuestra relación a un lado después del esfuerzo de mi madre de haberla llamado intentando adaptarla a la familia pese a que todos sabíamos que preferíamos a Naruto. Ya diría después que habíamos cortado toda relación cuando acabase la cena, creí que era lo mejor para no arruinar la velada a todos ahora que estaba ya aquí, no tenía más remedio que aguantarla unas horas.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y para mi sorpresa, el que vino a atendernos fue ni más ni menos que Naruto. Estaba sonrojado y miraba mal a mi padre pero se comportó muy formal, nos dio las cartas para que mirásemos el menú y se volvió hacia la cocina para darnos tiempo a pensar.

\- Y tenía que trabajar precisamente aquí – se quejó Tenten mirándome con atención.

\- Podríamos cambiar a nuestra invitada por él – dijo Gaara de golpe y yo sonreí llevándome un codazo de Tenten.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté en un susurro pero con mi voz notablemente enfadado – estoy a favor, sería una compañía más agradable.

Cuando Naruto volvió tuve que beber de mi copa para tranquilizarme. Tenten trató de pasar su mano por mi hombro pero yo me aparté de ella y me eché hacia delante cogiendo la carta y pasando de lo que allí había pedí otra cosa.

\- Quiero Ramen – le dije.

\- No tenemos.

\- Pero yo quiero Ramen – le insistí.

\- Ya le he dicho que en este restaurante no hacemos ese tipo de comida, aquí sólo tenemos esas chorradas con las que te quedas con hambre que tanto te gustan – me dijo Naruto enfadado y me hizo sonreír.

\- Sigo queriendo Ramen.

\- De acuerdo, te traeré lo que pediste la última vez – dijo apuntando en el papel lo que comí la primera vez que fuimos a un restaurante de estos y creo que ni siquiera sabía apuntar el nombre del plato por las veces que tachó en la hoja.

Todos pidieron su plato y me extrañó cuando mi padre pidió un plato de más pero creo que Naruto ni se dio cuenta de que le sobraba uno, tampoco pensaba decir nada. Cuando volvió fue dejando todos los platos y en su último viaje es cuando se dio cuenta que le sobraba un plato.

\- Siéntate Naruto – le pidió mi padre haciéndole hueco en la mesa –trae una silla y siéntate.

\- ¿Estáis locos? Estoy trabajando – se quejó susurrando - ¿Queréis que me despidan o qué?

\- Siéntate – pidió esta vez Gaara con ojillos de cordero degollado.

\- No – dijo Naruto enfadado pero al ver que discutía con nosotros, el encargado se acercó, claro que mi padre insistiéndole en que quería que Naruto se sentase a la mesa… acabó cediendo al ver que mi padre era alguien importante.

Naruto a regañadientes se sentó a la mesa y se quedó en silencio sin querer probar de su plato y escuchando las conversaciones.

\- Parece que alguien ni siquiera tiene temas de conversación suficientes… quizá es que su mente no da para más – se quejó Tenten pero Gaara cogiendo algo de puré de su plato se lo lanzó en todo el pecho dándole de lleno.

\- Uy… se me ha escapado – dijo Gaara como si nada y yo sonreí llevándome otro codazo. Menuda cena nos esperaba y es que se veía a la legua la discordia que había entre Naruto y Tenten.

\- ¿No vas a comer, Naruto? – preguntó mi padre.

\- No tengo hambre

\- Venga Naruto, que te invito yo – le insistió mi padre.

\- He dicho que no quiero.

\- Vale estás enfadado conmigo – dijo dándose cuenta.

\- Me prometiste que no le dirías que trabajaba aquí.

\- Y no se lo he dicho… lo he traído.

\- Eso es trampa.

\- En realidad… - intenté hablar.

\- Tú a callar abogado – me dijo – que ya sé que lo tuyo son las palabras bonitas pero en realidad no sueltas ni una verdad.

\- Al menos están hablando – dijo Temari esta vez.

\- Venga ya… me habéis tendido una emboscada, eso no se hace – se quejó Naruto.

\- Ya veo que aquí todos te aprecían mucho, será por tu carita de niño bueno o quizá porque te tienen pena por ser el chico de la calle – dijo Tenten de golpe y todos nos sorprendimos.

\- Bruja – exclamó Kankuro desde el otro lado y luego vi a Kiba levantarse con su plato para tirárselo encima a Tenten, algo que a mí me causó risa. Los demás empezaron a reírse tras de mí y pegándome con la servilleta… Tenten se levantó enfadada sin aguantar más. Al menos una se marchaba.

\- Ya está bien – se quejó Naruto y Tenten se mantuvo un segundo más allí de pie entre las risas de los del restaurante – haber si os queda claro ya a todos, ella es la novia de Sasuke, no yo, así que tendréis que asimilarlo en algún momento. Yo no debería estar sentado en esta mesa, como bien ha dicho ella… yo no tengo familia. Me largo de aquí – dijo marchándose.

\- Yo me largo también – dijo Tenten – no hay quien aguante a tu familia – se quejó hacia mí.

\- Creo que deberías elegir y espero que esta vez elijas bien – me dijo mi padre volviendo a la comida y yo sonreí levantándome para ir tras Naruto.


	39. Chapter 39: Perdóname

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Me levanté de la mesa con rapidez para ir a buscar a Naruto. No quería perder más tiempo, ya había perdido demasiado con tanta tontería, quería recuperar a Naruto, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y es que con él… había empezado a vivir de verdad, sólo con él podía ser feliz y disfrutar al completo de la vida.

Caminaba por el pasillo y fui a colarme hacia la cocina cuando uno de los camareros de allí me dijo que no podía entrar, estaba reservado para el personal pero a mí me dio igual y sonriendo le metí un billete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta apartándole de mí para seguir con mi camino hacia la cocina. Todos allí dentro me miraron sorprendidos de ver a un cliente por allí dentro y pregunté por Naruto aunque me insistían en que debía marcharme de allí, en que era una zona exclusiva para el personal.

\- No voy a marcharme sin hablar con Naruto.

\- Naruto se ha marchado hace unos minutos por la puerta de servicio – me dijo uno de los camareros.

\- ¿Y dónde está esa puerta?

\- Por ahí detrás – me indicó con la mano.

Le agradecí la información y salí lo más deprisa que mis piernas pudieron caminar siguiendo la dirección que me habían indicado. Pasé por una oficina antes de ver la puerta al final del pasillo y la abrí saliendo fuera. Naruto estaba allí sentado con el casco de la moto en las manos y mirando al suelo.

\- Creí que te habrías marchado ya – le pregunté al verle con la chaqueta y todo puesto.

\- Pues ya ves que no – me dijo y sentí su voz entrecortada, estaba llorando y no podía disimularlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

\- Genial, pero sigo sin tener tu ramen. Puedes ir a otro lugar a buscarlo.

\- Quería ir a cenar contigo Naruto.

\- No seas idiota – me dijo fingiendo una mueca de sonrisa – te vi con tu novia ahí dentro, parecéis el uno para el otro.

\- No estoy con ella Naruto – le aclaré – rompí con ella porque no íbamos a ningún lugar, a ella no le interesan las mismas cosas que a mí, no se parece en nada a ti. Contigo veo un futuro, con ella no veo nada excepto trabajo y cada uno por su lado. Tú eres a quien amo Naruto. Quiero estar contigo y es lo que trataba de decirte el primer día desde que apareció Tenten en la puerta de casa, yo te quiero a ti y sé que soy idiota, que trabajo demasiado y tengo poco tiempo libre, que soy un poco gruñón en ocasiones y que no soy ni mucho menos perfecto, tengo muchos defectos pero tú me has hecho cambiar muchas manías que tenía, sólo contigo puedo ser feliz, cambio por ti, me aceptaste con mis defectos y eso jamás podré pagártelo. Entendería que no quisieras volver conmigo.

\- No quiero – me dijo muy directo – eres idiota, egocéntrico, un mentiroso de primera y encima te atreves a venir aquí sin más a mi trabajo.

\- No me cogías el teléfono y te cambiaste de casa ¿Cómo querías que te localizase? Ni siquiera me dejaste tiempo para explicarte las cosas.

\- Tuviste mucho tiempo, exactamente tres meses que es lo que estuvimos juntos pero preferiste ocultarme lo de tu novia.

\- Ya había roto con ella… pero perdió el teléfono así que no pude localizarla, quería hablar con ella cuando llegase pero se adelantó viniendo a mi casa. No quiero estar con ella, te amo a ti. Eres un cabezón. No me dejaste más remedio que venir a tu trabajo y para colmo… yo no sabía que trabajabas aquí, así que no me eches la culpa de…

\- ¿De qué me hayan despedido? – preguntó llorando y me quedé atónito.

\- ¿Te han despedido? – pregunté ahora extrañado.

\- No te hagas el inocente y el sorprendido conmigo Sasuke… ¿No es lo que querías?

\- No – le dije – quería recuperarte, no complicarte las cosas.

\- Pues vas de lujo, tú y tu familia. ¿Qué esperáis? ¿Qué nadie quiera contratarme o qué? ¿Cómo se os ocurre sentarme en vuestra mesa? Era el camarero, no puedo sentarme con vosotros. Estaba trabajando.

\- Te echamos de menos – le dije.

\- Mientes.

\- No lo hago, no he sido tan sincero en mi vida, Naruto. Te amo y quiero estar contigo, quiero que vuelvas a salir conmigo. Que vuelvas a vivir en mi casa.

\- No es cierto – me gritó y ya no lo aguanté más.

Pasé mi mano por su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí uniendo mis labios a los suyos en un beso posesivo. Le amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera conmigo. Naruto no se resistió pese a estar llorando aún sentado en aquel frío bordillo frente a su moto. Dejó que le besase y yo no quería detenerme, necesitaba que me creyese, que supiera que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por él.

\- No me hagas esto Sasuke, no otra vez.

\- Por favor… dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

\- Tú y yo venimos de mundos muy distintos.

\- No es cierto, estamos aquí… en el mismo mundo, en el mismo universo, en el mismo plano, podemos estar juntos y quiero estar contigo. No eres tan diferente a mí.

\- Sasuke… somos como el día y la noche.

\- Y me gusta ser así, sería muy aburrido que te parecieras a mí, ya te lo he dicho Naruto… tengo muchos defectos pero tú eres perfecto. Cuando te conocí me enseñaste lo que era estar completo, siempre había estado buscando esa mitad que me faltaba y por fin la he encontrado, ahora que sé lo que es estar completo no puedo volver a perder esa mitad, tú eres la mitad que me complementa, eres lo que más deseo tener en esta vida.

\- Eres… un maldito adulador – me dijo medio sonriendo.

\- ¿Eso es que me vas a dar una oportunidad?

\- Sólo una – me dijo medio enfadado – así que no la desaproveches porque no tendrás otra oportunidad conmigo.

\- Lo sé, pero no pienso desaprovecharla.

\- Más te vale.

Por fin le vi sonreír y esta vez fue él quien sonrió antes de lanzarse hacia delante alcanzando mis labios con los suyos y atrapándolos en un dulce beso que fue convirtiéndose cada vez más en uno pasional, al menos hasta que empezó a reírse.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Me debes un trabajo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Más bien mis primos te deben un trabajo, te recuerdo que yo no he hecho nada en la cena.

\- Pero tus primos le tiraron un plato de comida a tu novia…o a tu ex novia.

\- Lo sé… y nunca me había reído tanto como en ese momento. Sabes que esos chicos te adoran.

\- Y no es que empezásemos con buen pie.

\- No… pero tú te ganas a cualquiera, eres especial Naruto. Venga, te acompañaré a casa.

\- Ya no vivo en el mismo lugar.

\- Lo sé – le dije – tengo que ver con mis propios ojos tu nueva casa infernal.

\- Un poco infernal… sí que es – me aclaró antes de que entrase.

\- Naruto… múdate a mi casa, tus casas son un riesgo para la humanidad.

\- No es cierto… ésta está medio bien…

\- ¿Medio? Dios mío… ya me da miedo entrar por allí.

\- Ya verás que está bien – me dijo y subí con él a la moto para acompañarle a casa.

Antes de ayudar a Naruto a levantarse de aquella acera le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares y le sonreí tratando de calmarle. Después me pasó el otro casco que llevaba en la moto y me subí con él para ir a su casa aunque yo iba asustado… a saber qué casa había alquilado esta vez, seguramente otra parecida a la anterior. Al llegar no me equivoqué, no sé cuál de las dos era peor.

\- Sabes que se cae a pedazos ¿Verdad? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- No tanto como la otra – me dijo sonriendo – las paredes aguantan.

\- Eso tendré que comprobarlo – le comenté sonriendo agarrándole por la cintura para empotrarle contra una de las paredes besándole.

\- ¿A que aguanta? – me preguntó burlón.

\- Bueno… la pared está mejor que la de la otra casa, al menos no acabaremos en la casa del vecino.

\- No sé si la has probado suficiente – me dijo sonriendo y volví a besarle sin dejar que su espalda se separase de aquella pared.

Cogí sus muñecas y las coloqué contra la pared a la altura de su rostro para evitar que se moviera mientras seguía besándole con insistencia. Le había echado tanto de menos. Bajé mis labios de los suyos hacia el cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo, todo su cuerpo me excitaba y Naruto bajó sus brazos hasta mi cuello cuando sintió que le liberaba para buscar el final de su camiseta, quería quitársela, se la habría arrancado allí mismo si hubiera podido.

Agarré con fuerza su camiseta y tiré hacia arriba hasta quitársela por completo. Al separarme de sus labios esa milésima de segundo, Naruto volvió a unirlos al momento empujándome esta vez él a mí hacia el pasillo. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar y tampoco me importaba mucho que él tomase el control de vez en cuando, me excitaba que lo hiciera. Me condujo de espaldas sin soltar mis labios hasta la habitación y me tiró en la cama.

Tal y como caí con Naruto encima de mi pecho, el colchón se hundió y caímos al suelo por lo que empecé a reírme sin poder parar. Naruto era un desastre para elegir casas. Tenía que convencerle que la mía era mejor y volviera a vivir conmigo, no podía seguir en estos desastres de viviendas.

\- Enserio que mi casa es mejor – le dije.

\- Bueno… es que yo sólo dije que mejoraban las paredes respecto a la otra – me sonrió y es que él siempre veía las cosas de forma positiva, era lo que más me gustaba de su personalidad.

\- No me has contestado… ¿Vas a venirte a vivir a mi casa o no?

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa, pude ver en su rostro la duda y la incertidumbre, no sabía qué hacer o qué decirme, estaba pensando alguna posible respuesta y seguramente intentando evitar ese compromiso.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Sasuke, ya viste la última vez…

\- La última vez estuvimos bien Naruto. Lo único malo que ocurrió fue la llegada de Tenten y eso no volverá a ocurrir, te lo he prometido, no voy a mentirte nunca más ni a ocultarte información. Estoy soltero y te amo, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, no quiero perderte nunca más.

\- Necesitaré pensarlo – me dijo como último razonamiento antes de volver a besarme mientras me quitaba la camiseta.

Naruto se deshizo de mi camiseta mientras yo desabrochaba su pantalón con nerviosismo, le había deseado tanto tiempo y ahora le tenía de nuevo entre mis brazos, era algo que aún no podía creerme, estaba aquí conmigo, besándome y tocando mi cuerpo deseando volver a estar conmigo.

\- Tengo lubricante en la mesilla – me dijo y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué haces tú con el lubricante? – le pregunté sonriendo – sabes que eres mío ¿Verdad? No permitiría que te acostases con otros.

\- Que egocéntrico eres, te recuerdo que me habías traicionado – me dijo serio y yo sonreí.

\- Ven aquí tonto – le dije sonriendo besándole mientras buscaba en la mesilla el lubricante.

Me unté los dedos y los metí con suavidad en su entrada. Al principio hizo un gesto algo dolorido así que traté de ser más delicado aún para hacerle el menor daño posible. Creo que no había estado con nadie en estos meses y aunque no se lo pregunté, tampoco me interesaba, ahora estaba conmigo y eso era lo importante. Una vez lubricado me dispuse a entrar en él. Fue Naruto quien al estar encima de mí empezó a sentarse encima de mi miembro con calma metiéndose mi miembro. Bajó despacio hasta que tuvo todo dentro de él, fue entonces cuando empezó a moverse encima de mí mientras me besaba y trataba de ahogar aquellos gemidos que tanto me excitaban.

Yo fui el primero en eyacular y todo por la excitación que llevaba al volver a tener a Naruto frente a mí, le había deseado tanto tiempo que no pude evitar disfrutarlo como nunca. Poco después fue Naruto quien se vino encima de mí.


	40. Chapter 40: Empezar de nuevo

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Dos años habían pasado desde que me decidí a perdonarle, ahora estaba allí en la barra del bar de sus abuelos pidiendo unas bebidas y estaba tan sexy como siempre. Desde que había empezado a salir formalmente con él no podía tener mis manos quietas, en cuanto nos quedábamos a solas ya estaba encima de él provocándole. Sonreí al verle terminar de preparar las copas y cuando se giró a mirarme sonrió también lanzándome un beso desde donde estaba.

Toda la familia nos habíamos ido de vacaciones a Alaska y menos mal que era pleno verano, porque no me imaginaba estar en invierno en un sitio así, debía ser un congelador al completo. Anko, la abuela de Sasuke, estaba ya en la piscina jugando con sus nietos.

Sasuke se acercó a mí dándome la bebida que me había preparado y disimuladamente me apretó el trasero con su mano sonriendo antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja. Sonreí al momento y es que Sasuke tenía esos prontos. Había cambiado tanto a cómo era cuando le conocí, ahora sonreía, era un chico agradable y pese a haber dejado el buffet de abogados para el que trabajaba, estaba contento, había formado su propia oficina y seguía llevando casos privados.

A mí me sabía mal que hubiera dejado su trabajo porque sabía que era culpa mía, si no hubiera empezado esta relación conmigo lo habría conservado. Tenía muy claro que a sus jefes no les interesaba que vieran a uno de sus empleados como homosexual, se excusaban en que no les gustaba a los clientes pero no era cierto, no es que no diera buenas referencias a la empresa, era por ellos mismos. Lo último que sabía de Tenten es que estaba saliendo con Neji, un antiguo compañero de trabajo de Sasuke, pero no habíamos coincidido con ellos, tampoco nos interesaba.

\- Espérate a que lleguemos a la habitación – me susurró al oído Sasuke alejándose de mí hacia la piscina con una amplia sonrisa.

Sonreí porque me gustaba el nuevo Sasuke, desde que había dejado esa oficina tan estricta había cambiado por completo. Seguía siendo muy trabajador pero ya no basaba toda su vida en el trabajo, hasta había conseguido sacarlo de viaje algunos días y eso era increíble. Ahora estábamos planeando adoptar un niño pero el papeleo se hacía eterno, llevábamos ya dos años y muchas visitas sociales pero ya casi estaba, nos habían dado el visto bueno después de tanto tiempo, aunque aún faltaría para que nos lo dieran. Creí que Sasuke no estaría tan ilusionado como yo, pero no era cierto, creo que estaba hasta más ilusionado de lo que yo lo estaba. Le gustaban los niños y aunque jamás pensó en tener uno por el agobio que significaba tenerlo en su casa donde nada podía tocarse… ahora le encantaba la idea, hasta había cambiado los muebles del apartamento por algo menos refinado como yo solía llamarlo.

Aún no podía hacerme a la idea de que estuviéramos esperando la custodia de un niño y encima… nosotros antes que Itachi y Deidara que también se habían venido con nosotros a visitar a sus abuelos. Creo que Itachi aún no estaba preparado para preocuparse por hijos o mejor dicho… quería disfrutar del tiempo que había perdido con Deidara antes de preocuparse de dar el siguiente paso. Estaban bien tal cual se encontraban en estos momentos, disfrutaban de la vida, viajaban y veían lugares nuevos. Supongo que empezaban a disfrutar de estar el uno con el otro.

\- Eres un pervertido – le dije y él sonrió aún más.

\- Contigo es imposible no serlo.

\- Oye Sasuke… - quise preguntarle algo… pero luego me arrepentí – da igual, déjalo.

\- Vale – comentó Sasuke marchándose hacia la piscina y sentándose en el borde metió los pies dentro.

Era tan guapo y sexy, pese a llevar ya dos años con él… a veces aún no terminaba de creerme que realmente estaba saliendo con él, estaba aquí a su lado, le veía un poco inalcanzable para mí pero cuando estaba a su lado, todas esas dudas se me pasaban, tenía claro que me amaba y yo le amaba. Sonreí y caminé hasta el borde de la piscina sentándome a su lado y tomándome la copa que me había servido.

Miré a los primos de Sasuke jugar en el agua con Madara y con Anko. Se lo estaban pasando en grande. Ese día me lo pasé como nunca y no dejé de mirar a Sasuke ni un solo segundo. Además de estar con él, aproveché para estar con mi hermano. Habían sido los mejores meses, los había disfrutado con mi hermano y con mi cuñado claro… porque esos dos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Ninguno habló sobre volver a Alemania y yo creo que pensaban quedarse aquí a vivir, al fin y al cabo Itachi ya estaba asentado de nuevo en la empresa en la delegación de aquí y Deidara estaba trabajando de traductor de Alemán – Japonés para una importante empresa de muy cerca del trabajo de su esposo.

Yo… bueno… seguía de camarero pero Sasuke me obliga a estudiar por las noches cuando llegaba y quería graduarme en empresariales para poder ayudarle a él a llevar su oficina, al menos como secretario o algo así… Sasuke lo tenía todo pensado. Sé que era un mal tiempo ya que estudiar y trabajar a la vez me agotaba, más pensando en adoptar a un niño, pero yo sabía que al final todo tendría su recompensa y sólo me faltaba un par de años para graduarme. De momento al menos… el trabajo de Sasuke iba bien y ganaba lo necesario para mantenernos, además aún teníamos mi sueldo que aunque no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que Sasuke llegaba a traer a casa, al menos podíamos vivir algo más desahogados.

De la casa… dejé las casas "infernales" donde las paredes se caían, los camas se rompían y los armarios se descolgaban para irme a vivir con Sasuke a su lujoso apartamento del centro. Su casa no tenía comparación a ninguna de las mías, las vistas eran espectaculares, había cambiado todos los muebles previniendo un futuro niño por la casa y había tirado a la basura todos los rotuladores y lápices de colores para intentar evitar que el niño le pintase las paredes, aunque yo me reía por todas las precauciones que cogía ya antes de tenerlo en la casa. Creo que sería un buen padre, uno muy preocupado por él y sobre todo… muy cariñoso.

\- ¿En qué piensas Naruto? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- En cómo empezamos y en cómo hemos acabado – le sonreí.

\- Quien me diría que iba a estar con un pesado como tú – me bromeó sonriendo.

\- Oye… que yo he tenido que aguantar más que tú – le dije – mira lo que he tardado en transformarte en un chico que valga la pena.

\- Yo ya valía la pena – me dijo.

\- Sí… pero eras como un diamante en bruto que había que pulir mucho. Eras egocéntrico, antipático, serio y no tenías vida social, nadie habría querido salir contigo. Admítelo… conmigo has ganado mucho – le bromeé también sonriendo.

Sasuke pasó su mano por mi nuca y me acercó hacia su rostro uniendo sus labios a los míos en un tierno beso que acabó convirtiéndose en un más profundo y pasional cuando coló su juguetona lengua por mi boca. Dejé que me besase y acabé correspondiendo su sorpresivo beso antes de escuchar a sus primos silbar y gritarnos que nos fuéramos a una habitación. Tanto Sasuke como yo nos reímos deshaciendo el beso y es que en esta familia no había ni un momento de tranquilidad.

Dos meses después de aquel viaje, al volver a casa tras un duro día de trabajo y abrir la puerta… escuché gritos y no gritos cualquieras… eso no podía ser de Sasuke así que fui corriendo hacia la habitación creyendo que ocurría algo cuando me encontré a Sasuke tratando de cambiarle un pañal a un niño de año y medio aproximadamente, claro que a Sasuke estas cosas se le daba fatal y yo estaba sorprendido de ver allí al niño. Supongo que se me pasó un poco la sorpresa al ver las maniobras extrañas que hacía Sasuke tratando de arreglar el pañal que tan mal estaba colocando y no pude empezar a reírme.

\- No te rías – me dijo medio enfadado – para esto se necesita un máster.

\- Mira que eres exagerado, déjame a mí anda – le comenté acercándome al niño y poniéndole bien el pañal – ya está, mi chico está bien seco y limpio.

El niño empezó a reírse y tras acostarlo en su cuna me fui al comedor con Sasuke. Me estuvo explicando que la trabajadora social lo había traído esta mañana y que no quiso decirme nada en toda la semana para que fuera una sorpresa para mí. Me acurruqué entre los brazos de Sasuke una vez nos sentamos en el sofá a ver la tele aunque apenas se escuchaba ya que Sasuke no quería poner volumen por si el niño se despertaba.

\- ¿Estás cansado del trabajo? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí, pero supongo que tu sorpresa me ha dado aún algo de energía – le sonreí.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cambiar pañales? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- En el orfanato – le aclaré – no es muy complicado, mañana te enseño cuando tengamos más tiempo.

\- Vale.

Al final me quedé dormido allí en el sofá entre los brazos de Sasuke con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Creo que hasta le babé un poco la camiseta pero a él le dio igual. Me desperté cuando escuché el llanto del pequeño y descubrí que Sasuke también se había quedado dormido. La televisión seguía encendida sin volumen y el mando estaba todavía en la mano abierta de Sasuke. Sonreí quitándole el mando para dejarlo en la mesa y me levanté para ir a ver al pequeño. Le cambié el pañal y lo llevé hasta la cocina para darle el biberón. Estaba preparándolo cuando vi a Sasuke tras de mí cogiendo al niño y jugando con él haciéndole sonreír. Era un niño que sonreía con prácticamente cualquier cosa y parecía adorar a Sasuke… algo inaudito teniendo en cuenta lo antipático que había sido en su pasado. Si no lo hubiera visto quizá no me lo habría creído.

Le dimos el biberón y pasamos la mañana todos en la alfombra del salón jugando con el pequeño Hibiki. Así le habíamos puesto de nombre ya que queríamos que creciera fuerte y sano. Sasuke estaba como loco con él y yo aún más sabiendo que estábamos avanzando, podía ver mi futuro al lado de ambos y me gustaba lo que veía, estaba feliz de formar una familia nuevamente. Estaba seguro que mi felicidad estaba aquí porque ya no sólo había encontrado a mi única familia que era Deidara sino que tenía una nueva familia… la familia Uchiha al completo. No podía pedir nada más en la vida.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
